03 Albus Potter and the Secret of the Forest
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Hogwarts is shaken and the Ministry shocked. The Wizarding world is angry at the controversy surrounding Professor Galadral Phoenix and Albus Potter... is unaware. For the time being, Albus deals with the World Cup playing in Russia, his cousins in Hogwarts, and a mysterious pathway opening within the forest, urging him, almost egging him forward.
1. Author's Note I

Hi all,

I meant to post this at the beginning of the summer but the internet crashed and I've been off indefinitely. Now, I am back. Though I have been offline, that has not stopped me from writing. The first chapter was ready for a while now so here it is along with the author's note giving you the rundown of the story. I hope you all like this story as much I liked writing it.

This is the story where relationships are tested. Albus and his friends hit adolescence. This means short tempers, emotional moments, and reckless adventures. An adventure takes place which is usually not dared. A parallel with _Prisoner of Azkaban _is present. We also see more of Mark and the twins. Relationships will be defined and adventures will be taken.

This is the story where the ball rolls out of control and all players start getting involved. Some are already known but what interests Harry Potter are those playing behind the scenes. He works to expose them all.

However, there are also elective courses this year. Whose death will be predicted in Divination? How will Albus find Muggle Studies? Will he like Hagrid as much as Harry did?

In this story, we see a lot more of Galadral Phoenix, who shows himself to be more controversial than ever. I remember a lot of speculation involving Phoenix and whether he was to be trusted. In this story, we will discover just what kind of hands Hogwarts is in. Compared to the other stories, we also see a bit more of Harry, Ron and Hermione and see a lot more of Hugo and Lily as they start Hogwarts this year.

Scorpius once again attempts to get someone into Slytherin house, but is it who he expects it to be? Will Rose or Albus for that matter let him have his go on Lily? If not, who else is there? Will he even try otherwise or does he fail for the first time?

As in the first two stories, the character of Scorpius and who he is concerning his individuality and his family status is once again placed under scrutiny. Will he remain loyal? Will he go bad or does he once again prove himself? Mark takes it upon himself to put Scorpius through a test to determine who he is ultimately and why he befriended him.

But was Mark not convinced the year before? Or do the Wallaby twins have something to do with it? One thing for sure, the Gryffindor trio remains significant, we see more of Hugo, Lily, Phoenix and Harry. Unfortunately we see less of Riley and in his place a symbolic character who steals the scene, launching a great campaign triggered by the happenings of the second story.

The campaign will be fought on many fronts so that not only will students be involved but teachers too and even journalists, including Rita Skeeter and Luna Lovegood who will play a larger role. Prepare for a battle to be fought on more than one front as the major storyline unfolds for real and we start understanding what kind of quagmire Harry and his team find themselves in and what kind of trouble Albus will get up to.

Without further ado, I will allow you to read on…

Year Three: Albus Potter and the Secret of the Forest.


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 1: Camp Site**

An old man was sitting on a balcony behind him a Japanese style door, blending into the wall to be slid open and or shut. At the moment, it was shut. This old man had long white hair falling into a ponytail at the back and his sides in dreadlocks. His front hair fell into a poorly shaved beard ending in a short one on his chin. He looked out from the balcony at the beach where a bunch of children were playing. The sear was a clear blue and the sand a pearly white. The land was pure. Very pure. And it was perfect. If only he could spread it.

He turned around to the west and saw a dark forest looming as the only darkness to their land. But it also served as their protection. He nodded, understanding that it was time he put his own plan into action. The happenings of the previous months at Hogwarts… the breach in their protections that sent five British students to foreign countries… he spat bitterly and raised his wand, twirled it above his head, muttering incomprehensible words before pointing at the forest.

The effects were not immediate but slow. A silver line glowing beckoningly glowed that night, directing, almost begging those of curiosity to venture forth, to follow it and discover what lay at the end. And he would be ready.

Albus Potter awoke as suddenly as if a loud cannon went off outside his window. His eyes snapped open. What was interesting was that that was exactly what had happened. A cannon went off as a wakeup call to those on the campsite. Today was the day. The Quidditch World Cup, hosted in the Russian province of Siberia, was going to take place between Germany and the United States.

He turned his head to the right and looked over at Mark, his roommate. Mark was an orphaned boy at eleven. It was then when Albus' dad Harry had resolved to take in the boy and look after him as a surrogate son. Usually, Albus would've loved that fact, but Mark had been his rival at school before the incident, and being forced to live together was like forcing a cat to live with a mouse.

Mark was thirteen like Albus, but with only a few months difference. The reason for their dislike was the fact that the two were not only of different houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but houses in which the two were mortal enemies based on principle. Through this principle, Mark and his cousins Alex and Eric disliked Albus intensely.

Alex and Eric were Mark's cousins, by blood and foster. Albus' mum's brother took Alex and Eric in when Mark's parents were murdered brutally over a year prior.

But Albus thought Mark's stance on Albus' house Slytherin was hypocritical. Mark himself had a couple of friends in Slytherin house. Albus' best friend Scorpius was one, and another friend was Walter Mold, who had a bully of a brother anyway. Albus just didn't understand why Mark had to hate him, Albus, when they were practically roommates now.

To Mark, Albus was an annoying, self-righteous, arrogant and power-hungry nuisance. To Albus, Mark was a self-righteous Gryffindor who had to have the goodness of Slytherin shoved under his nose before making any friends. Albus saw Mark as a brother, and wanted to help him in any way he could, if only Mark would allow it. At least, that was how Albus felt until a year ago, when Mark had gotten Albus into enormous trouble and further gave hell throughout the year to Albus and his friends. Now, there was bitter hatred between the two. A hatred still simmering.

Albus and Mark walked out of the tent a little way to find Harry and Ginny, their parents, sitting and waiting for them. Albus' siblings, James and Lily, fourteen and eleven respectively, were also there. Also sitting with the family were the Weasley's, Albus' cousins. Rose and Hugo, thirteen and eleven respectively, both had red hair. Mark's cousins Alex and Eric were there too.

Usually, the breakfast was quiet, but the World cup loomed over them. They spent a week at the campsite all for the match between Germany and the United States. Harry looked over at Albus. He expected his dad to try convincing him to change his mind, because Albus was going to visit his friend Scorpius over the summer, and relations with that family were not exactly high. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Albus nodded for the umpteenth time. Ginny looked at him hardly. He could tell what she was going to say, and sure enough, "Don't forget who you are over there. If we have another fiasco like last summer, so help me, Al"-

Ah, Hurricane Ginny. How could Albus forget? All it took was a fifteen-minute trip down Knockturn Alley, and the winds started brewing, only for Albus to bare the brunt of them when Mark told her and dad, thus getting Albus into trouble. He was scared dead when it happened, but looking back was laughable. All disasters in the Potter household were when looked back at. _At least,_ he thought as he looked at Ginny's fiery eyes, _to the kids it was._

"Just stay out of trouble," Harry finished for her. "After last summer… it's against our better judgment to trust you."

Yet the look had been taken off Albus to James. James had suffered a month of hurricanes from Ginny, breaking a record because he had pulled a big prank of exchange students the year before, orchestrating something big between them. Still to that day, even at the campsite, James was only yelled at by Ginny. No calm words were spoken for a while.

Albus and his cousin Rose Weasley set off with Mark and the twins as they usually did across the campsite. Albus caught sight of some of his friends from Hogwarts. There was a vampire, Riley Blackberry, who was there with his father and little brother who Riley tiredly introduced as Nate.

Albus also caught sight of his friend Walter. Mark had run up to say hi, the twins standing back sulkily. Walter's older brother Malcolm shared the same feelings. He stood back, impatiently waiting for Walter to return. Albus said a hurried hello to his little sister Samantha, and then hurried off to look for Scorpius.

On their way, Albus and Rose also caught sight of Daniel Dagger and another small boy who must've been his brother, but they didn't say hi. They saw Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, who hailed them happily, backed by Nifflers who they claimed to be their new pets.

Rose ran up to greet Roxanne heartily, a cousin in Albus' house and one year below. Roxanne was with her older brother Fred, who enthusiastically asked where James was before running off in the direction from where Albus and Rose came to find him.

Uncle Percy's daughters Molly and Lucy greeted Albus happily. Albus rarely saw Molly, but he was hoping Lucy wouldn't be so difficult to see. He liked Lucy better of the two, because Molly was more fiery and coercing.

Albus had a start when he saw three strikingly familiar faces. Study-supervisor and Muggle Studies Professor Dennis Creevey with his son and daughter Nigel and Laura Creevey. Upon sight, Laura ran up to Mark, and wrapped herself around his waist. It seemed she still wasn't over him. Albus was starting to seriously wonder if she would ever be.

After gazing constantly at Laura nonstop, as if spaced out for a minute, Rose had to snap Albus out of his daze before they could continue. Scorpius was on the far end of the campsite which was only reached after meeting a number of familiar faces who included their Herbology teacher Neville Longbottom, and even their Headmaster Galadral Phoenix. It was Scorpius who saw them first, and ran up excitedly to say hi.

Having just caught up, Mark was the last to greet him. Alex and Eric greeted Scorpius with cool nods, and Draco and Astoria poked their heads outside the tent to see what the noise was. Upon seeing Albus, Draco stepped out of the tent, and straightened himself up. He walked over. "Oi, Potter. You'll be coming with us first thing after the cup, and stay for about three weeks. Then you're parents shall pick you up for some wedding. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," Albus nodded respectfully. Albus didn't exactly know why he addressed the Malfoy's as sir or ma'am, except that it was for respect in an attempt to look good. Still, it couldn't hurt, could it? Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the whistle starting to signal that the game would begin in half an hour. Time to head back.

Rose was babbling their whole way to the stadium. According to her, the cup would've taken place a year earlier, but due to the second Wizading war, reparations were being made during the 1998 year, and the World Cup was cancelled on Britain's behalf. Albus and Lily rolled their eyes during the most part of the history lecture.

They arrived at the cup stadium, which was literally packed. Witches and Wizards from all over the world gathered there to witness the cup. Albus and Mark took seats next to Harry when the three of them received a tap on the shoulder.

It was Scorpius, and he was grinning broadly, "I convinced my parents. The Potter's can watch in the top box with us. Wanna come?"

Ginny widened her eyes. Harry looked over at Scorpius half-approvingly. Ron looked down, and didn't say anything. Catching the look on Ron's face, Harry smiled, "I'm staying with the Weasley family. But Al and Rosie can go up if they like."

Albus needed no telling. He jumped up immediately, and faced Scorpius, grinning widely. Rose got up slowly. He dragged Albus and Rose up higher nearer the boxes. Scorpius took a particularly blacker one. This one was for high foreign guests, Scorpius had informed them. "Granddad is a high Ministry official, so he gets a box with family. Mum's side couldn't make it, so I asked if I could have you all over."

"Honestly, thank you, Scorpy," Rose said happily.

"Any more condescending name-calling, and I may withdraw my invitation, however," Scorpius said back, going a little red.

They entered the top box to a very comfortable-looking room. Draco and Astoria were sitting nearer the window, and Scorpius took a seat a little further back, an assortment of drinks on the tableside.

Albus and Rose took seats on either side of Scorpius. Now all the friends were there, Albus could see how much change they had all gone through. While he was right in supposing that Scorpius retained his youthful voice, he had grown a bit. Mark and the twins were still youthful, but Eric's voice was breaking. Rose had grown taller, and Albus himself had too. Still, Rose always said that he and Scorpius had a little bit of growing up to do.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Albus said politely to the adults. They nodded in response, and motioned for him to sit down.

"Vitches and Vizards!" a blaring voice sounded all over the stadium. It blared all over the place, and sounded particularly close to the box. It must've been the next one. "Velcome to the four-hundred and twenty-eighth Quidditch Vorld Cup!"

"Great, a Russian commentary," Albus heard Draco mutter to Astoria and his father.

The Russian was commentating in his own accent, so Albus didn't pay much attention. Judging by other matches, however; he figured he'd only need names, so it wouldn't be difficult.

"What team?" Lucius Malfoy said so suddenly that Albus flinched.

Albus looked over to his left, and saw Lucius staring directly at him. Recovered, Albus gulped, "Um… United States."

Lucius nodded in response, and didn't say anything else. Scorpius leaned over to his friend, "Germany. You've declared yourself against us."

Albus leaned aside to talk to Scorpius, "So, he loathes me now?" Albus asked.

"Err… it won't help you, that's for sure," Scorpius muttered back. "Wanna bet though. America or Germany?"

"Five galleons on America winning the match," Albus muttered to Scorpius, who took Albus' hand on that, and then returned to a conversation he was with Rose about brains vs. brawn.

Albus watched. The match had started. "Schmidt! Stolen by Roy!"

The Americans were practically invading the pitch. The German strategy seemed to be sticking together while the American strategy was to scout the pitch, and be everywhere. At one point, an American fell off his broom when the Quaffle hit her head. Lucius grinned, and turned to Albus, "See that? A Quaffle isn't that strong. The Americans cheat. The Germans will win this match."

Albus ignored him. He continued watching the game. Scorpius took a bottle from the tableside, and uncorked it. Taking another, he offered it directly to Albus. "Want one, Al? It's fire whisky."

"My mum and dad would kill me if they found me drinking fire whisky," Albus responded uncertainly. Rose watched with pursed lips, but didn't dare enter conversation with Scorpius when his family was present.

"Al, I talked you into Knockturn Alley last year, and it was stupid on my part," Scorpius said, smirking. "But do you really think your mum and dad are gonna burst in here to check your drink?"

"I'll have Butterbeer," Albus insisted. "I'm visiting you this summer, and I wanna keep it that way."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and said, "Fine, Al. Suit yourself."

As Scorpius was about to take his gulp, he felt it being snatched out of his hand by Rose, and thrown away, glass shattering and liquid falling upon the floor. "Hey! Rose! I got a good mind to kick you out!"

One hour into the match could show anyone how professional it was. The Germans were at one hundred and fifty points without the snitch, and the Americans stood at one hundred points exactly.

Still the match went on longer, and Albus endured snide remarks by Lucius about how and why the Germans would win. Based on the points, Albus could see how, but if the American caught the snitch first…

"And zere's ze sneetch!" the Russians announced.

Albus and Scorpius got up in tension. Albus was crossing his fingers for Heather Bell of the American team and Scorpius for Von Schnieder of the German team. Lucius leant on his snake staff to watch more closely. Draco clutched the edges of the chair. Then…

"DAMN IT!" Albus yelled, and stamped his feet in anger.

Lucius smirked in triumph. Albus now had to face him, and even worse, he was going home with them after this, so he'd endure a triumphant family of German supporters.

"See what I said?" Lucius said to Albus. "The Americans lose simply because they have it coming. Europeans are known to be better Quidditch players. Americans should stick to Gobstones."

"Pay up, Al!" Scorpius said, reaching his hand out.

But before Albus could slap five galleons into his hand, Astoria scolded, "Scorpius! I'm surprised at you."

"Sorry… erm… kidding, Al. Um. High-five?"

Albus, holding laughter back, gave him five. Shaking his head in a mixture of happiness and disappointment, he walked with him and Rose out of the top box and down to the crowd below. Somewhere there, a disappointed Potter and Weasley family was filing out. Albus had time to say one last goodbye before heading off with Scorpius to Malfoy Manor.


	3. The Malfoy Manor

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 2: The Malfoy Manor**

Albus and Scorpius left the Quidditch World Cup campsite in high spirits. Harry arrived to the top box to meet them when the match ended, to say that he'd pick Albus up within three weeks for the wedding. Albus left afterwards, waving a sad goodbye to Rose, and nodding a goodbye to Mark and the twins, who looked happy to see him go.

It was a bittersweet feeling really. Albus leaving to the Malfoy Manor. For one thing, he'd be with his best friend. He'd be away from his family, finally. But then, did he want to be away from his family, particularly in present company? How would it be like with a family full of former Death Eaters? Albus didn't tell anyone, but Lucius intimidated him. The cold grey eyes boring into Albus' green ones were not pleasant.

The Portkey took them to a place near Whitshire. They didn't have to walk far to get to their destination. The Malfoy Manor was located at the end of the small village. It was a large place. Very large. He knew Scorpius lived in a manor because the boy had never failed in bragging about it at least three times a week. The beautiful place had large grounds with a blue fountain apparent in plain sight. White peacocks roamed the large green grounds. However beautiful it was, the iron gates stopped anyone entering.

Albus gazed at it wide-eyed. Draco smirked at Albus' surprise, "Expect smaller? Born and raised here. You'll find the pleasures of a Malfoy life, now."

"The gates are cursed," Lucius said as he passed through them.

Albus gaped all the more as he watched as the family pass through the gates like it was smoke. When he made to pass through them, he found himself bump into them. Lucius and Scorpius laughed as Draco sighed and opened the gates from the inside. As Albus, confused, walked inside, Draco filled him in, "If you had tried opening them, you wouldn't be too happy."

"What would happen?"

"You die," Draco said simply. He said it so simply and straightforwardly that Albus didn't know if he was joking or not.

Spotting the confused look, Lucius spoke, "If we had- ah, killed anyone like that, the Ministry would recognize it immediately. We'd be imprisoned. If you try entering the Malfoy Gates, you will be transported back to where you were before you entered Whitshire. You'd be back in Russia."

"But if we let anything like that happen, we'd have a family war with the Potter's," Draco said calmly. "So you're going to enjoy the benefits of the Malfoy Manor whilst you stay here."

Albus thought he would soon wish he was back home, but when he entered Malfoy manor, and came to appreciate the magnificent beauty of it, he found he was mistaken. He couldn't wish to be home. The house was brilliant. A crystallized chandelier hung in the large marble entry way. The floor was clear and clean marble, the walls were almost glass. Speaking of glass, a large glass sculpture of a python stood to greet them as they walked in.

Also standing to greet them, staring up with yellow eyes as ominously as possible was Scorpius' cat Ursa. Ursa rushed immediately to rub his face against Scorpius' leg, hoping to be picked up.

As Albus made to follow Scorpius upstairs, Lucius took Albus' shoulder with the snake staff. Albus spun round, shocked. Scorpius looked uneasy, and Lucius gazed at Albus in the very way the latter didn't like, and warned, "Make sure you don't go anywhere without Scorpius. We wouldn't want anything to… happen- while you're here."

The first week was fantastic. Albus got to appreciate everything, like Draco had promised. Speaking of Draco, the man had treated Albus good, like a guest. Albus felt confused at the strange generosity, and when he confided in Scorpius what he felt, the latter laughed, "Since I'm going over to your house for Christmas, I think my parents are trying to make you enjoy the Manor more than I'd enjoy the Potter household. It's a state of competition."

Albus couldn't decide which aspect of the manor was the best. For one thing, the peacocks were fun to chase. Albus felt like a small child running after the peacocks, trying to catch them. He was aware of Astoria watching them and it took Albus and Scorpius working together to manage to catch the peacocks; they didn't stop until Astoria passed at the end of the first week and ordered them off.

There was also the fountain. Scorpius frequently used his wand to charm the water at Albus. However, Scorpius soon learned that guest or not, Albus could shoot back. They were having particular fun with the fountain when, Ursa, spiking his fur up in shock, ran away during the second week and stayed away until Lucius passed and sent water shooting at both of them.

During the weekend after the second week, Scorpius had shown Albus something hilarious involving Ursa. It was revealed Scorpius enjoyed scaring the living daylights out of Ursa specially for his reaction. Scorpius snuck up behind, and screeched loudly and clearly, stamping his feet like an overgrown child. Shocked and puffed up, letting out a screeching meow, Ursa ran off, and when making a sharp turn on the clean marble floor, actually nearly slipped and slid back two inches before regaining control and running off at lightning speed, slipping at the top of the stairs.

As the third and last week of Albus' stay dawned, a thought occurred to him. Based on Scorpius' telling of the Malfoy's trying to make Albus' stay enjoyable, Albus thought that maybe they meant to allow Albus and Scorpius to do certain things for just a week. It wasn't coincidence that they were stopped a week after enjoying a pleasure. The Malfoy's were trying to psychologically force Albus to enjoy as many aspects as possible.

It was incredible. When Albus was at home, he had all the time in the world to do as he liked but when at the Malfoy Manor, they seemed to be trying very hard to stop him from one activity just to immerse him in the next. Two weeks into his stay, Scorpius promised Albus a trip to the hot springs in the back of the house. But if Albus was not mistaken, Lucius kept shooting him dark looks every time they walked upstairs. Sometimes, Lucius seemed to be trying to lure Albus into a room along with him but Albus kept resisting and Scorpius always popped up coincidentally at the last minute.

Albus had about a week left when he was truly growing afraid of Lucius Malfoy. After breakfast dawning the third week, Draco stood up and looked at Scorpius, "While we're out, I think you best show Albus the back of the house."

"Keep him away from- ah… the West Wing," Lucius said calmly.

"Is your grandfather trying to kill me?" Albus asked as Scorpius guided him to the back.

Scorpius shrugged, and said, "He's trying to get your attention to other parts. The point is that you can enjoy the Manor all you like but it still retains some of its dark demeanor from before. There is this one room in the West Wing that's quite cursed. Not sure what happens. Grandma had an extra head, mum got a third arm, Ursa had three tails, and my eyes were fused into one. St. Mungo's at a field day. But we _do _have a Banshee. It hasn't screeched for ages though. Woke me up right when I was four. Foretold grandma's death," he added, shuddering.

Albus widened his eyes. He was deep in thought by the time they got to the back, that Scorpius literally slapped him across the face to wake him up. "We're here, mate. Hot springs."

The gardens at the back were full of flowers. The springs were warm and comfortable, and by saying they cured the cold, Scorpius was hinting it was eternally warm. It must've been for Astoria, because Albus could not see Draco spending time here.

The two soaked and warmed themselves in the springs calmly. Albus wondered for a second when the Malfoy's would be back, but he couldn't care. All he found himself caring about now was relaxing. The boy across from Albus looked younger in the water. Scorpius retained a youthful image simply because he was youthful himself. That must've been why he and Mark got along by the second year. Mark was also youthful. Too youthful. Albus considered him to be immature, sometimes, to be honest.

However, Albus' thoughts of Scorpius being young were shot dead and buried after the next conversation. Eyes closed, Scorpius let out a contented sigh, and asked a question that took Albus back a bit, "What do you think of Laura?"

Albus widened his eyes, and gaped, "Laura _Creevey? Professor _Creevey's daughter?"

Scorpius nodded. His eyes were open now. He was gazing, almost tiredly, at Albus. Albus couldn't tell if his friend was serious or not. All he knew was that it was a fool's hope if he was.

"Wow, I thought you were young, but… Scorps, you've changed," Albus said, looking at Scorpius in a different way now. It was as if he never saw his friend properly before.

Scorpius, covered up to his neck in water, opened his eyes once again, "We're growing up, Al."

"Did we start just now, because just last week we were a couple of"-

Scorpius took a breath, and sunk under water. Albus stopped in midsentence, and looked around confusedly. Then, without warning, Scorpius popped out right in front of Albus, tongue hanging out. Albus looked at him for a bit, almost pityingly, and said, "What were you saying about growing up, Scorps?"

"I'm just screwing around," Scorpius shrugged, and he swam back to his spot across from Albus. He sighed, and gazed at his own reflection,

Before Albus could speculate further, Scorpius spoke again. "Try getting your sister to join us in Slytherin, Al. Can you do that?"

Albus shrugged. He expected a request like this, but he also expected that Rose wouldn't be unwise to it. "Let's leave it to the sorting, honestly. If she makes Slytherin, I don't wanna have anything to do with it. Dad may think you and I coerced her into it."

Scorpius scoffed, "Oh, Al. Don't be afraid of _daddy. _What, is he gonna murder you if Lils makes Slytherin?"

"You know, Scorps, you can't talk," Albus said back. "So formal, you all are. Ever hugged a family member before? Or is it all shakes and how-do-you-do?"

Albus sighed, and climbed out. Evening was falling, so Scorpius got out too, and dried up. They put their clothes back on, and Scorpius extended his hand to Albus, "C'mon, before dinner ends."

Albus grinned, and took it. Drying themselves up and throwing themselves into their clothes, they walked back toward the manor in silence, neither speaking to the other. Draco met them halfway there. Raising his head in realization that they were on their way, he turned and walked back with them. Albus felt strange walking in silence with Scorpius and his father. He was with a very conservative and rich family. He wasn't used to the style of living and even surprised himself sometimes that he managed to befriend Scorpius so easily and quickly.

The real surprise did not come until Lucius Malfoy finally won in his endeavor to get Albus alone. It was an accident but Albus woke up in the middle of the night for a drink of water. He had been there long enough to feel comfortable enough to treat the place like home and get one himself. On his way downstairs, he felt a forceful stick on his shoulder. A hand reached out from the darkness and threw him into a darkened room. The lights dimmed on and Lucius Malfoy stood there, leaning on his snake staff and glaring at him through the darkness.

The initial shock sent a gasp through Albus. He shook and Lucius did not seem to care but remained indifferent. "Been meaning to talk to you dear boy. Whatever are you doing up at this hour?"

"Thirsty," Albus said truthfully.

"Already feel at home?" Lucius asked calmly.

"I'll ask next time, sir," Albus added, trying to remain polite and well-mannered. If he had fun before, at that moment, he desperately wanted to be at home again. "It's just- Scorps- Scorpius told me I could get a drink when I wanted."

"That's a problem with the Potter family," Lucius commented calmly, charming the door shut behind him. "Continue treating dwellings they step in as if it belongs to them."

Albus' first initial reaction was to tell him that the Malfoy family was guilty of that too but something told him Lucius was not the man to cross in the middle of the night. So, instead he said, "I don't mean to do that, Mr. Malfoy. I just felt thirsty."

"So thirsty you could not wait till morning?" Lucius challenged back.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Albus apologized. "I'll just go to bed."

Albus turned to walk out, praying Lucius would not stop him but he did. He felt an invisible force pull him back, bringing back painful memories of the incident a couple of months ago in the forest. In his hand was a small glass of water. "Take."

Albus gulped it down in one and ran out, scared out of his wits. He never before knew just what being a Malfoy meant. However much Draco was trying to get him to enjoy the place, it was not all fun and games. He clambered up the stairs and to the room he shared with Scorpius and threw himself back in bed, remaining awake for another hour, unable to get himself back to sleep. He had his drink but he still felt thirsty… very thirsty. And something told him that Lucius cursed him to feel thirsty especially to get him out of bed and down the stairs. That meeting was planned.


	4. The Wedding

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

The next morning, Albus was in low spirits and when Scorpius asked him why as they got dressed, Albus checked to make sure the door was shut and told him what had transpired the previous night. Albus had to admit he was curious as to what Scorpius' reaction would be. His friend kept his head down and when Albus finished the rest of the story, Scorpius looked up, his face showing tremendous guilt.

"I'm sorry, mate," he said lowly. It was one of those faces that Albus was sure was genuine. He held the same face the previous summer when Scorpius had talked Albus into going to Knockturn Alley, which ended in what became known as Hurricane Ginny. "My granddad still holds a feud with your family and- he just wanted to scare you. That's what it was. Really, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it was just..."

"Were you scared?"

"No!"

"Liar," Scorpius grinned widely. "Grandfather scares everyone. He scares me, sometimes. I refuse to believe he did not scare you. And from what you told me, he had one of his special scary looks. Whatever you think of it, just know it can't get any worse."

Albus believed him. He did. But the dispirited feeling did not leave. Albus came down at the last day of his visit in low spirits. His dad would be coming home later. He ate breakfast slowly. Scorpius also seemed quite gloomy. He promised Albus some fun with the peacocks and the fountain again, but Albus just shrugged. His eyes were still tired, but he wished Scorpus would stop talking. It was making him, Albus, feel more down in the dumps.

The day passed uneventfully. Scorpius was indeed trying to get Albus' attention, and give him some fun, but it was in vain. Harry arrived halfway through the day to pick Albus up.

Scorpius grinned at Albus, "See ya, mate. Two weeks right?"

"You two need a break from each other," Harry put in.

Albus nodded, and stood beside his dad. He shook Scorpius' hand one last time, and nodded, "See ya, Scorps."

"See ya, Al."

Albus walked with his father to the end of the gates. It just crossed Albus' mind that his dad made it through. He supposed that Draco or Lucius lifted the curse off the gates for the day to allow Harry to come in. When they made it out of the gates, Harry took Albus by the arm, and turned to Apparate.

Albus hated the feeling of Apparition. So did Harry, but he had to do it that day to get his son. Albus privately swore never to Apparate, especially in a battle. He couldn't understand how one could Apparate, and stay conscious.

As he lay in bed that night, and looked around the room, he found himself surprisingly happy. Mark was breathing lightly on the bed at the other end, the river outside was flowing softly, and the crickets outside were chirping continuously. He was glad to be back. He enjoyed the Malfoy Manor loads, but there was no place like his own room.

He woke up the next day to a tuxedo laying at the end of his bed. Mark was already up, so Albus saw little point in returning to sleep. He sighed, and sat up in bed as Mark got into his tuxedo. It was the professional black with a white undershirt, and a red tie. He supposed the ties were to match their house color. Albus found a green tie for himself. As he climbed into his tux, Albus could sense Mark sitting on the bed. Albus' bed.

Albus forced it over his head, and stared at Mark. "What're you doing on my bed? You've violated the line!"

Mark shrugged guiltily, but he did not seem at all sorry, "You were out of the house, Al. I ought to take advantage of that one way or another."

So juvenile was Mark's defense that Albus could not think of what to say against it. He just sighed in annoyance and ignored him. He had just gotten out of a two year war with Mark Wallader. He did not need a third. In fact, Albus was looking forward to a life at Hogwarts that was free of any problems whatsoever. He even made it a point to tell his dad to keep him out of anything. For, in all honestly it was Harry who was responsible for Albus fighting with Mark in the first place. If he was not asked to keep an eye on him, Albus could have simply opted to ignore the boy.

Albus was so happy when the wedding was over that night. It was held in the Godric's Chapel. Albus had to sit through two tedious hours of speeches and vows, and then he had to get up to a load of ooh's and ah's, and present the ring to Teddy. He didn't even bother looking at his sister Lily, who was bridesmaid throwing flowers everywhere.

Alex and Eric were off trying some punch, Alex and Ron in a heated yet quiet debate of who could best the other in chess. This meant Mark and Albus were sitting beside each other spying Laura Creevey with her father. Harry, transpired had invited him as a thanks for his actions the previous year when Professor Creevey saved Albus' and Mark's lives during a small scuffle within the forest.

Laura Creevey, the princess of the study-supervisor was sitting with her brother on the other side of the courtyard. Mark kept throwing unusual glances over at her, sitting in silence with Albus. It was time Albus gave Mark his own test and see just how much Mark's claim of disliking Laura was true. The perfect opportunity to bring the subject forth presented itself when Mark turned to Albus.

Albus' heart leapt. For a second, he thought Mark might admit possible feelings for Laura, declaring competition against Scorpius. But instead, he asked him another question. "So, how was it, at the Malfoy's place?"

Taken-aback, Albus shrugged, "Good, I suppose. It was fun. We had fun. We caught some peacocks, sprayed water, and relaxed in a hot spring. Ursa is hilarious when it runs away. Lucius Malfoy scared me half to death… and, oh yeah, Scorps like Laura."

Albus expected Mark to shrug it off, or play it down, perhaps declare a good riddance or a better-him-than-me, but he didn't. Mark just kept his eyes down, "Are you serious?"

"I think so," Albus shrugged. "That's what he told me."

Mark shrugged, but not in the sense Albus imagined. There was a tiny inkling of regret there. "Fine. He'll never get her anyway. He's just committing suicide in terms of love life."

"What do you care?" Albus asked suspiciously.

"I don't," Mark shrugged, "Just surprised, really. I can't think why someone would like Princess Laura. Especially if we're talking about someone like Scorpius."

"Scorps like his girls to be submissive," Albus said half-jokingly.

"Laura is not submissive," Mark shook his head quickly. "That's just a misperception you all have about her but she is _not _submissive. She simply knows who the good people are. She's really good at it… and unfortunately that can be annoying."

When Teddy and Victorie finally kissed, he sighed in relief. That meant half of it was finally over. The hell was over. Now, Albus had to go through a couple more hours of dinner and dancing. While the dinner wouldn't be so bad, the dancing was hell. Albus had to dance with the flower girl who was none other than Lily, his own sister, enduring laughter from Mark and some unkind smirks from Eric.

"This means nothing Lils," Albus muttered as he took her.

He felt so weird dancing with his sister. Lily put a smile on, but he knew she didn't like this anymore than he did, especially because they both had to endure James' snide remarks saying "I don't care what anyone says. You're still my brother."

That was until Laura approached Mark.

Mark was sitting with James and Nigel, laughing at Albus and Lily, amused by the dancing until Laura, blushing madly, came up. She tried desperately, but it was in vain, to hold a smile back. She couldn't hold it if her life depended on it. Albus and Lily happened to be passing the spot when she plucked up the courage to everyone's surprise, and asked, "Mark. Could I- could you… _please_ dance with me?"

Laura's emphasis on the world please showed that she was clearly desperate. But then, it was too innocent for Mark to reject. James and Nigel pushed Mark forward, yelling, "Go on, Mark! Don't be afraid!"

"Well, I'm done, are you?" Albus said immediately, taking a seat by James.

"Oh yeah," James said happily as Mark allowed himself to be taken by Laura onto the dance floor. Harry came to sit with them after finishing with Ginny, who joined them too.

Upon spotting Mark, Harry peered through the half darkness, "Is that the Laura girl I always hear about?"

"Yup," Albus said happily, earning a nudge from Rose. He bent over to James, and whispered, "This is gonna be gold at school. Wait till Scorpius finds out." For Albus told James too that Scorpius liked Laura. Of course, Harry sternly warned James to keep his mouth shut about it.

"She's cute," Harry commented, but added hastily under Ginny's accusing stare, "In a- childish, innocent, erm… probably vicious, almost _ugly _sort of way. Of course she's ugly! What was I thinking?" When Ginny continued staring at him, Harry cast around for a distraction, "Oh, look! Ron and Hermione are done. I'm gonna go and impose on their family." And he hurried off.

"You're father is foolish," Ginny laughed. "Well, I dunno why Mark tries so hard to stay away from her. It only increases the likelihood of them getting together. I think he should embrace her."

"Five galleons says they kiss," James grinned, trying to ignore Ginny's disapproving stare.

"Ten says they get together by the end of this year," Albus whispered back to James' raised eyebrows.

"Twenty says they're caught"-

"James!" Ginny interrupted warningly.

Albus and James burst out laughing, even Ginny grinned and got up to walk over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. James nearly won his bet, but Mark managed to maneuver cleverly by claiming a wasp was too close. He hurriedly sat with Alex and Eric, saving himself very narrowly.

Alex and Ron finished their argument, both swearing to play each other before the summer ended. What Alex didn't expect was Ron setting a chess board up without warning on the long table and ordered Alex down. Ignoring the rolling of Hermione's eyes, he directed his pieces first.

"Your go, Wallaby," Ron said challengingly. "Defeat me and you'll receive twenty galleons in payment from me." Alex prodded his pawn forward to block Ron's progress, smirking widely. Ron continued, "Lose to me, and you'll forfeit all rights to the upstairs bathroom and no pocket money for a month."

"Alright everyone, make way, this is gonna be good," James yelled, biting off his chicken steak sandwich. He was right behind Alex, watching over his shoulder at the progressing game.

Despite the game beginning with Alex blocking Ron, Ron was coming in from all sides. Alex could of course see this, and he kept his pieces together in the center around the king, sending only his two castles and a knight into battle.

"Place your bets!" James yelled to the enlarging crowd, ignoring Ginny's stares and apparently oblivious to Ron losing a bishop. "Twenty galleons says Uncle Ron wins this match."

"I'll take that bet," Mark said promptly. "Alex will win this."

Mark spoke too soon though. Alex had just lost his castle and a second bishop had broken some of his defenses around the king. Alex was forced to trim them down more by sending a knight into battle and move the king into a corner.

Even Albus placed a bet for Alex when it looked like Ron's king was in undeniable check. He didn't fully understand how Ron got through the ordeal, but it did have casualties. Both knights had been lost, and according to Harry they were Ron's best pieces. His queen was destroyed by a knight and Alex's queen then took the battlefield and dominated. Ron was in danger.

Within the hour, Ron had admitted defeat and slapped twenty gold coins to Alex's outstretched hands, James groaning as he too lost some money, Harry grinning. "Well, eventually you lose and pay a lot. That goes for Ron as well as James."

"That's what you get for gambling," Hermione muttered to James, who went red. He had already suffered one hurricane. He didn't need a second. That would've been too destructive. "That's why Rita's gamble on trying to outmaneuver me will fail," Hermione muttered.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh, Hermione, drop it."

"I will not," she said angrily, looking ready to flare. "She's asked for it. Ron, she's spying on us all. You know that right?"

"Calm down, Hermione, she'll meet her end," Harry assured her.


	5. Hogwarts Return

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts Return**

_**A/N: Well, I've done it. I've finally, after so long, joined the horde of writers who use covers. I posted the cover of this book. I do hope it is good because honestly, I am bad at drawing and the only thing I could do was to use paint and skillfully use images from the internet and combine it with a title and a little editing. That, I am afraid is the curse that bad drawers must learn to live with. Anyways, without further ado, here is the fourth chapter of the third story, featuring the sorting ceremony once again. **_

Albus was half happy to see the summer come to a close. For one thing, Harry never took him aside for anything, never asked him to keep an eye on anyone or look after anyone. As far as he could tell, this next year would be his most normal one yet. Where his first year involved having to comfort his enemy over the death of his parents, ultimately leading to Mark being adopted by Harry; and his second year seeing Albus go face to face with unknown and unseen enemies from beyond the forest, leading Albus to save Mark's life and changing the way they saw each other; this year would be a simple year with classes, homework, social drama and that's it. And hopefully, with Mark as his friend this time around, social drama would not be too unbearable.

When Albus handed his parents a permission form to allow him to visit Hogsmeade village during certain weekends, he considered therefore, as an official agreement that he was kept out of any political upheavals and he lived a normal life like any other student. Harry of course was more than happy to sign it and James was lecturing him and Mark the entire summer of how great Hogsmeade was.

At least, that was what Albus thought before Aunt Hermione took him aside as they walked through the platform to the Hogwarts express. After walking through the brick barrier, she took him and hid behind a lamp post, eyeing him seriously. Albus said preemptively, "Aunt Hermione, please, not another hard year. Please, let me have a peaceful year."

"How peaceful it is depends on you," she assured. "This isn't much that would affect your social life in any drastic way."

Albus looked down uncertainly and Hermione pulled him closer so they were inches apart. Then, she whispered in his ear words he never, ever thought he would have to hear from her. "Rita Skeeter is an Animagus." Albus gave a start and looked at her in surprise and confusion. What did she mean by that? Animagus? She emphasized, "A beetle." This did nothing to lessen the confusion and catching his look, Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered, "She can change into an animal at will. Her form gives her the ability spy on conversations without being seen. That's how she overheard your conversation with your father last year."

Ok, that lessened the confusion a bit but Albus was still shocked. Why tell him? This would, undoubtedly affect his life. It would fall on him to reveal her, wouldn't it? He looked at her suspiciously, "Well, why tell me?"

"Because, she has me locked in a stalemate," Hermione said regretfully. "She already warned the world. If I accuse her of anything, people will think I am simply doing ridiculous accusations. But if you did"-

"I can't!"

"You won't!" she assured. "This is precautionary, so if she successfully shuts me up, the truth is still out. Understand. Just know the truth. It won't affect you otherwise. Don't worry, Al, you'll be fine. You won't have a hard year like last year."

"And the year before," he reminded her.

"If you say so, now go," she urged him quickly. "Don't forget Al. Tell _no one. No matter what."_

Albus had to be honest with himself as he climbed into the train. Aunt Hermione was wasting her time and his time by telling him, because if Albus could not tell anyone, how could he stay true to Hermione's revelation without ruining his own life at Hogwarts… _again._

Scorpius didn't even attempt to turn Lily or Hugo to Slytherin. He told Albus he knew he'd regret it, but he let them go with their own impressions of Slytherin. He was more than fair, and earned a book on the shoulder from Rose when he merely said that Slytherin wasn't so bad. Still, for the first time, Scorpius sucked it up, and let them run away with what he called a false idea.

Still, Albus could tell he took it hard. Poor Scorpius left the compartment in defeat and stayed out for half an hour in Merlin knew where. Albus spotted Malcolm and his gang deviate from the older students. He had an inkling he was going to terrorize some first years. Before he could consider going after him in any invisibility cloak, James, Fred, Samuel and Nigel chased after them to give the first years the same surprise Albus had.

As they sat down, Albus could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He was home. He looked up at the Great Table at Galadral Phoenix. The Headmaster stood up to greet them all, and his first words were "Let the sorting begin!"

The one who brought the stool with the hat into the room was not Era as it usually was. This worried Albus, for Era was involved in a controversy the year before. She was not expelled, was she? The patchy, frayed hat sitting on the three-legged stool Professor Redgrow brought into the room opened its mouth wide. Albus rather forgot to bang his head on the table in boredom, and instead rested his head on his palms and listened.

_Let me tell you all a nice ancient tale of old,_

_Let me bore you, yes I know, I am being bold._

_This great castle that existed far and long ago_

_There lived four founders whose knowledge we can't at all forego_

_Godric Gryffindor took those _

_Who prized good old courage._

_Rowena Ravenclaw took those _

_Who prized wit, smarts and brains_

_Helga Hufflepuff took those _

_Who were too humble to gain_

_Salazar Slytherin took those _

_With cunning and tutelage. _

_So pick your house, don't be afraid, brave my all-seeing eye._

_For I know what is in your head, nothing can get by._

_You heard my song_

_I face this throng,_

_Let the sorting now be done_

Albus politely clapped with everyone else and Redgrow called forth the first name, "Bedram, Albert!"

"_Slytherin!"_

Albus stood up with Scorpius to clap as Albert moved over to the Slytherin table. Scorpius pat his back as he sat a seat away. Albus yawned, and let his head fall to the table as the sorting went on. Scorpius was making conversation with that Albert kid.

Then, Redgrow called out, "Blackberry, Nate!"

Albus and Scorpius looked up in interest as a black-haired boy with short hair and his brother's pale skin come forward. He must've been Riley's brother. Even so, the sorting hat didn't even need to consider. _"Slytherin!"_

The boy sat at the end of the table. Albus looked over to see if he was sitting beside Riley, but the pale boy was nowhere to be seen. He didn't leave, did he? Was he really expelled? Albus looked up at the table again as Crave, Ralph made Hufflepuff. He guessed that he looked just to see if his Potions Mistress Forma Era was still there. He didn't even see Riley on the train. But he didn't see Walter either, so he wasn't worried. Was Era there?

The year before, the Wizarding world discovered that Riley Blackberry and Professor Forma Era were both vampires. He didn't think anyone who was just and open-minded would care, but now he wasn't sure.

Era was not there. Heart pounding, he nudged Scorpius. Scorpius looked around, "What is it?"

"Where's Riles and Era?"

"I thought I saw Riles on the train, but I didn't talk," Scorpius said to him. "But good point about Era? What do you reckon?"

"They didn't sack her, did they?" Albus asked worriedly.

"They wouldn't," Scorpius said firmly. "She's here… somewhere. And so is Riley."

"Dagger, Gabriel!"

Scorpius held up a hand to silent Albus as he listened. The hat was sorting a small boy with mousy-brown hair, and green eyes. He looked vaguely familiar, and Scorpius seemed interested in the Gabriel kid, but before Albus could speculate as to why, the look on Scorpius' face answered him. A look he knew too well. The hat took a while to consider, but eventually opened his mouth and announced, _"Slytherin!"_

"YES!" Scorpius yelled, and punched the air happily. Albus watched in half astonishment and half amusement as Gabriel jumped up, almost enthusiastically, and running towards the table, arms spread wide, as if he made a successful goal in a football match, grinning widely. Albus had never seen anyone behave that way, especially after sorting.

Scorpius waved for Gabriel to take a seat beside him, "Budge up, Al. Not you, Albus. Albert. Budge up Albert."

Scorpius' face was alight with a special kind of happiness. A kind of happiness only seen when he triumphed in a particular goal. Albus understood everything simply because he knew his friend too well, "You've been recruiting again, haven't you?"

"You barred me from Lily and Hugo, so I go for Daniel Dagger's little brother," he said happily. "That bloke in James' dorm. We got a sibling, Al. That's great!"

"Did you recruit _in front of Daniel?" _Albus asked astonishingly. "Didn't they kick you out?'

"And make Gryffindor look bad?" Scorpius laughed.

"Boy are they gonna be angry!"

And sure enough, Albus could see plainly the brunette boy sitting by Michael Finnigan looked astonished and shocked. James was red-faced and glared directly at Scorpius. Daniel on the other hand looked murderous. Even the more quiet Samuel Redgrow seemed furious at Scorpius for this. Albus should've known Scorpius could not be silenced. He would never shut up, would he?

"Longbottom, Adrianna!" Era called forth.

A small girl took the hat. She awaited the decision, trying to put on a brave face, though anyone could tell she was terrified. Professor Longbottom watched interestedly. She made Gryffindor.

"Nettle, George!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Vulneroman, Fora," Era called.

Albus moved his gaze up interestedly, vaguely. A small, brown-haired girl took the hat and placed it on her head. The hat took one look, and declared, "Hufflepuff!"

"Potter, Lily!"

"_Gryffindor!"_

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and Albus rested his head on the table again. Hugo Weasley was among the last to be sorted. The hat didn't take too long to decide. After a few seconds, it announced Gryffindor.

Finally, Redgrow called "Weasley, Lucy!"

Albus shrugged in readiness. Roxanne was one cousin in Slytherin with him, he couldn't ask for another. But Scorpius also seemed interested, and Albus forgot his Uncle Percy was known for ambition, and Slytherin was just that house. The hat looked in for what felt like half a minute, and then yelled _"Slytherin!"_

Albus couldn't believe his ears. Scorpius clapped heartily, and when Albus looked at him questioningly, Scorpius grinned, "Thank me later, Al. Maybe you can give me those five galleons you owe me."

When the sorting ended, Galadral Phoenix stood up and Albus paid maximum attention, hoping to get information about Riley or Era. Galadral looked the same as ever. Blonde hair falling back and down into a beard and moustache, rather like a mane. He wore robes of green today. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he commanded silence.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts!" Galadral greeted strongly. "Now, before the feast begins, I'll need to make a few announcements. Our vampire friends from last year have been tried by our Wizengamot. It's no secret to the parents and community of our world, and so it shouldn't be to you all.

"Last year, a vampiric Garlic Frenzy was done by our Blackberry, and Era was understood to have intervened on behalf of everyone. She has been cleared for this reason. Our student is understood to have been going through training over the summer to control his instincts. He is allowed to return for lessons, but is expected to spend his free time in the forbidden forest. With no offense to his name, Blackberry, Nate is allowed within the castle, but only during weekday breaks. Until further notice, Riley Blackberry is suspended from school, allowed only for lessons. Currently, both Riley and Era are with Hagrid in his hut."

Well, that was comforting. Disappointing, but comforting too. Had Albus noticed that Hagrid was missing too, he probably would've done a nut. At least he knew the whereabouts of all of them now.

"Speaking of the forbidden forest, all will do well to remember that it is strictly forbidden to all who are… err… human. The village of Hogsmeade is forbidden to those below third year. Further, I'd like to announce our new Head Boy and Girl, Joel Herbert of Slytherin and Elizabeth Mary of Gryffindor. Good luck to both of them."

Albus recognized both of them. Joel was a great prefect for Slytherin the last two years, and Elizabeth of Gryffindor was the Prefect who admitted during the last year that Riley was a vampire. She had a fair face and blonde hair in locks. Joel was different. He was rough, brown, and bony overlapped only by muscles.

Galadral continued, "Quidditch tryouts will be held this weekend. Contact your Head of House to sign up. Now, let the feast begin!"


	6. Muggle Studies

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 5: Muggle Studies**

Albus slept soundly that night but only after an hour of coming to terms with Riley's absence. Permanent absence if what Phoenix said was true. Laying on his side, staring at his empty bed which was usually filled with the light, noiseless snoring of Riley Blackberry, the calm, lazy yet smart friend who dwelled mostly in the dungeons. Something Albus had never thought too much about until the previous year when his vampirism was revealed.

He had to admit to himself, it was different without Riley and somehow it felt wrong. Somehow, for some reason, he felt very sorry for him. Riley had attacked everyone the year before. He had registered garlic due to a prank by Walter Mold, another of their friends whom Albus had not had the pleasure of seeing just yet. After the strong smell, he had burst into a rage of which no one had ever or would ever have associated with Riley before then. Did he deserve what he had gotten? After all, he had never hurt anyone before.

When he rose the next day, he and Scorpius walked tiredly down to breakfast. Not a word was spoken just yet as both were too tired to speak, and both were just processing the disappearance of Riley.

Before they say, Rose came up, and Scorpius looked over at her groggily. She smiled, "Hi Al. Hi Scorps. What's up? Got the timetables?"

Scorpius shook his head, but looked up with an apparent idea, "Wanna sit with us, Rose?"

It wasn't everyday that a Gryffindor sat at the Slytherin table, the most recent being the previous year when Mark took a seat by Walter and Scorpius. As they sat down, Era, back from Hagrid's hut, appeared to give them their timetables. Scorpius sighed, and looked at it.

"Look at today, Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Double Potions," he said tiredly. "If Muggle Studies sucks, just remember it was your idea."

"Who was the one who _wanted _to take it?" Albus asked him testily. "Who was all for it?"

Scorpius said nothing yet. He seemed on the verge to want to say something and Albus had a feeling he was missing something about Scorpius when suddenly, someone greeted them from behind, "Hey guys," a voice said tiredly behind them. The voice was different. Albus turned to see who it was, and surprisingly, he saw a , plump, plum-faced brown-haired boy smiling tiredly at Albus. He noticed he didn't see him last night. It was Walter Mold.

"I didn't recognize your voice," Albus said tiredly.

Walter shrugged, and sat beside them. His voice had broken over the summer. Not only that but he appeared to have gone through a minor growth spurt. Still, that was one of their friends. The other, remained to be seen. Albus was wondering drowsily if Riley would be allowed to have meals with the rest of the school when the double doors of the great Hall opened wide, and in walked Hagrid. Beside him, looking embarrassedly small compared to Hagrid and unchanged, pale and black-haired, was Riley Blackberry.

Riley walked up to the Slytherin table. He alone looked awake. "Hi, Al."

Riley's voice wasn't broken like Walter's, but it prompted Scorpius to ask, "Do vampires age?"

Rose slapped Scorpius on the shoulder, and seized a book she placed on the table to hit him. Scorpius covered his head as she struck, and Riley shrugged in tiredness. Still the same old lazy Riley. "No, we don't. But part vampires do. It's kinda slow in ageing though."

"Oi, where's Phoenix?" Walter asked loudly, catching attention from Malcolm and Herald from across the table. Those who heard him looked up only to see Phoenix's chair empty.

"Perhaps he's busy," Rose shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough, I expect."

Albus and Scorpius made their way to Muggle Studies. Albus wondered how the lessons would be. Rose had explained lengthily about the history of Hogwarts lessons. "The average Hogwarts students takes three subjects, really. But mum helped pass a rule to allow more subjects without too much difficulty and time turners. Of course, it did involve the increase of the school day, but it was in the name of"-

"A nerdy education that of which all can do without?" Scorpius finished for her.

It wasn't every day, but this time, Rose slapped Scorpius straight across the face. Scorpius touched the spot where he was slapped, and muttered, "I'll be sure to wash this face. Wow."

Albus rolled his eyes as they took their seats in the back of the class. They weren't the only who took this course. Albus saw his foster brother Mark sitting with Alex and Eric in the middle of the class. Sitting right behind Mark, and gazing at the back of his head dreamily, was Laura Creevey, and coincidentlally sitting behind her was Scorpius.

It occurred to Albus that Scorpius wanted to take Muggle studies just to get closer to Laura. But that would mean he had an eye on her for a while. Then again, he had his eye on her during the summer and as far as Albus knew, Scorpius saw nobody but Albus over the summer. That meant he _did _like Laura the previous year.

Before Albus could speculate further than he had, Professor Creevey walked in. This teacher was also the one who oversaw study time but he was also, in a way Albus' savior. He had saved both Albus and Mark a few months before when intruders were caught from the forest and nearly killed them both. If Professor Creevey had not been there, Albus did not want to think of what might have happened. All he knew was that he was very grateful that Professor Creevey had shown up when he did.

"I'm sure you recognize me from your previous years," Creevey started. "I am Professor Creevey, a Muggle-born Wizard. We'll be looking at the lives, social habits, and daily doings of Muggles throughout at least three years together, five for those who wish to continue. As first timers, I just want you to write an essay for me. Nothing big, and not graded," he added, catching the look on their faces, "Just an essay describing the way you see Muggles now. I'll look at it over the week, so your next lesson with me is off."

Laura looked up expectantly. Creevey looked over the class. A lot of them looked young. Very young. Albus recognized Penelope Macmillan, a Pure-blood witch in his year, but Hufflepuff. Professor Creevey walked throughout the class, giving parchment to different students. He stopped at Laura's desk for a little longer. He put a hand on her shoulder, and walked off.

"Thus the title _Princess _comes into being," Mark muttered to Alex and Eric.

The class set to work immediately, except Laura, who was deep in conversation with her dad. She started writing later, the Professor looking over her shoulders at it. But she didn't seem to mind too much. Still, Albus could not see what Scorpius saw in her. Or what _she _saw in Mark for that matter.

At the end, the bell rang and Creevey took the essays, assuring them that it didn't matter if it was unfinished. Albus and Mark burst out laughing when Laura asked for five more minutes, and her father actually caved. She was allowed five more minutes, and then Creevey took it. Mark was recapping the hilarious ending to Alex and Eric, who were sniggering quietly.

As expected, Rose started a recap of the class, "Well, we obviously can't say much, because we haven't learned much of them yet. But I find Muggles rather interesting. In an intellectual sort of way, you see that they come up with ways to live their lives without magic. You could call it their own brand of magic. It's rather interesting to see how they run and govern themselves, and we're not the only ones with problems in government either. I'm aware of a"-

"Rosie, honestly," Scorpius groaned. "Let's stay in the here and now and…" he checked his timetable, "Defense Against the Dark Arts. Let's go, and don't recap the lesson, please. I want a peaceful lunch thank you."

Rose didn't hit, but she stayed too quiet. She didn't even talk to Albus. The walk to the class was uneventful, and when they walked in, Rose took a seat by Walter at the back of the class. This act prompted Scorpius to mutter to Albus, "Sensitive, that one," as Macmillan began explaining about the Tongue-burning Curse.

At the end, Macmillan had them practice the Curse on each other, and they left in quite a mouth pain Macmillan said would ware off within a minute. On their way down the Transfiguration Corridor, the Charm was wearing off a little when a door to their right opened, and out walked Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter.

Rose brightened up in happiness, and beamed at Hugo. The latter didn't seem to notice as he was talking happily to Lily about the lesson. Redgrow followed them out and passed Lily, who looked down at her presence.

"Scared of Redgrow?" Scorpius asked Lily calmly in a drawling voice.

Albus noticed Scorpius leaned himself against the wall, crouching his head, and staring at them as if trying to be cool. "I wouldn't think why, she's not that scary."

"She _is," _Lily complained whiningly. She ran up to Albus. "Brother, Al, Redgrow gave us lines to write on matches and needles. Can you remember the incantation, because Hugo and I forgot it."

"It started with an 'A', I know it!" Hugo said, racking his brains. "Accio… or something. That's what's coming."

"I think what's coming to your mind is Summoning Charm," Rose said knowledgably.

"Yeah, the incantation is _Acus, _I think," Albus recalled.

A little disappointed that she didn't answer, Rose nodded all the same. "How's first lessons?"

"Good, so far," Hugo shrugged. He talked with an almost bored voice. "I had Charms with Professor Ackerly and Transfiguration with Redgrow."

"Ackerly is fine," Scorpius shrugged, "But, he gives a bit of homework sometimes."

"Rose, what's the effect of _Pluma_?" Hugo asked curiously as a Slytherin student who Albus recognized as Albert Bedram came by. "Albert won't tell me!"

"It's easy!" Albert laughed.

"Shove off, Albert!"

"Hey, you shove off!" Scorpius said angrily, getting up and facing Hugo. "Don't talk to a Slytherin that way!"

"Says who?" Hugo confronted angrily.

"Hey, HEY!" Albus yelled.

"OI!" a louder voice yelled from behind. "What's going here?"

Professor Ackerly walked up, glaring at them all. Hugo had just withdrawn his wand at Albert. Scorpius looked close to pushing Hugo against the wall, but stopped himself, probably because Albus was there.

"He insulted my ego," Scorpius muttered, glaring at Hugo.

"_Pluma _is a bewitchment to make something lighter," Rose answered calmly, and she walked away.

The confrontation ended with Hugo and Scorpius getting off on a sour note, completely on the wrong foot, and Scorpius throwing one last glare at Hugo before walking with Albus and Professor Akcerly down to the Great Hall. As they sat down with an annoyed Albert, the boy shook his head and said, "Gryffindors are so weird."

"Tell me about it," Scorpius sighed, "Your family is _nuts, _Al. I think I want to have _you _over for Christmas instead."

Lorcan Scamander met them at the lunch table and sat down beside Albus, looking sulky. When Albus asked what was wrong, he just shrugged and waved it aside, taking a bite in piece. Scorpius shrugged and went on eating what he could get his hands on. Albus sighed and did the same, thinking everyone was in a bad mood for some reason.

First Albert, then Hugo, and Scorpius' liking for the Potters decreased, and Lily was probably mad at Albus for befriending someone like Scorpius. In any case, Lorcan was definitely angry at something and Albus had no idea what. He had to feel grateful that he was not given a job this year. A job from his father on top of social drama was exactly what he needed to complete the process of an impending heart attack. When would this end?

After lunch, they had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Albus was looking forward to this lesson because Harry had always spoken very highly of him. Hagrid met them by his hut at the end of the courtyard by the forest entrance, smiling and waving at them all. "O'er here! Got a real treat fer the first lesson. Third years over here."

Scorpius took a seat against a tree and Walter leaned against another tree, folding his arms and listening coolly to the lesson. Hagrid wasted no time, "Every third year class goes through this. I consider these creatures special and damn useful if yeh know how teh treat them."

"What are they?" Scorpius and Walter said at once.

In response, Hagrid whistled loudly with his fingers in his mouth. Scorpius looked around with a puzzled look until from the air flew a surprisingly large creature. A half horse half eagle, Albus knew from his Aunt Hermione exactly what it was. "A Hippogriff!" he exclaimed.

"Five points teh Slytherin," Hagrid said happily. "Now, who can tell me how Hippogriffs come into being?"

Rose raised her hand readily and so did Alex Wallaby. Him and Mark were standing beside each other closest to the Hippogriff and Eric as on the other side, examining it at a good distance. Hagrid called on Rose. "Hippogriffs are made when a horse eats the egg of an eagle."

"Five points teh Gryffindor," Hagrid nodded gruffly. "Now, who can say how their trust is gained?"

Three people raised their hands. Alex and Rose were a given but to Albus' surprise, Scorpius had his hand up. He looked downtrod when Hagrid didn't call on him though and called on Alex instead. "Bow and wait for it to bow back."

"And if it doesn't?" Hagrid asked testily.

"Back off and don't bother it," Mark said significantly. "Unless you have something to feed it."

"Precisely!" Hagrid said jovially. "Five points each teh Alex and Mark. Now, the put this in action… Albus if yeh please."

"Uh, Hagrid…" Albus said uncertainly. Scorpius, he noticed had his hand up since Hagrid asked about how to gain their trust. He looked determined. Hagrid looked over at Scorpius and nodded gruffly, winking at Albus. "Alrigh', we're gonna have two tests to reinforce the idea. Show how it is done. Albus, Scorpius, come forward. Albus, you first."

"Right," Albus said happily. He bowed to the Hippogriff and almost instantly the Hippogriff responded.

As expected, the Hippogriff stepped toward Scorpius without bowing so that Scorpius backed off, fearful of the bird's wrath. Hagrid commented, "They can smell fear, yeh see. Malfoy, back off or yeh'll get hurt and"-

"Accio!" Scorpius yelled, summoning a piece of meat over. The Hippogriff stood on its hind legs threateningly just as Scorpius threw the meat slice over. The Hippogriff gobbled it up and Scorpius backed off further and bowed again. Albus held his breath with the rest of the class as slowly, the Hippogriff considered Scorpius and finally bowed back.

The class clapped. Hagrid nodded approvingly, "Excellent. Ten points apiece teh Slytherin fer good judgment and handling. Well done. As we see, Hippogriffs are proud, and this one in particular had an intuition that Malfoy was not teh be trusted. Malfoy fed him a slab of meat and gained trust. This kind of earned trust can be stronger in some respects but by intuition the Hippogriff trusted Potter as well. Albus, if yeh'll ride him now."

"What the bloody?"-

Hagrid picked Albus up and placed him on the Hippogriff's back, patting his back hard as Albus fought to stay on. "Don't ruffle up his feathers, and treat him with respect. Do not bother him in any way. If yer afraid, he'll throw yeh off. Clear?"

"Clear," Albus gulped.

"And this goes right, yeh'll get fifty points for an example well shown," Hagrid told him. "GO!"

The flight went well and Albus got his fifty deserved points. He finished the flight just as the bell rang and the class clapped for both Albus and Scorpius, the latter whom bowed back. Hagrid gave him a strong pat on the back and nodded at Rose who walked over as the rest of the class walked back to the castle. "Well, who want tea in me hut?"


	7. Tryouts

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 6: Tryouts**

_**A/N: Hi, all. Well, I've been asked a lot about where Alexis was and if she has any sort of romantic feelings towards Albus. As we are in the third year now and relationships will be tested, I can finally put Albus' feelings towards Alexis (at least for the time being because I can't give a guarantee that any feeling is permanent) into more perspective. This chapter should answer **_**some **_**questions, but not all obviously.**_

After Care of Magical Creatures was over, Albus, Scorpius and Rose walked into the hut with Hagrid. Hagrid tried making them rock cakes, but Rose insisted in what she claimed was kindness, to make snack herself this time. Hagrid eventually gave in and sat across from Albus and Scorpius. He sighed a gruff one, and said in a growling voice, "Good girl, Rose is."

"Yeah, good girl," Scorpius said, grinning. Rose had her back turned, but her neck went red and Albus could tell she was embarrassed. Scorpius kept grinning, "Very good girl. Fifty points to Gryffindor, Rosie."

Albus and Hagrid laughed, and Rose turned to face Scorpius in apparent anger, only this time, it couldn't be taken as such because she was half-laughing, "You are honestly so mean, Scorps."

"So, anyone tryin' out fer Quidditch this year?" Hagrid asked through his tea.

Scorpius started telling Hagrid about his position and how proud he was but Albus' mind went astray. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to play Quidditch too. He meant to try out from the beginning, but he knew first years would never make the house team and in second year, he had an exchange student to befriend, a social circle to keep together and Mark to fight. Quidditch practice would have made that year more of a fiasco than it already was.

Now he was third year and he had more freedoms, he considered playing. Sure, he played a little bit with his brother and cousins when they were younger and he always played Chaser. He was actually good in that position. But what he wanted was seeker.

_But he's your mate, _reminded a nasty voice in his ear.

Albus snapped back to reality and came to his decision, just when Scorpius was explaining the finer details of Quidditch to Rose. Albus looked at Scorpius quite seriously and said, "I've been thinking about trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"What position?" Scorpius asked uneasily.

Hagrid, eyes wide, looked from both Albus to Scorpius as if half expecting a fight. Rose's hands froze, and Albus could tell she was listening. If Albus was seeking seeker… In truth, Albus preferred seeker, but it was a strong mark of friendship that stopped him going for it, "I'm trying for Chaser, so I can directly fight my brother."

Scorpius shrugged. He stared down at the table long and hard for a bit, and then said, "Malcolm is going for the seeking job. So, I'm defending my position against one contender. I'm an expert flier. To tell the truth, I can beat Malcolm any day. But, _if_ Malcolm _does _dobetter than me, I want you to try for seeker. Do not let him make seeker, _please_."

If Albus was previously wondering where Phoenix went before, his questions were answered when he and Scorpius and Rose walked back to the school. A large group of students were converged in the entrance hall in the middle of which stood Samuel Redgrow of Gryffindor. He held a newspaper clipping in his hand and people seemed very interested.

_**Revenge From Beyond the Grave: Galadral Demands Release**_

_Galadral Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday left the confines of the castle to travel to Gringotts. There, he made surprising demands raising more than a few eyebrows in the Ministry and out. _

_Phoenix was accompanied by Otto Blackberry and Harry Potter, the trio who last year were under fire in what is now dubbed as the Skeeter Scandal. The three seem to be looking for reasons to hit back. Reasons that backfired. _

_Phoenix arrived at Gringotts in an attempt to strike a deal with the Goblins there to have a peak into Incommodo's vault. He did not disclose reasons for doing so, raising suspicions that he is simply hitting back at Mors Incommodo of the Education Ministry. _

_Incommodo himself was furious at the attempt and demands made by Phoenix, making a very angry statement yesterday with fists raised high. "This is an outrage! Of course the Headmaster wants to hit back because he was embarrassed mere months ago! Phoenix, Potter and Blackberry are outdated and they have nothing to do with banks. We had reason, sufficient reason to see that the three were acting illegally! Now we see another illegal act attempt to be taken right under our noses! Not only that, but Harry Potter has a history of having broken into a vault before! I am sending a clear demand to the Law Enforcement Head to either send workers to guard the bank and watch who comes in and out or I'll do so myself!"_

_Incommodo's threat will likely be ignored by Head of the Law Enforcement and Head Hit Wizard Ernie Macmillan and so Incommodo yesterday gave the order to form his own squad, drawing further ire from the Goblins, threatening another banking crisis if this war of words persisted._

_Incommodo and Phoenix have traditionally been at odds as the Headmaster and Education Ministry seldom get along. However, this is exacerbated by the fact that Otto Blackberry was always a political rival to Incommodo. Otto too demands the right to peek into Incommodo's vault to show it works both ways. This demand has drawn mixed reactions in the Ministry of Magic yet most remain in the middle, deciding to wait and see what happens and why Phoenix wants to peek before making judgment. _

"Obvious, isn't it?" Gerald of Malcolm's gang shrugged. "Phoenix wants to hit back."

"What for though," Scorpius asked, turning to Rose. "Does that sound like him?"

"Must be important, because dad doesn't usually demand such"-

"Al, as much as I respect your father, he did hide things from us last year," Scorpius shrugged. "I'd really like to know who is in the right this time. Though," he added as he took a look at Incommodo's words. "That Incommodo character is starting to scare me. Grandfather despises him."

Tryouts, of course were next and Rose promised to watch them tryout. But Albus was greeted with another surprise as the three walked down. None other than Alexis Ackerly called from behind and ran over, face down and red as Albus brightened up at the sight of her. Rose nodded and dragged Scorpius off as Alexis smiled, "Hi, Al."

"Erm…" Albus did not know what to say. He was very unsure. Alexis was a nice girl but their last meeting saw Alexis pin him against the wall as if about to kiss him only for them to hug instead. But she insisted she was not really intending to do so. He responded with a simple, "Hi, Alexis."

She looked the same as the year before. Dark brown hair parted in the middle to make pigtails on either side and full facial complexion always smiling. "Just tried out for Quidditch," she said breathlessly. "Chaser now! Trying out yourself?"

"Erm… yeah, Chaser as well, actually," Albus shrugged. "We were just on our way."

Alexis consented to watch as well and took a seat in the stands next to Rose, watching Albus and Scorpius face the team.

"We'll be making a reshuffle of the Quidditch team this year," Jennifer Salsty announced commandingly. "Now that I am captain, there will be a change, and this year, we will win. Only the best will be chosen. First, we will do seeker tryouts. Malfoy, you first."

Scorpius grabbed his broom. Last year, he had a Firebolt 800. Now, he sported a Firebolt 900. It was very shiny, and the wood was finely shaved and smoothed. It was bent at the back of it. Albus supposed he got a new one over the summer. His parents could afford anything.

The snitch was released, and Scorpius took off. Fifty feet high, he overlooked the pitch, eyes keen and shrewd. He didn't look nervous at all. He looked assured and determined. Jennifer timed him with a stopwatch, and within five minutes, he caught the snitch.

Malcolm was next, and while he was looking, a new challenger joined them. Second-year Lorcan Scamander appeared, blonde hair shining in the sun. Scorpius gaped. "Seeker?"

Lorcan nodded. "Best man win, Scorps?"

Scorpius nodded, mouth shut. It seemed that if he had to open it, it would end up offending someone. Jennifer blew her whistle. "Five minutes and a half. Scamander, you're up."

But Lorcan caught the snitch only a milliseconds before Mold. Malcolm glared at the kid, and then turned on Jennifer. "Milliseconds mean nothing. It's a tie and a do-over."

"No do-over," Jennifer said firmly. "It's a playoff. You and Scamander face off, and the winner faces Malfoy. Understood?"

Malcolm threw a dirty look, and mounted his broom once more. Lorcan seemed confrontational. Albus was sure he never saw his little friend like that before. And he knew what was going to happen from before the snitch was even released. Lorcan was miles ahead of Malcolm when he caught it. The real challenge was between Lorcan and Scorpius.

Malcolm was ordered off unless he wished for another position. He stayed behind for Chaser tryouts, pitting him against Albus. The race for the snitch was intense. The snitch was stationary up high, and Lorcan and Scorpius came at it from two directions. A crashed looked certain until Scorpius barrel-rolled out of the way, kicking Lorcan's broom off course while doing so, and dove after the snitch, which sped down. Lorcan dove after them.

Scorpius had a faster broom though, and it was over the minute Scorpius claimed an advantage. He caught it just as Lorcan, recognizing certain defeat, dismounted.

"The seeker remains Scorpius Malfoy," Jennifer announced as Albus breathed an enormous sigh of relief. The Beater tryouts were uneventful. They were supposed to hit a moving person as target practice. The Beaters were changed completely to be fourth years Philip Horton and Spock McMack.

Albus made Chaser quite easily. At least it wasn't as big a challenge as Scorpius had to face. However, Jennifer wasn't happy with the Chaser results, and appeared to be battling with herself on whether to go back on her word of keeping the best or not. Albus was on, but so was Malcolm, and they weren't exactly getting along well. Lorcan was taken by the team as well. Jennifer stepped back, and scrutinized them all, as if trying to see if this pick fit a team's image.

"We work as a team," she said seriously. "If there's conflict between two members, both are kicked off, clear?" She stared directly at Albus and Malcolm. Albus nodded reluctantly, and Malcolm shrugged, sour look apparent. Lorcan walked off with his twin, who arrived, though in Gryffindor, to wish him luck.

Alexis on the other hand ran up and stopped right in front, stretching her hand out formally, "Well done, Al! I guess… I'll see you on the field."

Alexis followed them back to the castle, all of them walking in silence with Scorpius was smiling in a furtive way. Rose nudged him. Albus was silent though. He knew what they were thinking… but he had doubts that their suspicions were indeed case. Alexis was a good friend and remained so the previous year when she was all he had. She knew of the tensions between his social circle and neither Scorpius nor Rose understood that. Beyond close friendship and an advisory role, Albus was not completely sure how he felt, particularly after their last meeting the previous year. With that thought in mind, he followed them back up, right beside a silent Alexis.

Just as they were walking, as fate would have it, Rose engaged in an argument with Scorpius. "I can't understand _what _you like about Quidditch," Rose sighed. "Such a boring sport, really, and"-

Scorpius gasped in apparent surprise. His hands were on his mouth, "You don't like Quidditch? How could you Rose. You hate Quidditch, and you claim to be a Weasley!"

"You and my dad would get along just fine apparently," Rose said back.

"Well, Quidditch is a fun sport," Scorpius said firmly, and then he stung, "Girls just don't understand sports."

It was probably because Alexis looked affronted but instinctually, Albus then entered the conversation, "You'll be surprised how many girls love the sport. My mum was seeker for the Holyhead Harpies."

"Well, figures that, the Harpies suck," Scorpius said dirtily before he could stop himself. Then, he shifted guiltily and changed subject, "Anyways, when Scamander challenged me, I was kinda put off," Scorpius admitted. "I don't know his skill, but it's good to see it all worked out. Then your tryout as Chaser… It was in the bag"-

"Scorps, you tell me not to recap class, shut your mouth," Rose said.

"I told _you _not to call me Scorps," Scorpius retorted back angrily.

Albus rolled his eyes. He really did want to talk Quidditch, Why did Rose have to butt in now? "Ignore them," Alexis said silently in his ear. "It'll blow off."

"Albus calls you Scorps all the time," Rose said angrily.

Albus groaned. Now he was going to be asked to get involved, and he had to argue too. He wondered vaguely if his dad ever went through something like this. But then… "Albus is my friend," Scorpius declared loyally.

"And I'm not?"

"You certainly don't act like one," Scorpius said bitterly. "But never worry. You're a Gryffindor. I can't blame your brainwashed mind, can I?"

Alexis had to stop herself laughing as she whispered rather humorously, "Ok, that part is true." Still, Albus knew he went too far by Rose's reaction. Rose exclaimed in anger, and stomped off ahead, leaving the three behind. When they were out of earshot, Albus said again, "The Holyhead Harpies won seven games out of ten when my mum played seeker for them."

"I don't like the Harpies Al," Scorpius sighed, rolling his eyes. "Nothing personal. My team is the Montrose Magpies. You know that."

"Oh, really, I'm more of a Ballycastle Bats fan," Alexis shrugged and from then on, the three of them discussed their favorite Quidditch teams, partly cheering Scorpius up.

At least until Lorcan caught up with them from far behind, looking breathless. "Hey, Al. Scorps. Good game, huh? I want to be honest… I was never going to take the seeker position. I'm better trained with Quaffles anyways and I prefer Chasers in the leagues. More strategic."

"Why'd you tryout then?" Scorpius asked.

"To get Mold off the pitch and test my eyes," Lorcan said simply. "Just wanted to let you know."

Scorpius seemed in a better mood after the explanation, and Albus was rather pleased. Right after tryouts, Albus, Alexis, Scorpius, and Lorcan walked in. Rose was leaning against the wall, looking miserable. Albus knew it was Scorpius' fault anyways, but before he could recommend an apology, the Headmaster Professor Phoenix walked past them on his way to lunch. As Phoenix passed, a wave of tension took over. Albus didn't fully understand it but Alexis tensed up and Lorcan stared at Phoenix as if the man committed a crime.

"Alright there, Scamander?" Phoenix asked in his usual strong and hard voice. "Read your mother's article in the Quibbler. Fascinating stuff about vampires really, never would've thought it."

"You don't like the Quibbler, you've said so before," Lorcan told him lowly, almost threateningly.

Professor Phoenix was silent for minutes, standing in place without movement. Lorcan continued his staring. Albus was beginning to feel sure that the Quibbler couldn't be the reason for Lorcan's surprised anger, but all of a sudden, Lorcan's earlier gloominess made sense. Anger at the Headmaster. "Lunch is ready," Phoenix said finally after moments of silence.

"You expelled Riley Blackberry," Lorcan breathed angrily. "I've sent you letter after letter appealing, my brother sent you a letter and you ignored all of them."

"I responded"-

"Yeah, you told mum that you couldn't be caught giving in to _the Quibbler!"_ Lorcan shot angrily.

"I cannot take the word of two students, Scamander, I'm sorry," Phoenix said honestly. "Truly, I am. But look at it from my point of view. In the position I am in now, I would be fired if I caved to two students. Particularly when these two students are"-

"Sons of the _Quibbler editor,"_ Lorcan fumed. "Era wrote to you. Does she mean nothing?"

"_Professor _Era is my most trusted teacher, and"-

"Not the way you treated her?" Lorcan breathed angrily. "I noticed what you did at the beginning feast. Looks like she's not even Deputy Headmistress anymore. But you failed to admit it for fear of being reprimanded. You're a dishonest wretch and need to be suspended!"

"Twenty points from Slytherin!" Phoenix responded immediately. "Judgment on my job is not for you to deal. _Never_ talk to a teacher like this again, especially the Headmaster."

Phoenix strutted off, looking higher than usual and Lorcan glared at him angrily, and then actually spat on the floor before following him, leaving Albus and Scorpius standing there in surprise. "That was… interesting," Scorpius muttered as they walked their way to the dormitory.


	8. Divination

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 7: Divination**

"Just ignore him," Alexis had told him when Lorcan's slander against Phoenix became public.

But as much as Albus wanted a peaceful year, instinctually he found himself embroiled in yet another social quagmire. He could not help it. Lorcan was his friend and he always liked Riley. He could not bring himself to oppose Lorcan on the matter or even simply ignore him as Alexis advised him to do. As he explained his moral dilemma to Alexis, she just smiled, watching her quill floating in midair during Charms class while she listened.

When he finished, she allowed her quill to rest and as Professor Ackerly went on to explain his lecture on Cheering Charms, she put her head closer to Albus and said with a small smile, "You know, that's what I like about you. You _say _you want a peaceful social life but you're the first one in when a problem arises. You care too much, Al."

"Lorcan is a family friend," Albus defended. "I kind of… feel the obligation to help him because I know he'd help me."

"Great," she said happily, putting her hands together. "So, when you _do _find yourself in a sticky situation, he might just be the first one to help _you. _The two of you are in this together now. Help him and he helps you. I say keep going with it."

"So, you don't think I'm being a trouble-maker?" Albus asked.

"Oh, heck no," Alexis shrugged. "I think you're being a trouble-_finder," _she added. "You're practically begging for trouble but certainly not _making _it. Anyways, cheering charms."

"Right," Albus moaned.

"Make me laugh and I'll tell my daddy to give you fifty points," she offered sweetly.

"Ok," Albus said more cheerfully.

The lesson ended with a failure on Albus' part to make her laugh but Professor Ackerly still gave him five points for effort. He walked back to his dormitory, yawning all over, feeling exhausted from the day of lessons after a weekend of hearing Lorcan and Phoenix go at it with Scorpius and Rose providing background noise.

He walked back to the Common room to see the owl Archimedes waiting for him on one of the chairs. He hooted once for Albus and held his leg out where a scroll was attached. I was a letter from his Aunt Hermione and yet more trouble to an already troubled mind.

_Albus,_

_It's Aunt Hermione. I can't say much here, but I am aware of a campaign against Headmaster Phoenix concerning Riley Blackberry. Rita Skeeter is involved in this and is surprisingly taking Phoenix's side since he expelled the vampire boy. I want you to keep your eyes open and vigilant. Do not trust anything Phoenix or Rita says in any article. I'm working on exposing her but the truth I shared with you about her over the summer cannot be revealed because her position allows her to slander me as well. Don't expose anything yourself for that reason. When it's time to lash back at her, we will. I'll take my battle with her to the newspapers. Look for my name._

_-Aunt Hermione_

'_We will,'_ she had said. Albus could not help but to roll his eyes at this. He would have to ignore this letter. He told her very clearly he was not involved nor did he _want _to be. And he found himself considering sending a letter to his dad asking him to call Hermione off. As far as Albus was concerned, there was no 'we' in this. He did not want anything to do with this. He, for once wanted a peaceful year and social problems were enough. On top of the feud between Scorpius and Rose, he was also caught in the middle concerning Lorcan and Phoenix. Since Walter took Malcolm's side in the matter, Albus found himself in a constant debate and at odds with the rest of his dormitory.

Lorcan had kept his confrontational attitude against Professor Phoenix since the argument. After he lost twenty points from Slytherin house for arguing with Phoenix, he gained himself many enemies. Malcolm for example was furious at Lorcan for being so stupid and as 'reckless as a Gryffindor.' Walter agreed because he was one of the students on the receiving end of Riley's Garlic Frenzy the year before and even Scorpius was not too keen on supporting Lorcan's crusade against Phoenix.

Aside from the enemies he made; however, he also gained some allies, Albus Potter among them. Albus himself missed Riley and felt that Riley was indeed provoked and had his nature used against him when his patience was already being tested by the likes of Mark Wallader the year before. Then, there was the matter of Era's supposed demotion and Nate's problem. Nate himself, just for being Riley's brother and a half vampire himself, was suspended and like Riley, allowed only for classes. Like Albus, the Head Boy Joel Herbert fully supported Lorcan, and even talked to him in private about the next move Lorcan could take.

Rose and Scorpius' feud wore off by the next week. Divination class was on the first Monday of the next week, and Rose didn't sign up for Divination, so there was no time for anyone to fight with anyone. Instead, Scorpius kept up with snide, indirect comments referring to girls knowing little about Quidditch. Some, Rose understood, and others she remained oblivious. Albus thought it best not to tell her, especially because she understood the gist of Scorpius' comments at the very least.

But Scorpius had it from a few other students. It was enough to turn him in a bad mood. He earned himself a scolding from James for annoying Rose, even Roxanne and Lucy Weasley was angry at Scorpius, and Hugo threatened to attack him with the Knock-back Jinx if he did it again. Scorpius laughed so hard at that threat though. He, Albus, and everyone else who witnessed the threat being given knew Scorpius was third year and could surely take Hugo on any day.

Laughter ended as they walked to the North Tower. Albus only knew where the room was because his dad took him aside, and told him precisely where it was with detail, and James had shown him on the map.

The room was a trapdoor on the ceiling, as if it led to an attic. When they climbed the ladder, a waft of very warm air greeted them. It immediately made Albus feel drowsy. His eyes lit up when he saw what littered the room though. A bunch of armchairs and pouffes and tables were scattered. Albus and Scorpius took an empty table, and awaited the rest of the class.

When the class took their seats, among the class Riley and Mark, a misty voice sounded from the shadows. "Greetings, third years. Welcome to Divination." Out of the hot darkness stepped a skinny woman with glasses that magnified her eyes. How she could live in this room… "I am Professor Trelawney. I do not usually join the rest of the school, for I find the cool air destabilizes me a great deal. However, you will soon find whether you too possess the sight of the future. Even the best may not have it, and yet the worse are the most gifted. A very unique subject, Divination is… now," she called dramatically. "You will find on your desks, small cups of tea. I want you all to drink them until only the leftover dregs remain, and let me"-

"Professor," Mark interrupted apologetically. "I don't drink tea."

Trelawney did not seem taken-aback. She stared at Mark with her mantis-like eyes, and said, "You have to, dear boy. Do you not want to find your future?"

Now, it was Mark's turn to gap at her. He stared at Alex and Eric, but they just shrugged. Laura was across him, getting her tea ready. She finished first, and rested on her hands, gazing at Mark almost dreamily.

Albus was rather thoughtful. Wasn't Trelawney the name of a woman Phoenix mentioned? He vaguely remembered Galadral mentioning her name as having made a prophecy back in his first year. Albus and Scorpius put their cups together, "Cheers," and drank them. Within ten minutes, everyone was finished, the last being Mark. Eric sighed, and stared at Trelawney expectantly.

"Now, switch your cups around. Wash the dregs out with the left hand three times, and drain the last of the tea on its saucer, and decipher the shapes the dregs make. Refer to Unfogging the Future Third Edition to understand the future. Carry on."

Scorpius worked with Albus' cup first. He looked skeptical, but not nearly as skeptical as Mark and Eric. Only Alex seemed interested. Laura was doing Mark's cup, muttering.

"Ok, Al, you've got a ball," Scorpius said, peering at the cup. "I think that means… a turn around. Wait, it's probably a shield… no, the ball is the shield. Defense, I'm guessing. No, wait, it could be a door. What the hell is that?"

Albus laughed. "Let me see yours. Alright, you've got a cat. That's gotta be… selfishness. You are a very selfish person. Or, it could be just be Ursa… or both. A selfish Ursa-owner. Or, the shape is… a lion, no… cheetah, erm… Yeah, and… a skull. Death? No, danger. Or maybe it's a ball. But that'd be a turn-around. Maybe it's a Centaur. Territorial. Are you territorial? Wait, no, the cat is territorial. Uh…"

"Al, you said the ball is a shield, this doesn't make sense," Scorpius laughed.

"This doesn't make _any_ sense," Albus muttered.

"Well, heal your inner eye, dear," Scorpius muttered in mocking of Trelawney.

Trelawney was looking at Alex and Eric first. "Ah, my dears, the aura is the same around you. Am I right in guessing you were born on the same day?"

Mark couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Even Laura, who was usually clueless about everything but Mark, laughed very hard. Trelawney ignored them, "A dog. Loyalty. You are very loyal people. But the dog is more solid in this cup. Whose is this?"

"Mine," Alex raised his hand, rolling his eyes.

Trelawney spotted Scorpius laughing, and swooped on him next, grabbing his cup. Was this for real? Albus couldn't understand. Now he knew why Aunt Hermione didn't recommend the course. It was rubbish. There was Trelawney deciphering and finding out stuff that anyone knew just by looking at the twins, and that wasn't the half of it. More bilge swooped down in the form of a mantis minutes later.

"My dear?" Trelawney exclaimed. Scorpius jumped, letting out a long, shocked gasp. Trelawney was over him. "Are you not paying attention? I was asking if you are Half-blood."

"Here's an idea, next time, give me a heart attack," Scorpius said almost angrily. "And I'm Pure-blood."

She swiped the cup from Scorpius' hand and turned it around in different directions, Trelawney straightening her glasses, staring at the cup. "I see… the skull," Trelawney declared dramatically. ("Thought so," Albus responded sheepishly.) "Danger. And… OH! My dear, my poor dear!"

"What is it?" Alex asked, abandoning Eric and running over to see. Trelawney's eyes filled with tears and she gazed at Scorpius. "Death. Oh… dear, my dear unfortunate Pure-blood Wizard. I see a Scythe!"

"Scythe?" Scorpius repeated incredulously.

Eric and Mark came over too, Laura being left alone at her table. "Bringer of death. Disaster my dear. The Grim! The omen of death. You shall kill and be killed. Disaster plagues your future, my dear, I- I- I think we'll leave it here for now." As the class got up to go in confusion, she stopped them, "Wait! On a happier note; I see an adventure. An impossible feat. I see death in this year, dears. There will be an epidemic of the flu at the beginning of next term. By the end of next year, someone here will responsible for the death of another. And dear…" she said dramatically to Scorpius, "Please, take care and watch your back."


	9. A Day at Hagrid's

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 8: A Day at Hagrid's**

Most students would've felt down and depressed after hearing what Scorpius heard in Divination. Wondrously though, he seemed indifferent. Albus frequently gaped at his collected attitude toward the whole thing particularly when he was within earshot of Mark, who wasted no time in doing a mimic of Trelawney's voice predicting Scorpius' untimely death.

"Will die…" Mark finished dramatically.

Eric laughed in an unkind way, but Alex seemed to find it funnier than a source of ridicule.

"Not that I care, Scorps, but I wouldn't worry," Alex said, grinning. "She seemed a real fraud."

"Yeah," Eric agreed. Albus could sense a make-fun-of-Scorpius tone of voice however, and sure enough, "On the future scale of one to ten, she is about… seven. So I'll give Scorpius a seventy percent chance of death. But we should remember he must kill someone first."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and confronted the red-head, "Keep this up, carrot-top, and I really will kill someone."

That shut Eric up. He touched a nerve, and even Mark, who was on friendly terms with Scorpius, widened his eyes. Eric was stepping towards Scorpius when Albus made to step in front. Before he could, Professor Redgrow appeared, "Really. What has gotten into you all? Why aren't you in classes?"

"Scorpy here just had a bad day," Eric sneered at Scorpius.

"Yeah, he found out he's gonna die after killing someone," Alex breathed.

Cora Redgrow peered at Alex, Eric, Mark, Albus, and then rested her eyes on Scorpius. "Die," she repeated. When Scorpius nodded, she rolled her eyes, "Divination?" Scorpius nodded. "Trelawney?" He nodded again. "Tea-leaves?" Scorpius nodded once more, finding this quite hilarious. "My predecessor warned me about this. If you die, I shall send your family two owls and fifty points to Slytherin."

She walked off. Scorpius was even more puzzled, and commented when she was out of earshot, "Well, I'm happy to know I'm worth about fifty points and a couple of owls."

"Well, from Redgrow, that's quite a bit," Albus sniggered.

For a minute, Mark and the twins seemed to have forgotten Scorpius' comment, and before it could come back to them, another red-headed figure appeared. "What's going on?" Rose asked. "I heard yelling. I do hope you aren't in trouble already."

"Not really," Scorpius said happily. "I just found out I'm gonna die."

Rose looked puzzled. She looked at Albus for enlightenment, who mouthed, 'tell you later.' Rose then apparently remembered what she came for, because she waved the trouble aside, and said, "Lily, Hugo and I are going down to Hagrid's this weekend. You up for it?"

"I'd best stay away from civilization," Scorpius rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I might accidentally kill someone, and that's my half my fate."

"Are you nuts?" Rose asked almost pitifully.

"HI MARK!" a voice yelled from the other side of the corridor. Out of the doorway ran the small, blonde figure of Laura Creevey. She embraced her idol around the waist, and looked up like a small child, "I saw a heart in our tea-leaves."

"I saw a mouse in mine," Mark commented, rolling his eyes desperately.

"Well, we're going to Potions class," Eric said slowly. "Good luck."

Mark stared incredulously at the spot where the twins vanished, "Nice dogs you turned out to be!"

"Mark, Mark, can you look over my Boggart essay?" Laura asked pleadingly. "I think I got the incantation wrong, but I'm not sure. I need help and I wanted to ask you to"-

"Alright, alright, tonight I will," Mark said, nodding desperately.

"I'll see you around," and she left around the corner.

Scorpius, catching a chance, ran after her. It was a while before Albus realized he was in the hall with Mark. Mark was leaning against the wall, breathing a great sigh of relief.

"I think she's got the hots for you, Mark," Albus commented.

"Took you that long to notice?"

"No, but it's stronger this year, watch out," Albus said. _'"I saw a heart in our tea-leaves.'" _he repeated in a mocking of Laura's voice as a reminder to Mark.Smiling, he put a hand on Mark's shoulder as he passed to follow Scorpius and Laura out, though at a much slower pace.

"Oi, Potter!" Mark called back. "Tell your friend that if he values his life, he'll leave Creevey alone." Albus gaped. Did Mark mean what he thought he meant. But then Mark walked up closer to Albus, and clarified in a lower voice, "She can be very, very annoying."

Albus had Potions class so he walked off leaving Mark standing in the corridor. Then again, Mark had it too and unlike Albus, he was in Gryffindor which meant Era could be biased against him if he was late. But Mark did not seem to notice the time and just stood there. Albus took a seat with barely a peep from Era who was explaining about the Strengthening Solution. Albus was never so interested, and he might've liked to try, but Era had warned them at the end of class, "Too much of it is bad, however. Watch out."

Then, Mark walked in fifteen minutes late, earning him a warning look from Era, "Five points from Gryffindor Wallader. Now write me an essay on the solution to be handed in to me by the end of class. Start!"

The rest of the lesson was dull and soon enough, it was a short break which Albus thought he would use to visit Hagrid as Rose had suggested. Hagrid's hut was crowded when Albus, Scorpius, and Rose arrived in Hagrid's hut on Saturday. Scorpius endured more predictions from Trelawney. But the more predictions that came, the better Albus felt. He pointed out that if it was really going to come true, Trelawney would not have paraded that fact all lesson. It had to be a ploy designed to impress.

Laura was on the bed, cuddled up like a cat in the corner. Lily, Hugo, and the Scamander twins were sitting around the table. Riley was by the back door with his brother, Nate. Roxanne and Lucy were also there, talking excitedly. Albus didn't see Lily and Hugo much, so it was good to see them in the hut for once.

"Hi. We were just making snacks. My home made rock cakes should do you some good."

"No thanks, we're not hungry," Rose said politely.

"They are a little fudgy though 'cause the spell didn' work properly," he added.

"Starving," Scorpius said immediately.

Scorpius left Albus and Rose, and sat on the bed next to Laura. It looked like he was trying to be casual, but it awoke her with a start. Albus and Rose took a seat next to Hugo and Lily.

"So, looks like we're all gathered here," Hagrid said happily. "Howz lessons so far."

"Well, Trelawney predicted Scorpius' untimely death," Albus recapped. Scorpius grinned, and shifted in his seat. Laura sat up, and looked at Scorpius in interest.

"I found out that Muggles can obliterate Diagon Alley," Scorpius muttered, faking a shudder.

"I told you that years ago, if you just paid attention," Rose said to him.

"Well, Professor Creevey has a way with words," Scorpius said back. He chanced half a glance at Laura, but she was fiddling with her sneakers.

"What about you, Nate?" Hagrid asked, gazing through his black eyes into Nate's equally dark eyes.

Nate was also pale white, and he too had black hair. Yet, there was a distinctive characteristic that differentiated Riley from Nate. Nate was plumper, and looked more outgoing, more enthusiastic, and more humor-oriented than his ingoing brother. But he too was half vampire.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts rocks," Nate said enthusiastically. "But I'm pretty good at Transfiguration."

"Can you turn into a bat?" Hugo inquired.

As Riley answered Hugo, Hagrid turned to Roxanne and Lucy for their impressions. "I was s'rprised the see yeh all in Slytherin. Howz yer lessons?"

"I made Slytherin because Scorpy said it was good, and then the hat confirmed it," Lucy recalled. "I like lessons so far, but Redgrow is scary. I prefer Ackerly."

"Ackerly is a pain with the homework he gives," Roxanne pointed out. "Now Era, she's our teacher."

There was a roar of approval following her words from the Slytherins in the room, except from Scorpius, who was muttering conversationally to Laura. It didn't seem he had any business in the conversation any longer. Albus noticed, but he didn't spare too many glances in their direction and no one else seemed to care.

"Oi, anyone seen the headlines today?" Nate asked, holding up a folded clipping of the _Daily Prophet _he kept in his pocket. Goblins attacked the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop!"

"WHAT?" Albus yelped in horror, seizing it from him. It was enough to even get Scorpius off the bed with Laura tailing him to read the article. Hagrid remained where he was, choosing to listen to Albus reading it aloud, well aware of all eyes on him.

_**Bank Under Siege- Quidditch Shop Attacked**_

_Late last night, Head of Education Mors Incommodo and his small newly formed squad of personal guards arrived at Diagon Alley in a symbolic response to Headmaster Phoenix of Hogwarts. Incommodo stated he was going to remain at the bank until he got a signed, binding contract from the Goblins that they would not give in to Phoenix's demands. Goblin spokesman said no promises were made._

_The Goblins were furious; however, that their bank was under siege and in response shut their doors, worsening the banking crisis started last year over the origin of exchange students in Hogwarts. That previous crisis was settled when Phoenix was discovered to have been hiding truths concerning Harry Potter and Otto Blackberry. _

_Phoenix is believed to be pressuring the Goblins for a peek into Incommodo's vault to repay him, but has failed thus far to give a reason other than "showing Incommodo that it works both ways."_

_Otto has stated; however, that he believed Incommodo might've stolen something from the Goblins and suggested the Goblins look for whatever they might be missing. He did not say what the stolen item might be but Goblins kept their doors shut and it remains unclear whether they took the advice or not. _

_A small squad of Goblins did attack Quality Quidditch Supplies later in the night though. The shop was vandalized though no one was hurt. Broomsticks fragments, including what once was a Comet 1800 littered the floor and the owner frantically worrying about stolen broomsticks. _

"_This crisis has gone far enough!" the leading Goblin attacker said in a statement. "The Quidditch shop will only be the first in a long line of attacks if the Ministry fails to stop harassing the Goblins. We have no care about the personal qualms between one politician and another. If Incommodo fails to leave Gringotts, we will fight back against his guards and the shops around this alleyway."_

_Incommodo flatly refused to leave; however, blaming this crisis on Phoenix and Otto, both of whom try to defend themselves from undeniable revelations concerning exchange students in the Skeeter Scandal months ago._

Hagrid grunted in response to the article but soon it all returned to normal. Scorpius was back with Laura on the bed and Albus was with Rose at the table, Roxanne and Lucy went to the floor and Nate was between them, asking them questions as Hugo and Lily retreated to a corner.

"What do you see in Mark anyway?" Scorpius asked in attempted casually.

"He's so cool," Laura muttered dreamily.

Scorpius put up a laugh, "No he's not. I'm cooler than him by far."

"You are not," Laura said, folding her arms.

"What can he do that I can't?" Scorpius demanded.

Before Laura could answer, it seemed Rose noticed them talking, for she didn't respond to Albus' question. She looked at Laura and Scorpius interestedly, and said aloud, "Oh, liking girls now, are we, Scorps? I thought girls were 'out of touch.' Weren't you saying they didn't understand Quidditch?"

Scorpius went red, and Lily and Laura glared at him. Albus froze in his spot. Not wanting to be near anyone involved in the brewing fight, he moved away nearer to Lysander Scamander.

"What?" Lily demanded.

"Meanie," Lucy wailed angrily.

"That was mean!" Laura said angrily, and she jumped off the bed and moved to sit in Albus' now vacant seat by Rose. "My mother is a player for the Tornadoes. And she won them so many games."

"Sexist," Lysander commented aloud, and Albus looked down. He moved over nearer to Hagrid, hoping he would stay quiet and allow them to assault Scorpius freely.

"Well, if you're a Quidditch fan, you should know that Rosie, with her angelic radiance, hates Quidditch!" he said back to Laura.

Laura shut up. She folded her arms miserably. Rose sensed that Laura was in a bad mood with her too now, so she moved before Laura could, and took a seat by Albus. Albus shook his head in annoyance. It seemed like Rose and Scorpius had become two warring people going for each other weekly. He got up, "Well, I got no business here."

Rose and Scorpius ignored him, instead glaring at each other. Even after Albus walked outside and shut the door with an apologetic look at Hagrid, he could hear the arguing. He was considering walking back inside when he heard Lorcan's angry voice, "Why don't you two take this outside. You're so annoying!"

The door swung open, and Scorpius walked out. Rose was right behind him. Albus hurried up to walk beside Scorpius, but his friend had eyes, ears, and voice only for Rose.

"Well, that was completely unnecessary," Scorpius muttered to her.

"No, what you said before tryouts, _that _was unnecessary," Rose corrected.

"Oh, and you bash me randomly in Hagrid's hut to get me back, _a whole week _after the incident," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes angrily. "You just woke up, and decided, _'oh, what a brilliant day. I think I'm going to do some Scorpius-bashing.'"_

"Don't mock me, please," Rose said heatedly.

"You mocked me in front of everyone," Scorpius said, near yelling. "How's that for a reputation?"

"Reputation?" Rose laughed, and she stalked off, red in the face with a mixture of anger and laughter.

"In front of everyone… you deliberately made me look like a piece of"-

"Scorps, she can't hear you," Albus said quickly.

Scorpius and Albus stayed there, half way from Hagrid's hut. Scorpius looked genuinely miserable, so that in an effort to cheer him up, Albus suggested they go back to Hagrid's hut.

"What's the point now?" Scorpius challenged.

Albus kept his cool, choosing not to ignore him as he usually did when he was in this mood. "Well, you could do some damage repair. Fix what Rose did. You know _she _won't do it for you."

"You're on my side, aren't you?" Scorpius asked as they changed course and walked back to Hagrid's hut.

The truth was, Albus saw both points. He couldn't see why Rose would bring it up a whole week after the original fight, and they were getting along fine earlier. Yet, why did Scorpius have to make such a stupid comment in the first place? He found himself answering, "I don't wanna get involved," clearly and unmistakably echoing Alexis' advice.


	10. Late Night

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 10: Late Night**

The bitter fight over the weekend between Scorpius and Rose blew off by the next week. Lucy seemed to forgive Scorpius and Roxanne was indifferent. Albus guessed that as long as Scorpius kept his opinion to himself, nothing too bad would happen, because it looked like whatever Rose was mad about concerning Scorpius, Roxanne and Lucy would take her side, especially if it involved girls.

Divination wasn't as fun as last lesson, because nothing new came up. Trelawney kept on predicting a kill-and-be-killed future for Scorpius, and Laura kept claiming to see a heart in her tea-leaves. What spiked Albus' interest was Ancient Runes, that was taught by a witch called Professor Symphony Sorrow. Sorrow had long black hair, and red lips. White mascara on her eyes drew their attention away from her hair; however, as it gave her fair skin a darker color in contrast.

"If you choose to take this course, and continue with it during your last two years, you will see how to read the ancient runes that Muggles have founded for us," she said enthusiastically. Anyone could tell she loved her subject. "If you take a look at this line of runes, you will see it looks almost English, and yet there is a key difference we will stress on this term. As I stressed last week, many of the ancient letters have similarities to our English alphabet. What we need to remember is that"-

"Professor, what's that?" Eric pointed interestedly. Sorrow stopped speaking, taken-aback at the question. She recovered and answered the question though. She smiled, "In 1997, the school went through an uprising against the Death Eaters. I was part of it. This galleon proves my part, but it is different from that which Longbottom waers because I joined fairly later than the original 1995 uprising."

Albus kept his eyes on her throughout the lesson, appreciating for once the amount of interest a lesson had to give. Scorpius was doodling on a spare piece of parchment. Though the class was interesting, it was still a class, and when the bell rang, Albus felt personally relieved.

He and Scorpius got up, and stretched. Rose caught up with them soon after, and began the overly long recap as usual. Scorpius rolled his eyes, but apparently Rose didn't notice. "I was surprised to hear the Muggles discovered them at first, but I guess it's kinda understandable you know. I think its old Germanic"-

"Rosie!" Scorpius said impatiently. "Do we _have _to listen to _you _too? I might as well skip the lesson, and you teach me afterwards."

Not surprisingly, Rose turned on him, "You know, Scorpy, you're really getting on my nerves. It's not a crime to"-

"Excuse me, do you see Alex and Mark discussing the lesson?" Scorpius interrupted challengingly.

Rose stomped angrily, and walked haughtily back off to her dormitory. Rolling his eyes, Albus sighed and looked at Scorpius, "You two are truly waging warfare, you realize that, right?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you enjoy her recaps," Scorpius challenged, smirking.

"Fair point," Albus muttered, and the two went off for lunch.

Throughout the rest of September, Scorpius and Rose got on generally well. They had their ups and downs, but were otherwise good friends. Albus sent an apology note to Hagrid for what happened earlier, and informed him through Lysander and a still sulky Lorcan that everything was better now.

At least, things were better with Rose. Problems with Gryffindors had just begun. An almost full-scale riot in a school corridor erupted when bitter rivalries between the houses sparked by Scorpius' annual desires to get someone into Slytherin came up.

James' friend Daniel Dagger showed up, beside him Michael Finnigan. They marched forward, taking Scorpius by the sides and forcing him away into an empty classroom. Having a feeling what this was about, Albus muttered to Rose, "Stay here," and left. He expected this to happen a lot sooner.

"ASS HOLE!" Daniel screamed as Albus slipped in. Daniel had brown hair too, but he wore what looked like a baseball cap over it.

"Quit yelling, you're raising the dead," Scorpius said warningly.

"What's up?"

"This doesn't concern you, Potter!" Daniel said, rounding on Albus now. "Your Malfoy friend here committed a crime too grave to"-

"A crime, is it now, getting a student to come into Slytherin?" Scorpius challenged. "Shut it, Dagger."

"YOU shut it!" Daniel yelled, pushing Scorpius further against the wall, provoking Albus to draw his wand. Michael pointed his at Albus threateningly, and Albus was temporarily held off. Daniel went on, "You Slytherin scumbag!"

"You amazing piece of"- (Scorpius had cursed at Daniel so bad, Michael's eyes flared.) Daniel raised his fist, forgetting wands, eyeing Scorpius furiously, "Any last words, Malfoy?"

Michael's wand was still pointing at Albus, but Albus couldn't stay put. Scorpius had defended him before in a situation worse than this. A rather poor way of repaying the favor if Albus stood back. That in mind, he yelled, _"Tarrantellegra!"_

At the same time Albus fired, Michael fired. Albus felt his face collide with something hard, like a frying pan. Feeling dazed, he shook his head. Scorpius rushed Daniel angrily. Daniel pushed back angrily, punching every part of Scorpius he could reach. Albus fired a Furnunculus Curse, and then fired, _"Bat-bogey Tentatio!" _

Michael had the blast, and his boogers started flying out and morphed into giant bats, attacking him and Daniel. Michael spun around, firing a counter-curse. Albus and Scorpius stood to face Daniel and Michael in the room, wands pointing threateningly. A duel looked certain until the door opened again. Albus thought first it was James to balance the odds in the Gryffindor favor. His heart leapt when it turned out to be Gabriel.

Scorpius' new friend, Gabriel Dagger, chose one break between classes to hang out with him, Albus and Rose. Rose had a sweet interest toward Gabriel, who had informed them all immediately that humor was his priority in life. Gabriel was a very tiny boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was a little stout, but not too plump. He had a full look about him; a look of health and happiness, coolness, and easiness with just about everything.

"Hey, what's up bro?" Gabriel grinned widely, face alight with happiness despite the situation between his house and his older brother. Daniel went red in the face, plainly deciding not to fight his little brother. He walked out, Scorpius grabbing Gabriel and Albus and running out after them but going the other way, yelling, "Thanks for that, mate!"

In Albus' opinion, a boy like Gabriel couldn't have had a better debut in Albus' social life. His wide grin to rival Peeves the Poltergeist and his humor enough to rival James and even Fred defined him all over.

October begun, and things still remained the same. Riley remained in the forbidden forest, or as he recently informed Albus, Hagrid's hut during weekdays. On the weekends, Riley ventured into the forbidden forest with his brother Nate, and wasn't seen till Sunday evening. Half way through October, Riley and Nate were with Lysander and Lorcan, the latter having wanted Riley's help on some assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

That same night, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose ventured downstairs a few minutes after hours to see if Scorpius forgot his cauldron in the Potions room. On their way back, empty-handed, they passed a widow, and Albus stopped dead. There was a faint orange glow of light far off beyond Hagrid's hut. It was near the forest.

"What _is _that do you reckon?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, one way to find out," Albus said, and dragged Scorpius out of the castle. Rose followed at a fast pace.

"We're after hours," she hissed angrily. "Redgrow is going to kill us if we're"-

"Well, shut up, and maybe we won't get caught," Scorpius hissed back. "Besides, Redgrow is _your _Head of House. She needs Era to deal with us."

"Any teacher can give detention to any student," Rose hissed.

"And as long as you keep talking, that remains a mortal fear, so shut up," Scorpius hissed back angrily.

They pushed the oak doors open, and walked out into the cool frost-bitten grounds. Trudging through the wet grassy lawn, they followed the light which was now recognizable as a lamplight. As they got closer, they recognized the group of four.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was inviting the twins into the forbidden forest with me," Riley said conversationally. "Wanna join us?"

The Scamander twins' faces were illuminated by the dim orange light, and Nate was beside his brother, plump face recognizable even in darkness. Scorpius gaped at Riley in the darkness, and glanced at Rose, as if surprised she didn't say anything till now. "When? Now? Are you mad?"

"After the Qudditch game, before the Hogsmeade weekend," he answered. "I think I'll be able to go," he added as an afterthought. Being a half vampire took its toll hard on him sometimes. "But it'll be a weekend, and curfew isn't till ten. We could sneak out, and venture the forest."

"I'm going to prove a point," Lorcan muttered. "Venturing the forbidden forest with Riley Blackberry, a _dangerous and crazed_ half vampire is perfect to prove the point. Idiot Phoenix."

"Don't get yourself into trouble, mate," Scorpius warned.

"Bah, trouble," Lorcan said dirtily. "He's in trouble. He can't expel me or the _Daily Prophet _will have a field day and a Quibbler could write stories on him, _citing _the _Prophet. _He doesn't scare me!"

Albus thought it obvious Riley wanted some company in the forest sometimes. Scorpius looked down thoughtfully at his sneakers. Albus knew that look. It was a look Scorpius saved for speculations, "Ever wondered what's _beyond_ the Forbidden Forest?"

Lysander looked at Scorpius as if he never saw him before. _Beyond?_ He shrugged, "Well, I know some of the beasts, and why its forbidden, but what's beyond it… is a secret society lying in wait before making its move to save or destroy the Wizarding world. Mum was writing about it."

Rose looked skeptical. "I dunno what you're"-

"We have proof!" Lysander said defensively.

"The only proof you have is the idea of a couple of lunatics!"

"The _couple of lunatics _happen to be my mother and her father!"

"Never really spared a thought," Albus said thoughtfully, interrupting the spat. "What beasts are in there, Lorcan?"

But it was Nate who answered, and he answered in his eleven-year-old voice, in a tone as if telling a horror story, "Other vampires. Dangerous ones, that is. Not like us. But they're far in. Very far in. I _know _there are Werewolves there. Any vampire can hear them at night."

"Rivalry between you two?" Lysander asked interestedly.

"Vampires and Werewolves… are known to have bad blood," Riley said slowly, as if weighing his words carefully. "Not in a rivalry sort of way though. See, erm… vampires can control their thirsts, but Werewolves are savage and… not tame. They attack unknowingly. So, when the Werewolves are in their forms… they attack vampires, who look human anyway… and we defend ourselves…"

"Actually, that's not entirely true," Lysander said seriously. "Some people think vampires and werewolves are in a secret alliance to bring the half-breeds up to power."

"What else, besides vampires and werewolves?" Albus asked, deciding to ignore Lysander's quirky theories.

"Centaurs," Riley smirked. "I've met some of them, and a couple of Unicorns. But there's mostly dangerous beings there. If you go far enough in, you get to the lair of the Acromantula. They're vicious. There's a gang of trolls not too far in."

"And Hagrid has a three-headed dog in there," Albus recalled. "Dad told me."

"I don't know what else," Riley said, shaking his head. "But I know there are more, and they are vicious. It's a foolish attempt to scout the forbidden forest the entire way. I have no clue what's at the end."

"Yeh four done yet?" a growling voice interrupted them, making Albus and Scorpius up. "Oh, hello Albus? Scorpius, Rose… how're yeh?"

"Hagrid? He knows we're out here?"

"Yeh think the doors would be open this late," Hagrid asked shrewdly. "Back ter the castle with yeh lot. Almost eleven."

"See you," Riley waved goodbye as Hagrid escorted Lorcan, Lysander, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose back to the castle.

Albus looked down thoughtfully as Hagrid walked them back up. They weren't half way back yet, and he could tell Scorpius was also deep in thought. Lorcan was the first to open the subject on Albus' mind. "Hagrid?"

"Hmm?"

"What's in the forest?" Lorcan asked.

"Not thinkin' of goin' through it, are yeh?" Hagrid asked shrewdly. "Yeh can't. Yeh'd need summat with good skill, and magical creature knowledge. On'y one's me, an' I'm not tellin' ya a thing."

"We just wanna know," Scorpius said innocently. "Besides, if they were that dangerous, Slytherin values dictate I stay safe, right?"

Hagrid scrutinized Scorpius' innocent face for a bit. His mouth twitched, and Hagrid said, "It's safer if yeh don't know. So yeh don't try anythin' stupid. Here's the stop, good night?"

Albus went to sleep thoughtfully that night. "Night, Al," Scorpius' voice said from the darkness. Albus responded with a good night in return, but laid awake. He could sense Scorpius was also awake. What _was _in the forbidden forest besides trolls, vampires, werewolves, centaurs, and Acromantula? What dangerous beasts?


	11. The Halloween Adventure

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 10: The Halloween Adventure**

October passed by in a blur. What with the time-occupation of Quidditch practice on Albus' and Scorpius' part, and the lessons which were getting more difficult by the day, it was hard to remember what time of the month it was, let alone the day. Redgrow stopped teaching them simple transfiguring spells, and they moved on to the more advanced. Professor Macmillan started teaching them different jinxes and curses, and hinted that he might show some dark magic in their fourth year. Professor Ackerly was even more rough. He taught them advanced Charms, which were difficult. The students were motivated only when he promised a free lesson sometime in November if they mastered the Flying Charm.

"Which is so not going to happen if half the class stays on the path they're on," Alexis said quietly from behind Alexis, smirking a little and evoking a small smile from Albus and a nudge from Scorpius.

As the month passed, Albus' interest in the forest did not relinquish its hold on him. Contrarily, he became more interested, and could frequently be seen gazing out the window at the forest beyond the grounds. Scorpius and Rose had to often shake him awake and drag him off further from the window to get his attention again.

That was about the only thing Scorpius and Rose did work together on. The two were so often split now, and Scorpius even had the guts to disagree with her on some spells, particularly for Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was one memorable incident in Potions class when Scorpius and Rose disagreed on how to make a proper Shrinking Solution. In the end, Scorpius mastered the Shrinking Solution faster than Rose did, and he frequently bragged about it, effectively making her go red, and stalking off with her nose in the air.

Albus was highly amused at this, because he never knew Scorpius to beat Rose in anything. That said, he never knew Rose to lose, so he didn't know how she'd take it when it actually happened. Therefore, when Scorpius did manage to beat her, Albus was surprised, and took great care to pay attention to her reactions.

On Halloween morning, Albus woke up in spirits a little higher than before. It was quite early, so he stretched, walked outside the dormitory, and sunk into a green armchair by the fireplace. He rested there for about half an hour, and then moved himself out of the Common room.

Albus was under the impression he was one of the very few students who could possibly wake up at this time. Therefore, he was surprised to see two younger students awake too. Not any younger students, but Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They were sitting against the wall of the entrance hall, conversing in low voices. They looked up at the new arrival, and waved as Albus walked over questioningly.

"Hi, Al!" Lysander said brightly.

"We were about to take an early morning trip to the Forbidden forest," Lorcan said calmly. "Gonna punish Phoenix for his stupidity and narrow-minded intolerance. You up for it?"

Albus widened his eyes. Were they serious at this? He had to admit, he was curious about the forest, but he didn't really take the time to consider what going in there would be like. He answered with, "I'd usually let Scorpius know, and I've got Quidditch practice later today."

"What time?" Lysander asked.

Albus shrugged, "Three, most likely."

"Wake Scorps up, let him know where you're going, and we'll leave in two hours," Lorcan said, looking at his watch. "We've got plenty of time before three."

Before Albus could even consider it, a throat-clearing cough was heard. He recognized the cough too. He knew it only too well. Turning around, he braced himself for the explosion he knew would come if he resisted, "Are you joking?"

Lorcan and Lysander froze. They didn't bargain for this, and Albus wasn't known to stand up to Rose very often. But then, he wasn't one to listen to her either. Rose looked quite shocked and angry. "I'm telling my house prefects," she said firmly. She wasn't looking at Albus though. She was staring directly at the twins, probably Lysander in particular. "They'll put a stop to this."

"C'mon, Rose, we're only having a bit of fun," Lysander said assuredly. "We're not even going fully in. Just the edges. Few meters in. Skim-like, you know. Besides, we have plenty of protection there anyway."

"No, I don't know," she said dangerously.

"The Jibbies roam the edges," Lysander said assuredly, as if he thought this would soothe her fears. "We'll be completely safe. That's their job."

"Jibbies don't exist, Lysander," Rose smiled as if talking to a small child explaining the point of the tooth fairy.

"Besides, Riley will be with us," Lorcan spoke up as if that settled the matter, eyes blazing dangerously as if expecting Rose to wave that aside. "He knows the forbidden forest better than any of us and"-

"And he's a half vampire," Rose said, oblivious or careless to Lorcan's daring stare. "Merlin knows what he's up to in there!"

Albus tried to settle it, and put in, "Rose"- but he stopped there. Lorcan went red in anger, "Half vampire my ass! He's just as safe as anyone else and"-

"There's a reason he was expelled!"

"OH! Expelled!" Lorcan seethed dangerously. "But he says suspended. Era is still a teacher, but he demotes her just by letting Redgrow do the sorting ceremony. Who's the Headmistress anyways? Phoenix is a filthy liar. I'm going to raise hell before he suspends me. And he'll regret such a move!"

Adrianna Longbottom was passing by, probably having heard the loud voices, and Albus didn't want her telling her father, the Herbology teacher Professor Longbottom anything.

Rose was careless of who was behind her or not. In her opinion, the more behind her, the better. She ignored Lorcan's argumentative attitude and turned to Albus instead. "Al, I'd have expected better of you," she said, rounding on him now. "It's one thing letting yourself get so influenced by the Slytherins, but allowing students younger than you to walk straight into danger… I'm seriously about to write to mum."

"OI!"

For the second time in five minutes alone, Albus wheeled around, as did Rose. There, standing in the doorway, was Albus' best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Albus exhaled a sigh of relief. At last, someone who'd fight Rose, Albus was never so happy to see both of them facing each other. Rose only rolled her eyes.

Thankfully, Adrianna walked away uninterested in anything they were talking about. Albus looked at the groggy Scorpius and asked, surprised as Rose was to see him, "When did you wake up?"

"It's Halloween, we're always up early," Scorpius said tiredly. "Now, what's this about?"

By eight, Albus, Scorpius, Lysander, and Lorcan had managed to win over Rose, and venture into the forest before Hagrid woke up to stop them. Rose accompanied them out of the excuse of protection, and making sure they didn't do anything stupid, like pass the few meter mark. Of course, she also had another excuse. That was taking a look at what they did and hold more against them when they got back and she told a Prefect, or worse, the Slytherin Head Boy Joel Herbert.

Lorcan was telling no lie. They weren't planning a far excursion into the forest. Lysander led the way, and right behind him was his twin, beside whom walked Albus and Scorpius. Rose followed behind them all, rolling her eyes and clicking her tongue impatiently.

The trees were thin at this edge, but looking in, Albus could see one of the reasons the forest was designated as dangerous. Even in daylight, the forest beyond was darkened and little sunlight made it through. The area they were in seemed to only be semi-dangerous. Sunlight flooded them from the opening edge, and the morning noise was still heard. Yet, it was dark too, especially as they went deeper inside. Soon, the morning noise grew from distinct to nothing at all.

It was quite dark, and near nine by the time Lorcan stopped at a certain point, and turned back, "If we go any further, it's a death wish judging by the creatures we already know are there. We don't even know all of them, so I say we turn back now."

"Finally, some sense," Rose whispered to herself.

"I say we keep going," Lysander shrugged. "The Jibbies are still in great number here."

"Oh, why not show us these legendary creatures?" Rose challenged calmly with a smirk of superiority.

For a moment, it looked as if Lysander was going to do so, but then his expression changed into one of disappointment. "Can't," he he said dejectedly. "One just went up your nostril."

This elicited a laugh from Albus and Scorpius and a gap of amazement from Rose. Lorcan just smiled and pat his brother's back. They nonetheless walked on their way out. It was like rewinding. Light came back little by little, and the morning sounds returned from distinct to clear. Albus felt a strange relief. He got a taste of the forbidden forest now, and he had to say it was interesting. He was immensely curious about what was beyond it.

Breakfast hadn't started yet, so Albus and Scorpius took a seat against the wall of the Entrance Hall, and sighed contentedly, as if they were warming themselves at the Malfoy springs again. At a quarter till nine, Albert Bedram spotted them sitting against the wall, and imitated. This made Albus look around nervously. If Hugo or Lily came up…

It was uncomfortable last time, because apparently Hugo and Albert had something against each other. If Hugo confronted them again, Albus would be lost, especially if Scorpius decided to defend Albert. But wait a second…

"Oi, Scorps, Albert, what's up? Do you guys know each other?" Albus heard himself ask this in a tired way. At the time, he reminded himself of his lazy friend, Riley Blackberry.

Albert nodded, "Yeah, he saw me on the train. Pleasant surprise to hear he's also Slytherin when I was sorted. I was quite worried."

"What house did your parents make?" Scorpius asked tiredly.

"None. I'm Muggle-born. It was Hagrid who took me to Diagon Alley. Got my books and stuff, and parents were so pleased. But the Gryffindors…"

"So, you don't like Gryffindors?"

"So stupid!" Albert laughed. "So weird and stupid, reckless, arrogant, self-righteous…"

Scorpius smiled thoughtfully. Albus knew Scorpius was remembering when he himself said those same words when trying to convince Albus of Slytherin's good traits. They grinned at each other as they thought the same thing, Scorpius feeling kind of guilty.

"But you should've seen him with Gabe," Albert recalled happily. "I asked what he'd go in if he had the choice. He said Hufflepuff, so Scorps told him about Slytherin. We decided to wait and hope, and he actually made Slytherin."

Scorpius smiled arrogantly, "I like to see myself like that. A knack for seeing the Slytherin in destined Slytherins disguised as something else. How pathetic."

Just then, Hugo and Lily walked down the staircase. "Hi, Al!" Lily yelled happily.

Albert and Albus looked up in response, but Albert looked back down. Lily seemed happy, but Hugo glowered at Scorpius and Albert, the latter sticking his tongue out.

"It's my sister, Albert," Albus said happily, getting up and patting Lily on the back. She smiled happily and nodded at Scorpius.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Hugo asked calmly to Albus.

"I think so," Albus responded. "Let's go."

As he sat for breakfast that morning, he looked up at Hagrid. Hagrid waved at him, unknowing of their little excursion. Did Hagrid know what was beyond the forest? Albus decided for the time being to put the forest out of his mind, because he found himself sitting across from Scorpius that day due to the fact that Lucy and Roxanne were beside him, reminiscing through their lessons, particularly Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	12. A Fierce Rival

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 11: A Fierce Rival**

Hermione kept her promise to Albus when she wrote an article against Rita Skeeter to start the fight. This time, it was Hermione exposing the journalist. Albus kept his mouth shut meanwhile and did not expose her.

_**Campaign Behind the Scenes by Hermione J. G. Weasley:**_

_Rita Skeeter has been plaguing the world for a long time now. She started with personal articles against student Harry Potter in 1994, went on with a book against Albus Dumbledore against 1997 and continued with a book against Severus Snape in 1999. She's been quiet for a while now but we knew she wasn't down. It turns out she was planning a comeback in the world of journalism when she realized that her books did not sell as much as she had hoped. _

_Rita Skeeter last year interfered with internal Hogwarts problems as seems to be her favorite subject. Anyone remember the love triangle she accused me and Harry of having with Krum? It turns out neither of this was true and things ended very differently. _

_In 1993-1994, Skeeter was leading a campaign to stamp out vampires fresh from a successful campaign to ban Werewolves from employment in 1993. Supporting her was convict Dolores Umbridge who is now serving time in Azkaban. Now she continues her unsuccessful campaign against vampires and this time with a victory to her name. _

_Campaigning hard against five exchange students last year, she managed to expose some secret Merlin-knows-how concerning secret letters between Harry Potter, Otto Blackberry and Galadral Phoenix. They were kicked from the country, showing extreme prejudiced on her part. Skeeter strikes against this year about vampires. _

_She supported in her previous articles last summer decisions made by Phoenix to expel a half vampire. However, she is still unsatisfied. She is now asking for the sacking of Professor Era who though being a full vampire defended students against Riley's frenzy last year. _

_Since the summer, she's been silent. I'm writing to tell you why without exposing too much. Skeeter is engaged in a three-way battle with me and Mr. Blackberry. Here's how it is so far. Skeeter is backed by Incommodo of the Educational Department, Mr. Malfoy of the Ministerial Department, and Mr. Mold of the school governors against myself, Headmaster Phoenix, Mr. Blackberry of the International Department and Mr. Potter of the Auror Department. _

_Phoenix is facing trouble in the school keeping true feelings silent but it is obvious that he cannot say much about the vampires. He has been largely silent. Mr. Blackberry defends his right to work in the Ministry as a vampire and Harry Potter has spoken in defense of this, taking a risk for himself and Mr. Blackberry concerning his reputation. _

_I've been sending letters to Skeeter myself over the summer which will be published as time passes if she continues writing slanders against everyone. She is no longer welcome in the journalistic world and will now play by the rules. All I can say now is that she is spying in an illegal way and must be found out. _

November arrived, and with it the first Quidditch game of the season. Slytherin would play Gryffindor in a long-awaited, long-rivaled match. Scorpius would be seeker against none other than Mark Wallader, and from Albus saw the previous year, Mark was good. But then, Mark was good at everything. Was there anything he couldn't do? Well, at least he was bad at Divination.

The pre-game days were filled with a number of incidents involving Slytherin and Gryffindor players jinxing each other or attempting to curse each other. Albus knew. He attempted a Hex on Curtis Hard of the Gryffindor beaters. That was before he himself was sent to the Hospital wing from Tulip Restcamp, Gryffindor Chaser. Scorpius carried him there, and Albus enduring the snide comments of how he was too soft to hit a girl.

These comments bothered Albus so much, he proved himself when Adrianna Longbottom tried Jinxing him from behind. Albus had to throw himself flat down to the ground and trip her with a Jinx before he could stagger back up and run away, Scorpius yelling and laughing behind him.

"Even first years?" Albus demanded.

"Forget that, Professor Longbottom is gonna kill you!" Scorpius said in glee as if he couldn't have asked for better luck. "You'll probably be banned from Quidditch!"

"Banned my ass, I barely got away from the freak," Albus panted. "She's gonna get grounded!"

When the day arrived, the players bore unmistakable signs of injury, especially James, who dueled Malcolm to the finish the day before. Malcolm walked away unscathed and James sported a bloody nose. Only Mark looked unhurt even though he was the target of all hexes. But Albus learned a long time ago to never try to make a point with Mark through wands.

The day was bright, thankfully, so the sun shone nicely, and clear vision was insured for the players. Albus sighed, and looked over at Scorpius. Scorpius looked confident enough, if only his scratched face showed it. Master Cantharis, the Flying teacher approached them all, "Shake hands, Captains!"

Albus looked up to the commentator podium to look at Alex. He was still commentating as in his first two years. But something was different. Professor Redgrow as Head of Gryffindor house usually sat beside Alex. This time, it was the controversial vampire Professor Era, watching over the game herself and sitting there obviously to keep an eye on Alex's comments.

"Master Cantharis orders all captains to shake their hands," Alex announced. "But even the blind could know that, given his unnaturally loud voice- oops did I say that aloud?"

"DETENTION MR. WALLABY!" Cantharis yelled angrily.

"Oh, come on Professor, it's getting old," Alex said back, a note of laughter in his voice. "It was triumphant putting me in detention the first year, but we're teens now. Get with the times!"

"Thirty points from Gryffindor!" he screamed.

A silence. That crowd was roaring with laughter, and Alex coughed, "Erm… ok, that was new. Anyway, the captains shake hands. The… err… _respectable_ Master Cantharis releases the Quaffle, and the game starts.

"Gryffindor in possession, James Potter passes it to Captain Jerry Wood," Alex announced. He seemed his old enthusiastic self as well. Albus remembered admiring his enthusiasm during the first year, when none of them were playing. "Jerry passes it to Restcamp, new fourth year find of his. A rather attractive girl who"-

"Wallaby, no flirting with the team players," Era yelled over the megaphone.

"Oh, Merlin, we're all having fun with the commentator, aren't we," Alex retorted. "Ok, ok, a very ugly girl who nonetheless has a lot of admirers, including our own"-

Who the admirer was, Albus didn't hear. Era snatched the megaphone away from Alex, and commented through it herself. "It's Lorcan Scamander with the Quaffle. He races up and attempts a shot. The Gryffindor keeper, Fiona Garb blocks it effectively, and passes it back to the Gryffindor side. It seems no side has yet made a goal, obviously because of some ridiculous and demeaning comments made up here, but nonetheless"-

"Thank you for that commentary, Professor, I've learned my lesson," Alex said. "Slytherin Chaser Albus Potter with the Quaffle. He dodges his brother James quite well, I must admit, and soars through the pitch. And look at that, an old enemy comes. Some might remember Tulip as the girl who placed the fear of God in Albus a few days back. Whoa, Albus dodged her too. James and Tulip are on his tail. The two work so well together"-

"Yes, because they're great teammates," Era said in a stressed yell. "Potter attempts a steal, but his brother dodges well."

"Professor," Alex interrupted. "The blind would ask which Potter we are looking at here."

"Restcamp changes position," Era declared, ignoring Alex's smart-alecky comment.

And so they were. James and Tulip were chasing Albus right into Jerry Wood. Jerry zoomed forward, but Lorcan came in front to take the Quaffle from Albus. Before James could follow, Malcolm bashed into him.

"Teamwork is shown on both sides, one could commend the playing of this game," Era said firmly. "No matter the outcome, the players are using teamwork, and"-

"Yeah, teamwork," Alex said, and by the tone of his voice, anyone could tell he was rolling his eyes. "But more interesting, the rivalry takes itself to the pitch, it seems," Alex was saying. "Malcolm and James tussle over the Quaffle in midair."

A bludger zoomed out of nowhere, and hit Malcolm in the chest. He nearly toppled off his broom, but managed to hold on. Albus passed him, carelessly, chasing after James, and the whistle blew. "Penalty to Gryffindor. Mold has committed a foul!"

"Aw, screw you, Mold!" Lorcan yelled angrily, earning himself a nudge from Jennifer.

"There seems to be cursing on the Slytherin side as Gryffindor Chaser Tulip Restcamp readies to make a goal, and- whoa, calm down, Professor, it's for the visually impaired."

"There are no blind people in the school."

"Then why do we have commentating?" Alex cheeked. "Wait, does Master Cantharis have something to say?"

Master Cantharis seemed thoughtful since Alex mentioned the cursing. He looked at Alex thoughtfully, and then gazed straight at Lorcan, "Cursing? Cursing? Ok, two penalties to Gryffindor!"

Albus gaped at Cantharis, and looked up at Alex at the top, and flew over to Spock, the Beater. "Throw your bat at Wallaby, and feign Confundus charm."

Tulip took both penalties, and so angry, Jennifer missed them. "Twenty-zero to Gryffindor."

Indeed Alex was telling the truth, "Gryffindor has the Quaffle a lot this game, and no one is making a goal save the penalties, and- GALLOPING GARGOYLES! Spock attacks the commentator. Podium under attack, women and children first!"

There was a scuffle up there, and looking up, it seemed Spock had taken Albus' order to heart, and attacked Alex. Era whipped her wand out, and a transparent shield spell spanning the length of the podium sent the broom flying back, and Alex was safe once more.

"Ok, after that disgusting attack on the innocent yet hilarious commentator, we turn back to the game," Alex said, relief present in his voice. Anyone could tell he was taken by surprise.

Before Albus knew it, Scorpius zoomed past him, and yelled, "Philip, hit a bludger at Mark!"

Albus looked around. Philip obliged, and zoomed after Mark, praying a bludger would appear for him to use. Mark was on the snitch's tail. It was just a matter of time.

Meanwhile, the war over the megaphone was raging between Era and Alex. Alex was throwing in vague insults that prompted Era to take it away from him.

"The snitch is elusive, but it seems, Mark is about to pull off another catch over Scorpius Malfoy of Slytherin," Alex was saying aloud. "It's time to see if inflated heads win over smart brain or not"-

Era tugged it from him once more, "The snitch is racing, but the seekers are faster. Malfoy is catching up, but will he make it?"

"Thank you Professor," Alex said, taking it back. "This commentator has just lost his team thirty points. Please don't take away my commentating too. It's hilarious. Yes, the Malfoy is catching up, but he's still a long way away and unless a bludger"-

"Philip Horton hits a bludger at Mark Wallader," Era yelled into the megaphone.

"But Gryffindor Beater Fredrick McLaggen hits it at Scorpius too, and Mark manages to stay on. It's Beater vs. Beater, and only the strongest side will win. Bludgers are being hit, and both seekers get back onto their brooms. They chase off after the snitch, gaining up on it well. Scorpius reaches his hand and… wait… And Mark catches the snitch! Mark catches the snitch, and claims victory for Gryffindor. One hundred and seventy to zero. What a game"-

"Purely decided on the snitch," Era said. "And by the closeness of the catch, anyone could call the teams almost even."

"But Gryffindor still wins!" Alex said happily, and whooped.

Mark raised his hand in the air as he landed. He smiled a toothy grin. All his teeth were showing. The smile looked almost forced but everyone could tell it was genuine. Albus and Scorpius landed. Though they lost, they were red with laughter. "That," Scorpius said as they landed and put their brooms over their shoulders. "Was the most hilarious commentating ever. Give that kid credit."

The attempt to laugh about losing the match was short-lived though. Albus and Scorpius put happy faces up after the game, but when they were in the privacy of the Common room, uproar was going on, and their team Captain, Jennifer was not at all happy. She seemed capable, now Albus heard her yell, to rival his own mother if ever it came down to a Hurricane contest. Ginny has been known to wage weeks-long Hurricanes. Now, Jennifer seemed to be taking well after her.

"I've trained you all the hardest I can!" she raged. "What was wrong with you? And Malcolm, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Must you fight James during a game? Save your fights till after we've won!"

Then she turned on Lorcan, "And you! Scamander! I would've expected better of you. How could you get on Cantharis' nerves by cursing like that?"

"It wasn't that bad," Lorcan said defensively. "He's a howling git, why blame me? He didn't even hear me till Alex"-

Albus nodded vigorously. "Cantharis is a nasty piece of work, and"-

"Did I call for a lawyer, Potter?" Jennifer asked callously.

Jennifer had a crease between her eyes as she stared them all down. Finally, she whipped her eyes past Albus to Scorpius, "Malfoy!" Scorpius jumped about an inch, and so tried to hide it, and acted as though nothing happened. "Malfoy! Do I have to replace you?'

To Albus' surprise, Scorpius scoffed, "With who, exactly? Who in the tryouts performed better than me, huh?"

To Albus' relief, Jennifer either chose not to answer, or simply couldn't. So, she shrugged angrily, and went to bed, muttering something about bad teamwork, and wishing she had other people on her team.


	13. A Weekend Off

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 12: A Weekend Off**

Albus didn't know if Jennifer's threats were empty or not, but if she was anything like his mum, she was dead serious. He went to bed that night with only one thing the next day to look forward to. He, Scorpius, and Rose were planning a date in Hogsmeade.

When he awoke the next day, Scorpius was already sitting up on his bed. He was fiddling with a piece of loose thread from his pillow. Walter was still sound asleep. Scorpius raised his head in acknowledgement to Albus, and put his pillow aside. "Breakfast?"

Albus shrugged, and followed Scorpius downstairs. Breakfast was quiet, and not much conversation was done. Breakfast was usually like this. Scorpius knew Albus to be cranky when he woke up, especially when forced up. It was only when Albus took his first bite when he was in the mood to be talked to. He just never responded.

Just before the lunch hour, Albus and Scorpius walked out of their common rooms and outside to the grounds. They joined the group of students walking toward the Hogwarts gates toward the village. Albus had never been to Hogsmeade before. Mark claimed to have been, and Scorpius bragged about having visited the Shrieking Shack. Harry had refused to give away the exceptionality of the village before Albus got to experience it as a third year with the rest of the school.

Albus expected Rose to come up any second and join them on their walk to Hogsmeade. Scorpius seemed indifferent about whether or not Rose joined them, and when she did join them, he actually looked a little disappointed.

Albus smirked as she took a spot beside him, but she had bad news, "Hey, Al. I can't go with you," and for some reason, she seemed positively delighted about it.

The look of delight prompted Scorpius to widen his eyes in sarcastic happiness, and jumped with glee, "Alright, congratulations Rosie. Way to go on not having to"-

"Shut it! I'm going to Hogsmeade with Daniel Dagger. Sorry about dumping on you, but you'll enjoy yourself, right? See ya, guys." And she ran off to join Daniel, and accompany him to Hogsmeade. Of course, Daniel had thrown Scorpius and Albus an angry look before whispering to Rose something. Something condescending no doubt.

Albus and Scorpius stopped to watch them go off. Albus nearly laughed, and only managed to keep a straight face when Scorpius scoffed, "What- what was that about? What idiocy. Guess it's just you and me, then, Al?"

Hogsmeade was crowded with shoppers. A small village with houses and shops littered across it like a badly constructed Lego town by a child. The first shop visible as they entered the village was an inn, The Three Broomsticks.

They saved that shop till last though. They hailed James and his friends in Zonko's Joke Shop, and visited the pet shop for their respective pets. They had lunch in a small restaurant, and remained there for a bit longer. Only when it was evening did they make their way to the Three Broomsticks.

A frizzy haired witch worked behind the bar, serving foaming hot glasses of what Albus knew to be Butterbeer. He just never had it. Albus looked over the room filled with tables and chairs, and spotted a lone empty one by the window.

"I'll get the drinks," Scorpius volunteered. "Butterbeer, Al?"

"Yeah, ok."

Albus took the empty table to claim it before anyone else could. As he waited for Scorpius to come back, he looked around. He could see Rose and Daniel sitting far off, nearer the door. They seemed deep in conversation, and James and Nigel was eyeing the both of them mischievously. Albus would've warned them, but he didn't want to get himself involved in any pranks involving James, particularly after the last year.

Scorpius arrived within five minutes, carrying two glasses of Butterbeer. He set one down for Albus, and sat across. He stole one glance at Rose and Daniel, and scoffed again, "Little early for dating season to begin," he muttered. "So, what girls are you after?"

Albus shrugged, "I dunno. I'm not really interested."

"Why, are you gay?"

Albus laughed and took a swig of Butterbeer. He grinned, feeling a foam moustache over his mouth. Albus was about to respond when Mark came up, and said without warning, "The twins are gonna get snacks. Mind if I join you while I wait?"

Scorpius shrugged in indifference, and Albus sat back. Mark sat next to Albus, and Albus moved his chair aside to give Mark's some room. Albus wondered if Mark would open conversation. There had to be a reason he came, and sure enough, "So, I hear you like Princess Laura, Scorpy?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Well, she's kinda cute. What about you? Do I got competition?"

"Oh yeah," Mark nodded, smirking.

Albus looked up in surprise. This wasn't the first time Mark hinted that he too harbored feelings toward Laura Creevey. But then Mark specified, as he never failed to do, "Laura is so annoying, the competition is her feelings for me. But if you mean me getting in your way, I'll just watch from the sidelines, shall I? What about you, Al?" Mark asked, turning toward Albus.

"I think- you're both nuts."

Scorpius laughed, and Mark looked affronted, "How am _I _nuts?" As Scorpius finished laughing, Mark's eyes lightened as though he remembered something, and turned to Scorpius, "What's with you and Daniel? I saw him glaring you just now."

"Is he?" Scorpius said airily. "Well, apparently, the Ministry declared it a crime swaying young minds into a certain house."

Mark rolled his eyes, but before he could respond, a voice sounded, "OI!"

Mark looked up, and without further ado, left off to join the twins. Rose's shriek sounded all of a sudden as a firecracker went off, and Daniel was looking furious. A loud bang erupted from his wand, and James and Nigel fled the scene.

Scorpius and Albus finished the last of their Butterbeer, and got up. Scorpius stretched, and looked out. It was a clear sky. He motioned outside, and they walked out. They walked a short way toward the Shrieking Shack, and stopped at the gates. Scorpius fell against the gates, and closed his eyes.

When Albus let himself fall against the gates too, Scorpius asked quietly, "Do you think a guy like me could ever win Laura."

Albus smirked, "Forget about it, Scorps. She's infatuated with poor Mark. I don't think you're gonna win this."

"That's only young, innocent affection," Scorpius excused. "She's kinda cute, Al. You gotta admit. Laura would pop up to Mark, piss him off, and"- Scorpius grinned. He closed his eyes again. It looked as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Albus was privately thinking fat chance, but that was something to think about. Scorpius liked Laura who was clearly attracted to Mark. Would Mark return Laura's feelings? He guessed Scorpius' wishes rested with the answer to that question. If Mark rejected her, she'd no doubt be hurt, and Scorpius would come forward smelling like a rose. Albus could see how Scorpius' plan could work out.

Albus personally could not see what Scorpius saw in Laura. She was much too babyish and needy. She did not appear to be strong-willed nor did she appear to be individualistic at all. She was too reliant. When Albus pointed this out to Scorpius though, the boy only shrugged, "So what? That only means she'll go for the stronger one… and everyone knows I'm stronger than Mark. When she chooses me, I'll shape her the way I like and we'll be a perfect couple."

Albus was very close to responding harshly, because he could just imagine Rose's reaction if she heard him say such a thing. Aside from that idea, Albus did not at all think Scorpius stronger but he was not in the mood to challenge Scorpius' ego. Scorpius beat Mark once, but Albus had every reason to believe that had there been a rematch, Mark would've won and after the previous year, Mark showed he knew full well how to get his way.

If Scorpius was growing up, so was Mark, and Mark too may actually be a little more open towards Laura. After all, she wasn't ugly. She was annoying, but cute as Scorpius had stated, and could be a beauty. Albus had more than enough reason to believe that Mark secretly harbored feelings for her. That would complicate it. No matter how it was looked at, this was a clear love triangle.

Before Albus could put more thought into the matter, another familiar face showed herself. Albus expected her to appear a lot sooner but at least he showed up. Alexis Ackerly seemed positively alone in Hogsmeade. She made her way to them and Albus' mood brightened up. "Alexis."

"Hi, Al," she said happily.

And for the first time that year, the two engaged in something they had not done since the end of the previous year. Albus was honestly surprised that it had happened again. She reached out and hugged him, Albbus returning reluctantly and just catching Scorpius' small smirk.

"What're you doing, admiring the haunted dwelling?" Alexis asked snidely, a small smirk present on her face.

"Erm… yeah- it's…" Albus stopped, at a loss for words. "It's not _really _haunted is it?"

"That depends on your perception of the word," Alexis shrugged. "It's haunted if the rumors count. Even if they're untrue, they still give the building a creepy atmosphere and…" she shivered, "It makes me uncomfortable."

Scorpius backed away slowly to give the two space but it was not needed. Alexis blew out a sigh and reached into her pocket, "Just looking for you because- well, I thought you'd like these."

Out of a small Honeydukes bag she gave him lollipops. These were not just any lollipops but blood-flavored and it made Albus widen his eyes in wonder. "Gee, uh…" he stopped, not wanting to come off as rude but she just giggled in a very un-Alexis like way. "Just try them. And… tell me what you think. Ok? I'll… be going now. Bye, Al."

In a matter of seconds, she disappeared down the hill back towards the village until her speck was just one of thousands walking among the houses. Albus did not know why he felt such a pang to his stomach when she handed him the strange candy but he did. Even Scorpius seemed at a loss, examining the lollipops. He shrugged, "I thought they were for vampires."

"They _are," _Albus agreed almost madly. "What do you reckon?"

"First thoughts, honest to Merlin?" Scorpius asked. "That… she's been reading vampire romance novels, obviously. And she fancies you her… handsome and flawless love muffin."

"Please."

"You're right, that's giving you _way _too much credit," Scorpius laughed. He handed them back. "Well, keep them and next time you see her, make sure you point out you're not a vampire."

"Right, Scorps, I think I'll just ask Rosie or something," Albus shrugged, pocketing them. "And not a word to Walter."

"Lips sealed," Scorpius smirked loyally. Scorpius looked down. He sighed sadly, and then looked up again, "Why do you call me Scorps?"

Albus looked up. He didn't notice before, but evening was falling. He decided the best way to answer that question was with another, "Why do _you _call me Al?"

"Al is a normal name for you," Scorpius defended.

"I learned that if you got a nickname, no one's gonna stop calling you that," Albus shrugged. "I went by Al since age seven. Besides, some people don't like saying your whole name. At least mine is shorter."

"Can't _you _call me Scorpius?"

"If you got Laura as a girlfriend, what do you think she'd call you?" Albus challenged.

"That's diff"-

"What does Mark call you?"

Scorpius went quiet, "He calls me Scorpy."

Albus lightened up, and grinned evilly, not unlike James, "Scorpy? At least _I _call you Scorps. Albus and Al are two different names. Seen Albert, people call both of us Al. Lily calls me when he's around, and he thinks he's being talked to. Confusion."

"I don't like being called Scorps or Scorpy. Laura is different. She's a girl. You and Mark are boys, and we're friends. I just like being called Scorpius. Not so bad, is it?" Scorpius stared up at the darkening sky. It seemed he wasn't really banking on an answer. "You changed me, you know?"

Albus looked in surprise, "In what way?"

"Before I met you, I was quite prejudiced," Scorpius said.

"What changed?" Albus asked sarcastically.

Scorpius grinned, and opened his mouth to respond. "If it weren't for you, I'd be a racist. Well, more than I am now. At least I accept people like Hagrid and Riley now."

"Yeah, but that's because of Adam mainly, last year," Albus reminded him before looking down thoughtfully. "If I hadn't met you on the train, would I have made Slytherin?"

Scorpius looked taken-aback at the question, but answered, "Yes. Definitely. No doubt. Slytherin is who you are, and your personality, traits, and actions prove it. As with me. Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Nothing," Albus shrugged simply. He wasn't about to tell Scorpius that he just wanted to know how much Scorpius contributed to his life.

"C'mon, Albus," Scorpius said, getting up and offering his hand. "Let's go back to school."

"Fine, Scorpius," and Albus took Scorpius' hand for support, and got up.

Albus was reminded of the time they spent at Malfoy Manor. He and Scorpius grew quite close during those days, primarily on the last day. He grinned to himself as he remembered. That was a good time, and it was a pity it couldn't continue. But what really got to him was Scorpius' calling him Albus, his full name. Not once, has Scorpius ever called him Albus. He heard his original name very few times in fact.


	14. The First Attempt

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 13: The First Attempt**

Whatever Scorpius called Albus and whatever Albus called Scorpius a couple weeks ago was irrelevant. They remained with their respective nicknames as soon afterwards as the next day. Albus was Al and Scorpius was Scorps, or where Mark was concerned, Scorpy. Albus tried not to laugh when Mark would call Scorpius that name.

November wore on and frost was settling on the grounds, so that they were mushy. Albus disliked walking on them, so he and Scorpius remained inside. It seemed that Mark and the twins loved the outside wetness though. But was there anything the three disagreed on? Albus found himself wondering that for a long time indeed.

Lessons went on as usual. Professor Trelawney continued to predict Scorpius' untimely death, and went on to state the brutally obvious between Mark, the twins, and sometimes Laura.

Lightened by a sudden idea, Scorpius motioned his head to where Laura was sitting. Getting the message, Albus followed. He feigned looking at Mark's tea leaves while Scorpius seized Laura's cup, "Here, let me look at yours."

"Right, you've got a troll," Albus muttered. "So, your life will be full of guarding. Ooh, like me. See, it's all bogus. Oh, wait, no, that's you. A selfish cat. Hey, Scorps got that too. You two should get together."

Mark rolled his eyes, and snatched it away. Speaking of Scorpius, he was turning Laura's cup, and looking in the book for the shapes. "You've got… a scorpion. Hurt. Pain. But, strength. Or, it could signify my name. What're the odds? Well, either way, congrats. But here, you've got a mantis. I'll bet I know"-

"My dears."

"Thought so."

"Oh, my dear girl, I sense… I see… oh my dear, it's a hopeless chase right now," Trelawney said to Laura.

Albus' heart leapt. Did that mean Scorpius could forget about Laura? Before he could look up, Scorpius cleared his throat. "Uh, Professor, that's my cup," Scorpius pointed out. "She was looking at it."

"Yes, I see this, my poor dear, and it is hopeless," Trelawney recovered. "Because the haunting spectral dog guards your path forward. I sense death. You shall kill and be killed. The scythe, the skull, and the grim make up a trinity of your unhappiness."

"Wow, I'm really going to get it, aren't I?" Scorpius shrugged. "My life was going just swimmingly until I entered this class, and then it all goes downhill till death. Poor me."

"Ah, but you must kill first, my dear," Mark said in an equally misty voice as Trelawney.

"The class is cursed," Albus yawned, and before he could stop himself, he looked up at a flustered Trelawney and asked innocently, "Professor, who's gonna get the axe _after _Scorpius?"

"Can it be me?" Alex and Eric jumped in unison.

Just then the bell rang and Trelawney slammed Mark's book down, saying, "Homework. Five months worth of predictions! Your grade depends on how many of them are right! No exceptions or excuses!"

So shocked was the group that Albus, Scorpius, the twins, Mark and Laura walked down quietly, minds still reeling from Trelawney's demand. Finally, Mark turned to Scorpius and Albus, "You _do _know that this is all your fault, right?"

"How's it bad?' Albus questioned.

"Yeah," Scorpius shrugged in agreement. "I'll just predict my inheritance being stolen, my manor being destroyed, me getting trampled by a Manticore before slipping and breaking my neck when walking out of the shower… and then say it all happened. Homework passed."

After Divination was Potions; and Era was forcing their noses down the cauldron those days. Albus thought it unlikely they would get a cold that year because of the steam rising out.

Hagrid was easier. He showed them a variety of creatures, but Scorpius was often freaked out. He kept saying that if he never met Albus, he might've done a Draco, and insulted a Hippogriff.

While they were dealing with Hippogriffs in the evening, as their last lesson, Albus and Scorpius took Hagrid aside, and pestered him for information of the Forbidden Forest. So much that Hagrid stole a beady glare at Albus, and growled, "A lot like yer father. Wantin' teh know more en' yeh ought to."

"Does that mean you'll tell us?" Albus said pleadingly. "C'mon, Hagrid. Professor. Please."

"Don't let the kiss up fool you, Hagrid," Rose said from behind. "They want to find out what's beyond the forest, and they need to know what kind of creatures are in there."

"Yeh what!" Hagrid said loudly that earned them glances from some of the class. "_Beyond _the forest? It's one thing trying to venture, but to get through it is impossible. I dunno what's past it, and I never will, I reckon. Yeh listen teh me, yeh two. Rosies's got her head straight. It's dangerous in that there forest."

After the lesson, Rose led Albus and Scorpius back to the castle. Scorpius leaned to the side, and whispered to Albus, "In his hut."

"Wanna go?' Albus asked.

"Go where?" Rose demanded. "Al, I will write to mother, I swear, I will."

"Such a snitch!" Scorpius said angrily. "You know what, Al? Let's so. I'm so game."

They walked away toward the forest, and Rose called back threateningly, "Al, I will tell Hagrid. I'll get Professor Redgrow! I'll"-

But Albus wasn't paying attention. He stared at what had just formed in front of them. A long silvery line, following one of the paths, straight into the forest. It disappeared among the trees. Albus knew Hogwarts wasn't known for normality, even by Wizarding standards, but this wasn't normal at all. The long, thin silvery line sticking to the path, extended itself into the forest as if inviting all of them to follow it.

"Look," Albus whispered.

Scorpius looked where Albus was pointing, and gaped at it. He saw it too. Albus looked at Rose for further confirmation he was not hallucinating, but did not receive it. Rose looked puzzled, "What on earth are you talking about? Guys, listen to me, if you go in there, I will"-"

Before Rose could finish her threats, Albus and Scorpius ran away. By the time Rose could make it to Hagrid's, they'd be well in. Well, it was better than nothing at least.

Albus and Scorpius didn't stop running until they were quite in the forest. It was very dark, and the way ahead was like staring into a void of darkness. Scorpius whipped his wand out, and muttered, _"Lumos." _

An orb of light shone at the end, and a narrow stream of light lit their way. Albus did the same. Albus stared at his own lit wand for a second, and then said wonderingly, "I always wondered if we could fire spells while our wands are lit."

"Well, let's try, _Flipendo_."

Albus was knocked back against a tree, and he staggered back up, Scorpius grinning childishly. Albus glared, "Damn it, Scorps."

He punched him. Scorpius recoiled. "Hey." He aimed a kick, but hit a tree instead, and Albus tripped his outstretched foot. Scorpius grabbed onto Albus for support, and they both fell down.

After half a minute of kicking and flailing at each other, Albus rolled away and got up, breathing heavily. Scorpius got up and looked around. He was counting on something that he now noticed was absent. They weren't paying attention when they ran in. "Al. Where's the path?"

Albus looked around, and gulped, "Erm… do you remember which way we came from?"

The two boys stood rooted to the spot in fear. A small rustling sent them running further in, without knowing if they were going further in, towards the outside, or simply skimming the edge.

"Which way?"

Albus closed his eyes, and started spinning, hand outstretched as if relying on chance. Indeed that's what it was. Scorpius gaped at him, "That's your plan? A chance spin? Great. Let's play Spin That Albus. Will we die, will we live, or will we be stuck in here forever. Only luck and chance will tell, and who else will fate rest with than Albus Potter?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Al, are you an idiot, or do you just act like one?" Scorpius asked seriously. "We're in a situation here. We don't know how to get out, and"-

"Relax, Scorps," Albus said, smiling. "We got what we wanted, now we're paying for it. I'm sure Rose is gonna get Hagrid, and they'll come in after us, and"-

"And we'll be detained, or lose house points," Scorpius finished dramatically. "Or maybe a beast will get us first, and Trelawney's prediction will come true. Is that what you want, Al? For Trelawney to be proven right? That old bat? Oversized bug?"

"Scorps, you're exaggerating," Albus said calmly. "You have to kill someone first."

"The way it's going, I'm killing you!" Scorpius said aloud. "Look, let's just- take a chance, and go- that way," Scorpius pointed to their left at random. "We got a chance of finding the opening, or a path to follow in or out."

They walked the way Scorpius pointed, and continued on for a minute until Albus pointed ahead. He and Scorpius stopped dead. There was a flashing red light. Scorpius squinted through the darkness, and raised his wand up at the tree where it appeared to be coming from. Albus dared to venture up close, Scorpius following behind uncertainly.

Before they could decide that it was a creature not worth investigating, a monkey-noise met their ears. Or at least, it would've sounded like a monkey if it didn't have a croaky voice to it. Now, Albus could see what was causing the lights, though he didn't know what it was. The creature was green, and looked like a cross between a monkey and a frog. Long legs and webbed hands allowed it to swing from branch to branch and it emitted a croaky screech of a monkey.

Scorpius backed away as he pointed up. More arrived. It was like a group of them, and Albus was on the verge of yelling for help desperately when he backed right into a large mass. He took a breath to yell, but his mouth was covered.

Albus was silent and Scorpius was tight-lipped and quiet as Hagrid led them back to the entrance. Albus would've preferred it if Hagrid yelled, but he was silent. It turned out they were walking in a diagonal way closer to the entrance. But as they got closer, they could hear familiar squeals of laughter, and Hagrid looked up. "Yeh two stay here."

Hagrid walked off into the darkness. It was only three quarters of a minute when he returned with none other than the Scamander twins. Hagrid looked furious. Albus never saw him like this before. Yet, still, he held his cool. They just had a few feet to go. Rose was waiting at the entrance.

"To the castle," Hagrid ordered gruffly, and turned to the four. "Four trouble makers. More n' me life's worth the deal with four trouble makers, bent on self-sacrifice all teh find what's at the end of an extremely dangerous forest. What part of 'forbidden' do yeh not comprehend?"

"Just curiosity," Lysander muttered. "We're safe, the Jibbies, and the- the Yarks. They all skim the edges. I swear, I feel them. Those who believe are safe."

"I deal with what I _see _protectin' yeh. Righ' now, I see nothing. Now"-

"What were the monkey things you saved us from?" Albus asked.

"It was no savin'," Hagrid said gruffly. "They're Clabberts."

"Are they dangerous?" Scorpius asked.

"No, they ruddy hell are not dangerous," Hagrid growled angrily. "But that's not the point. If yeh went on any further, yeh could've been in trouble, and if I wasn't there"-

"We were just having a bit of fun," Lorcan said pleadingly. "Riley was with us, why'd you leave him?"

"Fun nothin'!" Hagrid fumed. "Yeh want fun? I hate teh do this, but I'm putting the three of yeh on detention. Me hut, Friday. Five o-clock. Be there, or it'll be fifty points from all of yeh. Now, I'm escorting yeh back to the castle. If I hear a word of going' back, I'm writing teh yer parents!"

Scorpius and Albus were in low spirits as they walked to their Common room. Lorcan muttered a goodnight, and parted with them at the second-year dormitory. They sat up on their respective beds, heads against the pillows, and folded their arms.

"I know we'd probably be stuck in the forest still if Rose didn't get Hagrid," Scorpius began. He seemed to be looking for the right words to describe his feelings. "But, couldn't she have followed us in or something. That might've gotten us out, and without Hagrid involved. Now we're on detention," he added bitterly.

Albus found himself agreeing with him. Not exactly for Scorpius' reasons, but because seeing Hagrid angry was not what Albus wanted, and he never heard of a case where Hagrid was giving detention, letting alone threatening to take house points away. Hagrid wasn't even known to yell or get angry too much.

To make matters worse, it seemed the old warfare between Scorpius and Rose was about to reignite. Scorpius did seem bitter about the events that night, and within the bitterness, Albus could sense anger. The same kind of anger. Unless Albus was mistaken, Scorpius was plotting a confrontation with Albus' cousin for the very next morning.


	15. Detention with Hagrid

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 14: Detention with Hagrid**

Albus believed Scorpius to be quite angry, and so he was. Albus awoke the next morning, Friday, with nothing to look forward to except detention with Hagrid. When he looked over at Scorpius' bed, intending to talk him out of confronting Rose, he didn't see him. He wasn't in his bed. It was empty, so there was only one thing he could be doing. He woke up early, 'specially to find and attack Rose.

Albus got out of bed immediately, and walked out of the dormitory. If Scorpius wasn't at breakfast… Albus walked into the Entrance Hall, and what a sight he saw. There was a small circle of onlookers, students who also woke up early. Among the students were Daniel Dagger, his younger brother Gabriel, Walter, James, Adrianna Longbottom, and Samuel Redgrow.

In the middle of the circle was Scorpius and Rose, and they were having a yelling match. Albus sighed heavily as he took a place beside the boy Scorpius apparently convinced to come into Slytherin, Gabriel Dagger.

"If you hate detention so much, why were you such an"-

"Regardless, you tattled on your friend!" Scorpius yelled back, eyes showing a mixture of anger and bitterness, not unlike what was present the previous night.

"You were warned, don't blame me!" Rose shot back. "It was your mistake, pay the price!"

Albus watched as the two battled it out for the umpteenth time. He looked down at the small boy, Gabriel. "What happened? When did Scorpius run into her?"

"He came down at around seven, and waited here," Gabriel shrugged. "I think he wanted that girl especially."

"What about the red-head, she seems pretty mad," Adrianna commented quietly. Albus was surprised she was speaking after he got the best of her last Quidditch match. "She's always curt in the common room."

Before the fight could evolve further, the doors from the Great Hall opened, and out walked Professor Redgrow. Adrianna rushed away and into the doors to the Great Hall before she could get reprimanded. Professor Redgrow rushed forward and stood in between the glaring enemies. "What is going on here that requires you all to skip breakfast? All of you will proceed into the Great Hall or back to your dormitories. Now!"

Scorpius' face was nasty-looking as he watched Rose walk away with Redgrow. Albus guessed she was with her Head of House to avoid a confrontation with Scorpius. She hurried to the Gryffindor table, and remained there. Albus stood where he was, uncertain. Scorpius followed into the Great Hall, undoubtedly to the Slytherin table.

Albus stood with Gabriel a bit longer. He didn't know if he wanted to stick with Scorpius at that moment or not. He didn't like Scorpius much when he was angry. As if he read his mind, Gabriel looked up, "You can sit with me if you like. None of my friends are up yet and Nate's in the forest still."

Albus walked with Gabriel to a spot not far from Scorpius. He was two seats down, and he had a sour look on his face. Albus felt kind of guilty, but he knew that Scorpius knew that no one liked being around an angry Scorpius.

Breakfast with Gabriel wasn't too bad. He was good company, and a big laugh. It was because of his laughter that he often had a red face. Albus found himself liking Gabriel more and more as time went on.

"So, when Daniel tells me I have to be a Half-blood to join the Half-blood club, I tell him we're brothers, Dan. If you're Half, so am I."

Albus laughed. It was one of the jokes that were funny at that particular time, and you had to be there to laugh, because when he thought back, it didn't sound too funny. He could tell Gabriel liked to make people laugh though.

"GO AWAY!"

Albus looked around. Scorpius was red-faced and furious, and so was Daniel, who seemed to have walked up to make more problems. Gabriel raised his eyebrows bemusedly as Daniel walked off. "Is my brother _that mad?" _When Albus nodded, Gabriel smirked, "I personally like Slytherin."

"Tell him that, and stop him then," Albus said, rolling his eyes. "Pissing me off."

"Right!" Gabriel said happily, and careless to all watching and hearing, yelled, "OI, Danny! I love this house!"

Albus laughed, and he laughed harder when he saw Daniel's face, contorted with fury and anger. He shook his head, a small premature vein in his forehead throbbing. Albus was pleased to hear Gabriel laugh along at his own joke, and say, "That guy is _so _having a heart attack."

But Gabriel seemed to be prone to laughter. There was one point when he dared to run up to the Ravenclaw table and steal some food that seemed exclusive to them, and as the Ravenclaws yelled after him, he looked back happily, and not paying attention to his front, he tripped over the bench leg, and dropped the plate.

Instead of being laughed with, he was laughed at, Albus joining in. "Smart, Gabe. Very smart."

"Well," he said, to Albus' astonishment laughing with everyone else at himself. Laughing so much in fact, Gabriel had tears of laughter in his eyes. He honestly did find it funny. Could he honestly acknowledge his own stupidity? This was strange. Albus never met anyone who laughed at himself with everyone else before. Usually, people were very embarrassed if they made a fool of themselves. Gabriel accepted his stupidity, and laughed with everyone else as if it wasn't him. He just shrugged, still laughing, and wiped his own eyes, saying, "Always tomorrow."

After breakfast, Albus bade goodbye to Gabriel, and went up to the Owlery. He put down a roll of parchment on a stool, and wrote:

_Hey dad,_

_It's been a while, and I usually write once a week. Things have taken quite a nasty turn here. Scorpius and Rose have been having rows since the beginning of the year. I'm not sure why, but they can't seem to live with each other anymore, and we're usually good friends. Any idea? I was wondering if you could probably pop up and talk to me face-to-face at one tomorrow night?_

_Let me know,_

_-Al_

Albus and Scorpius went down to Hagrid's hut at night to find the Scamander twins already waiting. They waved as Albus and Scorpius arrived. Scorpius was still sour, but he was safe to talk to now.

"Hagrid is in his hut," Lysander said casually, alone looking as if he was made for this detention. In fact, he seemed almost glad he was in detention.

As he said this, the door of Hagrid's hut opened, and Hagrid walked out, crossbow in hand. He stared around gruffly. After seeing all four of them were there, he raised his crossbow, and said, "You wanted the forest. So, yer comin' with me. Don' think yer being treated either. We got business. Yer gonna see a side of the forest yeh will come to hate. A troll has gone astray, and started killin' Bugbears. To keep the balance in the forest, we need teh get rid of the troll."

"What, murder it?" Scorpius asked innocently to laughter from Albus and Lorcan.

"If any murder is done tonight, it'll be me," Hagrid said dangerously. Scorpius stepped back, and Hagrid faced them all. "Ev'ry now and then, something goes wrong in the forest. Many creatures live there, and not all of them in peace. Trolls are the main causes. This time, one has gone off their usual territory and killed many a Bugbear. It's our job teh stop the troll and maintain a balance in the forest."

Lorcan and Lysander took their wands from their pockets, and placed them behind their ears for quick reach. Scorpius took his wand out, and held it loosely to his side like Albus. Hagrid looked around, "Alrigh', we're all ready."

Hagrid led them into the dark forest. They walked on into the trees, and Hagrid raised his crossbow. They weren't following anywhere near the silvery line that was still present. They took a path opposite. Now that they were in with Hagrid on an actual dangerous mission, Albus found himself wishing he was back in bed. Hagrid looked back at them after fifteen minutes of walking. "Now, it's too dangerous for us to split and Fang's sick, so we'll be stickin' together. I have a good idea where the troll may be anyway."

They went on following Hagrid through the dark forest, stopping only at trees with gouges in them. The trees were getting thicker, and at that rate, give fifteen more minutes, they'd be too thick to go any further. Was this the end? It couldn't be. They weren't walking for that long.

"Valus Flavus," Lysander said aloud suddenly, making Scorpius jump. "Hagrid, the hole there. It was made by a Flavus. We're in danger here."

Hagrid followed Lysander's finger and spotted a large gouge in a tree. Now he looked around, there were many on other tress as well. Confused as to what Lysander could be talking about, wondering if it was another of those random statements he made, Albus looked at Hagrid.

Hagrid pointed to a particularly large gouge, and lectured like it was another class, "Alrigh' yeh see the gouges in the trees, yeh can tell a troll has been there. Yeh see the deep hole through the tree? Only a troll can do that. They're very strong. Now, before we go further, we discuss our strategy. We don't want any deaths, so yeh lot will follow my lead. Yeh all stay back, and try to deprive it of it's club. Usually made from trees, shortened and cut down teh size for them. I'll hold him off. My giant's blood will keep me strong against him."

He led them further in. The tree thickness stayed the same. It seemed like the forest continued on for miles, and Albus couldn't see any sign of an opening or exit ahead. Then, Hagrid took them by the shirt and went a sharp turn left. Gouges were everywhere, more apparent than ever. A deep growling was heard.

Albus was filled with a sensation of fear and worry. He looked at Scorpius. Scorpius seemed to be feeling the same way. He bit his lip, and then voiced the worry through a shaky voice, "H-Hagrid. If I die, I just wanna let you know I'm coming back as a ghost, especially to haunt you and Rosie."

"Yer not gonna die," Hagrid insisted. "And Rosie did what she did on'y because she cares."

"Death kind of contrasts with that, doesn't it? Don't try to save yourself. I'm gonna haunt you if I die."

"Or you could haunt the forest," Lysander suggested. "I think there are some parts that are filled with ghosts and ghouls. That's why students keep out. Because some tried walking through, but"-

Scorpius interrupted Lysander by turning to Albus, a small grin on his face, and saying, "Hey, Al. Maybe that's the prediction. I'll kill a troll only to be killed by a… Werewolf or something."

Albus could not help himself. He burst out laughing to Lorcan's amusement and Hagrid seemed about to go beside himself. "Now keep quie'" Hagrid whispered, and he led them down a steep path through an ivy-made archway. "If yeh'd liketeh die, it can be arranged. I'll leave yeh here and yeh can fend fer yerselves. Now, be sure not the touch the ivy. It's poison."

Scorpius went pale as they walked through. He ducked, even though the ivy was three feet above him. The Scamander twins were right behind Hagrid, knowing more about creatures than Albus and Scorpius. A dead Bugbear was hanging from the ivy ceiling. Scorpius stuck his tongue out in disgust as he saw it. Just then, a foul stench entered their nostrils, and a deep snoring entered their ears.


	16. Through the Fire

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 15: Through the Fire**

Hagrid motioned at them to step back, and he stepped forward. Crossbow raised, he walked silently over, and clasped his hand around the club which was still clutched tightly in the troll's hand. The troll was large, grey, and dead-looking. Albus might've thought it was indeed dead if it wasn't snoring. The club was too tightly clutched that Hagrid sighed, and nodded. He stepped back. "We'll need to wake it up to disarm it of its club."

"What the"-

Hagrid fired the crossbow once at the troll's shut eyelids. "There, one eye is out. Lorcan…"

"Gotcha," Lorcan said, stepping forward as the troll gave out a roar in pain. He raised his wand as the troll stood up, clutching its eye. Pointing his wand at the troll's last eye, he yelled, _"Diffindo."_

The troll dropped the club as it clutched the other eye. Hagrid fired once more at the forehead to keep it at bay, and backed away. He motioned at them to do the same, except Albus and Scorpius, who were due to move forward. _"Locomotor Club."_

They both moved the club over to them at the same time, and Hagrid took it over. He picked it up, and backed further away. He fired one last time, and Lorcan and Lysander fired a spell of green light at the troll's head in union.

"Modified its memory," Lysander said happily. They were walking out of the ivy, and taking a straight route back to the entrance. Lysander seemed satisfied. "So, now it can't even remember who did it to him, and its club is gone."

"The troll is blinded," Hagrid said, nodding approvingly, parting a bushes for them to pass. "Mission complete. A blinded troll. We had no need teh kill it after all."

"I hope you're satisfied," Scorpius muttered. "Wait till my father"-

"What'll yer father do about it?" Hagrid asked testily. Before Scorpius could answer, a rustling in the trees sounded. A few seconds of tension were followed by the appearance of two giant spiders. Albus and Scorpius widened their eyes, and jumped to behind Hagrid. Lorcan looked ready to do the same, but Lysander raised his wand, sweating, whispering "Acromantula."

Hagrid stood firm, "Back. We're on'y passing. We're not botherin' yeh."

The spider didn't move but started clicking menacingly and furiously. Hagrid was seen to grow nervous before now, and he backed away with his umbrella pointing at the giant spider. "Back, all of yeh. Back!"

The kids obliged as the spiders advanced. In less than half a minute, more spiders appeared to back the two up. Hagrid's voice was shaking, "I'm warnin' yeh. Yeh will stay back!"

But the spiders didn't halt. They continued to advance, towering over all the kids and level only with Hagrid. Hagrid looked ready to throw himself at them when out of the darkness twenty arrows were fired. They fell short of the spiders but nonetheless scared the arachnids away.

The ones who fired were shown to be horses with a man's chest and head. They were bigger than the kids and wielded crossbows. One was neighing triumphantly after the scurrying spiders. Another, which was white-haired approached Hagrid. "What're you doing here, Hagrid?" it spoke in a wispy voice. "It's not usual for you to visit this area of the forest."

"Hogwarts detention," Hagrid answered simply.

"May I ask the nature of the detention?"

"A troll has been killin' Bugbear, and it's been goin' on a while. As nothin' was done, we stepped in. Sorry to pass through yer territ'ry."

"Acromantula are dangerous Hagrid, and you know it to be our job to confront any beats within this forest acting rogue. The forest remains in balance and the Centaurs have little need of a Hogwarts detention of foals to act as police force."

"Well, if yer all high an' mighty as police force of the forest, yer laws dictate yeh don't harm _foals, _so back off and let us pass."

"This last time Hagrid, because you are our friend," the wispy-voiced Centaur replied menacingly. "Foals don't come this far and not only are you passing through a restricted area, you bring innocents into harm's way. We will deal with the troll."

The centaurs cantered off and Hagrid, still sweating, turned to the shaking children. "Well, that was more than I 'spected. Centaurs are good, but ruddy territorial, and since the Battle of Hogwarts, formed their own law enforcement in the forest. But that was an Acromantula. Yeh're all lucky yeh were with me, and even luckier the Centaurs were around."

Scorpius didn't answer. Albus could see Scorpius was very scared now of what was in there. Albus felt a rush of cool, fresh air as they stepped outside into the grounds once more. Clabberts and Bugbears were one thing, but Centaurs, Trolls and Acromantula… Something else. Neither of them could sleep immediately when they got back to the dormitory. They lay awake in bed till three in the morning. Words couldn't describe the feeling in the dormitory. Walter was sleeping soundly, but Albus and Scorpius were wide awake, thinking about their excursion.

Finally, with one last word from Scorpius, 'Brutal,' they fell asleep.

The next morning dawned slowly for Albus. He woke up pretty late in the morning. It was eleven, and nearly time for lunch. He expected Scorpius' bed to be empty, but he was still sound asleep. The only beds empty were Walter's and Riley's, and Riley's bed was explained easily. He wasn't allowed in the dormitory.

On cue of Albus waking up, Scorpius woke up soon after as if they were linked. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around. "What time 's it?" he asked groggily.

"Eleven," Albus responded yawningly.

The two sat up in their beds for a full hour, doing absolutely nothing but talking. Walter did not return either, so it was just them. The day was free, and neither of the two saw Walter or Riley for the day since they stayed up in the dormitory, venturing out only for Lunch and Dinner. Walter returned upstairs at seven in the evening.

Albus looked at his watch and then spoke, "Listen, Scorps. I gotta be down at one. I'm gonna talk to my dad in the fire for a bit."

Scorpius shrugged, "Fine. Whatever."

Albus ventured downstairs at twelve-thirty, and sat in front of the fireplace. There were yellow eyes above them that Albus heard were supposed to resemble a Basilisk's. The Common room was mercifully empty, so Albus was assured privacy. Scorpius was good enough to set off Dungbombs if anyone thought of venturing downstairs, so Albus would have warning if anyone was coming.

At exactly one o-clock, the fire turned green. Albus looked up, heart pounding, and there his dad's head sat, staring at him. Then, it smiled. Albus couldn't help but grin back, "Hi, dad."

"Hi, Al," Harry said, nodding a bit. "What's up? Need something?"

"Just someone to talk to," Albus muttered. "Things are not going so well."

"Oh yeah," Harry asked, and there was a smirk on his face. A smirk Albus knew but did not like. "Uncle Ron's got a note from his daughter. Said something rather interesting."

Albus rolled his eyes, and fell back, "Aw, man! Why'd she go and tell on us like that. It's bad enough she told Hagrid. Now she told you too."

"You know she's only looking after you," Harry said defensively. "The Forbidden Forest, Al?"

"We only wanna know what's beyond it," Albus explained. "Tell me you were never curious."

"It never crossed my mind," Harry said honestly. "I wanted a quiet life. Something you specifically stated _you _wanted too. Rather ironic, isn't it? And what's up with Scorpius and Rosie?"

Albus sighed, and explained everything. Everything that happened between them. Harry nodded understandingly, in a way that told Albus he'd been there. How Rosie wasn't happy with Scorpius for luring other kids into Slytherin, how Scorpius called girls out of touch, and how Rose got him back publicly in Hagrid's hut, and then how Rose told both of them off to Hagrid, "And Rose isn't even right. When did Hagrid ever give detention?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute, and then said, "You're the first, Al. But never mind that. What gives Scorpius such an interest in getting other kids to join Slytherin house?"

"He told me he just wants to show that Slytherin is not evil," Albus sighed. "But he's right, dad. For once, I'm not alone. Lorcan is there too. Roxanne and Lucy… we're finally in. But I don't think Rose ever forgave him for that. He left Lily alone, but he got another kid in return."

"But girls are not out of touch," Harry shook his head. "I think that was quite sexist actually. Plus, he might have good intentions, but it gives Slytherin house the image of some outside cult."

"What does everyone have against Slytherin house?" Albus demanded. "And that didn't make her right to attack in Hagrid's hut several weeks back though. It puts me in the middle, and both of them are expecting me to take their side. It's so annoying. Now, thanks to her, I had a detention in the forest. Were you ever in the middle like that?"

"Oh yeah, loads of times," Harry laughed. "I knew a boy and a girl at Hogwarts a lot like Scorpius and Rose. Kept going for each other in their third year. Wasn't my favorite time. From criminal damage to a Firebolt, to the murder of a rat. I was busy trying to get them to talk again."

"What happened?"

And Harry smirked even more. "They got married."

"No."

"And they became your aunt and uncle."

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

"So, if everything goes the way their fight did," Harry stared up thoughtfully. "They should continue the fight till the fourth year, and then get married after the seventh."

"Fat chance!"

"I'm just kidding, Al," Harry laughed. "How's things with you and Mark these days?" Harry asked in a change of subject.

"Better," Albus shrugged. "We're on- speaking terms. At least we're talking."

"Is that girl still annoying him?"

"Laura? Yeah. She doesn't quit. Ever faced that?"

"Oh yeah, your mum was quite infatuated with me," Harry said, grinning. Albus could hear laughter from Harry's end, and he was sure Ginny heard. "Anyways, your mother is calling me to bed, so I'd better go. See ya later, or talk to Teddy. He's available."

"Yeah," Albus said thoughtfully. "I _would _like to talk to… to"- he stopped, his ears on the alert. Someone was coming downstairs. Harrt read the look in his eyes correctly and nodded hurriedly.

There was a faint pop, and Harry's face disappeared, leaving Albus in darkness again. Silence ruled the night afterwards, and Albus sat there thoughtfully for fifteen seconds when stifled laughter was heard, "Wait till I tell Malcolm about this."

Great. Albus whipped around, widening his eyes. It was Samantha Mold. Samantha wore her brown hair in pigtails, and she was skinny, skinnier than usual. Albus remembered meeting her last year, and noting her anorexia, but this year there was a difference. She was still very skinny, but she seemed better. It wasn't that big a difference, but Albus could tell she put on a little bit of weight. One similarity was that she still had her sour face.

"Talking to daddy, Potter?"

"You wouldn't," Albus said, near anger to her.

Samantha just laughed, "I could, but that _would _be low. Why not ask your friends for help? Don't have any?"

Albus never really liked her. He preferred her staying away from him. This year, he noted her lack of hygiene and cleanliness. On top of her sour face, she didn't have a good smell. Did she take a shower?

"I do, but they're fighting, and others aren't involved," Albus said defensively, walking to bed. The smell grew as he got nearer to her on his way to the descending pathway to the dormitories and as he passed, before he could stop himself, he sniffed the smell out, coughing, "Did you take a shower?"

As expected, she looked highly affronted, and her sour face was justified this time, "Well, you got nerve! I have a good mind _to _tell Malcolm. Hmph, the bathrooms were taken, and curfew was near. I'm sorry if I'm an insult to your sense of smell, I'll take one tomorrow morning."

_Take two, _Albus thought meanly to himself, in a fuming mood for being interrupted. Thankfully she couldn't hear his thoughts. He walked upstairs to his dormitory again, looking at his watch. It was half past. He climbed into bed, realizing how tired he was. He yawned. Walter was snoring quite loudly, and Scorpius was breathing lightly. But as Albus closed his eyes, Scorpius could be heard muttering in his sleep.

Scorpius and Rose weren't going to quit. Albus had a feeling this fight would ware off by the end of the year, and Rose already started the dating world with Daniel Dagger. He doubted whether Scorpius could care less though, and besides, Scorpius had a crush on Laura. Yeah. It wasn't going to happen. Now, Albus just had to do some damage repair to their friendship, and restore things back to normal.


	17. A Little Advice

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 16: A Little Advice**

Malcolm didn't raise anything, so Albus had reason to suspect Samantha kept quiet, even after that remark he made. December dawned. Gryffindor played Ravenclaw on Quidditch and flattened them. But a whole new problem sparked. Mark, the twins, Molly, Louis, Hugo, Lily, and Laura had challenged Albus, Scorpius, Walter, Albert, Nate, Roxanne, Lucy, and Gabriel Dagger to a snowball fight. Albus was convinced a victory would've been achieved if Gabriel wasn't such a comic. But alas, they lost.

Gabriel, though responsible for their loss, had committed an act that made him funny to the Gryffindors as well. He took a large snowball, and rolled it upon the ground, as if making a snowman. Taking a lot of hits, he made it up in front of Mark and his team, and kicked all the snow at them. The funny part: All of them missed.

Of the Gryffindors, only Hugo looked indifferent. He just rolled his eyes, and looked away as Mark and Eric shared a laugh. At the end, Albus whispered to Lily, "Tell Hugo to do something nice for Albert. It might help."

"Ok," she whispered, and ran up to whisper to Hugo.

Hugo looked at her incredulously, but stopped at her pleading look. Resigning, he went up, and took Albert's hand to help him up. Albus raised his eyebrows, and Scorpius caught Albus' eye knowingly.

"Hmm, thanks," Albert said uncertainly. He nodded and then left, waiting for Albus and Scorpius inside. Albus was pleased when Albert nodded at Albus, and said, "Hugo wasn't so bad. If he keeps this up, I might actually _like _him."

When they walked back in, they ran into Master Cantharis. Snow tracks were left behind them, and when Cantharis caught sight of it, he jumped. The twins jumped out of the way from Cantharis' grasp, so he started yelling. Laura was the closest, and spit started flying at her face. Mark and the twins backed off, and Albert took Gabriel and ran off. Only Albus and Scorpius stayed to watch the assault on little Creevey.

They reduced Laura to tears, and she ran away. Alex and Eric turned to walk back to their dormitory, but turned back when they heard something they never heard before. Mark was yelling. "YOU CLEAN ON SATURDAY MORNING WHEN PEOPLE ARE BOUND TO MAKE A MESS. WHY TAKE FUN AWAY EVEN ON THE WEEKENDS?!"

Cantharis walked towards him slowly. Alex and Eric braced themselves for another scene, but miraculously, Cantharis only said, "Butt out Wallader, or you will be sorry. I am taking ten points." With that final word before the holidays, he walked off.

"Real smart," Alex said shaking his head. "Hell smart, mate!"

"I couldn't help it," Mark shrugged quietly. "He was being unfair."

"If you ask me, she deserved"-

"C'mon Eric," Mark interrupted. "Do you seriously go against anyone who annoys you and hold a grudge against them forever?"

"Maybe," Eric shrugged. "At least Princess Laura doesn't get the same treatment she gets from- what- King Creevey. I'd say it's pretty good for her. Breaks her a bit, ya know?"

"Well, I got no business here," Scorpius said, and walked off. Albus shrugged, and followed his friend hurriedly. He could just hear more Mark yelling and twin bashing as he followed Scorpius outside.

Mark fought with the twins, mostly Eric, simply because he had stuck up for a girl he claimed to dislike. When it was time to return home for the Christmas holidays, for the first time in his life, Mark found himself happy to be rid of them. Mark felt he needed someone to talk to, and who else but his brother and roommate, Albus. But how could he talk to Albus when Scorpius was also going to be there? This was going to be one hell of a Christmas.

Before they left the school, Albert decided to wish Hugo a Happy Christmas. As Hugo was walking down the staircase, Albert used a Charm to make them fly down for him, and said, "There you go. Happy Christmas."

Albus never really expected this. He just wanted to show Albert that Gryffindors were ok, but Albert actually responded. Showed what kind of person he was. Indeed, when Hugo and Lily climbed on, Albus overheard him saying to her, "I did this for you, ok? Now, I got a Slytherin as a friend!"

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Rose said testily. "Al, Roxanne and Lucy are Slytherin. Though that's thanks to yet another Slytherin."

Sighing, Hugo shrugged in an 'I-guess-so' sort of way.

Of course, as agreed the previous summer, if Albus was to visit the Malfoy Manor, Scortpius was to see Godric's Hollow over Christmas. True to the agreement, the Malfoy's sent Albus a good luck and a happy Christmas as well as a letter to Scorpius asking him to remember to say goodbye at the station before leaving. That, he did. Scorpius had a quick goodbye with his parents before leaving to Godric's Hollow between Albus and Mark in the back.

The Christmas with Scorpius Malfoy wasn't what Albus planned though, as a lot more people were coming over. Ron and Hermione were due over, and that meant Rose, Hugo, and the twins.

Mark was usually happy the twins were joining, but now he wasn't so sure. The last time he saw them, they fought. He sat quietly on Christmas Eve at the table as Harry and Ginny talked to Scorpius, getting to know Albus' best friend.

"Do you mind if we call you Scorps?" Harry asked as he, Albus, Mark, James and Lily sat down for dinner.

Scorpius shrugged, taking a bite of turkey. "Fine, everyone does."

"Tell us about yourself," Ginny said softly, almost kindly as she stared at him. "Slytherin, right?"

Mouth full, Scorpius nodded in affirmative. Harry raised his eyebrows, and gave Ginny an odd look. James looked up, grinning mischievously. "Sway anyone lately? Apart from Al?"

Scorpius smiled guiltily, "Slytherin's a cool house. I got Lorcan Scamander in, if you know him, and I wanted to get Lily, but Al wouldn't let me, so I got a boy called Gabriel, and some girl named Lucy."

Lily went red at the mention of her name and kept her eyes firmly off Scorpius though Albus had a funny feeling it was not because she did not like him. "Oh yeah, that's my brother Percy's daughter," Ginny recalled brightly. "Well, you're in for it. He was Gryffindor. Complete opposite of George too."

The two laughed, and Ginny smiled at Scorpius, apparently taking a liking for him. It was strange. Harry seemed indifferent and only talked to Scorpius during dinner because it was common courtesy. Ginny seemed to have an interest, and she said, "Al has an Uncle George. Owner of"-

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" James and Scorpius said in unison. James said it proudly but Scorpius said it in awe, lightening up. "He's your Uncle, Al? Why didn't you tell me? He's awesome!"

"I didn't know you were interested in that stuff," Albus shrugged.

"Al, everyone is interested in that stuff," James said happily, nodding approvingly at Scorpius. "Except Lysander, but he's more… out-there… than to play any pranks."

"Reminds me," Mark said, straightening up.

Lily nodded beside him. "Lorcs and Sander were angry yesterday. I heard them fight with Phoenix before we left."

"Lorcan's mad, for some reason," Albus said at the table.

"Have any idea about what?" Mark asked questioningly. "I noticed it a couple of times and he fought with Phoenix last week."

"Did he, I missed that?" Albus said surprised.

"Something about Era and Hagrid," Mark shrugged.

Albus sighed as he looked at his plate. He could sense Harry and Ginny watching in interest at Mark and Albus talking. Albus felt he had explaining to do. "Well, Lorcan is angry at Phoenix because he expelled Riley, Nate before he could even do anything, and demoted Era without admitting it."

"He should talk to Aunt Hermione," Harry shrugged. "She'll vouch for him. But why's he taking Riley's fate personally?"

"For the cause, I think," Albus shrugged. "Riley's not a half bad guy, but he did go crazy last year."

"Well, that was Mark's fault," Scorpius grinned, making Mark go red.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ginny asked, changing the subject and looking directly at Scorpius.

Scorpius looked rather uncomfortable with all the questions being asked, but he answered them all the same. "No."

"But he's pursuing Laura Creevey," Mark added, almost sulking. Albus honestly expected him to speak long before this. What took him so long? It must've been because he had nothing to say about Scorpius, particularly on the subject of Slytherin.

Scorpius went furiously red, and Harry widened his eyes. Albus looked over at his father, and asked, "Dad, do you know her father? He's Muggle Studies Professor."

But it was Ginny who answered, "I knew his brother."

Harry smiled sadly, "Don't talk to the Professor about it, ok. Both of you. He was kinda torn up."

"What happened?" Scorpius asked.

"His brother was killed in the second war," Harry sighed. "I owe that family a lot for that. A favor I never really repaid," he added thoughtfully.

Scorpius cleared his throat and looked up at Harry interestedly. Albus could see a controversy was on his mind but surely it was not the second war. Scorpius said many times he was on Harry's side. So… "Um, Mr. Potter. Pardon me, I have a question."

"Shoot," Harry shrugged.

"Skeeter Scandal," Scorpius said testily, almost challengingly.

Mark and Albus tensed up and James and Lily widened their eyes. Ginny looked nervously at Harry and Albus shot an apologetic look at his dad. A look he wasn't sure his dad caught. Harry looked taken-aback. "Skeeter"-

"Scandal, what about it?" Scorpius asked. "I heard their story. I read Skeeter, I read Incommodo. What's yours?"

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked rigidly, going a little stiff as Albus kept his mouth shut, looking very nervous as James and Lily stared on. "I wasn't aware that my position interested anyone at all."

"Grandfather despises Incommodo," Scorpius told them. "I don't want to hear only his side. What is yours?"

"You're in Hogwarts. Ask Phoenix," Harry said stiffly.

"But… you're the war hero, I'm asking you."

Harry opened his mouth as if for an angry retort but Ginny's hand shot out and touched his shoulder to calm him. Scorpius watched Harry calm down and James and Lily held their breaths along with Albus. Mark was watching in interest. Then, as if to assure him further, Scorpius said tentatively, "I'm not my father."

"You look alarmingly like him," Harry muttered. "Ok, _Scorpius, _what do you want to know?"

"Did you really plot in secret and without Ministerial knowledge?" Scorpius asked calmly, finishing his turkey.

"Yes," Harry answered calmly. "Does that bother you?"

"Yes, it does," Scorpius said curtly.

"Did you like the exchange students at all?" Harry asked.

"I did, but it isn't the point," Scorpius grunted. "Har- sorry, Mr. Potter, I have no idea what to believe. You know how much it stinks to see that someone we in the Malfoy family really hate turns out to be right?"

"Who said he's right?" Harry challenged, not taking too good to being challenged. "Who said he _has _the right to interfere in Hogwarts? The Head of Education _never _has the right. He knows that. He had to break into a vault, committing a _crime _to manipulate public opinion against us. Exchange students coming to Hogwarts are the sole matter of both the International Department and Hogwarts itself. That was why Otto and Phoenix were big in this."

"What about the Minister?" Scorpius asked.

Now that the discussion was under way, Harry felt more at ease and he spoke of the matter in a cool manner. "The Minister was _informed _but he did not give an ok or a refusal. In any case, the Minister himself _does not_ interfere at Hogwarts either, so his silence in a matter he had full knowledge of gives us perfect right to go ahead. Now you see Phoenix being supported by Skeeter and Incommodo over his vampire policy, hence Lorcan's attitude. He cuddles up to their support and yet fights them when the Goblins come into the picture. It's not loyalty but cowardice that's driving Phoenix and the Minister right now."

"Phoenix seems fine at Hogwarts," Scorpius protested, still disagreeing somewhat.

"Let me tell you something," Harry said strongly. "Public opinion is with Incommodo right now because of the vampire issue. They fear the vampires and know he may be right. That is how the issue is working for them. Because it relates to Otto, Phoenix and by extension me. If Riley was never found out, this Goblin issue would have been Incommodo's downfall because he's instigating something with them. He's getting away with it as long as he relates it to the exchange students and the vampires."

"One more question then," Scorpius said, moving his head closer over the table. "What does all this have to do with you, as Head of Aurors?"

The silence around the table now was less tense and more curious. This was something even Albus wanted to know. Harry kept perfectly at ease though, as if he was expert at hiding this particular piece of information. "That, Malfoy, is classified information and you know enough already; more than most considering the fact we discussed it last year over the fire."

The dinner conversation ended then. Albus and Scorpius were just thinking of leaving upstairs when Mark opened conversation with Harry. It repelled Scorpius, who told Albus he was proceeding upstairs to lay his stuff down and unpack. Albus decided to stay behind and hear what Mark wanted to say, and give Scorpius a minute to brood over the discussion he had with Harry.


	18. A Loud Christmas

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 17: A Loud Christmas**

While Scorpius was upstairs, brooding over his talk with Harry Potter, Albus was downstairs still, opting to listen to what Mark had to say. He could tell for a while, since his outburst against Cantharis that something was bothering him. Ald Albus had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it was. Mark Wallader seemed to be looking for advice. This was a first because Mark never asked for advice from anyone for as long as Albus knew him. Now, he was asking Harry, Ginny and Albus for advice. Neither James nor Lily seemed interested in this; however, and they left the table right after Scorpius to wash their hands. Albus set his silverware down and looked over at Mark to listen to him.

"Mr. Potter, I wanna talk to you for a bit," Mark said innocently, attracting Harry's attention. Ginny looked with interest from Albus to Mark as Harry gave Mark undivided attention.

"What about?" asked Harry. He was confused. Mark never asked to talk to him before. Admittedly, they talked a fair bit last summer, but not about something that gave the kind of air Mark seemed to fill the room with at that moment.

"I'm having a few problems," Mark sighed. "Alex and Eric are bugging me."

"Same as last year?" Albus guessed, grinning mentally to himself. He knew it.

Mark looked at Albus as if surprised he was still there. He didn't kick him out though, just shrugged, "Kinda. I mean, I'm trying to get along with Scorpius, and even Walter, but the twins are dead set against it. I got over that, but just because I stuck up for Laura Creevey, they assaulted me."

"Why _did _you stick up for her anyway?" Albus asked. "I'm starting to think you- you actually do like her."

Mark was flustered, "Forget about that. Who cares," he added hastily. "Dad, what would you do about the twins?" Mark asked, trying to get back to the point. "If you were in my position?"

Now this was new. Mark had never called Harry dad before. Something must really have been bothering him. The only time Albus sensed Mark being so distraught was the previous year, though back then Mark had brought it all on himself. "You know, Mark," Harry said. "Apparently the twins have been with you for a while. Now, you're teenagers, you all seem to be going different ways."

"Al and Scorpy seem to be fine," Mark pointed out.

Harry shook his head, "It's different. It's like you're getting tired of each other. Besides, they're your cousins. They're never gonna leave you, will they? You all just need time alone. Not that big a deal, is it?"

Mark sighed, and Albus smirked, "Hey, Mark. You know we care about you, right?"

Mark shrugged, "Yeah, I know."

"I think the three of you are trying to define your relationship. To lay the law down, so you three would understand each other better."

Harry nodded in agreement and Mark rested his eyes on Albus was a long time. For once, there was no hint of malice of dislike in them, just wonder. "How can you tell?"

Albus did not know how he could tell. All he knew was how Mark acted and how the twins acted. He expected them to break it off a while ago. Then, a thought occurred, "Because, that's what we did last year. Right?"

"What could we not understand about each other?" Mark questioned, voice drawing close to breaking point, like the subject itself was causing immense pain. "We're practically triplets." 'Triplets' was the term Mark and the twins often used to refer to their relationship. It defined them better.

"Is there any particularly strong feeling you harbor that they're not aware of?" Harry asked.

Albus watched Mark open his mouth to say no, but then he shut it. There was something. And Albus could tell what it was. He made it clear enough before they left. Albus caught the look on his face, and smirked, "What is it?"

"That's my own secret," Mark said quietly. "You don't have to know, Al."

Mark left the table right after, leaving only Albus in the dining room, waiting for judgment concerning his best friend. This was what he stayed for. Harry's opinion of him would be the deciding factor on whether he could ever come over again. Ginny smiled, "I like him. He's a good kid."

"Just like his father," Harry muttered.

"But _not _his father," Ginny reminded him.

"Very challenging," Harry assessed.

"Well, hey, he's a Malfoy," Ginny shrugged.

Harry then looked up optimistically. He smiled, "Can't be perfect, can he? But Al is loyal to this family and if he can reconcile this loyalty with a friendship with Scorpius Malfoy, he must not be that bad. Good enough for me."

"Dad, I didn't know he'd challenge you like that," Albus swore apologetically.

Harry shook his head as if it no longer mattered, "Al, don't worry about it. He inquired and I answered. He had every right to question what happened. I recall the Minister questioning me, even Aunt Hermione was skeptical that our plan would work… pity she was right as usual… oh, and Lucius questioned me. Yeah. I'm used to it by now." He grinned and sniffed proudly, "Plus… if he doesn't like Incommodo, he _must _be on the right side. Let me know later what he thinks of my explanations to him."

"Sure, night dad," Albus said happily.

Scorpius of course was skeptical of the entire situation but for a wonder, he found Harry's story more believable. Albus related to Harry in private Scorpius' thoughts on the matter, ultimately satisfying both parties. And that was not the last discussion Scorpius found himself involved in with the Potter family. The new concern was the boy who tried so hard to shut himself out for a year and was now inviting anyone who would listen into his life. Mark Wallader.

Throughout the years and even the summer holidays, the twins remained Mark's closest companions, but when he moved in with Albus, there sparked something different. It wasn't cousinly, but brotherly. The two grew close no matter how hard Mark fought against it. It simply was not worth it. Albus loved Mark, and Mark knew it, and Mark tried to deny it and push him away, but the more he pushed, the more Albus showed his care.

Throughout the holidays, Scorpius joined the Potters in caroling around the house. Scorpius introduced to them a crude song meant for Pure-bloods called Fill The Land With Our Pure Blood, which they knew to be the Wizard version of Deck the Halls. While Harry looked taken-aback and half offended, Ginny and Mark laughed, and Scorpius smiled guiltily. "Never mind. I- I haven't sang it for a while anyway."

Ron and Hermione arrived with their family on Christmas day. That meant Alex and Eric would be joining them. Already, Mark had a problem with them, and when they greeted each other, it was in a cool, curt way. Actually, the twins were walking into enemy territory now. They had an issue with Mark, and now they had to put up with not only Albus, but Scorpius as well.

Usually, when the twins visited the Potter household, they and Mark would never fail to make Albus feel left out. With Scorpius present, and Mark not being on good terms with them, this was no longer a threat. Eric had a problem with Mark making friends with what he dubbed Slytherin scum and actually talking to Princess Laura. Alex had a problem with Mark having a problem with Eric.

"Do they always visit?" Scorpius asked Albus during Christmas dinner.

Albus nodded into his pudding. "Always."

"Shut up, Mark!" Eric said loudly. Mark looked down to his plate. He could notice from the corner of his eye Albus looking over. Eric went on, "Always. Always your problem. You never stick with the pride everyone else has got."

"They're as good as Gryffindor!" Mark said angrily.

Scorpius stared down, trying not to go red. Albus heard too, and stared down, but looked from the corner of his eye at the tense argument. Scorpius took a bite from his pudding, and then muttered, "I'm taking that personally."

"Never heard Mark talk like that," Albus said quietly.

Albus looked quickly at Scorpius. He just sensed Alex looking their way. Did he notice them spying? As Mark and Eric opened their mouths to continue arguing, Alex spoke over them, "Oi, people! We've got Slytherin eavesdroppers. Can we take this upstairs?"

"I'm done," Mark announced, slamming his fork to the table, and walking upstairs.

"Where're you going?" Eric demanded.

"To have an early sleep," Mark said miserably, and he walked off. Albus and Scorpius feigned conversation as he walked past them. Mark walked downstairs to the basement.

"I thought they were over that argument of Slytherins? I thought we had Laura help us solve it last year," Albus said disappointedly.

Scorpius laughed, "Al, I doubt they were ever over it. They're just finishing with Mark what they started. It's only a matter of time before Mark cracks too, because their influence runs deep. Ungrateful swines. Didn't you save Mark's life? What's that mean to them?"

"Dunno," Albus shrugged. "Maybe they just don't like you."

"Oh, I'm always the bad guy?"

How right Scorpius was remained to be seen. Mark stayed in the downstairs room for the rest of the night. The twins didn't come up after dinner as Mark expected. The rest of the house fell asleep, and the twins still didn't come in for another hour. That night, when the rest of the house was asleep, Mark turned his head away from the twin's beds, and stared at the wall. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he wiped them off. He sniffed once.

"Oi, Mark, c'mon mate, it's not that big," a small voice said from behind him. He turned over, and there, kneeling in front of the bed was Alex. Alex climbed onto the bed with Mark, and sat up, "Wanna talk, without Eric? I know he's pretty angry."

"If I could just tell you the truth," Mark said quietly.

"What truth?" Alex asked. "Would it explain why you like the Slytherins so much?"

"If you care so much of being a Gryffindor, think of this," Mark began. "We're in Gryffindor. Laura's in Gryffindor. We're all in Gryffindor. We're not like Slytherin, being split between Albus or Malcolm. We're better. We stick up for each other, guys. We don't stay quiet while Cantharis yells at us. Mess with one, mess with all. That's always been our creed. We're rebels!"

Alex listened with rapt attention, and Mark knew he was listening. Nonetheless, Alex replied happily, "Right then, I rest my case. "Gryffindor, _not Slytherin." _

"Big deal," Mark whispered quietly. "Just because I'm friends with a couple of Slytherins doesn't mean I'm one of them, so quit generalizing. Besides, Albus is my foster brother, and he's honestly trying to help. _He saved my life. _I give up on trying to ignoring him. "

"I'm not blaming you for Albus," Alex clarified. _"I like Albus. _And Eric may nt show it, but he loves Albus for doing what he did. But Al is a Gryffindor. He doesn't count, Mark. Scorpius does. Something you don't seem to get about him."

"Scorpius is his friend, and good enough to get invited into the Potter house," Mark said defensively. "Besides, didn't we discuss this last year? It's getting on my nerves, Alex."

Alex sighed, and bit his bottom lip. "Ok. Mark, we're still friends. We've just got issues that need to be worked out. It's not that bad, is it?"

Mark nodded. "And also"-

"Walter?"

"No, forget him," Mark shrugged, "I'll prove my point on him some other time. No, it's about Laura."

"She's a brat," Alex whispered, eyes widening. But they didn't look surprised, but expectant. He knew more than Eric did. Mark could tell. Alex knew how Mark felt, didn't he? "C'mon Mark. We all thought so."

"I did, till Cantharis yelled," Mark answered. "I- I can't tell."

"Why not?" Alex asked, and his eyes bore directly into Mark's. Yes. They knew. They could tell, and the next line was said with such strength and firmness, Mark had to admire it. "You can tell me anything."

"Can I really?"

"I swear," Alex said, left hand up. "I'll even help you, if you want me too." And so true was Alex's look on the red-headed freckled face of his that when Mark looked at it, he was taken over by a rush of emotion towards Alex.

"I"-

Alex sniggered, "You like her, don't you?"

Mark looked up, "Who told?"

"Your expression when she talked to you during our last lunch at Hogwarts," Alex nodded. "The way you've been smiling at her lately, your satisfaction whenever she shows up. You might be able to fool your family. But Mark, to me, you're the most obvious person I'll ever know. I can read you like an open book."

"Did you tell Eric?" he asked, dreading the answer.

But the answer only proved how much Alex and Mark felt for each other. "Of course not. I figured you'd want to keep it to yourself. I hoped you'd tell me though. Our friendship is better than anyone else's. You know that."

Mark sniffed a laugh. "Yeah, I do."

"We're ok now?" Alex asked. "Don't let it bother you. Eric will come around."

Mark nodded, tucking himself in. "Night, Alex."

Alex got up, and then he did something he or Eric seldom did to Mark, despite the great love between them, though given to many family members. He kissed his cheek. "Night, Mark."


	19. Quidditch Argument

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 18: Quidditch Argument**

_A/N: This chapter is based off Quidditch through the ages. A lot of the information comes from the book. Those who haven't read it will still understand the chapter, even the background information. _

Albus was happy to see Scorpius was enjoying himself. By the time Christmas came Scorpius was happier than Albus had seen him in the Malfoy Manor. Rose and Hugo came for frequent visits too with Uncle Ron. Rose laughed herself dead when she heard Scorpius' version of Deck the Halls. She asked if he made it up himself, and was surprised when she heard he didn't. It was a Pure-blood Christmas Carol.

Hugo found Scorpius' attitude toward the Potter house interesting. Albus thought Hugo would be like his father, and prejudiced toward Slytherins but he took an interest. Albus didn't say anything for fear of sounding a little pretentious, but he believed it was in part because of his idea of Hugo doing something nice for a Slytherin like Albert.

Often, throughout the holidays, Albus and Scorpius were sitting on the edge of the river, and soak their feet in it. Scorpius found it rather interesting, and Albus decided to hammer it in more, to show how much better the Potter household was. "Granted, in the Malfoy house, you got the hot spring. Over here, you can swim in the river, and soak all you like. It's quite shallow. Besides, feel the river rushing through your legs."

Scorpius shrugged, and sighed, "At least you're not living in fear of a Banshee yell."

"When was the last time it yelled?"

"I was four," Scorpius said shortly. "But the Malfoy Manor is bigger, and more enjoyable."

"When did it matter how big something was?" Albus challenged.

Scorpius really had little against the Potter house, and he didn't say anything, but he loved Godric's Hollow. He found it a nice feel-good place, and somewhere he could go for some peace. At least it was more inviting. It was not until Albus and Scorpius got up to walk back inside and they were inches away from the door when they sensed movement behind them. Albus stopped and an unfamiliar yellow hand reached out and knocked the door.

"Young Master Potter," a calm wispy voice said from behind, making Albus jump in unmistakable yet unexplainable terror. Scorpius seemed tense and Albus decided to take Scorpius' expertise of Ministry officials to heart and trust his tension. Whoever this man was, he could not be trusted. The man was tall and black-haired with dreadlocks on either side. His skin was papery and yellow and he wore robes of blood-red. He looked very fierce and yet contrastingly calm. Something told Albus to run away and yet still a stronger force told him he was too petrified to move.

He had with him one accomplice. The other man, however less terrifying was more striking simply because Albus and Scorpius had met him before. He had black hair with blonde hair streaking through the middle. His green eyes were almost slit-like but normal enough even though there was a reddish tint in them. Scorpius stepped back. It was Soto. He had tried attacking Albus and his friends not even one year ago. He was surprised he had the gull to show his face on the Potter grounds let alone outside whatever hole he hid in.

The man looked over at him. "Master Malfoy. How is your father?"

For the first time ever, Scorpius could not speak. He was simply too terrified. He gazed determinedly at the ground as if aware that looking the yellow-faced man in the eyes would turn him to stone; an effect it seemed to have had on Albus. He barely managed to open his mouth as the door opened.

Harry stood at the door, "Albus, Scor- oh… hello. Soto. May I help you?"

"Don't ignore the man beside me," Soto said threateningly. "I would not be here if my interests did not require so. Step outside please. I'm sure I am not welcome."

"I'm not even sure you're welcome on our grounds, particularly with present company," Harry retorted calmly.

"Calmness, Soto, he'll learn respect," the papery man said in a wispy, deadened voice that made Albus paralyzed to the spot.

"Forgive me," Soto said calmly. "Mr. Potter, I am concerned about your welfare within the Ministry nowadays. As you see, everything is going haywire what with the Goblin trouble, trouble at Hogwarts not two months ago… and all and Mors is not happy."

Albus so wanted to blurt out 'thanks to you,' but he could not find the will to speak. Harry spoke for him but Albus did not know if Harry awas aware that Soto was rhe villain of the year before. The man whose accomplice, a former Death Eater had almost killed Mark. "Well, seeing as how you instigated this trouble, I'm sure it is easily solved."

"Ah, not so easy," the man corrected wispily. "See, I believe that it is time a new leadership is needed. I sent a recommendation to the Hogwarts School Board and another to the Minister. We're asking for both Otto and Phoenix to leave their respective posts. _I_ have an offer to make you; however, we will not ask you to leave if you accept the offer."

"The offer being…"

"You're in touch with Mrs. Weasley, I presume," he guessed. "Pressure her to cease and desist her campaign against Rita Skeeter. She is a heroine after the scandal she uncovered last year and helping to stop the trouble. As you know, you are appearing very bitter with her. Your approval rating is slipping as people come to see you have been swallowed by the Ministry's corruption. We're ready to save your image though. If Weasley stops the meddling and you send in your own letter of recommendation to drive both Phoenix and Blackberry out of their posts, we will cease all trouble with the Goblins. Everything shall go back to normal."

Harry looked very tense and almost fearful. The fear was not caused by Soto's presence but rather started when Soto mentioned this Mors character that Albus had yet to see or hear. He straightened himself up. "You do know that Skeeter is spying illegally, do you not?"

"Contrary, Mr. Potter, we believe you are spreading lies," Soto said back. "We are offering you a chance to get out of this, sacrificing those who you know full well have been hiding facts from the Wizarding world last year."

"You see," the wispy man said, moving closer to Harry who alone looked used to the man's presence. "Though you are part of this scandal, we're ready to save the _image of a hero."_

Scorpius caught Albus' eye and motioned inside significantly. Albus caught the meaning and made to walk in but the man called them back with a voice devoid of all wispiness and replaced with a surprisingly powerful voice. "Potter, Malfoy! Back here!" Then his voice went wispy again, "Are you aware of the scandal your father was mired in last year?"

"Y-y-yes," Albus stuttered fearfully, trying to catch a glance at his father.

"Eyes on me, young Potter," the man said warningly. "Do you want your father's image tarnished forever?" Albus was afraid of catching his dad's eye so he looked down. "Eyes on me, I said!" the man said angrily, voice losing wispiness. "Learn respect!"

"DON'T talk like that to my son!" Harry blurt out angrily.

"Well, Mr. Potter?" he asked forcefully, ignoring Harry's protests.

"No!" Albus said confidently. "I do not want his image tarnished."

"Well, he has one choice then," Soto laughed. "I suggest you think it over."

"I've already made my decision," Harry said bravely, apparently able to stand up to the wispy man's voice.

"And…"

"Absolutely not," Harry said confidently.

"Troublesome," the man said, voice reverting again, clicking his tongue. "Ok, then you will take this. It's an order of suspension signed by my entire department. You'll also see signatures from members of other departments. If you refuse this popular petition demanding your suspension from the Ministry, this Ministry will divide enough to be split in two and you'll be at the head of one side of a Wizarding war. Understood?"

"Unless of course you change your mind," Soto smiled.

"We'll trouble you no further," the wispy man said lowly. In a flash, the wispy man disappeared. Soto stayed put, eyeing Harry significantly. Then, he sighed, shook his head and bowed to Harry, "Mr. Potter." He looked over at Albus next and nodded respectfully, "Pleasure to see you again, young Master Potter." And he too disappeared with a loud crack.

Harry touched Albus' shoulder calmly, "Inside, now."

"Who the bloody"-

"Not now," Scorpius whispered tensely.

Harry shut the door and locked it. Throwing the key to the stand beside the door and charming it magically sealed, he turned to Albus and Scorpius. "Know who that was?"

"Soto," Albus whispered. "He… attacked us last year," he added with Scorpius nodding vigorously beside him. "He attacked us and got the exchange students kicked out. It's him."

"Professor Phoenix told me as much," Harry nodded. "Pity to see he's with Incommodo in this business. Now, I see he's involved you as well. Trying to psychologically force me into surrender. Know who the _other man _was."

Albus shook his head but Scorpius looked close to fainting. Albus was bursting with questions but he did not know where to begin nor did he think Harry would answer them all. Harry shook his head. "Malfoy has the gist of it, I see. His presence is enough to make anyone go nuts. I've had to deal with him since he took Head of Education Job. Now, I believe he wants mine."

"Who was that?" Albus asked quietly.

"It didn't occur to you?" Harry asked testily. "The one man who has control over all this Goblin business?"

Albus gasped as Harry nodded in affirmative.

Mors Incommodo.

Mors' presence on the Potter grounds was soon forgotten; however, and even when Albus looked back at it he wasn't too frightened. He knew he'd be afraid if he showed up again though, because Mors was the type of man whose terror was forgotten once he left.

Quickly, Scorpius grew accustomed to the Potter house. He engaged with Hugo, talked with Rose, and even found himself in intelligent discussion with Ron, who took a vague interest in his Quidditch fandom and their common phobia of spiders.

"You're scared of spiders?" Ron asked interestedly.

"Oh, yeah!" Scorpius said with his eyes widened. "I was bitten by a Black Widow when I was young, and"-

"Liar!"

"I'm dead serious," Scorpius swore, hand up. "It bit me, pained me for days. Father got so angry and grandfather was out on a business trip for the Ministry. Father tried killing it, but only made it bigger. It was like an Acromantula, and"-

"I don't believe you," Ron interrupted.

"Ask father!" Scorpius challenged. "It forced the evacuation of my room for weeks. We had to call the Reversal Squad, and even they had trouble! I don't _fear _them, I _hate _them."

But phobias and fears were not the only discussion they had. A major one took place with Ron and Scorpius as the major parties when Hugo brought Quidditch up. "Seen the Arrows, Al? They beat the Wasps 170-10! Apparently, they were short of wasps!"

"I'm not with either of them," Scorpius shrugged. "I'm with the Magpies."

"Montrose Magpies suck, Scorps," Ron shook his head. "The Chudley Cannons are the team any Quidditch fan would support."

"Any Quidditch fan," Scorpius repeated almost mockingly. "Chudley Cannons are the bottom of the league, and always have been. Who supports them besides you?"

"I repeat, anyone who claims Quidditch as his sport will agree with me. The Chudley Cannons know the spirit of Quidditch and the fun of the game. If they cared about winning, they'd have made a dramatic change to their team, but they keep them all in for experience and fun."

"The Montrose Magpies have a sense of fun," Scorpius hit back. "The seeker would passionately circle the stadium every time a Chaser intercepts the Quaffle, and even the Chasers would yell when they score. That's passion."

"That's a childish argument, but it is nonetheless being self-conceited," Ron humorously attacked. "Therefore, resting my case."

"If it was being conceited, why do they return donations people make?" Scorpius triumphantly challenged. "That's not even required… but I got 100 galleons plus interest because of a generous contribution I made when I was nine! Saved all my pocket money for that donation and they paid it back!"

"That's for commercializing themselves," Ron refuted.

"Commercializing? I just stabbed a big hole in your logic that you had to resort to the commercializing tactic? The Chudley Cannons could use that tactic of _commercializing _themselves. They're so low in the league, the Tornadoes are better than them?"

The room went quiet at that comment. Ron widened his eyes at Scorpius who stared through his triumphant grey eyes at Ron. It was common knowledge that Ron hated the Tornadoes. "I'll have you know, Malfoy, that the Chudley Cannons beat the Tornadoes in that last game of theirs. 190-160! And Cannons caught the snitch. Worse seeker in a millennia, and he caught the snitch."

Scorpius seemed unimpressed, "Oh, the seeker isn't everything in a game. The Chasers of the Tornadoes are obviously better then, and if you recall correctly, you'll know that the four goals the Cannons made were freak accidents. Two were penalties and one was an accidental self-goal made by the keeper."

"Well, then the Tornadoes have one stupid keeper."

"Are we talking about the Tornadoes or the Magpies?" Scorpius challenged, drawing laughter from Albus and Hugo. Scorpius looked ready for a wider argument concerning all aspects and grounds of Quidditch; however, when Ginny interrupted him by stepping in between them and facing Scorpius with fiery eyes. "Do you remember who beat the Magpies last week?"

"Holyhead Harpies," Scorpius shrugged. "So wh- Oh, oh, c'mon. I don't even like the Harpies!"

"Well, I played for them, and won them seven games out of ten."

"Yeah, Al told me," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "But my team is simply the Magpies. Not a crime is it? Do you attack any Tornadoes fan that enters?"

"Yes," Ron answered immediately. "And I attack Harpies too."

"Mum waged a Hurricane when Uncle Ron supported the Cannons over the Harpies," Albus informed him.

"Yeah, well dad waged a Tornado, remember," Hugo reminded them. "Scorps, it's a family of Quidditch players. Dad is with the Cannons, Aunt Ginny is Harpies, and Al and me are Appleby Arrows."

"Oh, then how'd you feel if I reminded you of"-

"Don't say it, Scorps," Ron warned, getting tense.

"The Wimbourne Wasps massacred you guys last year! 300-0!"

"That was an accident!" Albus swore with Hugo looked like he was in midair meaning to leap on Scorpius when Rose grabbed on to him. Ginny and Harry laughed. There was fierce rivalry between the Wimbourne Wasps and the Appleby Arrows. "A pure accident. Three goals were cheats, the referee was biased, and the snitch was right by the Wasps' seeker's ankle. How fair is that?"

"The Arrows are the true winners of that game, and they avenged themselves a couple weeks ago, remember Al? 500-30!" Hugo yelled triumphantly into Scorpius' ear. "Never, _ever _attack the Arrows again! The Arrows braved fog and rain for over two weeks to beat the Vrasta Vultures in 1932 and gave us the European championship!"

"Well, I acknowledge you know your history, but"-

"I'll have to cut this short," Hermione interrupted from behind him. "The family is arriving soon, so we all need to get ready."

"We will continue this later," Ron humorously promised Scorpius as Hermione pulled him away. "This isn't over Malfoy," he called as Hermione forced him up and away so that the last thing they heard was, "It doesn't end here!"

Scorpius smirked widely as he and Albus walked upstairs, shaking his head. "Your Uncle Ron is brilliant and all, but he needs to understand the Magpies are better. I like your team of choice though. Appleby Arrows. Never knew that about you. In all honesty, the Wasps did start the rivalry… with using a wasps' nest against the Arrows."

_A/N: Yes, I got some information from Quidditch Through the Ages. Used specially for the discussion Ron and Scorpius were placed to have. At least the historical aspect of it. The games cited 'last week' and 'yesterday,' were mine. The seeker and chasers' passion in the respective teams were just made up. The rivalry and the history was straight from the book though. Who do you think won this argument?_


	20. Stories from a Weasley

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 19: Stories from a Weasley**

Albus would soon find more reason to show Scorpius just why the Potter house was better than the Malfoy Manor. Scorpius would find just why he envied Albus for the liveliness of the house compared to a quiet life in the Manor. Scorpius had always grown up in a quiet place. His family were conservative aristocrats who possessed a large house and never failed to show it off. His grandparents were very quiet, especially after this legendary second war. His grandmother died when Scorpius was young, and his grandfather frequently left the house for 'Ministry work,' which would be later attended to by his father, Draco. To top things, Scorpius did not have siblings.

Albus was the polar opposite. He had an older brother and a younger sister, born into a family of Quidditch fans as Scorpius found out, and had a father whose influence could rival even that of Lucius Malfoy. The Second war had destroyed the Malfoy's and left little of their former popularity intact while it made the Potter's with one Head of Aurors and the other a Quidditch reporter and a former Harpies Chaser.

The family arrived later that day, and a surprise visit by Wizarding naturalists Luna and her husband Rolf Scamander. This could only mean that Lorcan and Lysander were there too. Sure enough, their heads poked from behind Luna, and they ran up and hugged Albus. Scorpius stood back to allow the greetings to take place, nodding at those that threw him odd looks.

Albus gave his whole family hugs as they arrived, envying Scorpius for only having to shake their hands. Albus always looked forward to Christmas stories by Uncle Charlie, but he first had to endure over an hour of his own storytelling to his family who heard enough from Harry to interest them.

"You went into the forest?" George asked longingly.

"We tried!" Albus cried, Scorpius throwing an accusatory look at Rose. "Then we got detention from Hagrid!"

"You set a record!" George whooped happily, showing Albus that he had succeeded in getting a rare whoop from his Uncle George. "Detention from Hagrid? No one ever managed? Not even me or- or…" his voice trailed away, and he grew quiet.

Albus saw that Scorpius looked at him questioningly, but Albus shook his head to indicate he couldn't answer yet. Meanwhile, Uncle Ron asked excitedly, "What did you do?"

But it was Lorcan who answered this. "We had to beat a troll," he said, much to the horror of Albus' grandmother, Molly.

"I'm not kidding. The troll had to be blinded, beaten, and its memory modified before the forest was safe again," Albus recalled.

"Why beat a poor troll though?" Roxanne questioned.

James and Louis looked at her incredulously, and it was Scorpius who answered. "He was killing Bugbears, Roxy. Why let them die?"

"I might've come close to getting a detention," Fred shrugged beside James. "But Daniel told me off because I wet his bed at night."

Scorpius burst into laughter at that comment, and Lysander was stamping his feet in hilarity. As the laughter quieted down, (Lysander was still sniggering) Roxanne turned on Fred, "Well, anyone would tell it was water, so"-

"But it wasn't water," Fred said longingly. "It actually smelt of cat piss. It stunk up the dormitory so bad, and Daniel lost his head!"

Albus was laughing with Fred at the story but his attention was diverted at the mention of Phoenix from Lorcan. He was in conversation with Aunt Hermione, who seemed to take a lot of interest in what Lorcan was trying to pull off. It seemed Lorcan was dead serious about his campaign against Galadral Phoenix.

"I don't think you should be reckless," Hermione advised him. "Venturing the forest with Riley will only get you into trouble, and make Riley look bad. It could make people think he lured you in or something. It's the era of suspicion, and it won't do to fight back by breaking the rules."

"Well, I can't give up," Lorcan said dutifully. "Riley was just fine. Talked to him plenty. But he gets expelled over garlic like any other vampire. Nate is expelled before he did a thing, like the school is fixed against vampires, but oh- I forgot about Era, the deputy Headmistress before Phoenix demoted her in secret."

"How do you know it was secret?" Rolf asked him from across the table, Luna perking her head up in interest.

"Oh, it's obvious," Lysander smiled. "He told the school Era was staying, but she didn't do the sorting as usual."

"Exactly, plus the idiot acts as if Era is just fine, but every time I ask him directly if Era is still the same, he doesn't answer," Lorcan criticized. "But after the first Quidditch match, Era commented with Alex to combat his favoritism toward Gryffindor, and Phoenix yelled at her for it before. It's like vampires are being singled out."

"Do an article," Rolf said promptly to Luna who charmed a pen out, which started writing on a parchment conjured in thin air.

"Wait, but don't do anything yet," Lorcan said pleadingly. "Let me confront him again. When I lose, I'll let you know and you can release the article."

"Yes," Luna said happily. "Perfect. And make sure the _Prophet _gets wind of this. It'll be great to cite them, and the Quibbler can combat the main newspaper and expose the secrets once and for all."

"And I'll get support in Gryffindor house," Lysander said happily. "We love the Quibbler there. I can get people to read the Quibbler and when it comes out we'll spread it. We'll have supporters."

"If you like, I can alert the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Hermione offered. "I know a Centaur who'd love to take part in this. A couple of Goblins would be furious at the mistreatment of beasts, and we can vouch for them."

"Thanks, mum, Aunt Hermione," Lorcan said happily. "Do you think I'll win this?"

"Only if you play your cards right, and send a petition later," Hermione warned. "Think carefully. I want this woman beaten down as much as you do."

"I will," Lorcan said lowly. "But the Department of Education. Surely Mr. Potter can"-

"The Department of Education will never give in," said Harry Potter himself, Head of Aurors. "It's controlled by the only Pure-blooded fanatic left in the Ministry. Fortunately, his department only keeps tabs on illegal magic used. They have no power over who enters Hogwarts. I think the Magical Creatures department is enough. That's Hermione's job."

"Mors Incommodo is very fanatical in some respects and I'd be very careful around him," Hermione said warningly. "He despises Otto Blackberry and campaigned very hard to have him arrested at one point. He's dangerous. That is why… I'll leave it to the new generation to fix this problem. Harry was threatened to be suspended from the Ministry if I did not cease my campaign against Rita. So… I quit."

"What?"

"No, Hermione!"

"Ron, enough," Hermione said. "Harry, this can be your response. I'll stop the writing myself but that does not mean others shall too. It can be left up to the Quibbler," and she gave a nod at Luna. "And Harry, this saves your job and mine as well. How about it?"

Harry was still on the point of refusing, but he just remembered something. Soto wanted Harry as Head of Aurors. He said so the previous year. _If Phoenix, Potter and Blackberry keep their positions at their respective posts, that may bode well for us; particularly with Harry Potter. We need him if I am to achieve my goal. _"But, Soto wants dad up there."

"What?" Harry and Ron said in unison and Albus immediately felt guilty. He was not supposed to be getting himself involved in this. But this was serious. It could not stay secret and Albus never considered what Soto said important enough to tell. He looked at his father, "Soto wants you as Head of Aurors. Phoenix and Blackberry too."

Albus was hitting himself inside for saying this given their moods. Hermione had just decided to stop writing and now… Harry Potter? Scorpius looked up from his plate slowly as Harry nodded, "You're right."

Before Albus could ask him anything, a familiar voice snapped him out of it. A Christmas tradition was at hand. "Ok, ok, who wants to hear my own stories?" Charlie asked, getting up and rubbing his hands together.

Albus nodded at Scorpius, and got up. This was the quieter moment for the kids, especially the younger ones like Lucy or Lily. Albus and Scorpius took a seat on the floor behind everyone, sitting against the wall lazily, and listened to Charlie tell his stories.

"Well, I got two good ones. Who likes the violent Hungarian Horntail? Or… the Beach attack?"

"It depends, what attacked the beach?" Lucy asked.

"A Chinese Fireball," Charlie answered.

"Fireball!" Scorpius called out unexpectedly to Albus' surprise. Albus himself hadn't called for a story since he was ten. "Sorry," Scorpius whispered half guiltily. "But the Fireball sounds interesting."

"You know that Chinese Fireballs are almost snaky," Charlie set down. "A long-tailed red snake dragon with what looks like streamers flowing from its head. It gives it an almost beautiful look. But the beauty is not to be toyed with. That long tail can do what a snake can do and worse.

"So, we got a few Slytherin students here, and they know snakes. They can tell you what snakes can do. I'll have you know a Fireball can do that and more. It can bite, wrap itself around you, and crush your bones if it does so too hard. With its fire-breathing that gives it the name Fireball, it's a very deadly dragon, second only to the Hungarian Horntail.

"Now, with its hard scales, dragons are hard to subdue, so this time, deaths were involved. The Fireball attacked the beach over an undercover Wizard who carried an egg with him. The Fireball set out to retake its egg, and it massacred the beach the Wizard was hiding in.

"It took complex magic, used only after two teammates of mine died trying to protect the beach and backup arrived from the Ministry. Water was taken from the sea to drench the dragon, but saltwater left a bitter taste in its mouth and I think it might've affected the fire breathing nature of it, because there was less of a mushroom of fire, and more of a small sphere.

"The dragon had to be put to sleep, and thankfully, no Muggles were killed, though many injured and one seriously. You have no idea how many memories had to be modified…"

After a lot of wows from the girls and envious clapping from Lorcan and Lysander, the latter jumped up excitedly and yelled, "Hungarian story!"

"Ah, this one is quite interesting," Charlie said happily. "Short and cute. Word reached Romania of a Hungarian Wizard taking a Hungarian Horntail as a pet. We set out to convince him that it would fail and his attempts would lead to ruin and his own death.

"He was stubborn, and refused to listen, so we had to seek permission from the Hungarian and Romanian Ministries to remain in Hungary and watch the development of the Horntail.

"It was quite the educational experience too, because we learned things we never knew. The Horntail laid ten eggs, and the highest we had recorded was five. Then, it was refusing to share any of its territory, even with its master at a young age.

"Naturally, when the Horntail reached maturity, it had its way with the house and we barely managed to get the poor Wizard out. A Horntail by nature is vicious and"-

"The most dangerous dragon ever bred," Lysander finished wisely, to an approving nod from Charlie.

"Yes, dangerous. It can lay up to ten eggs, now we know, and its fire range is the longest recorded, especially this one. What was also strange was that this attempt, if anything, kept the Horntail somewhat emotionally attached to the area it was in. We had to force the evacuation of Muggles in the area, new dwellings given to them, and memories modified.

"This might not have had to happen if the Wizard had just listened, and gave the Horntail up. You know your gamekeeper Hagrid tried raising a Norwegian Ridgeback and if it wasn't for Harry, Ron and Hermione, things might've ended up the same way."

Lorcan spoke up, "But Ridgebacks are less violent than Horntails, so…"

"That's right, we don't know for sure, and thankfully we never found out," Charlie nodded, getting up. "Now, it's getting late. So, goodnight and Merry Christmas."

The kids all tiredly bade goodnight, and Scorpius hung back with Lorcan and Lysander to congratulate Charlie. Albus didn't want to say anything, because he was worried it would affect Scorpius' decision making, but he seriously thought Scorpius was enjoying this a lot more than he ever enjoyed the Malfoy Manor.

_**A/N: Hi readers and reviewers. Ok, I am aware that I have not been interacting much like this for a while because quite frankly, there's not much to say, but this is where things get less… well inactive… and more interesting. I am not saying this story is coming to a close. In fact, we're a little more than half way through it by now. But I am saying that things will be picking up starting chapter after next, bringing answers to questions pertaining Phoenix, Riley, the forest and yes, Mark and his relationship with Albus with the twins poking them both from behind. After months of friendship, it is time to pay another visit to those two concerning what Mark's goal has been with Albus this entire time. Enjoy the reading.**_


	21. The Second Attempt

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 20: The Second Attempt**

Like all good things, Christman eventually ended and Albus and his friends, including Scorpius were sent back to school. The holidays ended with good spirits all around and sent the kids back with high spirits. A quick goodbye to the Malfoy's who came to Kings Cross to see their son off and they boarded the train once again that year to ride to Hogwarts. Albus, Scorpius, and Rose took a compartment with Lorcan Scamander and Gabriel Dagger. The compartment across from them was occupied by Mark and the twins. Gabriel was giving them a comic version of his Christmas holidays, and the frequent duels he had with Daniel which Albus was sure were mostly exaggerated.

"He said I could go rot in the Forbidden Forest for all he cared, because I was in Slytherin," he laughed.

"That's Gryffindor for you," Scorpius shrugged.

"Honestly," Gabriel agreed. "Gryffindor heads are so inflated…" he paused at this point as if expecting Scorpius or Albus to put in, 'how inflated are they?', but when they didn't, he went on, "… Gryffindor heads are so inflated, it would take an expert mountaineer to scale them and see China from there."

The compartment was quiet at this. Scorpius yawned, and Albus stared in disbelief. "That was… funny?"

"Ha, ha."

"Ah, a moment of silence," Gabriel said happily. He lay back, and smiled up into space, "I love moments of silence. They're so… silent…"

"I'm gonna go sit with Mark," Albus said immediately, and got up.

"What?"

"Where're you going?" Gabriel demanded.

"I had an idea," he said, and left the compartment.

Scorpius stared at the shut door, and then turned on Gabriel, "See what you did? You scared Al away."

Albus of course was not scared away, but truly had an idea. His mind had been on the forest since Gabriel mentioned Daniel's suggestion and Mark entered his mind. If the Gryffindor dormitory were willing to accept this favor…

_If there's anything you need, ask…_

That was Alex's promise. Would they consider this favor or was it too much for them to pull off for a Slytherin boy? He slid open their compartment door and breathed out a sigh of relief. Mark looked as if he were almost expecting Albus. Eric widened his eyes and Alex looked up in amusement. The twins, it seemed were playing exploding snap and had Albus not been on good terms with Alex since the previous year, he may have been told off.

This time, they greeted him and Mark even got up to show him in and clear up a space for him. Albus took it, even if it was going to be for a minute and started, "I got an… offer. I know Gryffindors like to be… well, brave and all that…" Eric raised an eyebrow as if Albus said something either very insulting or very obvious. "We in Slytherin have been trying to take a trip into the forest for ages, and we always get caught or repelled by Bugbears or trolls or whatever."

"So…"

"So, if a few Gryffindor kids tried their hand in distracting Hagrid then…"

"Sure," Mark shrugged immediately. "But under one condition. We go with you inside and cross the whole forest. Sound good?"

It sounded better but Scorpius would have to be warmed up to the idea. Nodding in gratefulness, he got up and left the compartment to tell Scorpius what he managed to get from Mark and the twins. Then…

"You will not," Rose said firmly. "I'll tell Hagrid. I'll"-

"Rosie, honestly, ruin the fun," Scorpius said sarcastically angrily. "Just shut up and stay out of it, will you?"

Rose looked highly affronted. "Excuse me? I will not. You're endangering yourselves, _and _breaking the rules. Stay out of the forest."

"Stay out of our lives!" Scorpius said angrily. "Hey, Al. Let's go for it first thing when we get back. Before term begins. C'mon, what do you say? Forget Rosie, and let's do it."

Albus was surprised already that Scorpius was pushing for such a remarkable feat. He shrugged uncertainly, and said, "I dunno, Scorps. We might seriously"-

"Oh, c'mon Al, don't be a goody-two-shoes," Scorpius whined. "Let's do it.

Albus sighed. "Ok, ok." He was surprised Scorpius was pushing for it so hard. He was not the kind of person to push for such a remarkable feat. "Let's go for it."

The train arrived at Hogwarts in the evening, but they did not head for their dorms. Albus and Scorpius headed for the Entrance Hall, and out the double oak doors. They ran across the field toward the forest. There, laying before them, was the same curious line leading them into the forest.

Without a glance to Hagrid's Hut, they ran straight in. This time, they made sure to stick to the path. The path they took was narrow, and the trees pressed in on all sides, increasing the darkness even though it was just before evening.

Sounds were coming from within the trees, but Albus didn't mind them. They went further in, and still further, and the darkness increased as night swiftly fell. Lights were visible within the trees. Albus guessed they were fairies, but he still followed Scorpius further inside. He was vaguely wondering if Rose had noticed they were gone and if she got to Hagrid yet.

Scorpius kept going further in, looking left and right and sticking to the line, which stayed on the path. They didn't meet anything, and it stuck them both as suspicious. Albus looked at Scorpius for judgment, but the blonde boy just shrugged, "Maybe that's why they tell us to stick to the path. But what's on the path that keeps everything off?"

"Hey, Albus! Scorpius! Back here, now!"

Scorpius' neck went red, and Albus realized. He didn't need the sense of hearing to know who it was. Scorpius' reaction was enough to answer that. They turned around, and Albus braced himself. Scorpius had a dirty look on his face. Albus was angry too though. Why did she have to get involved? How did it concern her?

"All of yeh back here now!" Hagrid yelled. "Yeh come to Hogwarts and yeh immediately run into the forest? This is the greetings yeh give me? Back here now!"

Scorpius threw an angry look at Rose as they walked with Hagrid back to the entrance. Hagrid was quiet, and Rose kept back, obviously to avoid eye contact with Scorpius. When they got back to the entrance, Era was waiting for them.

"Have them, Hagrid?"

Hagrid nodded gruffly, "They're here. I'll escort them to yeh when I'm done. I want a word with these two troublemakers first."

Era fixed her two students with a cold black stare, and they knew they were in for it. Hagrid turned to Albus and Scorpius. Albus looked down at his sneakers guiltily. Rose was still standing back, determined to keep away from them. How long could she keep it up?

"Apparently, showing yeh up close how dangerous the forest can be doesn't work," Hagrid growled. "I've shown yeh a troll we had to fight off, and in case you forgot, yeh would've been killed and eaten if I weren't there. Still, yeh go in. Yeh leave me no choice. I'm writing' to yer parents and I'm taking fifty points _each _from Slytherin."

Albus gaped. He shook his head disbelievingly, "No. Hagrid, no. You wouldn't."

"If I catch you in the forest one more time, it'll be a hundred. Now back to the school. Era will deal with you."

Hagrid escorted them halfway to the castle when Era appeared from behind a tree, and stared at them. "I'll take them from here."

Albus always wondered how hard Era was with her own students. Now, he reminded himself grimly, he was about to find out the hard way. Era walked with them up near the Greenhouses, and took them behind Greenhouse Three. "Alright. I'm gonna be clear with you. If I find you've been going into that forest one more time, I'm stripping you of your Quidditch privileges. Am I clear?"

"Professor, it's that, over there, by the bush, see?" Albus pointed to the silvery line, hoping she, unlike Rose, might be able to see it. She stared what seemed to be straight at it for a while, and then shook her head, "What are you talking about? Listen! I'm serious here. We're not playing jokes."

Resigning, they nodded slowly, and she went on, "I'm taking an additional fifty points each, and I will also write to your parents."

Albus and Scorpius stood rooted to the spot as Era left them. Slowly, it dawned on them that they lost two hundred points in one minute. Scorpius looked down guiltily, slowly going red. A dangerous sign. To add to frustration, Daniel Dagger showed up.

"Oi, Malfoy, I got a bone to pick with you!"

"SHUT IT!" Scorpius raged, his anger level at boiling point and still being tested. Albus knew this would escalate before it did.

"YOU SHUT IT!" Daniel screamed.

"Watch your anger, Danny!" Albus said venomously, sticking up for his friend out of his own anger. And before he could stop himself, added, "You need therapy? I know a great doctor!"

"Need I say again? STAY OUT OF IT!" Daniel screamed.

"Go away!" Scorpius yelled back, withdrawing his wand threateningly. "If you have no friends to stick by you, that's your problem."

Next thing Scorpius knew was a world of pain as the clash of fist on face sounded. Daniel kicked Scorpius as he fell to the ground, and walked off, neck still red from anger. Problems didn't end there either. Albus helped Scorpius up, choosing not to give chase like he did before. Scorpius pushed Albus off forcefully though, not wanting to appear weak or humbled in any way. After a minute, he consented to walk inside.

It seemed Albus and Scorpius arrived only to problems though. They walked sorrowfully into the Entrance Hall only to find a circle of students gathering around a confrontation in the middle. Albus' first thought was that once again, Lorcan had dared to confront rhe Headmaster, a man who Albus was liking less and less, Dumbledore or no Dumbledore. Once again, as if he had planned this from the Christmas vacation, was Lorcan Scamander and he was facing Galadral Phoenix but beside him was a familiar but unexpected face. Professor Era.

Lorcan was holding what looked like an issue of the _Daily Prophet _in his hand, glaring at Phoenix angrily. "I've read enough, _sir." _

"Perhaps you should've stayed out of adult matters," Phoenix said calmly. "The fact of the matter is this had nothing to do with anyone. He's threatened your classmates… Scamander he's a lunatic."

"My mother would never"-

"Your mother is known for her lunacies, so forgive my not taking you seriously," Phoenix interrupted. "Mr. Blackberry is not expelled. He takes lessons, he controls his magic, and he remains an educated only difference is you and your classmates live in a safer environment."

"What about Era!" Lorcan yelled. "What did she do?"

"This is result of the distrust of the community," Galadral justified. "In case you forgot, Mr. Scamander, I defended all actions last year. Unfortunately there is"-

"A need to keep a reputation," Lorcan breathed. "Screw what's right, huh?"

"Ten points from Slytherin Mr. Scamander," Phoenix said calmly, face composed against Lorcan's fury. "Leave immediately or it'll be fifty. Leave."

"No."

"A hundred points from Slytherin," Phoenix roared, face contorted in fury.

Before Lorcan could respond, and perhaps lose himself a thousand points, the circle broke up from behind where Albus and Scorpius stood to reveal none other than one of the controversial beings in the school. Professor Era, black hair falling to her waist. Her pale face was contorted in fury as she too faced Phoenix, holding her own copy of the newspaper. Something in it must've angered as her. "Headmaster, I resign!"

"What is the meaning of"-

"I've had enough of this intolerant prejudiced," Era yelled. "The second war wasn't fought for nothing and it took place in this castle. To show how far back we've stepped after the war, your little alliance with Potter and Blackberry has ended. One of them has resigned and I'll give you a hint, Headmaster, it was not you. Because you go and take an interview for"- she threw the newspaper straight in his face.

Albus was certain Phoenix would scream at her, perhaps curse her. Further, she mentioned someone having resigned. Potter or Blackberry. But Professor Era remained firm against him, Lorcan also facing him. This was it. Lorcan was going to be expelled. Phoenix wasn't lenient, was he? Albus never knew him for leniency.

"Are you going to kill me, Era?" Phoenix asked calmly.

"I resign," she said simply. "I'm going to live in the forest."

"No!" Phoenix said aloud, eyes widening with what looked like fear. "I refuse to accept it," he said calmly, staring her straight into her cold black eyes. "Return to your office immediately or face more humiliation. I've tried what I can do. The community decides what happens in Hogwarts. It's their children."

"It's our life, our rights, our beings!" she said back. "You can show a little"-

"I showed enough, Era, return to your office _now," _and Galadral said the last line with such force, Albus thought he'd challenge the vampire if she did not listen.

Then, Lorcan did something brave, stupid, and miraculous. He spat on Phoenix's shoes angrily and walked off toward the dungeons angrily. Albus expected Phoenix to run after him and expel him for real, but he didn't. He stood there in what seemed like shock and embarrassment. The circle broke up slowly, Phoenix still stood where he was.

Albus and Scorpius were the first to leave, and as if it was hung there to prove a point to all, the _Daily Prophet _article Lorcan seemed to be pointing to hung in the common room notice board. Albus and Scorpius were the first to catch it, but soon enough the whole Slytherin Common room would know. And they'd remember who Riley Blackberry always was.

_**Vampire Hunting: **__by Rita Skeeter_

_Rita Skeeter, celebrated author of three books, The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, Snape: Scoundrel or Saint, and Harry Potter: The True Story, once again releases the article all have been waiting for, "and soon to be a book if enough readership is earned from the article." Returning journalist Rita Skeeter has this to say of vampire hunting within none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:_

_It seems Hogwarts finally clamps down on the issue of beasts within its walls. Professor Forma Era, full vampire still roams free within the walls of Hogwarts, but one, Riley Blackberry was expelled last year for threatening the lives of his Slytherin classmates. _

"_He threatened my brother," Malcolm Mold, a slender yet tough and brave Slytherin fourth year boy who dueled with Riley last year. "We were always afraid of him but we didn't say anything. We thought Phoenix was against us."_

_Slytherin house isn't completely free from vampires though. Actually, it seems as though Phoenix has a soft side for the vampires. Riley still takes lessons in Hogwarts and his little brother Nate Blackberry still resides in school. Phoenix is also in negotiations with Otto Blackberry, a vampire within the Ministry to keep the two at school over the summer holidays where they can be watched over at all times by volunteers. _

_Professor Era, a vicious vampire who is said to have lived for over a hundred years still resides in Hogwarts, watches over it like a cruel mistress of the night. Because of a rather clever trick of hers of dueling Riley and covering her nature up, she remains Head of Slytherin house. _

_Mr. Blackberry now resides in the Forbidden forest during weekends with more of his kind under the suggestion of Era herself. This was yet another deceitful move by Era as Riley was granted rights to the forest with a vampire community._

"_I can't have my son in Hogwarts school with the mad vampires within," said Mr. Karl Mold, Head School Governor and father of the brave Malcolm Mold. "In the forest to be influenced by his kind, it only puts the school in more danger."_

_Karl Mold has three children in Hogwarts, all three of whom felt threatened the previous year with Mr. Blackberry and one of whom actually did battle with him. It is only a matter of time before vampires infect Gryffindor house, Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff. The Wizarding community can no longer look on in silence as vampires infest Hogwarts. _

_The Muggles, yes, the Muggles look in fear at vampire legends. If they knew of the existence of vampires, they'd be at war. Why isn't the Wizarding community doing anything? Why does Riley, his ferocious brother Nate, and Professor Era do nothing? Why does Phoenix allow monstrosity to continue like this? Hogwarts already serves as home to a half-giant Hagrid, confidant of the late Professor Albus Dumbledore. _

_We allow Hagrid residence, why do we allow vampires residence? We've seen enough. We've been through two wars, three counting Grindelwald. Now, the Ministry hires a vampire to head the International department. Is this vampire the face we want the world to see? Mr. Phoenix should be brave like his teacher Dumbledore and crack down on all vampires and beings in the school. Time to take it back. _

_If one refuses to do so and support he who does it, it is apparent he is against the cause and must be imprisoned. This cannot go on any longer. It is time for Mr. Phoenix to clamp down on vampires and kick them out for good or hand in his resignation. If not, the school board should handle it. If the board fails to take action, a revolution is at hand. _

_To show the beginning of such a revolution, my inside sources from within the Ministry suggest the Head of Aurors Harry Potter has resigned his post and will be handing it further down the line of Aurors clamoring to take over. No word yet from the Auror office on this piece of information and no word concerning who is tapped to replace Mr. Potter, hero-turned-villain at the hands of Ministry corruption._

Albus stared in shock, open-mouthed, vaguely aware of Scorpius surveying his expression. That was it.

…_We're ready to _save the image of a hero.


	22. A Bad Seed

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 21: A Bad Seed**

_**Harry Potter Resigns**_

_In a surprise announcement last night to the Daily Prophet, Harry 'The Boy Who Lived' Potter, Head of Aurors and hero of the first and second wars against the Dark Lord has resigned. Following his resignation, he added that the reigns of power of the Auror Department would be transferred to his partner Ronald Weasley, effective immediately. _

_Though it was not immediately clear as to why Mr. Potter felt compelled to resign and turn power over to Mr. Weasley, this move was greeted by enthusiasm by many in the Ministry and out. Head of Education Mors Incommodo condoned the action, promising a speedy recovery from the Ministry paralysis that took place over the Christmas._

_According to an anonymous source unauthorized to speak on the matter, Mr. Potter resigned after having received a letter from many different Ministry Heads, including those with Minister Cauldwell, demanding his resignation. While the same may be said for Professor Phoenix of Hogwarts and Otto Blackberry of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Harry Potter stepped down on behalf of everyone, ending the paralysis._

_Though Incommodo greeted such an action with enthusiasm, some responded with raised eyebrows and even some hard words for the former hero. Rita Skeeter, celebrated author and journalist, criticized the move calling Harry a coward and a weakling and calling on Mr. Weasley to fire Harry from the Department. She also pointed out that though he resigned as head, he did not resign his job, so he remains and as a good friend to Mr. Weasley, is likely he will be pulling the strings from behind. _

_Though Blackberry and Phoenix did not respond to comment, this move is expected to see the end of a long, hard political crisis over exchange students and goblin trouble that erupted last year. _

So, this was it. Incommodo and Soto had finally won. Harry had resigned. And though the _Prophet _did not seem to have all the information, it was Skeeter who pushed for this in the first place. For the first time, Albus could appreciate just how much Aunt Hermione hated that woman.

Still, Albus did have his own problems; unkind laughter and enmity resulting from him and Scorpius losing over two hundred points. Albus heard loads of stories, mainly from his Uncle Ron, that his dad too lost a load of points from Gryffindor. What made Albus feel down was that with Harry, it was an enemy to begin with who got him in trouble. This time, it was Albus' own cousin. To top it all, it took three to lose a hundred and fifty points. This time, it took two to lose two hundred, counting Lorcan's feat, Slytherin lost over three hundred points. It must've broken a record.

Wherever Albus and Scorpius went, students would either point and laugh, or stare at them unkindly. Sometimes, Slytherin students would form two lines on either ends of the hall the two walked down, and would yell 'boo' as if at the neighborhood rat, at the passing boys. At least Scorpius could take his anger out on someone. Rose.

Scorpius was so furious with Rose now it looked more and more like it did with Ron and Hermione, as Harry had put it. But it seemed unlikely they'd ever make up. They were so bitter towards one another. Albus too was furious with her, and refused to talk to her after lessons. It had to do her some good, because she had no one to recapitulate to anymore.

Every time Rose tried to talk to Albus, Scorpius intervened, and yelled at her, effectively scaring her away. Albus would then endure an hour of Scorpius berating her and making fun of her. Albus couldn't blame Scorpius though, for it was because of Rose that Albus was hated wherever he went now. He had to hand it to her. She effectively and single-handedly made Albus and Scorpius the laughing stock of the school.

Exactly how much he was laughed at became apparent a day after the second attempt. He was sitting at the Great Hall for lunch when an owl dropped an ominous-looking red letter. He went pale at the sight of it. Abandoning all forks and knives, he whipped his wand out, and pointed it at the letter, a look of fear on his face. _"Silencio. Silencio!"_

The letter began to smoke. Interested students began looking around. Scorpius seemed at a loss, but as the letter begun to explode, two students acted. Scorpius and Mark whipped their wands out. Eric seemed to be trying to stop Mark, but the boy jumped out of reach, and in accidental unison with Scorpius, yelled, _"Muffliato." _

But Professor Era jumped up from her seat, wand out, and yelled, _"Curtus Muffliato!"_

For a minute, it seemed the attempt was doomed to failure but Mark openly defied Era and so, apparently did Lorcan. The two of them yelled just in the nick of time _"Muffliato Maxima!"_

Era's counter-curse was rendered ineffective and the howler yelled in Ginny's voice. With no one able to hear, Albus could bare the yelling but he felt terrible all the same. Scorpius after all, could still hear. Albus sank lower and lower, not daring to look at anyone in the school. He knew he was being stared at regardless of what was heard.

_ALBUS POTTER!_

_IF I HEAR YOU'VE GONE INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST ONE MORE TIME, I WILL MARCH INTO THE SCHOOL AND DRAG YOU BACK HOME! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I WILL GROUND YOU FOR A MONTH! I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO._

_FIRST YOU VENTURE INTO KNOCKTURN ALLEY! YOU WENT INTO A BOOKSHOP AND IMMERSED YOURSELF IN SOMETHING TABOO ENOUGH! NOW YOU VENTURE INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST? HOW DARE YOU! EVERY YEAR YOU DO SOMETHING THAT SIMPLY ISN'T YOU!_

_I TOLD YOU MANY, MANY TIMES THE FORBIDDEN FOREST IS FORBIDDEN AND DANGEROUS! YOU CONTINUE TO DISOBEY YOUR MOTHER! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE LED ASTRAY, AND IF I FIND YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THE FORBIDDEN FOREST OR KNOCKTURN ALLEY AGAIN, I'LL MARCH INSIDE AND DRAG YOU HOME!_

_ROSE DID THE RIGHT THING. AT LEAST SOMEONE HAS HER PRIORITIES RIGHT! THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER. NO FORBIDDEN FOREST, OR I WILL FORBID YOU FROM EVER TALKING TO SCORPIUS AGAIN! IF YOU DISOBEY THIS ORDER, YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!_

The hall was quiet. Albus was looking down, head barely above the table. The curse lifted after Ginny was done and confusion reigned. Still, everyone started laughing at the look of embarrassment on Albus' face. Only a precious few like Hugo and Lily remained silent.

Lorcan was also angry. He kept his promise and wrote to his mum about the article. It was time the Quibbler fought the _Daily Prophet. _He furiously wrote the letter to Luna, Lysander dictating what to write and even Era looking over his shoulder. From what Albus heard, Era was going to give her account to the Quibbler and Riley was going to give his side.

At the mention of his name in the howler which Albus tried very hard to forget about, Scorpius went red and turned to Albus with a small grin on his face, "Am I _that _bad?"

"Shut it!" Albus yelled.

Scorpius vowed to win the next Quidditch game to regain the points they lost, but Albus' hopes were down. January went on, and another Quidditch game was upon them. Slytherin was facing Ravenclaw. Scorpius wasn't eating that day. According to his logic, if he could win them a decisive catch, the Slytherins would forget about everything, and celebrate.

As they got up to walk off to the pitch, Albus was approached by the most unlikely person to approach him. Alex Wallaby. Alex motioned with his head for Scorpius to go, and then said, "Al. Meet me near the forest by Hagrid's after the game. I have to talk to you."

Leaving Albus confused, Alex walked off to commentate the game as he always did. The wintry air greeted them as Albus followed Philip Horton out and mounted his broom. The sunlight did not look promising, as it would obviously disappear behind the clouds eventually.

"The game begins now with Slytherin, looking to regain their lost points and Ravenclaw hoping to make a comeback after losing abysmally to Gryffindor in the last match. Master Cantharis releases the Quaffle, and the game begins!"

Albus flew in with high spirits and hopes. Scorpius flew around the pitch, in the thick of the action. Slytherin started possession first, and Lorcan raced up the pitch. He passed it to Albus who threw it to Malcolm.

Immediately, the Ravenclaw Chasers Keller Jones and Hestia Dobber cornered Malcolm. Seeing defeat, he threw it back to Lorcan who passed it to Albus once more, who positioned himself to face the Keeper.

"Potter faces the Keeper fairly early in the game… he shoots… HE SCORES! Ten-zero to Slytherin. Taking an early lead, the Slytherin players"-

Albus, grinning, went ahead to steal it from Keller. Keller maneuvered out of the way, and kicked Lorcan's broom off course. Malcolm swerved out of the way of Keller's tackle, and zoomed forward to claim the Quaffle.

"As Mold races up the pitch after a rather rough tussle, Scorpius Malfoy spots something Ravenclaw Seeker, Karla DeGaulle missed," Alex announced enthusiastically. "He races for the Snitch, Karla way behind him. Well, I suppose it's over, unless the snitch manages to disappear. And- oh, look at that, Albus Potter has scored a goal. Twenty-zero to Slytherin, and… WHOA!" Alex yelped.

A chaser had zoomed in from the side. In her hand was the red Quaffle the keeper had passed to her. She grinned at Scorpius as she managed to block his catching. The snitch was gone.

"Alexis Ackerly, reserve turned full-time Chaser blocks off Malfoy and she passes the Quaffle to Keller Jones," Alex called. "Oh, and Albus Potter intercepts the passing, Alexis is not deterred."

Albus had to hand it to her. She was pretty. Very pretty. Her brown hair was split into pigtails on either side and her face was exactly Albus' size. In her he sensed a certain yet familiar determination. He could tell she was protective and right now her protection was focused on the Quaffle in her hand. Though they were friends on the ground, in the air it seemed she understood they were mortal enemies.

Alexis zoomed up to Albus and rolled over on her broom, maneuvering to try and get the Quaffle. Albus did a barrel-roll away but Alexis grabbed on to his broom with one hand and flipped over to it, knocking the Quaffle out of Albus' hand. Alex was yelling about the tussle in midair as Keller and Lorcan flew over to aid their respective teammates. Lorcan kicked Keller's broom off course and punched the Quaffle out of Alexis' hands. Albus caught it.

It was turning into a fight on Albus' broom as both he and Alexis were on it. They struggled in midair over the Quaffle until Alexis decided that Lorcan and Albus were too much. She flipped back to her broom and did a barrel-roll, kicking Lorcan's broom away just as Keller came back. Albus lost the Quaffle to her and she zoomed away, Albus giving chase.

"That," Alex began, apparently trying to choose his words carefully. "Was… the _cutest _fight I've ever seen over a Quaffle in my life! Was that ok, Professor? It _was _cute wasn't it?"

Redgrow didn't seem to need to respond; however, as she seized the megaphone and yelled, "Malfoy has seen the snitch."

"Right! Off the sexual tension between Alexis and Albus, Scorpius Malfoy takes chase and Potter steals the Quaffle from his girlfriend!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Wallaby!" Redgrow yelled angrily.

"Did I say girlfriend, I meant hated nemesis!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"Professor, they _say _you're biased towards Gryffindor," Alex countered.

"Thirty points!"

"Professor, sixty points? Please I-… I give up. Umm… Alexis steals the Quaffle back and zooms up like an expert. Potter seems to be having trouble. She shoots. She scores! Twenty-ten to Slytherin. Jennifer passes the ball to Malcolm Mold. Keller attacks from the side. The ball is in the danger zone for the Slytherins. Hestia steals it back. It's gonna go in, it's gonna… she saves it!"

The Slytherin team couldn't get it far enough from their territory though. Hestia and Keller were blocking the Quaffle from ever being intercepted and soon Alexis caught it once again before throwing it up and doing a three-sixty degree turn on her broom, hitting straight into a hoop. "OH! Demonic equalizer! She beats Jennifer making it twenty-twenty to both teams. Alexis Ackerly and Albus Potter are stealing the game and…"

Scorpius grasped the snitch in his palm slowly, almost gracefully. Alex was yelling over the cheers, "Slytherin wins the game. One hundred and seventy points to twenty. Ravenclaw has been taking a rough beating this year, a step down from last where they nearly tied with Gryffindor for the cup."

Albus landed. He looked around. The Slytherin players were nodding approvingly, and Jennifer landed beside Scorpius to pat him on the back and she shook Albus' hand happily. "That was brilliant, Al," Lorcan said happily. "Awesome fight up there."

Albus ignored them though. He didn't even walk with Scorpius to the Common room. He walked off toward Hagrid's hut. Alex was to meet him there. Albus wondered if Hagrid was involved in this because whatever it was, it was denying him a party in the Slytherin Common room. He set his broom against a tree off the Forbidden Forest, and waited silently. He passed time by staring at the still-present silvery line passing through the forest. He felt it went right through it. Albus didn't have to wait long though; a throat-clearing cough was heard and from behind a bush, the red-headed form of Alex Wallaby approached.

Alex walked over, and stood, leaning against a tree in front of Albus. He sighed, and said, "Al, listen, Eric and I talked, and well"- Alex stepped aside and behind him was his likeness. Eric stood there too, right beside his twin. Albus could tell them apart because Eric seemed to be more sour than Alex. And if that was not enough, it was Eric who started the talking, "I hate beating around the bush, so I'll just get to the point. Abandon your friend. Get rid of that Scorpion."

From confusion came shock. Albus gaped at them open-mouthed, "I don't wanna talk to you."

Alex shrugged, "Well, we're talking, you do the listening"-

"I won't _listen _either," Albus said almost angrily.

"Are you that narrow-minded?" Alex asked, smirking.

""Just face it, Al," Eric said bitterly. "You tried denying it last year and it barely worked. This year, you get yourself in enough trouble with him to get a Howler. When are you _gonna learn?" _

"You liked Scorpius in our first year, but times changed now," Alex said pointedly. "He's changing, and so are you. At such a critical period of your life, in terms of education and personality shaping, you need to let go."

"That's bull" (Albus swore badly enough to make even Eric raise an eyebrow.) "And hang out with who? You? We've proved ourselves enough. If it's not enough"-

"Reality check," Eric recalled. _"You _proved yourself. Scorpius ran away. Now we're all a little angry because Slytherin isn't your true home!"

"You were _afraid_ of Slytherin," Alex reminded him. "Your family is in Gryffindor anyways. You should be too."

"Who cares!" Albus snapped. "Friends look after each other and he's defended me countless times."

"He's a bad seed, Al," Eric yelled back. "He's only going to turn on you one way or another."

_Here we go again, _Albus said under his breath as Alex said the predicted words.

"That's Slytherin house. You can learn the easy way, or the hard way. You guys never sacrifice yourselves for each other. Every man for himself. At least in Gryffindor, we're all one. You don't belong in Slytherin!"

"That's why Rose got me in trouble," Albus recalled sarcastically.

Eric went red in anger and fixed Albus with a furious stare. "You know what, Al? You are the worst person I know. I don't even know what Mark sees in you. You're so stubborn, narrow-minded, and… _evil. _You act all afraid of Slytherin but the second you're sorted, it's the best house in the school. You're _pathetic. _I'm willing to bet you only saved Mark's life to make yourself look good"-

Albus whipped his wand out, on the brink. Eric was quick too and Alex backed off, holding his hands up. But Albus was beside himself. The nerve… Eric suggesting Albus saved Mark for selfish reasons. He was hurt. As if Eric was the blind one. He refused to see that Albus _loved _Mark. As Mark's foster brother, Albus was beginning to grow very attached to him… a Gryffindor.

Alex turned to Eric slowly and miraculously, for the first time in memory, said, "Eric, shut up." Alex then stepped between them, beckoning them to put their wands down. "Al, let me say this. I, as a Gryffindor, consider you my friend. You are Mark's brother, you _saved his life, _and therefore a family member of mine as far as I'm concerned. Mark argued his case for you and Scorps. I'm willing to accept you, but I don't trust Scorpius. Not him, his house or his family. He has too much going against him. He ran away while you stayed behind to save Mark. We don't trust him. Listen to me. I wish I hadn't ignored you on the train that day. If I knew Scorpius was trying to turn you to Slytherin, I'd have intervened. If you were in our dorm, you'd be the happiest bloke in Hogwarts."

Albus went red. Alex did have a point. If he was in Gryffindor, problems with Mark wouldn't exist, Scorpius would be indifferent and he'd be on his brother's side against Malcolm. Scorpius being so bad and aiming ultimately to betray Albus as if he was all bad and no good didn't make sense.

"Look," Albus said, calmer now. "We still know our limits and our ethics. I mean, neither of us like Malcolm, and Scorpius did his part. The teachers wouldn't have showed up and saved all of us if it weren't for him."

"Oh, then why're you on Malcolm's team?" Eric asked snidely, wand still out.

"It's Quidditch!" Albus said exasperatedly.

"On top of that, you went to Knockturn Alley with him summer before last," Alex reminded. "And you got what you deserved from Aunt Ginny. What were you thinking? And now, the Forbidden Forest?"

"Wait a sec!" Albus said angrily. "Alex, you said yourself you fancied a trip into the forest. So quit lying! I'm quickly losing respect for you!"

"If you want proof you belong in Gryffindor try the hat on again!" Alex offered loudly. "And if you try it, regardless of the house, we'll take your excursion into the forest and I'll leave you alone. We all will. Truce. Let you do as you please. That's a promise."

"The hat is in Phoenix's office," Albus said pointedly. "Even if we snuck up there, what makes you think he'd"-

"The hat senses conflict inside your head," Alex said easily as Eric silenced himself. "If Gryffindor would've suited you fine as well, it'd tell you. So, during dinner tonight, we'll sneak up to his office. Mark knows the password. We'll try the hat on, and see what happens. Deal?"

So this was it. This was where it all led to. Mark was going to win. He was going to get what he wanted and without a fight. Albus was going to be resorted. But Albus was so sure that he and Scorpius belonged in the same house, as best friends, and he was almost positive the hat would throw him back into Slytherin. Slowly, he nodded, "Deal."


	23. Trial Sorting

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 22: Trial Sorting**

Alex stayed true. Albus grabbed one sandwich, and left the Hall, muttering an excuse of not being hungry, and sending a letter. Ignoring questions from Scorpius and Walter, he left the hall. Soon after, Mark and the twins left the hall after Albus, and went upstairs. Albus was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. He still seemed in a bad mood. But the way and manner in which they walked up to Galadral's office was as if Albus was being taken to the gallows or a guillotine. No one spoke to him, not even Mark who was a friend to him for a year now.

Albus had never been this way before. Most of his time was spent either in the North Tower's Divination class, Gryffindor Tower with Professor Redgrow's Transfiguration class, or otherwise in the lower floors or dungeons. The Headmaster's Office was on a higher floor, at the end of a long hall ending in a stone Griffin.

As he walked the hall, Mark pat Albus' back as they approached the griffin. There was already someone there. Surrounded by the same article posted on the Slytherin Common room notice board papers hung all over the walls of the hall, was Lorcan Scamander, face contorted in fury as he kicked the griffin as if thinking he could cast it down.

"Calm down Scamander," Eric said angrily.

"NO!" he yelled angrily. "He's locking himself in there on purpose!"

"He's at lunch!" Mark laughed, and as he laughed, Albus could see the smile he hated. Mark's arrogant smile that made Albus think of him as a snake. Though they were friends now, Mark was still horrible to people he didn't like, and Lorcan was one of them.

"Exactly!" Lorcan yelled. "I'm gonna wait for him there or here!"

"Go away!" Mark demanded, stepping forward.

Lorcan faced him. Albus tried his best to hide himself or otherwise give Lorcan an apologetic look, trying to assure him he wasn't on Mark's side. Lorcan was paying no attention though. He kept his eyes on Mark, looking about to yell.

"Go away, or we duel!"

"ASS HOLE!" Lorcan screamed angrily, pinning Mark against the wall and earning wands pointed at him readily by Alex and Eric. They might've jinxed him, but Albus took his wand out and pointed at Eric threateningly.

"Get off him," Albus warned. "Off, or I'll walk off and forget your offer."

"Wand down," Alex sighed, resigned, stepping back for Lorcan as the boy walked past.

"You started this whole thing about Riley and you whine about tolerance," Lorcan breathed at Alex as he passed him. "Lousy Gryffindor scumbags! The least you could do is help!"

"Well, you're passionate about the cause," Mark mocked. "I think Rita wants to imprison people like you."

It might've been loyalty to Hermione, but at that comment, Albus spun round and punched Mark straight in the face. Mark yelled and Alex screamed in surprise. Lorcan jumped back and pointed his wand at Alex threateningly and Albnus was furious, temper with the Gryffindor trio rising to boiling point. "DON'T give Rita undeserved credit! She deserves to rot for the slanders she makes!" Albus yelled.

And Mark recoiled back, wide smile gone from his face as he nodded slowly, a mixture of utter hurt and shock, even horror on his face as tears slowly formed in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Lorcan passed him, hanging clippings of the article as he left, red-faced and mad. Albus didn't know what this would prove. Lorcan was angry for one reason, Alex and Eric were digging into Mark and hurting his friends, and Albus was feeling it all. He was even starting to sympathize with Lorcan's cause. And putting last year aside, he was starting to hate Mark and the twins all over again. They never changed.

And he remembered Alexis' last words to him the previous year. _"You know he won't stop. You know he still wants you in Gryffindor. Maybe still wants to weaken your friendship with Scorpius. I'm just telling you this because… because he is a hard person to be around. Believe me, I've tried it."_

Alex and Eric stepped on either side, and Mark faced the middle, raised his hands, and said clearly, "Mars Bar!"

"Muggle sweet," Alex muttered to Albus as if he lacked knowledge of Muggles. Here again was an implicit remark saying Slytherins knew little of Muggles by principle. The griffin gave way and rose up into spiraling steps. Stepping up, they took the four kids up like an elevator. Mark opened the door, and stepped in, stepping aside for the rest of them.

As Albus stepped in, he got a strange sense of familiarity. Despite lacking a memory of this place, he knew he had been here before. Albus remembered his father telling him that he had only once visited the Headmaster's Office when he was very young. He had to be about two or three. With a strike of vague déjà vu, he saw the portraits of all previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. They were hanging on a wall behind the throne-like chair, snoozing in their frames.

The chair was seated at a desk placed in front of them. On the desk, there sat piles of books of spells and history. They seemed to have been taken from a bookcase placed on the far right, beside which was the familiar three-legged stool baring the patched and frayed Sorting hat.

Albus took an unconscious step toward it when a quivered old voice spoke from a frame, "Albus Potter."

Albus jumped, and Mark looked up widened his eyes and exclaimed, "Professor Dumbledore."

The frame directly behind the desk, with an old, wrinkled man with a long white beard had his eyes open. "So, finally I meet the son of my old student? How are you?"

Albus was taken-aback a great deal. He nodded in response, at a loss for words, and gulped.

"No need to be alarmed, dear boy," Dumbledore said cheerfully. Though he looked old, he talked with strength and character. "Now, look Severus, it's someone who has your name. Albus Severus, correct?"

Albus nodded, looking to Dumbledore's right. A portrait of a man with sallow, pale skin and curtained, greasy black hair had his eyes open too. He stared directly at Albus with cold, black eyes. Severus Snape. There was his namesake. Both halves. One was glaring at him as if he insulted him, the other was beaming. The glaring one named Snape spoke with an almost bored voice, "Charmed. Looks like his father. A little too much."

"Oh, I dunno, I see some of Miss Weasley in him. A little hint of ginger in the black hair of his," Dumbledore disagreed. "Besides, I understand he made Slytherin, Severus."

"Well, we're about to prove all that wrong," Eric said suddenly. Albus had forgotten Mark and the twins were there. "So sorry to disappoint. Albus belongs in Gryffindor."

Alex hurried to the stool, and took the sorting hat off. Suddenly, Albus saw the look on Mark's face, however brief it was. Yes, they were friends in many senses of the word, but as Alexis said, he still wanted Albus resorted. He had a flicker of triumph in his eyes as Alex gave the hat to Eric who passed it to Mark; a wide smile on his face as he placed the hat on Albus' head, grinning all over. That was it. Whatever house Albus truly belonged in, Mark had won. Two years of warfare saw a victory handed to Mark.

Once again, the sorting begun.

_Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent… and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? _A pause, and then the hat continued, Albus feeling confused, _Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. No? If you're sure, better be… Gryffindor!_

The last word was not said aloud. Albus felt confused. He did not ask for Gryffindor. That was his father. Albus didn't even ask to stay away from Slytherin. What was going on?

_Albus Severus Potter! What a surprise. You're looking for a second sorting?_

"No, they are," Albus muttered, well aware no one but the hat could hear him.

_I told you to decide based on you. You chose Slytherin for yourself. Therefore, that is the house in which you belong._

"I did. But I want to know… without outside influences, which house will I go in?"

_The words I relayed in your ear were the words I gave your father years ago. He asked for Gryffindor._

"I ask for your own judgment. No influences. Tell me where I belong." And catching Mark's face, he added, "And tell them."

_Your father asked me the same question in his second year. I told him he would've done well in Slytherin. I say the same thing to you in different words. Gryffindor would've been the right house for you._

"Why am I in Slytherin then?"

_Because… 'you asked for it.'_

"You're wrong!" Albus said aloud. "Just put me in my house. I wanna be done with this."

_Why did you tell me where to place you if you are dissatisfied with where you are?_

"Because, it's our choices. I was told you take our choices into account."

_Ah, but only if you can trust yourself and your own judgment. Precious few people in the world have independent judgment. I exist for a reason, Potter, and it's not to verbalize the thought process of a student. Godric Gryffindor took me off his head so I could look inside the mind of a student, and bring out to him what was otherwise unconscious."_

"What?"

"_Your conscious was begging for Gryffindor. But in your unconscious mind, there blazed a curiosity sparked by a simple argument with your brother and a chance meeting on the train. I have my ways, Potter. I give you the choice with full confidence that you'll choose the house I know you belong in."_

"Don't give me the choice then! Decide yourself!"

_Let's see. A strong mind. Clever and wit. A Slytherin trait. Tremendous bravery and a willingness to give yourself up for your friends. A Gryffindor trait. Fiery when bothered. Slytherin. A fierce friend. Gryffindor. The scales are even. It's your choice._

"I refuse to answer. You decide."

_And once again, young Potter asks for it. "GRYFFINDOR!"_

Albus stood rooted to the spot. The last word was said aloud. He hated looking at the triumph around the room, at the shock placed on Severus Snape's face as Albus took the hat off. Alex smirked complacently, and Eric shrugged, and shook his head, "Well, well, well, a Gryffindor in Slytherin. How ironic."

"Shut… up…"

"Oh, not very friendly," Eric said back in an almost whisper. "Scorpius swayed your mind. See, Mark? See that? He made Gryffindor, like he should've done with his brother!"

Alex turned suddenly to Mark. Mark was looking disappointed. Albus was shocked. He thought Mark was in on this with Alex. "Scorpius and Walter are just kids, and easily changed, influenced by their parents. I'm only saying this because I care. What about you?"

Mark kept his eyes down, "I care for you, Alex."

Eric scoffed, "Well, do you care for Al? Or Lorcan? Or Gabriel? Lucy? All those kids who could've made a house. Any other house. But made Slytherin because of a- a- a Slytherin Scumbag! What do you say to that?"

"I was wrong," Mark said miserably.

"Huh?"

"You were right, Eric," Mark said miserably, and he seemed genuinely sorry. "I was wrong. Scorpius is- he's a bad seed. I give up. I stand corrected."

"Wait a sec," Albus said angrily, rising up and bitter from Eric's foul attitude and his making Gryffindor. He had no idea this was all about the conflict between Mark and Eric. Mark was on Albus' side. He truly believed Albus would make Slytherin. "You don't seem to care for Lorcan much either."

"Oh, sure, side with the vampire-lover," Eric seethed viciously. "He's gonna be expelled eventually the way he's going!"

"You claim tolerance yet shun a vampire," Albus yelled angrily, the portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses choosing to wake up and watch than feigning sleep. "I'm ashamed to be counted among your ranks."

"I rest my case," Eric said, and he smirked arrogantly, in a hateful way that made Albus mad. Eric marched up to Albus, and looked him directly in the eyes, "You belonged in Gryffindor. You have no business in Slytherin."

"But a promise is a promise," Alex spoke up, looking down. "We'll take an excursion with you all into the"-

"If I was teacher right now, I'd detain you till the end of term, Wallaby," Snape said slowly to Eric, and he sounded dangerous. "So intolerable. So like a Gryffindor. No different from your kind! Arrogant. Selfish. Dim-witted! Self-righteous! As"-

Snape was interrupted by the door banging open. Arm wide from throwing open the door, Galadral Phoenix stared directly at them. Behind him was Lorcan Scamander, and in Galadral's hands were a stack of what looked like the articles hung on the wall, "Breaking and entering. Shall I do some expelling?"

At that, Mark broke down into tears. Galadral Phoenix stared at him, "Guilty? Or did something happen?"

"He's just suffered a shock," Eric said dirtily. Albus thought Mark had made up with the twins, but it seemed he only made up with Alex. Eric was still dirty. "And _Potter_ here was resorted into Gryffindor. Professor, I have a case to make. Albus Potter belongs in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. He was swayed into Slytherin by a bast- a- a bad seed. I request he changes house."

"Gryffindor?"

Albus stared down. He nodded slowly. Mark was still in tears, and Alex was bent down beside him, patting his back. At this, Galadral looked at Dumbledore's smiling portrait, at Mark, at the hat and understood everything. He smirked in an enthusiastic way. "Oh, I've always wanted to do this."


	24. A Slytherin in Gryffindor

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 24: A Slytherin in Gryffindor**

Phoenix's face was enthusiastic. He started moving his desk more in so that there was no room for his throne chair, which was moved to the side of the room where the sorting hat was. The sorting hat was now directly in front of the door. As he flicked his wand to levitate the hat, the door opened a fraction and Lorcan stepped out of the way, a little confused as to what was transpiring in front of him.

Phoenix then swooped over to the fireplace, reached into a bag hanging from the mantle, took some powder, and threw it in the fireplace, calling "Era, summon Mr. Malfoy for me."

They waited for what seemed like ten minutes, though it was much shorter. Galadral was too excited to be patient and realize how much time really passed, and Albus just wanted it to be over. But it was still like walking through a long dark tunnel, with a bit of light at the distant end.

It took a while, but after five minutes, the door opened a little further. The hat still floating, Galadral rushed forward, and took a bewildered Scorpius by the arm, almost like an excited child, and sat him on the three-legged stool. "Sit here, please."

He positioned himself so that he faced Albus, Mark, Alex, Eric, and a Scorpius who was looking very confused. All the portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses were awake and watching him with unconditional attention. It seemed as if Galadral was about to make a speech.

"Before me stood Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress," Galadral began. "But the Headmaster before me was Albus Dumbledore, and he's the one who I dedicate this moment to. Thank you, Albus."

A few of the Headmistresses clapped, and nodded at Dumbledore's frame. Dumbledore beamed as Phoenix continued, "When I was a student, I was told that I wasn't like a usual Slytherin, and it led to the Headmaster saying 'We sometimes sort too soon.'" The portraits of Snape and Dumbledore shared a glance, as if having an inside joke. Phoenix went on, "I remember disagreeing wholeheartedly. Now, I find myself remembering that time, and I see proof standing before me. Albus, what happened, boy. Don't be scared."

Dumbledore nodded encouragingly at Albus, but the boy was shaking. All eyes were on him. He never thought he'd be grateful to hear Eric speak. But even so, the red-head spoke forcefully and angrily. "Albus was sorted into Slytherin, that's what happened." Eric seemed not to care that all eyes were on him now. He didn't seem to give a damn that some were looking disapprovingly at him. "He was meant in Gryffindor like his brother and family before him. But thanks to a full-blown Slytherin like Malfoy, he makes Slytherin, and is left to bad influence. I proved now he belonged in Gryffindor like the rest of his family. The hat declared him a Gryffindor _without outside influences_!"

"Ah," Dumbledore said from his portrait. "But I proved my point with Severus and Galadral here. Both made Slytherin, but acquired bravery fit for a Gryffindor. For I relayed those same words to Severus."

"They're antagonistic houses," Eric argued, and it was amazing. Eric really did belong in Gryffindor. He had the audacity to stand up and argue with the portrait of the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had.

"What the world came too," a Headmaster said behind the table. "A student has no right. He shall regret arguing with"-

"Thank you, Phineas," Dumbledore and Phoenix said in unison.

"So, I'm an experiment?" Scorpius asked, face unfathomable. Albus couldn't tell how he felt about this.

"Yes, but in a good way," Phoenix said happily. "So, Dumbledore proves his point with Severus. Probably with me. Let's see if a Slytherin who fights for his own house even before he was sorted into it himself, can stick with it. No dialogue. No interference. Let the hat make its decision. If he truly belongs in Slytherin, where the power-hungry reside, he'll be resorted there. If he is brave enough to stand for his friends…"

Even Snape held interest in the black eyes of his. Galadral Phoenix lowered the levitated hat onto Scorpius' head, and stood back, though he was already far enough. He folded his arms, and leaned against the door, giving one final command but this time to the hat, "Your decision. No choices this time." All eyes were on Scorpius now, and the boy was well aware of it.

_Once more, a Slytherin to be resorted. And where do you wish for?_

"That's you this time, right? So, answer them."

_You're up for fair play? No one will discover, you know. It could be the same routine. You ask for the house, I sort you into it, and prove Phoenix wrong. How embarrassing would it be if you made Gryffindor anyway?_

"Are you saying you'd put me into Gryffindor?"

_I didn't decide yet. You need to answer my questions. So, do I make your call… or mine?"_

"Are you saying your call is different from mine?"

_I'm saying you're not answering my question. Do you or do you not desire Slytherin?_

"You know what? Al seems to be having a rough time, and after hearing what Eric had to say… I can't say I want to see Albus get humiliated. So, if he goes into Gryffindor, then I… I… you decide."

_Ah ha! So, you assess the situation wisely, and ask questions. A Slytherin trait. Yet, you leave it up to me in the end. You're willing to risk Gryffindor, and being made a fool of for your friend. You're willing to face it with him. You'd face the unknown. You chose fair play. A Gryffindor trait._

"Oh, is that where you're getting at? Well, fair play is also more a Hufflepuff trait, so"-

_We decided Hufflepuff was not the house for you a long time ago. So, the traits are even. As it was for Albus… and do you know what he made?_

"Well, from what the picture looks like… I'd guess"-

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Scorpius froze. Dumbledore beamed, and Snape widened his eyes. Albus looked up in shock and pride. Scorpius Malfoy. His best friend. He made Gryffindor. Eric was wrong. Eric gaped open-mouthed in shock, Alex in interest and Mark disbelievingly. Phoenix nodded, and took the hat off. He took Scorpius by the now-stiff hand, and forced him up, so he could place the sorting hat on the stool again. Flicking his wand, the office returned to normal. Galadral took a while to speak, and no one dared talk first. Finally, he looked straight at Dumbledore, and grinned, "You were right. We _do _sort too soon."

"Explain yourself," Snape demanded. His face was unfathomable behind the greasy black hair. He stared through his cold black eyes at Scorpius, who went red.

"I-It was about whether I'd give myself up for another. Well, I left it for the hat to decide, but in truth… who'd be so heartless to watch his friend suffer? It's not a true friend then and even the hat says Slytherin is _the house of friends- _but for ones he doesn't know, he'd rather stay out of it. He'd help his friends, but not someone he hardly knows… not for a cause that doesn't concern him. That what sets them apart from Gryffindors. Slytherins strictly stick together and help only each other. Gryffindors are nosy, and stick for everyone regardless."

("Some call that bravery" Eric muttered.)

Scorpius ignored him and went on, "After all, I stood by Albus when he got busted for going into Knockturn Alley. You three know about that."

Mark and Alex nodded, and Dumbledore said calmly, "Severus?"

"I think…" Snape looked down. "I think he's spoken like a true Slytherin."

At that, Mark rushed forward, and embraced Scorpius into a hug. Scorpius hugged very rarely, and the last time was the summer before. He was taken-aback, but to shake it off, he grinned, and gently pulled himself away, "We're friends, but anything further… it won't work out."

Albus and Mark laughed at the joke, and even Alex grinned a little. Eric sniffed out angrily, and looked away. Dumbledore beamed further. "So, there you have it, Phoenix."

"Very well," Galadral announced. "So, Dumbledore proves his point. However, I do something now no one ever did before. Eric Wallaby lost his argument, but his case is accepted. Albus Potter will indeed change dormitories. Scorpius Malfoy will stay Slytherin."

Reactions were instantaneous, and proved friendship and loyalty. It further negated Eric's case as Albus and Scorpius jumped. "WHAT?" Albus and Scorpius said in unison.

"Albus is a Slytherin!" Scorpius said, near angrily. "And so am I. If he moves to Gryffindor, what makes me different?"

"The dorm is collapsing," Albus said calmly. "Riley left, and now me."

"Riley's coming back," Lorcan muttered angrily, not failing to let Galadral Phoenix hear him. "I swear it."

"Why should he leave and not me?" Scorpius asked.

"Because your part in the experiment is over," Phoenix said simply. "Now, if the change was permanent, your case would be stronger."

"So"-

"For one week, Potter joins Wallader and the twins in the Gryffindor dormitory," Phoenix said aloud, as if making a King's decree. "The first Slytherin to legally enter the Gryffindor Common room, and receive a Gryffindor schedule. Then, Saturday night, if he so wishes, he returns to Slytherin where he originally belongs. Meanwhile, a reward for all five of you will be in order at the end of the year. Meanwhile, I revoke the points you lost over the forest earlier."

Then, Phoenix turned to Lorcan, eyes going harder as he motioned for the angry boy to sit down. "Now for you Scamander. If those five students would please leave."

The five did leave, leaving Lorcan with Phoenix. Lorcan still looked mad and Phoenix didn't look ready to give in. Despite being good and lenient concerning Albus, he and Lorcan seemed to have it for each other.

"Mr. Scamander, I'm going to make this brutally clear to you," Phoenix said calmly, placing the articles in a pile on the desk. "Riley Blackberry is expelled, Nate Blackberry is distrusted for association with Riley Blackberry, Professor Era is demoted for being full vampire forgiven only for honorable acts. Parents are scared, and we deserve peace. Your intentions are fine, but there is _nothing _you or I or anyone else can do unless the Ministry itself steps in… and that will not happen. Give it up or I'll have no choice but to expel you."

Lorcan swore in front of Phoenix, to all the students, he'd succeed in his campaign. There he faced the biggest threat. He didn't want to give up, but he didn't want to be expelled either. He followed the Headmaster's finger out of the door, articles in hand. All options had been tried. Lorcan had no choice. If he stepped his game up, expulsion would result. Only one choice was left to him.


	25. The Gryffindor Dormitory

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 25: The Gryffindor Dormitory**

**A/N: Hi! For Albus/Alexis fans, I got a couple of scenes just for you **** Thanks for all your feedback by PM and reviews. It is time I think, to get the major plot rolling a little bit.**

It wasn't easy being a Gryffindor, Albus soon found out. As a matter of fact, it was quite difficult. As difficult as being a Slytherin. Troubles were the same, just the other way around. Instead of fighting Gryffindors, he fought Slytherins. Friends changed in an instant. All of a sudden, Daniel Dagger jumped to be his friend, Nigel seemed eager to talk to him, and Samuel gave him thumbs up every time they passed, his cousins Louis and Fred made whistles of glee each time he passed and even James whooped in happiness when Albus sat down near the fire place with mark and the twins. And those particular three were nowhere near as close to Albus as Scorpius was.

Albus was sure that Mark and the twins never had to endure remarks from former friends in Slytherin. A lot of Slytherins, including Malcolm, chastised Albus for changing to Gryffindor. Indeed, his only friends in Slytherin seemed to be Scorpius and Lorcan. Not that Scorpius was sticking up for Albus. He just wasn't getting involved. Still, he never failed to give Malcolm an angry look when Albus was made fun of, and he never failed to throw Albus a quick smile when they were alone for a split second. Albus had a feeling that Walter would've also loved to join his brother, but Scorpius held him back.

Even Era seemed to distance herself from him now. The once indifferent Laura was all of a sudden interested in Albus, but sadly, Gabriel Dagger took a quiet, have-nothing-to-do-with-this stance. It would've been good to integrate a comic like Gabriel into the group, but he was reluctant. Riley also knew, and Albus knew Riley to be completely indifferent, but he hardly counted since his home was the Forbidden Forest now. Since Lysander made Gryffindor, he and Albus were on acquaintance terms. Now, they were friends. Indeed, Albus could now say he befriended the Scamander twins truthfully. At least, for a week he could.

The schedule wasn't too different, except that Potions was hell, as it always was for a Gryffindor since the last several Potions teachers were all Slytherin, from Phineas Nigellus Black to Slughorn to Snape and even Phoenix before he became Headmaster. Albus now had Charms with the Hufflepuff's. This, of course meant that he no longer had private Charms games with Ravencvlaw friend Alexis Ackerly.

This did not stop him seeing here however. During lunch break, the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors often passed from their own classes or towers and Alexis ran into Albus enough. Of course, she never stopped grinning at his robes which now had the lion.

"So… Gryffindor, huh?" she asked snidely, and Albus could tell she meant something behind this question but could not figure out what.

"Erm… yeah, for now."

"It's temporary?"

"If I want it to be," Albus shrugged.

Alexis threw a quick glance at Mark and the twins, who were standing a few steps back and came in close to Albus and whispered, "Ok, Al, tell me honestly, did he force you?"

Albus shook his head loyally. She gave him a quizzical look but did not push the subject. Mark and the twins went ahead and walked off, disappearing behind a corner. Alexis watched them go and sighed. Something seemed to be bothering her this time. Was it his change of house? Alexis never cared, did she? Being of neither Gryffindor or Slytherin. But her next question to him proved she did mind.

"Al, tell me honestly," Alexis began.

"Ok…"

"Would you… well… change me at all, if you could?"

Albus was mystified at the question. For one thing, here was Alexis asking him the kind of question a middle-aged couple would ask each other. And Albus was at a loss. If his next answer offended her… It never occurred to him that he may lose Alexis' liking. She was always his friend, no matter what. Throughout his darkest days the previous year, she stuck by him. She never left his side. She took him in to the Ravenclaw common room, she got Hagrid to magically make his life better, and at the end of it all, she hugged him.

But during their solitary days the previous year, she offered a lot of insight on Mark. Insight that was proven correct because Alexis was, in Albus' opinion a genius. _You'll be too boring for me if you're Gryffindor, _she said. She liked him better in Slytherin.

"What's up?" Alexis asked. "Something on your mind?"

Albus snapped out of his thought process and noticed he was walking with her down the stairs, taking the longest way to the Great Hall possible. "Yeah, there is," he said quietly and honestly. He never, not once, could bring himself to lie to her. "I'm a Gryffindor now."

"Mm, hmm," she said, keeping her mouth closed.

"I'm not boring to you, am I?"

Then, she did something Albus did not expect at all. She laughed. Her laugh so genuine and carefree, and she put a slender arm around his back as if they were the best of friends and always were, "Don't worry about that, Al," she sniggered. "I'm not prejudiced like _some _people seem to be," she said in reference to Mark and Walter and possibly Scorpius. "I don't _care_ what house you're in, I'll _always_ be your friend."

Somehow, Albus felt very reassured. They approached the main staircase and stopped at the top of it, not going down. Scorpius just passed him and gave him a quick, acknowledging look. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Scorpius met his eyes for the first time and said, "Alright, Al? Enjoying yourself?"

Albus blinked and nodded quickly, "Yeah, thank you. What about you?"

"Could be better, dorm is quiet," Scorpius shrugged. "Well, I'll leave you be. Tell me about it… next week?"

"S-Sure?"

Albus and Alexis watched as Scorpius made his way down the stairs and turned for the Great Hall. Just then, from the front doors walked in Lily and Hugo, faces dirtied from Herbology. Lily tripped over her own feet at the door and Hugo bent to help her up. But Scorpius beat him to it. Hugo shrugged and folded his arms, watching with his face expressionless. Lily gave Scorpius a quick nod as a thank you, went red, and rushed inside with her cousin. Scorpius followed right after.

"I stand corrected," Alexis commented casually. "Scorpius is not prejudiced."

Now, it was Albus' turn to laugh. And he did the same thing He put a hand on her shoulder as he laughed aloud and said, _"Him? _Not prejudiced? He's the most prejudiced bigot I know."

"Well, that's friendly," Alexis said sarcastically. "Did you _see _what I saw?"

"Yeah, but…" Albus was lost for words.

"He _acts _that way," Alexis told him as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. "To save face in Slytherin. But odds are he'd have befriended you even if _you _made Gryffindor from the beginning."

"If you- say so," Albus muttered.

"Are you going to go back?"

"Dunno," Albus shrugged, honestly not sure what he wanted to do. Yes, he would lose his Slytherin team position and yes that meant the Slytherin dormitory was dwindling but it also meant friendlier faces in Gryffindor and a new friend in Mark and the twins. Then, something occurred to him, "Wait, are you testing me?' he said, almost accusatory. Alexis was a little affronted and mystified at the question. Albus went on, "You said you preferred me in Slytherin. So, if I stayed Gryffindor, you'd know whose opinion I considered more valuable. You hope I'll take your opinion into account."

Albus said the last statement with a smile, just to stay friendly. Alexis stared at him in great surprise, mouth slightly open. At first, Albus was a little worried he may have pushed it too far and was prepared to apologize when she smiled and nodded, "You are very perceptive. Yes, Al, that's _exactly _what I wanted to see."

"Thank you," Albus muttered, sensing the end of their conversation coming.

Alexis sighed and nodded, "Well, promise me one thing. Whatever you decide, tell me before you go through with it, will you?"

Albus looked at her, and their eyes met. For a second, he thought he saw her eyes welling up in tears before she blinked and any signs were gone. "Hoping to convince me if I make the wrong choice?"

Then, Alexis reached out and put both hands on his shoulders, surprising him again. She always did and something told him she always will. "You _belong _in Slytherin, Al. Your best friends are there. Besides, if you stay a Gryffindor, you'll encourage any remaining prejudice in Mark. If he's really your friend, he'll stay one even after you move. Just like Scorpius proved to be. If anyone needs to be tested, it's not you or me, it's Mark Wallader."

"You're right," Albus told her honestly.

"I know," she grinned. "So, promise me, will you?"

"Promise," Albus swore, hand up.

That day alone was enough to tell Albus that though he changed house, his most important friends were still with him. Scorpius, whatever space he gave Albus was still on speaking terms and Alexis, however disappointed she may have initially been, was still his friend.

A marking point of what Albus later dubbed Gryffindor week was later that night, when Laura threw what was known by the Gryffindors as _The Tantrum _and Albus serious considered staying a Gryffindor despite Alexis' advice_. _At first confused, Albus soon saw what was meant by that. Albus was sitting at the table with Lysander. Lysander was talking through the fine points of being a Gryffindor when Samuel Redgrow ran down with his sister Fauna. Both of them seemed excited and Fauna was holding a radio. "Harry Potter is going to speak! Harry Potter is going to speak."

Squealing in delight, little Laura Creevey jumped up in excitement as Alex pulled out his wand and yelled a short incantation. The radio switched on at his command and the common room grew quiet. Lysander only had time to whisper, "People here love your dad," before the radio went on.

"…_and now," _Minister Cauldwell's voice said in midsentence. _"Without further ado, Harry Potter."_

The sound of clapping was heard over the wireless. Albus had only ever heard his father speak once when he was eight. Now he was speaking again and as he had never told Albus he was making a speech, this came as a surprise and Albus was curious to hear what his father had to say.

"_Ministry delegation, foreign internationals, and Minister thank you for giving me this privilege to speak before you today. I've faced a rather surprising controversy since last year regarding exchange students who graced Hogwarts with their presence. The controversy spearheaded by Rita Skeeter has gained a head in the last months and since my resignation, I have been blissfully quiet. I was asked to address this issue._

"_These students, an American, French, Egyptian, Chinese, and an Australian, were allowed here in the first place by none other than myself, Professor Phoenix, and Mr. Blackberry of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. This was done under full consent of the Minister, foreign delegations of the nations in question and of course the Minister and the school board. _

"_This has gained controversy and attention simply because Hogwarts has never been home to an exchange student before let alone five. It is further exacerbated by the fact that we ourselves never sent an exchange student save one time in the 1800's to Albania. _

"_The students were moved out of Hogwarts due to unlawful intervention by the Minister of Education who is currently broiled in a Goblin controversy. So we sent letters, it is not the Ministry's concern how Hogwarts operates and runs its business. _

"_Incommodo's threats are meaningless as he may pull out of this Goblin mess anytime he wants. If he has nothing to hide and speaks of justice, allow justice to come around and let Phoenix peek inside his vault. We're not accusing him… simply peeking. It is a show that no one is above the law and in its eyes, all are equal. Incommodo cannot get away with what he did, something that has never been heard of._

"_I received an order of suspension; however, straight from Incommodo telling me to stop all writing against Skeeter or risk public humiliation. I was also asked to send a recommendation letter to the school board to suspend Phoenix and the Minister to suspend Blackberry. While the writing against Skeeter has ceased on my sister-in-law's part and while I resigned, the recommendation will not be sent. In fact, I strongly advise all parties to keep Phoenix and Blackberry where they are as I believe whole-heartedly they are performing their jobs well. I only hope Phoenix hears my message and responds by giving chances to those who deserve it._

"_Allow me to reveal something about these supposed exchange students though. These are children of Muggle-born witches and wizards who fled during the second war. They have led lives abroad and wished to send their children back to be educated at Hogwarts. There is nothing wrong with that, but this act does indeed send a strong political message to those who still sympathize with the Puritans. They were not foreign but British by blood. Our opponents grew angry and raised hell over British wizards and witches returning. _

"_We do not know who these people are or what they want, but we have managed to get them out of these respective countries and we should be known for that. The students remain in Hogwarts for further protection and the best Wizarding education Britain has to offer. Thus far nothing has happened to Hogwarts or the students within. These people have nothing to do with Hogwarts and the problem was a purely political one. Once the students were out of their countries, the problem hit a dead end and lives were saved. _

"_So the criticism against the Ministry for sending in exchange students is unfounded. When others have problems, we help them. This is no different for those of different heritage than us as we learned long ago. This was done with perfect legality and perfect consent from those in charge. _

"_However, what we do not know is if any of these threats against these students have any connections to the murder of Mr. Harriet Wallader who was regrettably killed two years ago. This murder remains a mystery to us and this worries us greatly. Until we have evidence that they are connected; however, we see no reason to keep these students out. Hogwarts is safe as far as we're concerned and we'll make full effort to bring them back._

"_As developments arise, we will inform the wider public especially if it involves Hogwarts. Remember, the vast majority of us have children within Hogwarts who we want to keep safe._

The Gryffindor's wolf-whistled with the faceless crowd over the wireless, Lysander patting Albus on the back and James heaving his chest up in pride. Samuel Redgrow pat him on the back and Daniel Dagger was yelling for others to praise him enough, seeming to try to lead a chant for Harry while pointing his fingers excitedly at James.

"When did the enthusiasm start?" Albus asked.

He couldn't help grinning. There was one thing Gryffindor had that Slytherin lacked. Appreciation. Even Scorpius seemed indifferent about Harry or his heroic doings. He would only speak of his grandmother's heroic actions and how Harry wouldn't be there if it wasn't for her. Gryffindors appreciated it, even bragged of how they helped gladly. Even humble and girly Laura Creevey would speak of how her late uncle Colin had fought even though he was underage.

Fifteen minutes of excitement over Harry Potter passed and just as it was starting to die down, a loud cry sounded behind them. Daniel, who stood nearest to her, backed away. Laura Creevey was on the floor, screaming like a banshee. Daniel rolled his eyes, disappearing behind the bit of brown hair that poked from the front of his baseball cap. But his carelessness made her scream more.

Albus looked at Lysander questioningly, and the kid mouthed, "Happens now and then."

Before Daniel could walk away, Mark had appeared behind him. Then, there was a commotion. Lysander widened his eyes, and took Albus by the arm. A stray spell had blasted the chair Albus was sitting on seconds before apart. Mark had his wand out, and it pointed directly at Daniel's chest.

"YOU ASS HOLE!" Mark was yelling at Daniel in a way Albus never heard him yell before. Daniel yelled back too, being the vicious guy that he was, but Mark didn't recoil as most did. He continued yelling for assaulting a girl, which Mark was known to consider quite low.

Alex and Eric were watching from behind Mark, and Lysander took Albus nearer the fireplace, and whispered, "When Daniel yells, flee. The guy's a monster."

Taken by a sudden idea, Albus grinned, "But I'm a Gryffindor, now!" And he jumped up, ready to avenge Scorpius. Albus surprised both Mark and Laura as he launched himself at Daniel, and locked his legs around. The pressure and weight brought both to the floor, and Albus whipped his wand out. He punched Daniel once on the face, jumped up, stomped on his arm, and spat at him, "That's for punching my friend, loser!"

Ah, but so like a Gryffindor Albus was at heart, he didn't stop to reconsider his actions before attacking. Now, Daniel was going to go on the offensive, and teach him a lesson. Before Albus could think of fleeing the Slytherin way, Mark widened his eyes, and looked at Albus significantly, "Get up to the dorm! I'll hold him back!"

The last time Albus got involved in Mark's affairs, Mark yelled at him, so Albus didn't know what Mark would do now they were friends. Albus didn't have to worry though. Throughout the week, Mark treated Albus the way he always wanted to be treated by that boy. Like a very, very close friend. Like a brother. Alex and Eric treated him the way they treated anyone else who wasn't Mark. A friend. They, especially Eric, seemed to be trying their hardest to make Albus feel at home. Perhaps they were hoping that Albus would ultimately ask Galadral for permanent change at the end of the week.

Albus had to admit, he considered it. But he felt that the Gryffindor third year boys dormitories were meant exclusively for Mark and the twins. Though they made him feel at home, Albus felt more like a visitor there. The three were too close, and it made Albus feel like an outcast. He'd rather they were friends through houses, and not through the dorm.

Contemplating his return to Slytherin, he wondered if his old friends would take him back. He never cared for Malcolm much, but he was hurt to see Walter looking so, if anything, on Malcolm's side. He knew Scorpius was still a friend. He only kept himself closed off for a week, for both their sakes. If the two hung out as usual, they'd face a lot of viciousness from Slytherins and Gryffindors, and now Albus could appreciate how Mark felt. As for Walter, Albus wasn't sure, but maybe he was acting that way for Malcolm. Only time would tell, and if that was true, no doubt he'd say so when Albus finally returned to the Slytherin dorm.


	26. Their Greatest Fear

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 26: Their Greatest Fear**

Friday afternoon, right after Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Albus made his decision. This class was one of the few that Albus had with Alexis and he gave her a significant look to signal he wanted to talk as they were taking notes on Hippogriffs. She took a quick glance to Mark and back to Albus. Albus understood her silent question and quickly nodded. She gave him a small smirk and nodded in response. They continued taking their notes.

After the lesson, Albus hung back to talk to Alexis one more time before the weekend and took her behind a tree just as he promised. As she guessed, he had made his decision. After six days of thought, Albus was always leaning towards one side. He had known Slytherin for too long and Gryffindor was a brand new experience for him. An experience he was happy he had.

Yet, as usual, Alexis was right. She was always right. And she would be happy to hear what he decided. For Albus chose he would return to Slytherin where he knew he belonged and where the hat itself knew he belonged. This meant a possible confrontation with Mark but it also meant a stronger support system among the Slytherins and a true friend in Alexis Ackerly. The one friend he could count on in any situation.

If push came to shove, he knew things about Gryffindors that the Slytherins would love to know. This included their password. Alexis had a small, uncertain smile on her face as Albus took a breath, gulped and looked up, "I'm returning to Slytherin."

Next thing Albus knew, he was in the tightest embrace he ever felt in his life and for the first time, he stared thinking that maybe what Scorpius thought was true. That Alexis did have feelings for him. This idea disappeared when she broke off though, pat his shoulder, smile so wide in happiness, "I had complete faith in you, Al. Well done."

"This may mean another fight with the Gryffindors, but"-

"Oh, who cares," she scoffed. "If"- she looked around. "If they do fight you again, I won't _only _play a supporting role. I'll fight with you. They're not messing with you _ever _again, Al. That's a promise."

Friday, in fact may have been the best night Albus had in Gryffindor, because the best things happened. Mark seemed positive that Albus was right about Scorpius and the boy didn't hate him after the change. He understood the circumstances better than anyone. At night, as they sat in the dormitory for what Albus knew to be the last night, Eric approached Mark, took a deep breath, and said, "Mark, I wanted to apologize for being a grouchy git. It's not my place to decide who your friends are, and you proved your point with Scorpius, so…"

Mark nodded, "Ok. Apology accepted. Thank you, Eric."

Albus witnessed as the two engaged in a tight hug, and before he knew it, Eric came up to Albus next, "Potter. I want you to know that I'm not exactly a fan of Slytherin, so I implore you to request a permanent change."

So, here it was. The offer he would turn down. He braced himself for a possible confrontation, "If I don't"-

As Eric shrugged, Alex grinned, and said, "As far as I'm concerned, once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor. All for one and one for all, and you belong with us. But if you so choose to return to Slytherin, no hard feelings." Then, as a second thought, Alex added, "Or maybe a little."

"Any time you say the word, Al, and Phoenix could give you a permanent place in here," Mark offered.

Albus looked down, considering for a bit. He expected this and there it was. There was the offer. Become a Gryffindor and be one with his family. At last, all his problems would disappear. James would be his social ally and not the other way around, Scorpius would be taught tolerance, Mark and the twins would be his closest friends, and Albus himself would be happy. There was nothing to lose, really. Nothing.

Except the dungeons. He'd lose his special standing with biased Professor Era, his sense of home with the kids he was sorted with and was going to grow up with, not to mention his position on the Slytherin Quidditch team. There was the nice sense of quiet and seclusion coming with living in the dungeons so that Albus always, without fail had the option of seclusion if he wished to escape from society. There were countless times the year before when he did just that. And he did not forget Alexis either. While he had nothing to lose, he also had nothing to gain and in some sense, everything to lose.

Albus looked up, "Thanks, but no thanks. I've grown used to my dorm, and my roommates. I miss my friends."

"But they abandoned you, the second you changed house," Mark pressed. "They're not _real _friends."

"And now I know," Albus said, nodding. "But even if, does it matter at this point in my life? People in Gryffindor will abandon me the same way, so there's no difference. See how they all jumped to be my friend just because I changed house? Think about it. If I stayed here, Scorpius and Lorcan would still be friends. Walter is indifferent, but he's even friends with you. If I moved back, I'd still have you guys, and Lysander is a family friend. Besides, I'm on the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Oi, Potter, what's this?" Eric called from the table between his bed and Albus' bed. Mark took it, raised his eyes at it, and handed it to Albus, who looked at the front. It was a folded piece of parchment. Unfolding it, Albus saw what it was, and he expected it. He read aloud.

_**Values Four:**_

_A lot of Hogwarts students take so much emphasis on values exclusive to certain houses. My belief is that it's useless. Gryffindor requires courage, Hufflepuff requires loyalty, Ravenclaw requires cleverness, and Slytherin require strength and self-preservation. When I was young, I possessed many of the traits destined for Slytherin house, but I made Gryffindor. Nonetheless, I could've done well in Slytherin, and you are living proof. My own son, the first of the Potter's made Slytherin. Yet, you're brave beyond recognition. If you are truly the son of your mother and I, you possess a lot of bravery, and a load of loyalty. Make friends with all houses, and be a champion for all. I was a champion for all, excluding Slytherin. You are the one to include the house, and change it. Best of luck, Al. _

Albus smiled widely, and laughed, "See, that's why I'm going back to Slytherin! I belong there."

"Values four?" Alex repeated to himself. "I'm gonna tell you all something I've never told anyone before. When I was being sorted, the hat seriously considered putting me in Ravenclaw. My intelligence, he said, was unrivaled. But, I demanded Gryffindor, so he placed me there."

"The hat wanted me in Hufflepuff," Eric muttered. "Said I was too loyal to be a Gryffindor, but my twin went in, and I knew Mark would go in too, I couldn't leave it. He said my loyalty to my friends proved my being a Hufflepuff, but- but I told him that I'd die for my friends, and that's bravery."

Mark looked up, a guilty smile on his face as Albus and the twins looked at him. Mark looked down, "He tried putting me in Slytherin, but I despise the house. I'd never let him. So, we talked it out and decided Gryffindor. I'm surprised he didn't think of Hufflepuff. I can be loyal."

Eric scoffed sarcastically and Albus and Alex laughed, Albus grinning broadly, "Yeah, Mark, you can be a great friend, but you're quite the snake to your enemies. You still don't know what Hurricane Ginny is, do you? Because you caused one summer before last!"

As they laughed at the last comment, Mark going red in guilt, Eric shrugged, and cast for a change of subject. Alex and Mark exchanged glances, and then shrugged. Just then, Eric's face lit up. "Hey, here's a question we never asked. _What's your greatest fear?"_

Albus widened his eyes at them all. It took some effort to stop himself laughing, and it was in vain, because when he spoke, he laughed it out, "You claim to be triplets, and you never asked that question before?" he asked incredulously.

"It's personal," Mark said defensively. Mark seemed to be saying this to more than just himself and Albus, but to everyone in the room, as if hoping he'd be excluded. Mark had never told anyone, not even his own parents when they were alive, what his greatest fear was.

The four boys sat on their respective beds, and faced each other. Now was the time. Albus made a mental note to ask Scorpius and Walter, if the latter was still talking to him as he had to sadly remind himself, the same question.

Eric started first, being the starter of the conversation. His fear was not meant to be a secret. He just realized he never told anyone before, except Alex, when they were very little. He stared down thoughtfully for a second, and then, having decided how he'd say it, took a deep breath, and said, "Mine is- losing my twin, hmph."

Alex looked at him hard. "Losing me? Well, well, well, looks like Eric's got a soft spot after all."

"We're twins, Alex!" Eric sad hardly. "Why, what about you, Albus?"

"Cloth," Albus said simply.

Alex gaped at him, "Where do you sleep, a haystack? Do you cover yourself with- what, snakeskin?"

"When I was little, James transfigured my blanket into a bed-eating cloth monster. Started choking me. I think it was badly done, because spells don't usually do that. Mum was angry, she yelled herself hoarse for weeks. The first Hurricane in living memory. James still gets goosebumps. I'm over it now, but I get nervous when sleeping, sometimes. I'll get a little freaked out if it moved too much and when I'm forced awake… I can get cranky as a result. The memory is still there."

"Mine's similar to Eric's," Alex shrugged. "But, it's more like losing my triplets. Because Mark's always included."

This time, Mark couldn't help it. Before he could stop himself, he blushed bright red. But no one seemed to notice, except Albus, and he only caught a second's glance. "Mark, you're red. What about you? Nervous?"

"Uh… yeah, that's right," Mark said half truthfully, and he got up from the bed and said, "I don't wanna talk about it,"

Eric reached over and pushed him back down, "Well, some triplet _you _turned out to be!"

Alex laughed as Mark was pushed back down. Mark folded his arms, and blew out a sigh. "Promise you won't tell anyone? I swear, if you told anyone, I'd have to kill both of you?"

"Werewolf?"

"Far from the truth," Mark said, looking at Alex from the corner of his eye. "You are so far from it and it's not even funny."

"I won't tell a soul," Alex vowed.

Eric put his hands up in oath too, and so did Albus. Taking a deep breath, Mark looked down. He exhaled. Albus waited. Wasn't it just going to be similar to the twin's fears?

But then, he said in an almost whisper, "Death."

Alex and Eric gaped at Mark. Mark of all people. Both of them, Alex and Eric, didn't mind dying. They were expecting an early and young death anyway, because they planned to join the Auror Force later. They knew Mark was dying to join them too, and that was why they actually thought Mark would face death fearlessly.

"Death," Alex repeated incredulously.

"Liar," Eric accused.

And with difficulty, Mark reaffirmed his fear. "I. Fear. Death."

Eric, mouth half open, argued, "And you wanna be an Auror?"

"I don't think I'll die," Mark said simply.

"Reckless?" Alex gaped again. "Arrogance? Mark, I seriously don't know you as well as I thought. What're you scared of?"

"The unknown," Mark said simply. "The darkness. Not knowing what happens next. Being away from those who love you. How can anyone bare it? It's like, nothingness. Like being sentenced in the end to oblivion."

"I don't mind death," Alex said quietly. "I just thought you'd fear loss, like me and Eric."

"I do," Mark said calmly, and quietly. "Just in a different way. I fear losing you two through death. Because it's death. I don't know for a fact how you are. If you're doing ok, gone. If death is fine. If any of you two died, I have no idea what I'd do."

Alex didn't know why he did, he just seized Mark, and hugged him tightly. This wasn't uncommon among the three. Right now though really took Mark by surprise, and Albus was taken-aback. Grinning, he said, "Yeah, I really don't belong here."

Before laying down, he stared out the window, and there it was again. The silver line cutting through the forest. Praying the three would see it, he called them, "Oi, guys! See that?"

The three came over, and stared outside with Albus. Surely, they could see it. Or would they think him mad? Then, Eric grinned and said, "You know, we've always wondered."

"You can see it?" Albus asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Alex shrugged solemnly. "But James claims to be blind to it. He has no clue what we're talking about. We've stopped talking about it for the purpose of keeping our reputation as sane. Forget about it, Al. We'll follow it when we take our promised excursion."

"We're still up to it then?" Albus asked hopefully.

Alex considered, and then looked at Albus. "Listen, make up with Rosie first and then we'll talk about the excursion. But I think it's time you and Scorps stopped fighting Gryffindors like us."

Confused, Albus laid in his fourth bed, the temporary bed moved from the Slytherin dorms. He moved his head toward the window, but he heard Alex moving quietly from his bed. He knew they were gonna talk more, and deciding to keep out of it, Albus feel asleep.


	27. The Mending

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 27: The Mending**

It was on a happy note that Albus left the Gryffindor house. Era and Redgrow awaited him in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, outside the Common Room, to escort him back down to the dungeons where he belonged. It felt like a prison sentence, being escorted to the gallows but he felt a sense of longing as he saw them both. For the first time, the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin were taking him to his rightful place.

A small portion of the Gryffindor students followed to see him off. Among the small portion was Laura Creevey, Albus' brother James, Lysander Scamander, , and of course Mark and the twins, and even Rose. Even Eric showed up, showing nothing more or less than indifference. Alex had a small half smile on his face, and as Albus passed him, Alex stopped Albus by the back, and grinned, "No hard feelings, Al, k?"

Eric shrugged, and Mark nodded whole-heartedly beside Alex. Albus looked around at them. His true friends were of course in Slytherin, among Scorpius and Walter and even Riley. Sometimes, even Malcolm had to be on good terms with Albus. Still, for Mark and the twins to finally come through like this, it had to show friendship. And better than that, Albus had won.

Mark had spent two years making life for Albus a living hell. He dueled him, tried splitting him up from Scorpius countless times, even tried failing him some projects, got him into big trouble with his own mum, split his dormitory up, manipulated the field against him and took on Albus _and _James, ultimately seeing Riley expelled. And after all of that, where anyone would have hated Mark forever, Albus had forgiven him. Mark had gotten what he wanted and had Albus resorted into Gryffindor all to see Albus change once more to Slytherin. Mark understood the look on Albus' face better than anyone now. _Sorry, Mark. My true friends are in Slytherin _and _Gryffindor. _

Albus walked with the two teachers down the staircase. Redgrow parted with them at the foot of Gryffindor Tower, and Era continued on to the dungeons. Pausing at the Snake hole, she muttered, "_Power," _and the hole opened.

Albus was meant with a loud chorus, a mix of jeers and excitement. The jeers came mainly from the back of the Common Room, led by Malcolm and his gang and with a shock, also from the Quidditch team Captain Jennifer. The excited yells came from those who threw themselves on Albus the second he entered. Scorpius was directly in front, for the first time giving Albus a true hug. Patting his back enthusiastically and practically begging him to join them at a table was Walter and Riley. Walter was demanding a day by day account of Gryffindor life. Riley just nodded at Albus with a little bit more interest than he usually showed. He must've been allowed there for the occasion, and he held in his left hand a bottle of what Albus was sure was animal blood from the forest.

Scorpius and Gabriel led him to the dormitory, where they could allow Albus a break. This was one of the few times Gabriel ventured down to the third year dorms. He closed the door, and sat with them. It didn't seem he planned to stay for long, because he left early. A few excited girls opened the door to spy them, but Gabriel reacted immediately.

Gabriel got up, and demanded, "Get out. Out, I say. Befoul the dormitory with"- and on his way, he tripped again. From the ground, he crawled over, scaring them away as if he was some human spider. He exited once more to yell up the stairs at the rowdy kids above, "QUIET! Give the man a BREAK!" He took his wand out, and sent a bang up the stairs to frighten everyone. Gabriel kicked the door shut behind him, and proceeded up, leaving Scorpius alone with Albus.

Scorpius was smirking, and his first comment was, "That guy is hilarious. Gabriel. Thanks to you going into Gryffindor… you should've heard the joke. But… I'll tell ya later. How was it, with Mark and the carrot-tops?"

Albus shrugged, "It was good." He hadn't forgotten his promise to Mark that he wouldn't tell anyone his greatest fear, and he decided to keep it. Albus spilled everything else. He told Scorpius everything since the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. How Alex and Eric talked to him by the forest. He did not offend Scorpius with unneeded accusations that Scorpius was not a good friend. He left their main argument out since their reason no longer existed. He told him of their deal though, and how he left the table to the Headmaster's office and tried a resorting. He told Scorpius about how he made Gryffindor and Eric's rant against Slytherin and how Snape himself badmouthed him back.

Then, he told Scorpius about his week there. He spilled the news on Laura's tantrum, his decision to stay in Slytherin after the week was over, Alexis' happiness, (Scorpius smirked at that part) and his ultimate deal of Mark and the twins distracting Hagrid long enough to take an extended excursion into the forest for real and how bad feelings seemed to be nonexistent in the three. "After two years of warfare, Mark Wallader is finally my friend. But now, I have to tell you… Laura is cute and everything, and she's fun to hang out with, but if you wanna hear my opinion, leave her be. She can throw a tantrum. She's such a baby and definitely not your type."

Scorpius widened his eyes further, "Tantrum? What happened?"

"I think Daniel Dagger accidentally pushed her over, but she yelled and screamed like a baby," Albus smirked. "I wish you were there. The only one who can control this loudness is Mark."

"How did it end?"

"Mark's presence, if you can believe that!" Albus laughed. "I've never heard Mark yell so loud at someone before, especially someone as vicious as Daniel. Then, I launched myself at him. I got him back, finally!"

"Whoa!" Scorpius said admiringly. "What'd you do?"

"Just ran at him," Albus said happily, satisfied now he was the one being stared at in awe. "Jumped at him, and we dropped. I punched his face, stomped his arm down, and spat."

"You did not," Scorpius denied.

"You wanna ask him?" Albus challenged.

"Made any friends, apart from the three we already know?"

"Well, Laura is fine, as long as she's with Mark," Albus counted off his fingers, "Nigel and Samuel didn't see e off like she did though, and Rosie- Scorps, Alex wants us to make up with Rosie."

Scorpius' face turned from curiosity to dislike, and scoffed, "She owes me an apology. And you for that matter."

"Funnily enough, Eric agrees," Albus put in. "But we gotta try. Because if we do, and Alex is there to witness, he'll make good and help us get through the forest."

"Are you serious?" Scorpius said delightedly. "Through the forest? No Hagrid?"

"We can sneak out, and no one will be the wiser," Albus proposed. "But we gotta make it up first."

Scorpius shrugged, and then Scorpius Malfoy said the words Albus would never, ever forget till the day he died, "I'm an idiot. Out of control of my own actions." At Albus' puzzlement, Scorpius clarified, "That's a 'fine.'"

Their talk ended there for some time. There was a feeling of uneasiness there, but it was not negative. Something was unsaid between the two and Scorpius seemed to know what it was. Albus remembered. How did everyone react to him leaving? Now he was back in Slytherin house, was he welcome? Malcolm certainly did not seem to think so and neither, it seemed did the team Captain Jennifer Salsty.

"A lot of people in Slytherin were mad with you moving," Scorpius said solemnly.

Albus shrugged, "I noticed," he said bitterly.

"Malcolm was furious. And Walter seemed to want to join him, but I convinced him to stay quiet," Scorpius said slowly. "Quite a fight. I ended up dueling Malcolm at one point. I held off pretty good too… anyway, so Walter stayed quiet."

Albus was quiet for a little bit. He expected this, so why did it bother him? _They abandoned you, the second you changed house. They're not __real __friends_, Mark had told him. After almost three years of friendship, it seemed his friendship with Walter and his moderate speaking terms with Malcolm were coming to an end. But how could Walter stand against Albus. He was friends with Mark. After a minute of contemplating, said, "There are things better left unsaid. I think that was one of them."

"Consider this like a test of loyalty," Scorpius suggested. "Walt's still your friend, mate. Actually, he wanted to tell you something, but I promised I'd let him do it. But we had heroic Slytherins standing up for you. You know Joel Herbert? He actually yelled at Malcolm for badmouthing Gryffindors in general but that's probably due to rumors that sprung up six days ago that he was dating a Gryffindor. And Gabe… _he is a true friend._ For a comic, he knows how to act when two sides have opposite points of view. He could keep himself in tune with you and I, but not get in trouble with Malcolm and the others. Made a killing." Scorpius smiled widely, "Y'know the fable we Slytherins have about the lion and the serpent?"

Albus nodded, raising his head up, ready to hear the joke and laugh. Scorpius continued, "Well, Malcolm, as usual, being him, starts criticizing you and calls you a traitor and stuff, and then he recounted the fable, trying to win emotional support. The serpent wraps himself around the lion, swallows it, and uses its roar to scare away victims and take over the Jungle. So, Gabe said, 'I don't get it? Is Al getting eaten or not?' And Malcolm, so angry, says, 'Who the hell cares?' and Gabe responds, get this, like, 'I care, my friend is being a self-cannibal, eating himself.' You had to have been there. It was the kind of joke you had to see the look on his face. Even Malcolm laughed."

"How was Lorcan?"

"Lorcan calmed the tension really," Scorpius shrugged. "He had an in between view. I mean, I guess, to a lot of people, making friends with other houses is fine, but changing is over the line or something. But remember this, so you know who your friends are; _Lorcan defended you tooth and nail against Malcolm. _Give him credit."

Just then, the door opened, and in walked Walter. "Hi Al." And immediately, he looked down, "Listen, I wanted to apologize. For… the way I acted… with you and Malcolm. I mean… it's hard. I'm a Mold, and friends with Mark… I thought he'd kill me if I made friends with another Gryffindor. So… I kinda… I was on his side, but then Scorps- well… there was a duel, and both ended up in the hospital wing all last Sunday with broken noses and limbs and stuff. I just wanted to apologize for that."

Albus shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Forget it."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter."

Albus fell asleep slowly. He remembered the twins insisting once that Walter was going to go against him one day, and it was already starting. Even Mark couldn't argue against that. Was it starting? Looking over at Walt's sleeping form, looking so peaceful, Albus refused to believe it, but that was probably because Walt looked so innocent anyway. In all honestly, Walter was older than Scorpius and Albus, and views between the three differed greatly.

If Walter was Albus' friend, he'd have shown it in a way like Gabriel and Lorcan were said to have done. But then, if he wasn't a friend, he wouldn't have come up to Albus, and apologized guiltily and admit what he did was wrong even when Albus didn't really need to know. With that thought in mind, Albus fell asleep.

_**A/N: Thus ends Albus' Gryffindor experience and ends his tense relationship with Mark. They were friends this year, now they're tolerant and accepting. This relationship will be defned it future stories. It is time, now to get the main plot of the seven rolling so no more delaying the ball. **_

_**Again, thanks for the reviews and PM's I've been receiving lately too.**_


	28. Alexis' Judgment

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 28: Alexis' Judgment**

_**A/N: It is time, I think, to see more of Alexis. I hope their shippers enjoy. **_

Albus had a rather disturbing dream that night. He dreamt of whizzing through the forest, like an independent wind only to arrive in a white area of nothingness. A snake struck out but narrowly missed him and it changed into an old man with a pointed grey beard. The old man looked harmless and almost sagely but before Albus could talk to him, be burst into green flames and in his place stood what seemed like a half snake, half human form. A high cold laugh sounded in the background and the snake-man reached forward with a long hand and said, "I will get you Harry Potter," in a cold voice. A burst of green light erupted from his hands and Albus woke up with a jolt.

Albus awoke the next morning, feeling disturbed but deeply refreshed. But he was met with a rush of unfamiliarity. He was so used to sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms now that he felt a little exotic to the space around him. However, when he sat up in bed against his pillow and looked around, it started rushing back to him. The green-tinted water jug, the green color on the walls, the enchanted windows, the snaky way of the beds, and the snake mouth leading out of the dorm were all like distant friends to him, long forgotten. But they came back, and he once again grew appreciative of his surroundings.

Scorpius sat up in bed next, and looked over at Albus through sleepy eyes, and smirked. "Hope you're happy back here. I mean, Gryffindor didn't take your pride away, did it?"

Albus shook his head, rubbing his eyes sleepily, the dream still in his mind. The two sat in the dormitory for a little while longer, both of them still in the process of waking up. Neither felt like talking to Rose just yet. For a minute, Albus wondered why he agreed to talk to her in the first place before he glanced out the window and saw the Forbidden Forest.

"Tomorrow, Al," Scorpius muttered as if reading Albus' mind. Scorpius was stretching long and hard as he got up, and gave one final yawn. "I'm not in the mood to talk to her now."

"Yeah, fine," Albus yawned. "I'm going to breakfast. You coming?"

"You go on," Scorpius said tiredly. "Gonna send a letter."

Albus nodded, and walked out, deciding to pass the dream off as a regular dream. But Sunday passed uneventfully. Albus endured a lot of evil looks from fellow Slytherins, and he noticed Lorcan threw Malcolm a threatening look as the latter scowled at Albus. Albus didn't say anything, but what could Lorcan hope to do against Malcolm? Lorcan was a little second-year kid and Malcolm was a fourth year and a very fast duelist, Albus having witnessed so the year before. Lorcan couldn't take Malcolm on in any circumstance.

Albus appreciated it all the same though. He heard stories, mainly from Lucy and Roxanne, what students did and how they acted in response to Albus changing houses even for a week.

"What did Lorcan do to Malcolm," Albus asked Lucy during lunch. "I keep hearing"-

"Oh, that- that was… nothing," Lucy shrugged. "He kicked him when Malcolm called you a kiss-up Potty, so Malcolm tried cursing him. Lorcan got quite lucky that the Curse missed, and luckier that it hit Frankie instead, so Lorcan had an ally. Lorcan fired a spell and threw a punch… and… detention was involved… and Frankie got Malcolm a bloody nose. I think Lorcan gave him a black eye before he fell unconscious though."

"What about Walter?" Albus asked.

"Oh, he was cool about it," Roxanne shrugged. "Don't take too much offense. He just had to stay quiet and work his position out for himself, because Malcolm was acting like a tyrannical bully."

Albus bade goodbye to his cousins, and walked out of the Great Hall, feeling refreshed and filled up. As Albus walked out and toward the dungeons, he ran into Mark and therefore a test of friendship between the two now Albus changed houses again. Mark nodded heartily and said, "Hi, Al," that Albus pat his back in response.

"So, who's pissed at you?" Mark asked, grinning all over.

Albus grinned and counted off his fingers, "Malcolm, Gordon, Jared, Herald, Gerald and… Jennifer, I think."

"Oh, you're kicked off the team?" Mark asked happily.

"You wish, Mark," Albus rolled his eyes.

"You're telling me," Mark said back, in mock disappointment. "I was rather hoping to give Captain Wood some good news."

"Good to know I'm a threat," Albus said.

But Mark just shook his head mockingly, "Actually, we were hoping for a better challenge."

The week passed by as normally as it could for Albus. More and more Slytherins came out against him, as if publicly imploring him to change back to Gryffindor. Never had Albus felt so hated and yet, never had he felt so supported. Malcolm Mold would have loved to give him a good beating and Jennifer would have loved to kick him off the team, but fellow team mates and Slytherin friends Scorpius, Lorcan, and even Walter stood against them. Lorcan even took it upon himself to ask Era to forbid Jennifer from making such a bold move.

The most incredible part of the week came on Thursday though, when Albus found himself pushed into an empty and unused Charms classroom by Malcolm Mold. The twins Herald and Gerald were behind him, the latter looking particularly angry with Albus. Malcolm seemed threatening but it did not look like he was aiming to fire spells just yet.

"Listen," he said with great effort, as if it was taking every last bit of tolerance he had to resist injuring Albus. "You're on the team and you're Walter's… _friend. _So, I'll make you a deal to let you walk away from this."

"It being?"

"Truth be told, Potter, I never liked you," Malcolm said honestly. Albus was not bothered in the slightest. He never liked Malcolm either and was on the verge of saying so when Malcolm went on, "I offered you friendship in first year and you turned me down. I stood up for you last year and you spat in my face. This is your last chance, Potter!"

"You didn't _offer _friendship, you demanded, more like threatened," Albus shrugged bravely.

Herald made to leap at Albus but Gerald caught him and Malcolm pointed his wand at Albus' neck. "Issue a public apology for joining the lions. Make nice to the Gryffindors and give us their password. We'll give them a taste of Slytherin power and your grace is saved. I'll never bother you or your brother again. Deal?"

Did Malcolm really expect Albus to agree to this? Mark had proven to be a friend. For one nasty second, Albus imagined getting back at Mark viciously, putting him on the defensive the way Mark did the year before, paying him back for real and exacting some sort of revenge. As Albus remembered Mark's genuine smile as they spoke, and Alex's offer as well as the possibility of Mark's allegiance in the face of any adversity, he could not bring himself to agree. What did Albus care if Malcolm's entire gang went against him? Mark was vicious, that was certain. Imagining Mark's actions the previous year but directed at Malcolm was much more tempting.

So, in a second, Albus answered, "No."

Malcolm seemed shocked and stepped back. Gerald loosened his hold on Herald and the latter leapt at him. Before he made it though, an unseen string pulled him back. Albus widened his eyes but could not see the helper. He could only guess. Gerald disappeared next and Malcolm pointed his wand once again. For a split second, Albus felt something almost liquid wash over his face and he thought Malcolm had done something. But his wand was pointing as if nothing happened, "Any last words, Potter, before you visit the hospital wing? And know that you will wake up and find yourself kicked from the team. You don't want my enmity."

"Shove off"-

A loud bang erupted and lightning zapped out but it was ineffective. His face absorbed the hit and Malcolm gaped in shock. Before Albus could do anything, a familiar foot stepped out from behind a corner. Herald and Gerald were tied up behind her as a familiar brown-haired girl made herself known. "Hi," she said brightly to Albus. It was Alexis Ackerly and everything made sense. Albus' face was temporarily Charmed to become rubber for a split second and block the electricity. "Hanging with your friend?"

"Erm…"

"Yeah, _hanging," _Malcolm agreed at once.

"Because it sounded to me like you were going to send him to the hospital wing," Alexis shrugged at Malcolm, facing him fearlessly.

"And who the bloody hell are you?"

"His friend," Alexis said brightly.

"_You?"_

Alexis withdrew her wand threateningly for the first time in Albus' memory and pointed it at Malcolm. Her smile was still there but her eyes were fiery and furious and her voice shaking with rage, "If you _ever _threaten Albus _again, _I will put you through worse humiliation than you could _ever _cook up."

Malcolm tried to feign strength but he backed away as she advanced on him. "What could you do?"

Alexis looked unfazed. Usually, Albus knew people for making these kind of threats only when they were empty. Alexis looked like she meant every word of her threat and more. "Imagine your brain being Charmed to command your feet to do ballet every time you hear Professor Era speak."

"You can't do that!"

"I'm the daughter of the Charms Professor, I can do _whatever _I want," Alexis warned, smile disappearing. Malcolm had his wand on her too by now and they looked ready to duel. But Albus was not so sure Alexis could deliver on her threat. Malcolm was tough and fast. "So, say you're sorry. One chance before I deliver judgment on your unworthy head."

"No," Malcolm said fearlessly, confident he could take the third year girl before him.

Alexis shrugged and strafed to the side of a yellow jet. One waved of her wand Charmed the desks and chairs to march on Malcolm. But Malcolm had taken that opportunity to release the binds from the twins, Herald and Gerald. Albus withdrew his own wand to aid Alexis and took her back, casting a spell at Malcolm. Malcolm blocked it and Alexis cast her own spell. Malcolm's hair went aflame but Herald doused it. Gerald raised his wand at Alexis but Albus charged him physically and knocked him down and Malcolm destroyed the desks and chairs charging him. Herald was taken down just as easily too and Malcolm and Alexis went into a flurry.

The two were going so fast and changed spots so swiftly that Albus could not cast a spell, worried he might hit Alexis instead. And he saw her eyes. She looked furious and yet so calm. One second Malcolm was tap dancing and the next second he had an extra leg on sprouting from his head and talons at toes, poking a hole in his shoes. She ducked a jet of red light, ducked behind him and stunned him. It was over in seconds.

Albus was left in shock as she pointed her wand cruelly at Malcolm's head. _"Obliviate!"_

The spell was not as powerful as some incidents Albus heard of but Malcolm was clearly effected. Then, she cast another spell that opened his eyes in a kind of hypnotic state. His first sight being Alexis who launched off into speech, "Your mind is mine for a month to do with as I please. For a month, you will inexplicably start doing a rendition of the Muggle ballet called the Nutcracker every time Professor Era speaks. When she asks you to stop, you will refer to her as 'Your Royal Highness,' before sitting down and admitting you were Charmed, but you must say so with a drunken voice. When Era summons Professor Ackerly, you will then admit that it was you who destroyed the desks in his old Charms classroom and proceed to show him how it was done. Clear?"

"Yes," he muttered lowly in a very un-Malcolm-like way.

"Please refer to me as your Majesty before you are expelled, please," she asked.

"Yes your Majesty," he muttered and he walked out, eyes wide and glassy.

Albus stared after him in absolute shock. As much as he liked Alexis, he had never seen that side of her. Despite the half of his mind yelling that Malcolm deserved it, he almost felt sorry for him. The twins were unconscious on the floor and she stood over them, right in front of a shocked Albus. He gaped at her, "Yo-you…"

"I…"

"You might've gotten him expelled!" Albus blurted out.

"No, my father's too nice," Alexis said brightly. "I did get him suspended for a couple of weeks though. Let that be an example. I _told _you I would defend you, didn't I?"

The two walked out of the room casually, as if nothing eventful just occurred. Albus was still shocked at her actions and still wondered why Alexis was willing to go through such lengths to help him. As if she could read his mind though, she drew him into a tight embrace, eyes closed as if trying to hold back tears and when they broke apart she seemed as normal as ever but dead serious, "I remember your state last year. You were friendless, alone and miserable. You ran into this same classroom in tears, crying on my shoulder. And you were half asleep, I hardly think you remembered that. The climax _put your life in danger. _But I _never _want to see you in that state _again."_

"Alexis," Albus said lowly, still recovering from the shock he witnessed. "I owe you. And… please let me pay you back one day."

As they continued walking, Alexis was smiling to herself in silence and when they reached Ravenclaw tower, they parted with her final words, "Don't worry. You will, one day."


	29. Meeting in Room 100

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 29: Meeting in Room 100**

Albus would never forget Alexis till the day he died. In second year, she stuck by him, proved herself to be much more than a simple friend. She was like his sister but a sister he barely saw except during classes. Alexis managed to seep into his mind so much now, Albus started wondering if he was becoming obsessed. Of course, the suggestions Mark and Scorpius made occurred to him too. Whatever they felt towards each other, Albus could not figure it all out. Though Alexis was a good friend and extremely helpful, she was also confusing.

Was it not her who handed him blood-flavored lollipops? And Albus still had them, he remembered with a pang. Whatever she wanted Albus to get from them, he did not know. Alexis was of course not the only girl on his mind though. Albus and Scorpius resolved to patch things up with Rose, but couldn't do so until the next weekend. Class work was piling up. As the next week passed, one student above all started gaining popularity. This time, the one getting the attention now was Lysander Scamander, the boy behind a recent Quibbler Article.

_**Rita's Madness: In Defense of Vampires **__by Lysander Scamander_

_There was once a time when Werewolves were segregated against, a time where the world reacted against the employment of a half-giant, a time when half-bloods and Muggle-borns, a great majority of us looked down on those we considered mud, or simply those who lacked magic but possessed something just as great. Something we cannot understand as Wizards. Something called science. _

_Rita Skeeter tries to build up on fear and she tries so again. The half-giant fought for us in the Battle of Hogwarts, a Werewolf rallied more against the Dark Lord, and the Muggle-born's were proven to be just as good as any other. _

_House-elves used to be under complete control of Wizards and their great power limited, Centaurs had next to no land area, and we changed. Centaurs were given sovereignty over forests and House-elves were given wages and days off even, the effort spear-headed by none other than Muggle-born Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Their power has increased. We've learned to see. _

_Yet we are still limited. We lack respect toward vampires. Despite countless Ministry laws, we still discriminate against them. Yes, some are horrible creatures but others are innocent. Professor Era of Hogwarts school has never harmed anyone before and she's a full vampire. Riley Blackberry was innocent until he lost control over the smell of garlic and he's a half-vampire. Otto Blackberry, a full vampire is Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and brought to us exchange students._

_In case we forgot, these exchange students had a huge cultural barrier and thanks to a school-wide prank orchestrated by a few students, they fought each other. Does that mean all foreigners are awful people? Is it fair to expel Riley or demote Era? Some would respond that Era was never suspended but they are wrong. Traditionally the Deputy Headmistress heads the sorting ceremony. This year, Era failed to head the ceremony. To quell theories that this was her choice, I asked Era herself. _

"_This was no choice. The Headmaster did not want to look bad to the community. I was quietly demoted and cast aside. I am nothing more than a teacher, maybe Head of Slytherin house and only because I'm the only Slytherin working in the school. Though I managed to hold Blackberry back and restrain him, I was demoted. It is unfair but vampires are still discriminated against."_

_The end of prejudiced won't be until the Ministry takes action against injustice. We all know this. Why does all fail? Giants are more brutal than any vampire but no one will see Hagrid sacked. In fact, of all Rita's rambling against vampires, she only wrote one against giants. Why are we demeaning vampires when they learn to control their thirst well and feed off animal blood? I'm not calling for the end of vampire hunting, (so long as it is true and dangerous vampires) I'm calling for an end of prejudiced. _

"_I did nothing," Riley Blackberry said to his own defense. "I was pranked and picked on throughout the year by another student until my secret was let out. As a further act of aggression they placed garlic in front of my nose. I survived fine during lunches, allowing the smells of other foods to overtake garlic, but it was to no avail the second the prank was committed. I was fine until then."_

_What annoys us all is the fact that his own little brother was expelled too before he even entered the school. "And for nothing," Nate Blackberry said angrily over lunch to me. "It's the injustice of the Ministry. Even dad can't do anything. We need the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to make a ruling and the Department of Education in on it. _

"_The Department of Education will never give in," said Harry Potter himself, Head of Aurors. "It's controlled by the only Pure-blooded fanatic left in the Ministry. Fortunately, his department only keeps tabs on illegal magic used. They have no power over who enters Hogwarts. I think the Magical Creatures department is enough."_

_So there we have it. The only way through is more action. The Daily Prophet continues to let Rita Skeeter speak through it despite controversial views concerning Dumbledore, Snape, and even Harry Potter. Is the Wizarding world still so split to call for the destruction of an entire species of magical creatures? No. It's time to take action. It's time to rise up above such prejudiced and let the Minister for Magic himself step in. He'll know better than anyone. He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts despite being underage at the time._

Lysander's article had impressed countless, especially when Lysander went on a posting campaign with none other than Riley Blackberry and posted the article from the Quibbler all over the school. Nate Blackberry increased his own popularity and even Gryffindors cheered Professor Era on as she walked the halls. Professor Phoenix was once again under attack and it wasn't Lorcan doing it but his twin brother. And who opted to help them both but Rose Weasley, who started getting very outspoken in defense of Riley and Nate. Her attitude even got Scorpius interested and he brightened up whenever she was mentioned. "Rosie is… sticking up for a Slytherin?"

Albus guessed privately that Alex gave her a nudge for this one but he said nothing. The next Saturday morning, Scorpius got up and stretched. He looked over at Albus tiredly. "Where d'you think Rosie is?" Scorpius asked tiredly as Albus got into his clothes.

"Well, it's still eight, let's look in the Great Hall," Albus yawned. "If she's not there, we'll wait by Gryffindor tower. She'll pass by."

No waiting was necessary though. Rose came up from behind them as they peeked into the Great Hall. Scorpius jumped, and Rose stared, "What do _you _want?"

"Well, we wanted to talk," Albus said, looking down.

"It was all Al's idea," Scorpius added hurriedly, earning a punch from his friend.

Rose raised her eyebrows, and Scorpius took a deep breath, "Ok, ok. Rosie, I'm sorry for saying for being a jerk and saying girls were out of touch. But I hated how you embarrassed me at Hagrid's, and told our parents and got us in trouble with… well, just about everyone in the school."

"You could've been hurt," Rose argued. "What else was I supposed to do? Scorpius, you claim to be Al's friend, but you led him so badly astray"-

"You know, I don't appreciate that," Scorpius said heatedly. "I admit I talked Albus into Slytherin, but big deal. Didn't he go into Gryffindor for a week? On top of that, we're best friends!"

Scorpius' declaration fully welcomed Albus back into Slytherin house. Now, he could remember why he loved the house so much, and what was so different about it. Albus was welcome there and belonged there. He was integrated into it. Gryffindor was too foreign for him.

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble," Rose said straight out. "Whatever you think, I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"Look, can we just start over and forget it happened?"

"Fine." Scorpius said, and shook Rose's hand. She drew him into a hug and Albus joined in. Scorpius went half red at the hug but said nothing. And on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Scorpius muttered to Albus, "I hugged a Weasley. You owe me _big _time."

The third years had a treat that week in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Macmillan once again summoned Harry Potter to do a Defense talk, and the desks were moved aside. Albus was surprised too, because he didn't expect another lesson with his father again. Still, Harry had his experience and had a lot to offer them.

"Today, we'll be dealing with a Charm well beyond your abilities," Ernie told them excitedly. "A Patronus is the Cheerful Charm that feeds off happiness and wards of Dementors."

"Who can say what a Dementor is?" Harry called. "You, Miss…"

"Ackerly," Alexis eagerly introduced. Harry gave a nod of recognition, having met her himself the year before. "Alexis Ackerly. And Dementors feed off filth and misery. "

"Happiness is sucked out of you," Rose finished.

"They come from filth and decay in abandoned or neglected places"-

"And they kiss you if"-

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," Ernie interrupted. Albus and Scorpius threw smirks at each other. Rose had to provide information as well. Professor Macmillan continued, "The full power of a Dementor won't be talked about till your OWL year, but we will show you the way to counter. Some of you will also get to try."

"The important thing is to summon a happy memory, and use the words _Expecto Patronum," _Harry instructed. "Let's see…"

But the class failed miserably. Only wisps of silver smoke escaped the wands and Harry walked around the class, correcting students where they went wrong with the incantation, wand movement, or even a memory help. "Think of… the time you won the Quidditch cup, the House cup, when you found out you were a Wizard, when a younger sibling was born…"

At that moment, a burst of white light shone throughout the room and Harry looked around. The light disappeared and Alexis looked surprised. "It was my little brother. When he was born…"

"What animal?' Harry asked interestedly.

"A tiger," she shrugged. "I think. I didn't get a good look at it."

"Of course," Harry muttered, and he went over to her end to work with her.

Alexis' luck was the only piece in the class. Even Rose didn't fare well, and by the end, only Albus and Mark managed what looked like an animal for only seconds. The rest were wisps of smoke and clouds.

"I didn't expect much progress," Harry began. "But I am impressed with the performance of some. So, those that managed an animal regardless of how long take twenty points. Macmillan was to show you how to cast in your fifth year. Well done all of you."

"And remember our saying," Macmillan said loudly. _"Every curse has a counter-curse. _Remember that."

Albus left the class thoughtfully. His mind wandered to other things now. Alex made a promise to Albus, and even though Albus was now a full Slytherin once more, he endeavored to keep the promise. Mark had come by Albus' table at lunch that day to tell him to meet them in Room 100 on the first floor at eight. Little did Albus know that Gabriel overheard, and he immediately resolved to see what was up.

Later that day, the meeting took place just as planned but with a twist. The room filled with a number of people. Mark walked in followed closely by Laura Creevey, Alex and Eric, Walter, and Gabriel Dagger was behind them. Beside Gabriel was Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Next came James Potter, who was followed by Samuel Redgrow and Nigel Creevey whose name Albus knew was also Colin after his late Uncle. Coming in last, at the far rear, was Roxanne, Lucy, and Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter. Rose came last, and she stood against the door, listening in, but not part of the group.

Alex looked around, and went a little red, "Ok. Umm… well… we only really expected four or five here. Not the whole school."

"We're here to mainly tag-along and annoy the hell out of you," Gabriel said smirking.

Looking at Gabriel as if he was rather peculiar, Samuel responded, "We're just curious."

"Well, we kinda promised ourselves an excursion into the Forbidden Forest," Alex said tentatively, careful not to look at Rose.

Before Rose could even think of responding, James broke out into a wide grin, and said, "Brilliant!" He turned to Samuel and Nigel excitedly. "We could get the whole group, it'd be a cinch!"

"Bloody brilliant!" Hugo exclaimed. "Alright, I'm in."

"You coming Lils?" Scorpius asked her kindly.

"Yeah, ok," Lily shrugged.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Eric asked Albus. "Because this is dangerous, and requires a Gryffindor bravery."

Scorpius looked down shiftily, and said, "Well, it was Al's idea really. I'm just following him into it."

Albus raised an eyebrow at him, and looked back at Alex, "Yeah. I think we can prove we have as much bravery as you do."

"Then, right after the next Quidditch match, around six, in March, we'll go for it. That'll be three weeks. Outside Herbology Greenhouse Three. Six in the evening. Agreed?"

Upon everyone's consent, except Rose's of course, who was this time powerless against so many students, Alex and Mark made to leave the room, but then Lorcan cleared his throat, "Wait."

Lorcan took out of his pocket a pong piece of parchment. It was filled with names. Hugo took it, and read it aloud, Lily looking over his shoulder, _"This is a petition arguing for the release of student Riley Blackberry. Last year, he was suspended for attacks on students due to a taste of garlic in his nose. The banning of garlic is nothing compared to losing a student many in the school liked. While he may have lost control, he is more in control now and kept in control for a year before his outburst. Nate has no offenses and Era was allowed back in for protecting the students. Therefore, a voice of the students speaks up and urges the Headmaster and by extension the Minister to reconsider and allow our friend and his brother back in the school."_

"It's a petition, for Riley's return to the school. Do you think you all can sign it?" Lorcan asked uncertainly.

Hugo nodded, and took a quill from Lily's bag. He stuck his tongue between his teeth and signed his name on below Albert Bedram. Lily was next. She reached out to hand it to James, who smirked, "That, we can do." And he was the next to sign. Everyone in the room signed the petition, the room for five minutes was filled with scrambling to sign it, some asked to borrow a quill, and then Lorcan left, thanking everyone.

Alex and Mark left the room first. Eric left after them. Lysander stayed behind; however with a pen and paper. They obviously wanted something more but not from everyone. They had their eyes on Albus.

"Can you say something on Riley's behalf?" Lysander asked timidly. "Just to help bring Riley back. It'll appear in the Prophet next article I write."

"What do you want me to say?" Albus asked.

"Just tell me what you think of him," Lorcan said lowly. "Make it count too. I'll just die if I lose this."

"Say…" Albus started, well aware that what he said would be heard by others. "Say that he surprises me with what he has to say when you finally get a conversation going with him. He is tremendously smart and few others can compare."

Albus could tell he struck gold this time. Lorcan seemed happy. Lysander was copying what Albus said down and they both left very satisfied. Soon after, everyone filed out as they liked. Soon, it was just Albus, Scorpius, and Rose left. Albus felt uncomfortable, but knew he couldn't stop Rose from saying what she felt she had to, "I hope you know what you're doing. You're walking into a deathtrap." And she left last.

Scorpius sighed, "Are you sure about this, Al? Why do you wanna go so bad?"

"Scorps, it's the forest," Albus said longingly. "We know why it's forbidden. But quite honestly, the forest and the Hogwarts grounds are Unplottable. After something so long and so horribly bad, isn't there anything good at the end. I wanna know what comes after. I wanna know what the silver line is pointing towards, and why only we can see it."

"But this comes at the expense of too much," Scorpius complained.

"Nothing will happen," Albus said confidently. "Because not only are we high in numbers, but the Centaurs would help us if they had to. And, we know what's in there, and we know quite a bit of spells to help defend us. On top of that, if it gets too dangerous, we'll pull out."

Scorpius gaped at him, "Al. Are you seriously underestimating the situation? You know, despite what Phoenix or the sorting hat said; sometimes, I think you really are a Gryffindor at heart."


	30. Alexis Ackerly

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 30: Alexis Ackerly**

Slowly, but surely, March arrived. Malcolm came back from the suspension he got for doing what Alexis told him to. He did not talk to Albus or even Walter but retreated into seclusion, humiliated badly. With Spring once more in the air, Laura seemed to be racing for the gold, and the way things were looking, she was seriously about to get it. Scorpius was left on the sidelines, truly helpless as for the first time, after lunch the first Monday in March, Mark stopped to talk not with the twins as was extremely usual and arguably customary, but with Laura Creevey who froze in shock on her way to Gryffindor tower and stopped to talk to him. Albus was not sure himself, but he could have sworn he saw Mark walk away beside her with a hand on her shoulder.

As for the twins, they walked off by themselves, Eric muttering nonstop under his breath and Alex looking rather pleased about it all. Scorpius stopped with Albus as they passed, and walked outside into the spring sun. Scorpius gaped, and then turned to Albus uncertainly, "Are they… together?"

Albus shrugged. He had his own guesses and more than enough reason to believe Mark harbored a soft spot for Laura, but he wasn't going to tell Scorpius that… yet. "I dunno."

Albus of course, had his own girl troubles. Charms class was taken with the Ravenclaws as usual and as always, Alexis was his partner. They were told to practice Cheering Charms and while the twins paired up, Mark and Laura paired up, Scorpius paired with Rose and Albus paired with Alexis. As usual, Alexis stayed put for him to Charm her, staring as if ready to point out what he did wrong the second it failed to work.

"_Letifico!"_

Alexis burst out laughing and banged her palm on the table in glee. Albus could not tell if it worked, or if she was laughing at a failed attempt. All he knew was what she seemed so cheery that even Professor Ackerly, who was passing by, stared in amusement. Then, she stopped, took a breath, and calmed down, making clear Albus had failed. Then, "Well, it worked temporarily. To be honest."

"Oh, you _were _cheery?"

"What did it look like?" Alexis asked testily.

"I thought- I thought you were laughing _at _me," Albus said honestly.

She did not even laugh at that suggestion. Somehow, Albus never failed to be straight and honest with Alexis. They stared at Mark and Laura. Both managed to cast it with Mark giving her pointers and Laura taking it all in wordlessly. Then, she sighed and said, "He asked her out to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Albus nearly choked in shock as he looked around at her, "What?"

"Yeah, and she was over the moon," Alexis shrugged. "Why? Do you know her?"

"Not- come to think of it, I never really _talked _to her," Albus shrugged. "Just… surprised. Mark's told me plenty of times that he never liked her that way."

"I think we've established a long time ago that Mark is a ferociously good actor," Alexis reminded him. "What about you? Have you gone with anyone yet?"

"Wh-Why would I?" Albus mumbled, not completely with her now the subject had moved into clearly dark waters. The beliefs of Scorpius, Rose, and even Mark were clear once more as Alexis continued staring at him in wait. "I- Not really, no. No, just with friends."

"So, you _did _go with someone," she corrected. "You went with Scorpius."

Albus was confused. He thought- he could have sworn she meant to ask if he ever had a date before. Then again, she asked him a straight-forward question. "Erm… I thought"-

"What did you think?" she asked calmly, not meeting his eyes. "I asked if you ever went with someone."

"Ok, you're confusing me," Albus said straightly, trying to get his thoughts in order again. Alexis knew he went with people before. She saw him with Scorpius and Rose plenty of times. "Alexis, I'm kind of lost here. Is there- something you need?"

Alexis did not feel flustered but shook her head and put her hands on Albus' knuckles like she always did when he was clearly tense. "I think the _real _question, Al is: Is there something _you_ need?"

And it hit him. This was not a usual talk and Alexis was being ridiculously clever in directing the conversation exactly where she wanted it go. He smiled in spite of himself, in spite of a younger self who denied outright there was anything going on between them and asked, already knowing what the answer would be, "Do you- want to join me in Hogsmeade tomorrow? Is that it?"

And she smiled widely, no teeth showing this time. Albus was furiously red and so was she, as she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Now _that's _using the brain God gave you."

Scorpius of course, burst out laughing when Albus told him with Gabriel Dagger overhearing. Albus insisted it really was just as friends but he waved it aside and said, "Al, that's what they _all _say before they end up with twelve kids."

"And a dog named Chester," Gabriel put in casually. "Don't forget the dog."

"Each kid a year's difference from each other," Scorpius added.

Whatever Scorpius said, Albus still met Alexis outside by the lake. He wore a plain black shirt and black jeans. He smiled in acknowledgment and she smiled widely as he came. Alexis wore a purple shirt with blue jeans, looking almost boyish save for the ponytails she had tied in the back. "Hi, Al?"

"Alexis," Albus nodded. "So, where to?"

"Hogsmeade, and we'll look for somewhere to go there," she shrugged. "Um, but don't you _think _of taking me to Madam Puddifoots."

The two laughed as they went on their way, hands clasped around each other, walking and consciously aware of the other's presence. In fifteen minutes, they reached the village and looked around. Alexis seemed at quite the loss as to where they had to go so Albus felt obliged to break the impasse. "Well, we could try Honeydukes if you're"-

"Yeah, they sell good lollipops," she said brightly. "Did you have the one I gave you a while ago?"

Albus was flustered, "No, I didn't."

"Good, it was spiked with a love potion for Era," she shrugged. "Give it to Malcolm. It'll compliment his trouble."

Albus widened his eyes. Alexis never ceased to amaze him but what did she have in mind? Why did she give it to him in the first place if it was spiked with a love potion for a hag? As they walked over to Honeydukes, Albus questioned her on this, "Why'd you give it to me if it had a dangerous love potion in it?"

"I thought it was a blood-flavored lollipop," Alexis shrugged honestly. "And I thought you would give it to Riley. Or that you'd have it yourself or something. They're not all that bad. Here we are!"

"So, there's absolutely no significance behind that lollipop?" Albus asked as they walked in.

"None whatsoever," Alexis told him plainly and honestly.

Their Honeydukes visit was uneventful. Alexis bought a whole packet of sweets from Droobles Best Blowing Gum to Ton Tongue Toffee and even two boxes of Bertie Botts Every-flavored Beans. "One is for my brother at home."

"You have a brother?"

"Eight years old," she said fondly. "Can't wait till he joins us. Shame we won't be sixth year till then."

"Ah, well…"

"Ok, Zonko's next," she suggested.

At Zonko's, they were hailed by James Potter and Michael Finnigan. The two seemed to be examining a bright purple rocket when Alexis actually took two small fireworks and paid for them. Albus had no idea what she wanted with them but he sensed it was his turn to pick the destination and he did feel hungry. "Um… ok, The Dozen Eggs."

"Dozen Eggs?"

"Dad told me it opened up last year," Albus noted. "It's a steakhouse."

"Are you asking me to lunch?" she asked snidely.

Halfway there, Albus halted in shock, unable to understand the girl. Honestly, the more he talked to her, the more confusing she was. "Yes, I'm asking you to lunch," he said resignedly

"Ok, let's go," Alexis shrugged.

Albus had never had a lunch with anyone apart from family before. Alexis, he found was great company. She, as she always was, was attentive and talkative and a very funny girl and to top everything, she was funny. The steak was ready in fifteen minutes and the next fifteen minutes were spent eating it, chuckling at a joke they had shared with each other.

At the end of the day, Alexis pulled out the rocket she got from earlier and the Bertie Bott's box and sat themselves down on the small hill where the Shrieking Shack was located. "Perfect," she commented. She spent a minute setting the rocket up while Albus opened the box.

He never had so much fun with anyone in his life. She set the rocket off which made so many shapes in the sky; a snake, an eagle, two wands crossing each other, and Albus somehow understood it all. They shared some Every-flavored Beans as they watched the light show and at the end of it all, when the beans were finished and the rocket was done, Alexis put an arm around him tightly in the most explicit suggestion to date and said, "I enjoyed our time together."

And Albus turned to her, wanting to understand something, "If you wanted to spend time together, why not ask me?"

"I like playing with you," she shrugged. "I would've asked you eventually but I should give you a chance. You were just as smart as I hoped you were. You would do well in Ravenclaw."

"I don't think so," Albus disagreed with a smile. "The riddles would be the end of me." And he looked at her with a small smile, "But I enjoyed our time too. You are"- and Albus stopped. He usually would have felt shy around a girl but with Alexis, someone he knew for so long, he felt very comfortable. "You are without a doubt the best person to hang out with."

And there it came. She gave him a tight hug and this one, though he had many from her, felt different. Then, they broke apart and Albus smiled more to himself, and continued smiling as they walked back to school, completely aware that he had the best day of his life in Hogwarts.

And with such a good date with Alexis on his mind for the next week, it whizzed by, Albus in a good mood the entire time. He was at first worried that things would be uncomfortable between them but she treated him the same as ever, as if they never went on a date to begin with, partnering up with Charms, saying hi to each other in the corridors, and even throwing a smile during lunch. When he told Rose about it, she suggested that it was probably because she meant to treat him and nothing more or less. The two, however fond they were of each other, were not ready to date just yet. Still, Albus had to disagree. She was clear with her feelings and yet, they were clearly friends.

Happiness was of course only short-lived. The next Saturday, another Quidditch match dawned, and Jennifer stared at her whole team in a deathly way. "Hufflepuff! Understand, people! Hufflepuff! You know what this means? We had _better _win this, or so help me, I will change this whole team next year, and that's a promise!"

Scorpius, who was leaning like a cool guy against the entrance, smirked, "Y'know, Jenny, the thing about Quidditch is that anything can happen. Even Hufflepuff could flatten us if luck was on their side."

"Well, _luck _had better be with us today, or else!"

"So no pressure people," Scorpius said happily, standing up straight and walking over to pick up his broom. "We win, or we get the hell out."

"Who's captain here?" Jennifer challenged.

Before Scorpius could answer, Philip Horton opened the doors of the changing rooms wide, and Jennifer led the way out into what was now splattering rain. Scorpius looked uncertainly at Jennifer, "When did we train for this weather?"

Jennifer gave Scorpius a cool look, and took off into the light rain. Albus felt it, "It's a drizzle. Not that bad."

On cue, the thunder boomed, and Scorpius looked over at Albus, "Drizzle, Al?"

Albus took off next, and Alex's commentating was heard over the rolling thunder, "Welcome to Quidditch game Number four! Defending players, Slytherin and Hufflepuff are locked in a defensive duel to determine who will follow Ravenclaw out. Captains Jennifer Salsty and Henry Barcelona shake hands. Cantharis, our dear- erm…" Cantharis looked up at the podium threateningly, and Alex backed off, "_Wonderful _Quidditch Master releases the Bludgers and the snitch. The Quaffle follows, and the game begins!"

Lorcan was the first to take possession of the Quaffle. He barrel-rolled out of the way from a Hufflepuff Chaser, and dove up, two more on his tail. He threw it down for Malcolm to catch.

"Slytherin in possession, Mold passes it to Albus Potter. Seems we finally see teamwork on the Slytherin side. Albus positions himself, directly threatening Hufflepuff Keeper George Debby. He shoots! Ah! He missed. Off by a mile. Is the rain effecting Slytherin play?"

Hufflepuff took possession. Malcolm soared past the Chaser, and before anyone knew it, the Quaffle was in Slytherin hands, Alex laughed, "Well, easy to tell what area Mold has been training in! He passes it to Lorcan Scamander- OH, intercepted by Hufflepuff Chaser and Captain Henry Barcelona! Hufflepuff in possession. What happened to Slytherin skill! Are they deteriorating?"

As if that was the boost they needed; Albus stole it back, and passed it to Scamander. Scamander, in agitation, shot it from half-pitch, and Alex whooped, "Scamander attempts a shot from half-pitch! What the bloody hell was he thinking!" The Quaffle could've made it in, but the Keeper had enough time to block it, and block it he did. Alex laughed from the podium, "George saves it, and obviously making fun of Lorcan Scamander in his mind, passes it to his Captain and teammate Barcelona."

Albus gaped at Lorcan. Lorcan flew away in the opposite direction, refusing eye contact with Jennifer or Albus. Scorpius scanned the pitch desperately. The next time Lorcan got the Quaffle was mere seconds later, and he passed to Albus. The aim was off, and Hufflepuff took it instead. It took Malcolm to steal it once more.

"MALCOLM SCORES!" Alex yelled. "The first goal of the game! Mold scores! Ten-zero to Slytherin! Hufflepuff once more in possession. Potter and Scamander surround the Captain. He passes- OH, and Mold intercepts it again! Seems to have true talent in the art of thievery. He rushes up the pitch, three Chasers behind him. Malfoy has seen the snitch! Mold scores! Michel on Malfoy's tail! Slytherin in possession! The snitch racing up! It's a mad game, I tell you!" and Alex seemed agitated. "Twenty-zero to Slytherin and the game is picking up. Hufflepuff seeker Michel Harp on Malfoy's tail! Who will catch it! Only twenty points ahead, Slytherin could still lose. Harp gains in! Mold scores another goal! Pushes Malfoy's arm out of the way, this looks close to a tussle!"

Albus stopped playing to watch. Scorpius was red-faced. Michel looked close to winning. Abandoning position, uncaring for foul play, Albus zoomed upward to get Harp off. Just then, a black bludger narrowly missed him, and zoomed for Michel. Philip zoomed after it, ready for another whack at it. Deciding Philip could handle it, he dove back down.

Michel did a maneuver, and next thing anyone knew, Scorpius ended up taking the Bludger instead. Alex whooped, "MALFOY IS HIT BY HIS TEAMMATE'S BLUDGER! The way clear, Michel has his day. He catches the snitch! The game is over. Hufflepuff wins the game! Hufflepuff beat- wait… Hufflepuff? They won, they actually won. They cheated! Do-over! I call a do-over. Hufflepuff hasn't won in a millennia, five millennia if you count that game of uh… that game that… they won. WHY DID THEY WIN?"

The cheers from the stands were never heard before. The yellow-clad supporters were jumping up and down enthusiastically, hugging each other. Professor Macmillan too was jumping up and down, failing to remain neutral as teachers were bound to do as he gave thumbs up for the team. "Ok, I suppose they deserve that," Alex conceded. "From a Gryffindor, congratulations Hufflepuff!" he yelled as Phoenix walked out onto the field to hand the cup to Michael.

Jennifer was furious.

Albus and Scorpius got what they feared! As Michel's hands clasped around the snitch, Albus realized what happened. Michel had the fastest version of Firebolt, faster than Scorpius' broom. Scorpius wasn't getting any new brooms till the summer. Michel ordered a broom to beat Slytherin especially. A gamble paid off. A large yelling match in the Slytherin changing rooms. The yelling was mainly between Malcolm and Jennifer, but Albus certainly had his time too.

"I am kicking you from the team!" she screamed in Malcolm's ear. "You've held us back, and"-

"I scored all our goals!" Malcolm yelled back. "Expel the others! I was the better player!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Scorpius raged. He stepped forward and sized himself and Malcolm up. Scorpius was about the same size now. "You couldn't have done it without Al or Scamander, so quit taking the credit!"

"SEE!" Jennifer yelled! "This is what I mean! You can't get along, and I warned you. And Malfoy, you allowed the snitch to be caught! Scamander, you true idiot, trying a goal from half-pitch like a professional."

"I was about to help Scorps, but Philip had it!" Albus explained. "And Michel had a faster broom and did a weird move. How could we"-

"Potter, butt out!" Jennifer said in one breath. Silence in the room, and Jennifer walked up to face Albus, "You've done enough damage to our house's reputation, and now you go and lose us a game? You're sacked! I don't want you on the team anymore. Definitely not you! You've done enough! Who wants his fate?"

Albus' stomach dropped in major disappointment. It felt like the end of the world. Further silence. Then, Albus felt a rush of affection for the next speaker. Lorcan shook his head, and said, "I'm out."

Malcolm smirked, "Good! Gryffindor scum deserve, it. See if they let you play on their team, hah!"

Jennifer looked directly at Scorpius, and Albus kept his eyes down. He didn't want to meet his friend's eyes. But he could almost hear Scorpius' thoughts. He could sense Scorpius' grey eyes staring down, and then his voice saying, "My father will hear of this. For the record, Jennifer, You can't sack me, because I quit the team. So stay with Malcolm, the sore loser… and sore winner now I think of it!"

Albus got up to leave. He expected this, and didn't want to hear it. Scorpius walked away from the room with him in silence. Even so, Albus could hear Jennifer saying to Lorcan, "I knew you'd stick up for that scum."

Then, Albus heard Lorcan say something that showed Albus exactly what Scorpius meant when he said Lorcan was a true friend who _fought tooth and nail _on Albus' behalf. "That _scum _had it rough in Gryffindor. Very rough. Expecting a heartwarming reunion at home, you all give it to him!" Lorcan said dirtily. "He stuck up for us!"

Albus stopped dead, and Jennifer responded, "Yeah, as expected, Scamander. Your family has gone a little down, hasn't it?"

"Keep my family out of it!" Lorcan said angrily. "Albus is my friend. You'd do the same for your friends, wouldn't you?"

"My friends don't betray Slytherin house!"

Lorcan and Jennifer yelling filled Albus' ears as he continued his walk out of the changing rooms to the castle. He could still almost hear them yelling at each other as Scorpius and him walked back up. Albus didn't bother to dry up. He sat on the green couches, and stared down. The rest of the house didn't arrive yet. They must've been having snack or something. The next to enter was Lorcan. He looked red in the face as he passed, without a glance at Albus, down to the dorm.

Albus began to think Lorcan was partly mad at Albus when the boy returned to stare straight at Albus and Scorpius, "Mark and the twins will be ready at six, so we need to get ready."

"Um… Lorcan."

Lorcan shook his head, "Forget it, Al. She was a real jerk, and I don't wanna be on that team!"

"You didn't have to"-

"Whatever, Al, I still did it," Lorcan said miserably, sitting down and staring up into space.

Neither Albus or Scorpius got up. The three remained sitting in silence. Then, Lorcan surprised Albus a great deal. He knew Lorcan was stressed and it wasn't lightening. Problems with Phoenix because he felt it his duty to stick up for Riley, a duel with Malcolm where he ended up in the hospital wing, and then a Quidditch problem and a threat of expulsion.

"I can't do this anymore," Lorcan whispered miserably. Albus looked in surprise as Lorcan finally burst into hard tears. He clutched the fabric of the couch hard as tears rolled down his eyes. With his other hand, he covered his eyes and hid his face in the couch like a small child losing his teddy bear.

Albus never felt more helpless. "Lorcan, I"-

"Why're you trying so hard," Scorpius asked calmly, gazing in mild interest and half surprise at Lorcan's tearful sob.

"I- I have to," Lorcan whispered, trying to control his crying long enough to speak. Tears still rolled down his cheeks in a stream of water. "I- I feel horrible if I don't. People… in the world, they need help. I can't watch Ril"- he couldn't talk anymore. He fell into more tears, insides forcing his emotion out. "Riley… needs… help… not… fair…"

At a loss of what else to do, Albus reached out and gave him a small hug, trying to calm the younger kid. Scorpius might've rolled his eyes, but Albus didn't care. Lorcan spent too much of the year trying his best to get Riley back in. It turned out to be unrealistic and Lorcan was threatened with expulsion before being kicked from the team. Now, he needed help.


	31. The Forbidden Forest

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 31: The Forbidden Forest**

**A/N: Dear readers. It's been a while since I last sent an Author's note but this is to inform you that we have unwittingly crossed the threshold, the point of no return. From here on out, it will be strictly main plot and the events leading up to it, including our brand new villain(s). **

Albus' old nightmare haunted him in his sleep once more. A high cold voice spoke from the mouth of a giant snake stood, rearing its head over his crouched form, "You've lived in bliss for too long. But I swear to you, I will rise and annihilate your bloodline." And his cold laugh made his hair stand on end like a frightened cat before he snapped awake, almost jumping out of bed. Scorpius yelped in half-fright as he jumped back with his hands up in apparent surrender.

"D-did"-

"What the bloody hell, Al!" Scorpius yelled in apparent fright. "Are you always this cranky?"

"I could've sworn"-

"You know what," Scorpius sighed, calming down a little. "Your family is weird, Al. There, I said it. You're weird and it's _not _cool. Ok?"

"Th-thank you," Albus muttered uncertainly, getting into his clothes. His dream was still vivid in his mind and he made a mental note to tell his father if it came one more time. He lived as a Potter long enough to know that these things were not just dreams.

"That was an insult," Scorpius growled.

"Lysander would disagree," Albus said back, taking his wand and tucking it under his sleeves. "C'mon. We got a job to do. The forest, remember?"

And speaking of Lysander, it was as if Lorcan's tearful cry for help was answered. The Quibbler was getting readers and help came from the most unlikely ally. It was just as Hermione silently predicted to herself. Skeeter would feel sensitive to the issue and would respond whether it was in the Quibbler or not. She responded by writing her own article in the _Daily Prophet _against Lysander Scamander. The truth was getting out.

_**With Us or Against Us: Hunt or be Hunted **__by Rita Skeeter_

_The Quibbler said it all. None other than a student wrote the article of the Quibbler in defense of vampires. Well I, as a well-skilled journalist have information proving many things to take this boy's credibility away. _

_First of all, the respondent was a student of Hogwarts. Lysander Scamander is the son of the Wizarding naturalists Luna and Rolf Scamander. Lysander Scamander is of course sticking up for his brother. _

"_Lorcan Scamander always tried getting Blackberry in," said Malcolm Mold, our favorite duelist from last year who battled Riley. "Kind of worthless. Phoenix shouldn't give in."_

_He shouldn't indeed. Phoenix has caved in to enough pressure from the lies and deceit of Professor Era. It's time to take action. Students are what make up Hogwarts, yes, but let the vampire in and there will be no students left. Vampires are creatures of the night who infest and create others like them. They're dangerous. Phoenix will have the full backing of the wider community._

_Most people choose to respond to articles of the Prophet by writing their own article. Writing for the Quibbler shows a decrease in attention. No one will listen or care too much. To write for the Quibbler, the magazine edited by none other than our Loony Luna Scamander tells us exactly who we're dealing with. _

_I have one thing to say back: You're with us or against us. This world is run by one rule since the war. Hunt or be hunted. Pragmatism has risen. If we choose to leave vampires alone, they will hunt us and turn us or kill us. They have the capability to outnumber us if we leave them alone. Either outcome I'm sure is unwelcome. So we have no choice but to hunt them. It's for self-preservation. Otherwise, we'll find ourselves at the mercy of vampires. We'll find ourselves at war with vampires with numbers dwindling quickly. _

_The year is almost over and it's time to see action taken. The school governors should put their foot down and demand all vampires expelled and leave them at the mercy of the Ministry as is right and just for us. This isn't a matter of prejudiced, it's a matter of safety._

_Enough is enough Minister Cauldwell. Take action or step down. _

All Albus heard from Lysander as a response was a gleeful face as he swore in front of his dispirited brother "I'm going to beat her. She's beaten!"

"How can you"-

"She lost, Lorcan," Lysander interrupted happily. "Only when threats are made do people show their weaknesses."

Albus, Scorpius, and Lorcan sat in the Common room just before six working on letters to send to their respective parents. If all three families sent letter to Phoenix at once and Lorcan gathered enough signatures… more than half the school if he could manage… there may yet be a chance to bring the vampires back where they belonged.

At six sharp, Albus and Scorpius arrived at the spot behind Greenhouse Three as they promised. Mark, Laura, and the twins were behind. But so were many others. Lorcan and Lysander was understandable, but James, Fred, and Louis too were a bit of a leap. Gabriel was also there, and that made Albus feel kind of guilty. With Gabriel were Hugo Weasley and young Lily Potter. Roxanne tailed behind them.

James seemed more than willing to take part in this excursion but not to accompany them. He had a mischievous grin on his face and for a second, Albus was worried that he was up to something that might get them in trouble like what happened the year before. But when everyone was gathered, James turned to his mates and said, "Alright, here's how it goes. We distract Hagrid. We'll attempt the forest near his hut and catch his attention. While he's focused on us three and catching us, these guys will go in the other side and he'll be none-the-wiser."

"Alright, let's do this!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"We march to war!" Louis exaggerated.

"Louis," James said silently and pitifully. "We're distracting a teacher. We do this all the time."

"Silence, you fool," Louis said dramatically.

"Come Roxy, I'll show you how the business is done, shall I?" Fred grinned, taking his little sister by the shoulder.

The three marched off, James telling the party to wait five minutes while they did their business. Gabriel then increased their chances by promising to wow Hagrid with some jokes and keep him occupied. Gabriel looked very uncertain, and for the first time, without humor. Albus looked at the boy, and finally, Gabriel said, "My place is in Hogwarts, cracking hilarious jokes."

"Hilarious? That's debatable," Eric laughed.

Eric wasn't very large, so Gabriel must not have pushed very hard, but he did, and he threw himself back, right against a bush, and he tripped back, and yelped like a puppy as he fell back to the laughter of everyone.

James, Fred and Louis followed Gabriel to Hagrid's Hut. James looked back once more, and caught Albus' eyes, "We won't rat you out. Just don't be stupid. There's a difference between bravery, hilarity and stupidity… contrary to popular belief," he added with a look at Gabriel.

And as the kids walked off, for the first time, Albus started feeling hesitant. The line urged him on and yet, his dream was bothering him, the forest was dark, and the unknown was all that was out there.

"It's our best chance, Al," Mark said quietly, voice coming as if from another world. "We can seriously get inside. Ready?" And he grinned mockingly, "Or getting cold feet?"

"Wait a sec, you guys… are in this alone," Rose interrupted. "Hugo and Lily are coming with me. I can't tell the others what to do, but I'm not watching you all walk into a death trap."

Hugo looked up bravely, "I'm so _not _staying out of it! I'm going! All of my friends are going and you're ruining everything!" And an argument started. Rose opened her mouth to protest, even going so far as to threaten to tell their dad and stop the whole thing before it got out of hand. Lily was looking from one to the other. Rose was blatantly refusing to allow Hugo in, but Hugo went red, reminiscent of Daniel Dagger, and said angrily, "You're not dad! If you don't want anything to happen to me, then you best follow me in!"

Rose scoffed, "At least some have their right minds. Even Roxanne didn't go in and she's about to go down Fred's path. Take priority, Hugo!"

"I don't care about your stupid prorties!" Hugo mispronounced, irritating Rose more. "Besides, even if you tell dad, he'll be too late. It's a pretty damn large forest for a teacher to find us!"

Rose went red in anger and threw a furious glare at Scorpius before rounding back on Hugo, "Hugo, I'm warning you now. You're going down a very dark path. If you step into that forest, I'm telling mum, dad, and Uncle Harry and putting a stop to this madness."

"Uh, listen, I don't wanna put anyone in _too _much trouble," Alex said uncertainly but Hugo just had it.

Red-faced and shaking with fury, he yelled at Rose in a way Albus never heard him rant before, near tears as Lily stood by his side. Though she was silent, Albus could tell she was taking Hugo's side just because he was Hugo. "You NEVER let me have ANY FUN! You and mum are always hounding me! Dad's so much better than any of you. At least he knows how to have fun. He"-

"Oh, spare me your theatrics"-

"Dad wouldn't ground me, only mum would, and people like you," Hugo yelled bitterly.

Rose was silenced effectively by this but this did not end the problems. She turned on Scorpius next and gave him a murderous stare and said, "You and I have a big problem, Scorpius. I've had it with you."

"Ah, c'mon, Rosie"-

"And like you don't like being called Scorpy, quit calling me Rosie!" she blurted.

As she walked on her way back to the castle, to tell a teacher no doubt, Alex called her back casually and a rush of appreciation for Alex overtook Albus and he smiled good-naturedly to his foster sister, "Y'know, Rosie. If you worry so much, why don't you come with us?"

"I'm telling a teacher and getting you suspended," she said calmly. "You won't get far."

"Getting us suspended won't bring us back," Alex said casually. "The forest is full of places to hide. If you have Hugo's best interests at heart, just follow us in. See for yourself. Besides, I don't think anyone here will let you walk off scout-free. And we _are _running out of time."

"Alex, remember what happened last year?" she reminded him smartly, turning to look him straight in the eye. "You were all nearly killed by people who used this forest to hide. Well, what makes you think you won't find them again, or this invisible line of yours will lead you straight to them? Ever thought of that?"

Rose reminded them all of a painful memory with a small smirk on her face. Hugo kept his arms folded in defiance and Lily looked as if she really did not want to get involved. But in Alex, wheels were turning as he slowly recalled the very horrors Albus was forced to remember as well. Mark was nearly killed, Alex and Eric were beaten in seconds, and Albus barely got away. Alex turned slowly to catch Mark's glance and Rose turned to Albus next, this time a lot calmer than usual, "Al, I know why you're doing this."

Albus looked down, refusing to meet her eyes as she said the very words that slowly started occurring to him next. "For two years, your dad put you up to something you didn't want to be a part of. Now, you're looking for adventure on your own terms. But this, Al is suicide. You know that if you go in there, I'll have to inform the Headmaster. It's dangerous."

Before Albus could speak, Mark saved face for both of them as he put an arm on Albus' shoulder and smirked, "Yeah, it's about time we had adventures on our terms. Besides, those gits were arrested, beaten to a pulp, and now…"

"Riley," Scorpius reminded. "Riley is in there, somewhere. If he didn't run into trouble, neither will we. Now, let's _go_."

Albus could hardly believe it. She turned to face him and a different look was on her face. Alex was clearly on Hugo's side in this and so was Scorpius, but she blamed the Slytherin. Alex Wallaby, her foster brother and a boy she grew to appreciate as he grew more accustomed to the Weasley household. She walked forward slowly, silently allowing herself to get mixed up in what she called madness. She silently accompanied them into the forest and for the first time, without any hindrances and a full sense of wanted adventure ahead of them, they set forth.

The forest began open, the path straight. Trees were far apart and the red-orange sky easily visible above. The path twisted and turned quite a bit, and when it took a sharp turn to the left, the sky started getting darker. Alex stayed in the lead, Mark right beside him. Laura was close behind, refusing to be any further. Eric was behind Alex. Behind Eric was Rose, with Hugo and Lily on either side, and behind them were the Scamander twins. Bringing up the rear was Albus and Scorpius.

The path turned once more so they were going almost in the opposite direction, to the right. After ten minutes of walking, it veered slowly forward once more. Still, they kept to the silver line, which led them through without fail… until one point.

Albus was surprised that so far in, they had yet to meet any dangerous beast. There were supposed to be trolls and vampires and worst. Where were they? The path stopped right at a large tree, growing too close beside other trees for them to find a way through that didn't involve climbing or jumping. The silver line split into two. Both led them to either side. One left, the other right, and then passed directly under the piece of wood. Alex took a deep breath. They were now very deep into the forest, and miraculously didn't run into any creatures.

"It splits here," Alex whispered. "Do we go on, or…"

"We came this far," Mark moaned.

"Let's go left," Alex suggested. "The right one leads us under, and we know we can't get through that," he said logically.

Eric nodded in agreement, "Right. Let's go."

They took the left, and as expected, it led them around it. But turning around, as if Albus' mere thoughts Jinxed it, there met them a single forest troll, obviously having wandered away from its colony. Large, muscular, ten feet tall, and wielding a large club the size of a small tree trunk, it faced them.


	32. The Bloody Nest

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 32: A Bloody Nest**

The troll stood at least seven feet tall and stared at them growlingly and stupidly. What did he expect? Albus thought to himself. That they would run into minimal danger? Perhaps it was a good thing that they were high in number. Provided they did not run into Centaurs like Albus and Scorpius did the previous journey with Hagrid, perhaps they might overcome dangers including a troll. The troll just started to process that stray humans were in front of him and made a dangerous move towards them.

Albus knew that just one swipe with his club would knock all of them out and probably kill some of them. But there was a way to take them down. Albus was in the process of remembering how to take down trolls, a process his Uncle Ron taught him… "Levitation," he muttered to Lorcan who brightened up. He nodded at his twin and they acted first. They pointed their wands at the club in unison and said, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The club levitated, and the troll lost control of it. It stepped toward the party stupidly, and Scorpius, backing away, fired a Bogies Curse at his face. It glanced off uselessly, and Scorpius fell back. The Scamander twins pointed their wands at the club, still levitated by the Wallaby twins, and said in unison, _"Locomotor Club." _

The Scamander twins released the spell, and took a breath of air as if it was effort holding the club up. But, Albus reminded himself, it probably was. While holding the club, Lorcan turned to his twin, "Forward?"

"Agreed. Hit him?"

"Agreed!"

And the club zoomed toward the troll, and bashed him in the face. Dazed, it fell back with an earth-shaking crash. Rose yelped in fright as it landed near her and she jumped out of the way, staring wide-eyed. Hugo was jumping up and down in triumph, as if he the one who took it down until he pat Lysander on the back. Lily herself, though young squealed in delight before returning her attention to the silver line which continued on. The way was once again cleared.

The forest path winded on through the bushes and trees. Sometimes, the trees stood so close together that it was found difficult to move past. But if they thought there was a severe lack of creatures, they saw nothing yet. A stirring in the bushes made everyone jump, and Albus slowly started regretting this excursion. They were deep enough in the forest to run into a host of terrible creatures. If the rustling was what he thought it was…

Eric instinctively fired a spell at the spot where the rustling came from, and dove aside. As he expected, a large blindingly white something charged past where Eric had been seconds before. A large squeal of horror came from Lily, but Lysander awed at the sight. "Unicorn! Don't hurt it"-

But Eric didn't listen. He fired another spell at the white animal, but it was fast. Eric might've grazed its tail and even Alex tried stopping it, still startled and not yet processing that the creature was harmless. Rose held Alex's wand back to stop any more spells and it disappeared into the bushes, leaving the kids shocked. Lorcan was the first to move when he spotted something on the ground. He slowly walked to where the Unicorn had been and bent down solemnly. He picked up a lock of pure white hair and stared at it, face impassive.

Lorcan gaped at it, and rushed over, staring in delight. "Sander… we got… we…"

"YES!" Lysander yelled in delight. "Unicorn hair! Lorcan… it's a wand core. We can sell this for so much!"

"No, I'm selfish, we're keeping some," Lorcan shook his head.

"Yeah, we are _so_ keeping souvenirs," Lysander said in glee, pocketing it eagerly.

Albus and Scorpius stared in surprise and shock as Lorcan and Lysander started arguing excitedly. As Hugo shrugged in loss at what was happening, for it all happened so fast, Mark who Albus thought would act long before then said, "Shhhhhhhh! Guys, we're making noise. Shut"-

More rustling sounded and Albus froze again. Was it another Unicorn? Or something else? Albus' worst fears were confirmed when out of the tree scuttled a horde of large spiders. A large squeal of horror was let out from Scorpius who jumped behind Lorcan for protection but Lorcan too seemed fazed. Hugo cursed loudly as one of the spider made an immediate snap at him. He cowered in fright as around twenty spiders surrounded them.

Albus pointed his shaking wand, looking over at Lysander. "Well, you're the whiz. What do we do?"

Shaking, Lysander looked at Albus open-mouthed before closing it, taking a gulp, and raising his wand. _"Immobulus!"_

The spell had no effect, except maybe one shuddered. The one that had shuddered turned to Lysander, and opened its mouth. He was going to have some snack. Lorcan, seeing what Lysander was trying to do, raised his wand in the air in unison with his twin and yelled _"Immobulus! IMMOBULUS!"_

Then, Rose whipped her wand out and cried out a spell Albus had never heard before. A spider skidded to a halt and toppled back into its mates, creating a domino effect. However, this only angered them. Alex and Rose took the lead to defend themselves but the spiders were gaining. Rose seemed unafraid, even a severe lack of anger at the situation. She seemed to be trying to lead them to a particular spot and Lysander saw what they were up to.

At that precise moment, a cantering of hooves sounded and a tree shook violently. Fifteen Centaurs galloped through the darkness, arrows firing in unison at the spiders. Albus opened his eyes, and was amazed at what he saw. Two spiders were dead, and the others were stunned, immobilized, or killed. More retreated from the area but some charged the Centaurs viciously as if they had been fighting a war with them for years now.

One Centaur was overcrowded quickly but the others held the line and within seconds, the spiders that advanced were dead on the ground. A familiar white-haired Centaur turned towards the kids, not amused that he had to defend them. "What are foals doing in this forest!" a familiar white-haired Centaur screamed. "This isn't your ground!"

"Not yours either, apparently," Scorpius talked back.

Two Centaurs stepped back in surprise and stared, "Are you threatening us, human?"

"Please sir, begging your pardon, we were just passing," Lysander said in the calmest voice he could muster. "We're trying to get to the end. If you know the quickest way, we'd appreciate it greatly. And thank you, for saving us."

Lysander's kiss-up attitude at least spared them time, and a further noise sounded. A different Centaur appeared. The leader Centaur backed off as it cantered through the trees, yelling "Stand down. I was tasked by Hagrid to keep off danger posed to these humans in the forest."

Albus noticed Lorcan hurrying off toward the dead Acromantula to examine them, but he didn't care to keep his eyes on him. He was more worried about this new Centaur.

"Firenze, we do not take orders from humans nor do we _save _them," the Centaur said angrily.

Next thing they knew, a familiar lock of black hair upon a white face appeared. Riley smiled lazily at them, "Hi guys. I'll take it from here Farb. Sorry to trouble you."

Things were happening way too fast. Unicorn… Acromantula… Centaurs… now Riley. Albus forgot Riley was in the forest and knew it well. He could've asked Riley what was beyond it.

"Come with me, you're in big trouble," Riley said tiredly. "You were about to walk into a nest of vampires."

"I cannot protect you from a nest of vampires," Firenze stated, bowing his head. "But I did manage to keep a colony of trolls off you. I was pleased to see you could deal with one."

"Vampires!" Hugo exclaimed in shock.

"Guess what I got," Lorcan whispered happily to Lysander, who looked over curiously. Lorcan whipped out a small phial of clear, gooey liquid. He grinned widely over the phial as Lysander stared in shock. "I got about three phials worth during the commotion with the Centaurs. But we're gonna be rich."

"Keep it secret," Lysander instructed quietly. "Not even Merlin could take it away from me."

Rose snatched it out of his hand angrily, finally showing some bit of anger at the situation. Lorcan yelled at her to give it back to his twin but she shook her head, "It's your fault for promoting this ridiculous adventurism."

"Well, that's a step up, you usually blame me," Scorpius mused.

"Shut it," she said toughly. "Riley, take them back up, will you? This has gone far enough."

"Ok, ok, we'll turn ourselves in to the teachers when we get back," Lorcan gave in. "Just give it back. It's worth a lot of- NO!"

Rose dropped one phial threateningly when Alex levitated it and the others in her hands into the air and Lysander leapt up to snatch them back. Rose glared at Alex but he shrugged, "Let them have their fun. Who cares?"

Rose rolled her eyes as Riley led them back towards the entrance, but it was so far off and he seemed to have another destination in mind. Lysander was explaining to all of them, "Acromantula venom is ten times more valuable than unicorn hair," Lysander said as he happily stowed it away. "Clever, conjuring up a needed phial. We can rake in the galleons in the hundreds if sold at the right time."

"Stick close and you're not dead," Riley responded as he led them off the path and to the left. Through a clump of bushes and trees was a large clearing. This one was lit up with what looked like a small campfire. A group of pale-faced people sat around it, talking amongst themselves.

"Here they are, Fargus," Riley called.

"Are they ok?" a vampire from within the circle called, and within seconds he was in front of Riley. "Or… perhaps bleeding any?"

"No, but I got good news," Riley grinned. "A load of Acromantula are dead. Feeds you all for weeks. They're in the clearing before us. If you hurry, you can get there before the Centaurs take them away."

"On it." And Fargus twirled around and in his place was a bat. It flapped off up into the air and out of the clearing.

Riley led the eleven kids further into the clearing, assuring them of their safety. Albus was considering running off when a loud familiarly excited voice sounded, "Oi! Al!"

"Nate!" Lorcan exclaimed.

"So, these are humans?" a vampire asked, gazing at them through red, bloodshot eyes. "Why bring them here?"

"Passing through," Riley said casually. "Won't stay long."

"They're staying here until our promised three weeks worth of meal is confirmed," he said in a raspy voice. "We're thirsty."

"Patience," Riley yawned. "I just wanna nap but Fargus is out there investigating. If you go, maybe you can help him to persuade the Centaurs to give us all of the Acromantula."

"I will stay here where my eyes will remain on these delicious looking children," the vampire said mistily.

This provoked a fearful response from Albus and Scorpius. Albus raised his wand, moving protectively in front of Lily. Riley and Nate moved in between the two parties, staring significantly at the threatening red-eyed vampire. Other vampires gave him a hard look and the red-eyed stood down, sounding forced, "Very well. Let's see the dinner."

Just then, the bat returned. It landed on the ground and spun round again. Fargus was back. He looked positively happy. "All vampires move out! We're taking the Acromantula here and our thirst quenched for another three weeks!"

Five more vampires appeared in the clearing at that point, supporting three fallen Werewolves. They laid them down in front of Fargus and Riley, who stared down for a moment and then looked up, "Make that a month."

A flurry of cheers sounded from the vampires, and they all got up. Lorcan grinned widely, looking at his twin. "Told ya they were enemies. Pay up!"

Riley lazily nodded at the eleven wanderers to go out, so Alex retook the lead and walked out to safety and the vampires temporarily left the clearing. Hugo breathed a sigh of relief.

Five more minutes of walking among the thick trees and bushes which sounded like they harbored snakes, they came across a river. They wouldn't have seen it was there if the silver line didn't end at one point, and begin at another, on the other side. The river was too wide to jump it, so they were stuck.

As Alex sat down to think it over, a step of four feet sounded in their ears, and when Albus spun around, he was face to face with a human's head, yet a lion's body. He didn't need Lysander's whisper of "A sphinx" to tell him what it was. A little way beyond the sphinx was what also had the body of a lion, but this one had wings. The wings and head of an eagle. It was colored mostly red for the body, but the feathers were light red to grey.

Of all things to meet, Albus did not expect a Greek monster anywhere in the forest. He stepped back but the Sphinx took a giant step forward threateningly and crouched as if to pounce. "You know the rules, Wizard kids of Hogwarts. Answer my riddle and you go forth… fail and I attack. Only one of you may answer for all. So choose wisely."


	33. Through the Forest

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 33: Through the Forest**

The sphinx faced them all and Albus felt a little nervous as they stared into the creature's eyes. Of all creatures, a sphinx was not expected. And if it was there, it meant only one thing. Rose was shaking beside Scorpius as she muttered to no one in particular, "It's guarding something."

Even Lorcan started shivering, for a bitter truth had just crept down his spine. Upon him and his twin. It was too late. There was no turning back. Even f they tried. But then, Lysander brightened up as he beheld the sphinx and said, "It might have Diddlerpuffs on its head. They mess with the brain and usually come if you stay in the same place too long. We can"-

"I'm sorry, but I see now Doodlypuffs or anything of the sort," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, of course not, they're invisible," Lysander told her as if it were obvious. Hugo was looking from Rose to Lysander, his recent argument spurring him to agree more with Lysander but nonetheless conflicting him concerning the danger they were facing. "So, if we hear the riddle, and can't answer it, we can leave, right?" Lysander asked.

The sphinx smiled, "If you can," and motioned with its head behind them. Albus realized he never looked behind him as they treaded through the forest. Now he did, he saw what the sphinx meant. The line they had stepped on disappeared, so only the continuing one remained. They couldn't go back even if they wanted to.

"Hear the riddle," the sphinx said. "If you cannot answer it, turn back and find your way. If you can, I will allow you to pass, and the Griffin will take you across the river and beyond. Only one of you can answer it. The others must stay back. Know this. If you're choice of person gets it wrong, I attack all of you and the griffin shall not remain neutral in this either."

"She's guarding something," Rose said to them again. "It's obvious. A sphinx's home is not in Britain, let alone a forest. It's Greek or Egyptian. Sphinxes are only in Britain if they need to guard something."

"Thank you for stating the brutally obvious," Hugo rolled his eyes. "Does that help?"

Alex shrugged. Everyone was quiet, obviously because they trusted themselves or weren't sure of the risk in the first place. Then, Mark came up, "I nominate Alex. He's the smartest out of all of us."

"I think _you _can do it," Laura said quietly to Mark.

Mark shook his head, and Albus shrugged, and sat down, "I don't trust myself, so you all argue for yourselves. I can't do it."

"Me neither," said Scorpius miraculously.

"I'll do it," Rose volunteered.

"If you guys want me to answer, I'll do it," Alex offered.

Scorpius shrugged, and raised his hand saying, "Alex."

With everyone seemingly in agreement, Alex stepped toward the sphinx, took a deep breath, and said, "Give it to me."

There was no waiting. The sphinx immediately went on with the riddle.

"_Tell me the creature that lives in the forest,_

_Untamable; when tried, you're put to rest._

_Dangerous,_

_Infectious,_

_A creature of the night._

_You may as well just stay away from its bite._

_Now take the answer and split into two._

_Choose the correct half, and pass you will do._

_The legs is the colony_

_Get it right or you'll be sorry._

_Now tell me the number of letters in your name._

_Add with it in kind to the simple word game._

_Now think of the creature and tell me one thing_

_How many of this creature is the colony possessing._

_Now take the answer and split into two. _

_Connect with your first, and pass you will do. _

_Now make the connection and give me your take._

_How many youths did what animal make._

Albus froze. This was hard. Very hard. They were going to be attacked. Hugo seemed to be thinking along those lines too. The only ones who were sparing a thought for this big riddle were Mark, Rose and Alex. A vampire was nicknamed creature of the night. Mark was sitting a little before Albus, and he gaped at both Alex and the sphinx. He knew Alex was thinking, and that was a good sign. A first guess would be vampire, but the sphinx threw a key word in there that pointed away from it. Vampires could be tamed. Couldn't they? Riley was living proof. Kind of.

Alex scratched his hair in thought. "Give me the first two lines of the first stanza." The sphinx did, smiling more widely. Alex then said, "Second last." The sphinx gave it willingly and without question. Her face was expressionless.

"Untamable," Alex repeated. "Creature of the night. An untamable creature of the night. Are you guarding something big, because this riddle is too easy? One way or another. I'm thinking vampire, for the given nickname, but that's just a metaphor. Some vampires are fine to humans. I'm going for Werewolf. Now, split into two… I'll come back later. What's the second stanza again?"

The sphinx patiently gave it to him. Alex racked his brains for the answer. It was there. He knew it. "The legs are the colony. Ok, I'll return to that later. My name has four letters. Add to it… do you mean the particular word,_ game_, or a word game puzzle?" Alex asked in vain. The sphinx only smiled, stepping back. She was going to pounce. Albus was ready to run if he had to.

"I'll take the word, _game," _Alex muttered reluctantly. He was uncertain. A bad sign. If so, game has four letters too. Add to it my name, and it's eight. Ok, eight what? Wait, first two lines again?"

She repeated the legs and colony line. Then, with a sigh of relief from Albus, Alex's face lit up. "Legs. Something to do with legs. Eight legs, right? A spider has eight legs. If the legs are the colony, I'm guessing there're eight spi- wait… spiders don't form colonies do they? Acromantula do. Ok, fine. Then, there're eight Acromantula in the colony. Give me the rest, please?"

The sphinx did so, only too willing to repeat as many times as he needed. The riddle was long and hard enough. Alex was racked enough. "Ok, eight by two is four. But what was the stanza I said I'd return to?"

_Now take the answer and split into two._

_Choose the correct half, and pass you will do._

Alex was sitting down, thinking long and hard about this. "Ok, I chose wolf. You want me to connect it with the second answer. Four. Four… wolf… youths? Wait… ok, _the wolf has four cubs."_

Silence…

The sphinx got up. Albus' first thought was it was about to attack. Alex got it wrong. But then it stepped aside, their way clear. The group might have cheered but some were too amazed. However smart Alex was said to be, the sphinx's riddle seemed impossible to them. Even Rose regarded Alex with a look of marvel and even hugged him, Hugo pat his back and Lily squealed in delight. Lorcan and Lysander were marveling at the now free griffin, Lysander begging for some feathers to keep as a souvenir. Alex himself seemed amazed at his own intelligence. Four cubs?

"You're a genius," Mark commented as he held his hand so everyone else stayed back. Alex passed through first. He was right beside the griffin when the rest followed. "Alex and I will go first. Wait here for it to return."

It certainly took a while. The griffin took Mark and Alex out of sight, and didn't return for five minutes. It took a full twenty minutes for them all to be together again. The river no longer an obstacle, they went on through.

It wasn't much longer walking. Five minutes at the most, when the opening was clear close in front of them. Albus didn't expect what came next. He thought they'd all walk out of it normally. They paced faster ahead, hearts leaping, when all of them fell to the ground. They knew they hit the grassy floor, but they still felt like they were falling.

Falling… falling… falling…

The next thing Albus knew was he was standing alone. None of his friends or family were with him. Rose was gone, Mark and the twins were gone, Scorpius was gone, Hugo and Lily were gone, even the Scamander twins were gone. For some reason though, Albus felt devoid of emotion. He felt no worry and no wonder as to their whereabouts. He stood facing into an empty space. Slowly, the white space before him materialized into an outside area. As it materialized, he felt a light gust of wind blowing his face and some salty air from what seemed like an endless ocean under a shining sun. Was he dead?

Somehow, Albus doubted it though that would have explained why he was there and no one else was. His shadow extended before him and he also noticed children playing on the beach.

Then, the sun disappeared behind black clouds, which morphed and formed into a skull with a sake protruding from its mouth. He felt a twinge of fear despite emotion being denied. Then, an old man with a long white beard came before him. He seemed very serene but there was something unwanted about him. He seemed to regard the skull as nothing more than a common occurrence.

The old man burst into flames and in the ashes was what looked like an unborn fetus. Then, the skull in the sky disappeared and the sun shone again. As it shone, Albus' shadow reappeared but more three-dimensional. He could not see the fetus anymore and a stronger gust of wind blew but this time, it blew black dust. It knocked him down but once more, nothing was felt. He simply got up and dusted himself off before being knocked down again. Then, before he could get up a stronger gust kept him down, like an invisible wall was weighing down on him.

A being was standing over him and suddenly, emotion returned. He felt great fear as a high cold laugh sounded. Albus struggled to throw the invisible wall off of him but it was too much. The one standing over him was himself, but garbed in black, like his own shadow. He had Albus' smirk, his skinny face, his thoughtful eyes… and yet none of his kindness, none of his fragility and none of his blood.

"DUEL!" the boy yelled and Albus was thrown up, his wand appearing in his hand.

A jet of green light shot out at him but Albus narrowly dodged it with reflexes he never knew he had. Another jet of green light shot out but it barely missed him. Albus seized his chance and shot out a Stunning spell he never learned before. But when it made impact, nothing happened. Albus seemed to be facing an invulnerable foe who could kill him but not be hurt in any way.

Albus dove to the ground to avoid a deadly curse and tried to jump up, but could not. Something was pushing him down again. He was being limited and the dark Albus stood over him again, smirking proudly, and he spoke in a cold voice, "Finally. If I cannot have my own body, I'll settle for yours! _Avada Kedavra!"  
_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The spells collided and exploded in a shower of sparks. One of them seemed to burn his foe and Albus rolled to the side. If he could not get up, he would roll on the ground and avoid what he could. Another deadly curse missed him and a Disarming Charm shot out from Albus' wand once more, this time making full impact and effect. Where a Stunner failed, a Disarming charm worked wonders. The wand not only flew out of his hand, but it exploded in midair and the dark Albus screamed in apparent pain before exploding too.

Albus did not realize, but he found he was standing again, defying the invisible wall that no longer existed. The opponent was gone but fear remained. Something was wrong. And when Albus looked around, a horde of white-robed individuals surrounded two crouched forms by the beach.

"AL!"

Albus broke into a run, shooting spells he never knew before, jets of all colors firing out; black, red, yellow, even green… the members only repelled them but one dropped lifeless to the ground. They were attacking Hugo and Lily, a dark aura surrounding them both. Green flames were engulfing both of them. And Albus saw he too had the same flames around him. The white-robed men and women surrounded him instead and a scorpion materialized out of thin air to protect Hugo and Lily, the latter of whom was shaking on the ground as if being tortured by some internal pain.

"Leave them!" Albus yelled madly, his voice letting out a sort of growl as he spoke. The men and women obliged fearfully but few resisted, raising their wands in defiance of him. Then, they all disintegrated as the scorpion unleashed its sting. It struck nothing and the green aura disappeared around Hugo and Lily. Albus looked down to see if it disappeared around him too but before he could see clearly, a jet of green light engulfed him completely and he fell back.


	34. Secret of the Forest

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 34: The Secret of the Forest**

Albus snapped awake, eyes spinning around dizzyingly, as if he had been spinning around while sleeping. For a wild second, he thought the entire adventure was a dream but Scorpius, Mark, Alex and Eric, Laura, Lorcan and Lysander, Hugo, Lily and even Rose were all there, all having woken up at the same time. They were not in their own beds, however; but in a completely different room. Albus was the first to look around. They were in a Japanese style bedroom. The bed he was sleeping on was on the floor. He was not used to this, it was a wonder he managed to sleep. Especially through _that _night.

"What're we doing in Japan?" Mark demanded tiredly.

Albus looked quickly at Mark. He didn't notice he was here as well. The previous night's adventures didn't yet hit him. Mark's hair was messy as usual when he woke up. Wonderingly, he looked around more. The room was also styled like a Japanese bedroom. The closets opened with a sliding door, and the walls were covered with tan and white colored tiles.

While everyone else seemed untroubled, Albus himself felt disturbed. His dreams had never been so painful or as vivid. Wondrously, he still felt pain in the place where the green jet hit him in the dream. And as he remembered the laugh, he felt a burning sensation, like a headache, but based all over his body. He wanted to scream but he did not want to worry the others. He took the pain, hugging himself in pain like he was cold.

As the kids all muttered in early morning stress, Scorpius helping Lily up and Hugo dusting himself off, the door that was invisible to them at first since it blended so well with the wall slid open. A ray of early morning sunlight shone through, and an old man walked in. At the sight of him, two of the kids collapsed to the ground in pain. First was Albus who fell and this time yelled in pain, simultaneous with Lily who was screaming a high pitched scream like someone was torturing her.

Hugo rushed to her side and Scorpius and Mark were both torn between rushing to Lily's side or Albus' side. Perhaps out of a newfound spirit of friendship, or a simple desire to make up for the past two years, Mark chose Albus while Scorpius joined Hugo beside Lily. The old man watched bemusedly as the pain passed both of them. Albus and Lily remained where they were, unmoving and bracingly, for fear that the pain would return as suddenly as it came and went.

Without warning, Mark leapt up, wand out and pointing at the old man who pointed a long wand at him too threateningly, eyes wide with knowledge and power. He had a mid-sized white beard ending in a point at the bottom. He was rather short, and the beard reached down only to his breasts. His face was wrinkled, lit up only by his bright blue eyes. "So, you're finally up," he spoke with a quiver, wand still at Mark's. His voice sounded deathly soft, cold, and yet weak in contrast to his eyes of power.

"What've you done?" Mark demanded.

"Hold your fire, lest you meet a fate worse than death," the man warned, walking calmly past Mark's wand, voice alone forcing Mark's wand down. He waved his wand in a quick motion and all eleven kids, including the pained Albus and Lily were bound against the wall, single file in a line, facing the man before them. None could move, even if they wanted to. The old man gazed at them all.

They all stared. He stared back for a time, and then laughed, sending shivers up their spines. "Eleven kids only? So many met. What happened?"

"How- how do you know we met for this?" Alex asked tiredly, too tired to confront.

"I- we know a lot of things," the man corrected himself slowly. "And you'll be wise to listen to me. Now follow me."

The kids didn't protest. As if mesmerized, they followed, as if placed under a curse to do as he commanded. They got up slowly, and followed him outside. They found themselves in the same clothes they wore the night before, for the events had returned to their memories. As they stepped outside, what a sight beheld them.

The place before them was beautiful. There was no other word for it. Laura opened her mouth in amazement. A grassy field stretched out before them, but not for long. They could tell it was only a five minute walk to a large sandy beach, ending ultimately in a shining blue sea, where a few children were playing. An archipelago of islands dotted the sea further out at different points.

Catching the look on their faces, the old man smiled, "This is the land of my namesake, Putus Cruor Dubium."

"What is that?" Eric asked.

"Pure-blood Reservation," the man said, near gravely. "The purest land in the world, and it's ours. This is a place only the pure can enter. A place of such beauty, it is enjoyed only by the oldest Wizards. The latest surviving Wizarding clans. The Gasper's. The Farthy's. A reservation for Pure-blood's. We used to be open, but we built a forest when the Hogwarts founders started fighting. We've scarcely gotten involved in affairs of the outside world, the latest being the second war to pick up the body of one of our own."

"Why through a forest?" Eric asked.

"Because, the forest houses the most dangerous creatures imaginable to a Wizard," the man replied. "And we're so far from them. It takes a day's worth of walking if you don't follow a certain path. The one you followed."

"How did it appear then?" Albus asked, dying to know the answer.

The man smiled, "I am the one who cast the line. Only to the curious can the way forward appear. He who is immensely curious enough to know what is beyond would find his way here. He who sees the line is doomed to find his way here against even his better judgment. For now, there is no way back!" he finished dramatically to the horror of all.

"We're stuck here?" Lily asked, horrified.

The man smiled a dark one and Albus felt the urge to point his wand at him, but he didn't. He couldn't. The man laughed, probably at his inability to challenge and said, "Perhaps, provided we cannot reach a happy conclusion."

"Wait a sec, no one here is Pure-blood except the twins and I," Mark challenged.

"We decide who is Pure-blood and who is not," the man replied. And he spoke no more but led them closer to the forest that had led them to this strange place to begin with. He seemed careless to Hugo's whimpering or Rose's mutterings of how they should have listened to her. After what felt like five minutes but was closer to one, he stopped at the exit.

"There is a Prophecy," the man said simply, regarding the eleven kids seriously. "The contents of it has been lost to us but we know of its gist. There have been three wars fought over the Purity of blood and its place and status in the Wizarding world. One was fought over the span of the continent, the other two were contained within Britain but more destructive and explosive. All three saw the fall of the idea that the Purity of Blood is somehow significant to the advancement of the Wizarding world in claiming our rightful place. And until the issue is settled for good and for real, there will be waged another war. And this one will annihilate either the Wizarding population or the Muggle world. The question, what depends on whether you leave or not is which side you will take in this war?"

Mark regarded him back with wide eyes, and seemed itching to say something. As the man moved his gaze to Lily, Mark nudged Albus on the shoulder, seemingly restrained, as if he could not speak freely. But his desired words were clear, _Don't trust him._

"I saw that, young man!" the old man suddenly said.

In response, Mark and the twins whipped their wands out. The man held his hands up in apparent surrender but a wide smile was apparent too, "Shoot me! Kill a senior! I beg you. And prove your allegiance once and for all. You are but naïve children and no nothing of the true inner workings of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Powers we were blessed with! Shoot me!"

Something inside Mark seemed to be working as Laura cuddled up closer to him in fright. Hugo and Lily stuck strictly together and Rose positioned herself in front protectively. Scorpius' face was unfathomable and Albus felt regret. He knew that what this man was preaching sounded fine to Scorpius. He agreed with such extreme philosophies but never preached such hateful views. It was unclear what this man really had in mind but Albus knew, and Mark knew he was not to be trusted.

Suddenly, a jet of green light shot out from Dubium's wand and Eric threw himself to the ground. Mark screamed as Laura and Lily ran out from their hiding places in different directions. Albus ran after Lily but the girl was cast down by a far-off jet of light and Laura was knocked back and landed beside Mark who shakily pointed his wand, something in him stopping him from responding. For the first time, Mark seemed terrified.

Alex broke the internal barrier in Mark by casting a Disarming Charm and Dubium blocked it just as Mark fired his own Disarming Charm. The Charm had no visible effect. In fact, Albus was not even sure it even made impact. There seemed to be an invisible barrier between them and the old man who laughed as they made the unsuccessful attempt.

In one sweep, Mark and the twins were cast down, black fire erupting around Mark who screamed in pain as it engulfed him. Laura crawled up next to Mark to help him and Lily hid behind Hugo who hid behind not Rose but Albus. Rose stood beside her cousin to help protect her brother but Dubium seemed fearless. "I cast down three of your own. Where"-

He looked around, momentarily surprised as he realized that two of their number were missing. Where were Lorcan and Lysander? Dubium then snapped his eyes back to Albus and Lily, supposedly interested in the two kids. He raised his wand and opened his mouth dangerously, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

What happened next went too fast. Albus did not catch everything. All he knew was that he felt himself fall down without anything making impact. Rose fell too and Hugo and Lily were down. It looked like the jet had killed all of them, but Mark it transpired later had cast a massive Trip-jinx to force Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily down.

Still, black fire erupted around Albus too and Lily knelt down in pain, receiving the same treatment. The flames were causing external damage but internal. Albus felt something seriously wrong going on inside of him, like some part of his very essence was being challenged. He screamed the same way Mark had.

At this action, a jet of bright red light erupted from Scorpius' wand. Dubium yelled as he blocked it off but he widened his eyes in shock that a Malfoy had fought back. Albus breathed a sigh of relief as Scorpius walked forward, bravely. More bravery than Scorpius had ever shown. A jet of green light erupted next from Dubium but Scorpius dove to the side only to feel a force hang him upside down. He yelped as he was hanging by his ankle uselessly, his wand dropping.

At first, it seemed that they would all be killed but then, a horn blared over the land and yells from the forest were heard. Dubium jumped in surprise, raising his wand at the source of the noise.

"I'll take them off your hands Dubium!" a familiar voice said from behind.

A wave of fear struck Albus, Scorpius, and Mark as they witnessed the man they knew walk towards them, smile wide, eyes greenish red and skinny face. He seemed hungry for something and he regarded Albus with a mixture of longing and want. "There is no easy way to deal with Wallader and Potter is a special case."

The man called Soto stood there, laughing coldly, familiarly reminding Albus of the dream he was disturbed with the previous night. Soto had taken them by a forceful string, bind them all together and forcing them to walk along behind him. He seemed careless to what was happening behind them as he led them to the forest once more.

There stood Lorcan and Lysander beside a group of Hippogriffs. They smiled widely at their arrival and Soto waved a hand, "They're here. Take them. And quick. If you stay too long here, you're dead. And this place is no longer the reservation it once was. So quick."

Mark was puzzled, "I don't underst"-

"We all have our own interests and mine do not include death at the present time," Soto justified hurriedly.

Albus regarded him slowly before taking his hand. All of a sudden, it no longer mattered that this man had tried killing them before, or that he saw Harry removed as Head of Aurors. He, even Lily took his hand. Mark seemed split, half of him wanting to take his hand too. It was something, a change of heart none could explain. Then, it disappeared and Mark burst out, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, AL!"

But Mark's voice was drowned out by a loud bang, shaking the earth and deafening them all. Soto had let off an explosive spell to force them onto their respective Hippogriffs and Soto raised his wand, preparing a massive spell to rectify the situation once and for all. _"Obliviate!"_

The next thing Albus saw was another jet of green light before falling into blissful eternity, the bird carrying him off with the others back to Hogwarts, never to see Soto or the old man again.

But it was not over.


	35. Nuts

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 34: Nuts**

This was not the first time Albus was left wondering inconclusively what had happened. In fact, a part of him was leaning towards the rather prevalent idea that it was just a dream. He snapped awake in his own green-sheeted bed underground, rolling off his bed in shock, yelling out loud as he hit the ground. He heard a yelp from Scorpius, who jumped out of bed with his wand out in such haste that he was pointing the wand handle at Albus instead.

Thankfully, Walter was already downstairs so only Scorpius was startled. He went from a look of shock to one of anger as he saw Albus was the cause of his sudden wakeup. He went red in anger and kicked the ground, "Damn it, Al!"

"Wh-where are we?" Albus demanded, unperturbed by the wand.

Scorpius seemed half shocked as he regarded Albus concernedly and said slowly, "In our dorm. Walter woke up a while ago. We slept in late and we missed breakfast."

"Of course we missed breakfast, we practically went through a near-death experience in the forest!" Albus insisted.

"What are you _talking about?" _Scorpius demanded loudly. "We went to bed here like we always do. We never stepped a foot in the forest!"

"Yes, we did!" Albus insisted madly, crankiness at being woken prematurely as well as Scorpius at a complete loss getting to him.

"Al"-

"Ask Rosie!" Albus told him. "Or Mark. Laura. Or the twins. Or Lorcan and Lysander. They'll know."

"Al"-

"Hugo and Lily!"

"Al"-

"We were there, you actually tried beating some geezer with a beard"-

"AL, YOU'RE CRAZY!" Scorpius yelled impatiently, shutting Albus up. Albus stared for the longest time at his best friend, feeling hurt. Was Scorpius really denying all that had taken place? It made no sense. Scorpius was red-faced but a little regretful that he yelled. "Al, your brain is addled and I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey"

And Scorpius actually took him by the arm and walked out of the dormitory. The first person they met was Lorcan, who Albus brightened up at seeing. "Oi, Lorcan! Lorcan!"

"Al"-

"Yeah?" Lorcan answered casually.

"When was the last time we went into the forest?" Albus asked him in forced-calm.

Lorcan looked thoughtful for a second, considering him and then said, "Two weeks ago, I think. Why?"

Albus never had the chance to respond. Scorpius pulled him away with such force, Albus was sure his left arm would be twice as long as the right. And shocked that even Lorcan denied the adventure but sure of himself. Maybe he was crazy…

Next thing Albus knew was he sitting up on as hospital wing bed with Madam Pomfrey behind the curtains studying notes on Albus. Scorpius was not there anymore and Albus was alone. Very alone. The only time he felt so alone was a year back, during the Christmas holidays when he was not on good terms with a soul in the school. Except one Ravenclaw girl. But she could not help him now. If he let her in on the troubles, she would probably think he was crazy too.

The door opened the tiniest bit, as if not wanting Madam Pomfrey to hear and in came Mark. He grinned a small one and slipped in and up to Albus' bed. He bent down on the other side so it would be easy to crouch down and hide if Madam Pomfrey poked her head out.

For a fleeting second, Albus was filled with fear. Mark. Mark was barely involved in this. If someone who Albus plotted with the entire year, namely Scorpius, denied the event ever took place, Mark would definitely think he was nuts. Perhaps it would be better if Albus stayed quiet. So he stayed put in bed quietly, barely acknowledging Mark's arrival.

"Oi, Al," Mark started.

"Not now."

"So, what're you in for?" Mark asked casually like they were prison inmates.

"Not now, Mark," Albus pleaded.

"Word around the school is you're nuts," Mark said with an evil grin over his face. "How about that?"

"Mark, shut up," Albus said angrily, going red at the thought of Scorpius telling people that his best friend had lost his mind one morning.

Mark shut himself up, but the evil grin did not disappear just yet. For a terrifying second, Albus thought that Mark had reverted back to his negative state and hated Albus again, but how could that be the case. Mark's change was noted by more than just Albus. So, what was the story here?

Mark ducked down behind the bed as Madam Pomfrey came back out to fetch some notes she left on Albus' bedside. When she disappeared again, Mark rose back up and sat down casually, once more showing a more positive expression. "Al, you're not stupid."

"According to Scorpius and Madam Pomfrey, I am," Albus mumbled.

"Scorpius is weak-minded," Mark scoffed. "I've always said so. But he knows you're not nuts. He just thinks you need help because apparently, this isn't the first time you burst awake in a rage. But, Al, you're smarter than this. You claimed to have seen something vividly enough to be real but everyone else denies it. That means it never happened?"

"It happened!"

"Then why are you letting them get to you!" Mark challenged. "Scorpius denied our adventure ever took place, Lorcan denied he stepped foot in the forest which is a miracle for him."

"Lysander," Albus remembered. "He got Unicorn tail hair and venom. That's proof, isn't it?"

Mark sighed and shook his head, "The twins were about to send me here themselves when I asked Lysander about his possession of these magical objects. He claimed the Snorkle Fairy blessed him with these gifts for writing against Rita Skeeter. As far as he's concerned, our excursion never took place."

"So, you believe me?"

"Me, and Lily," Mark said happily. "She's the _only _reason why the twins stayed off my back."

"Hugo?"

"Doesn't remember a thing… but he believes her because… I quote, 'she said we went.'" Mark shrugged. "Goes to show just what trust really means. It's just the three of us."

Albus went into thought, Mark verbalizing it for him eloquently, "No one believes you. Apparently, it all happened in your head. The only people to remember clearly are those of us who were affected more. _How _we were effected, I don't know. But if you're having weird dreams and we _actually saw Soto there, _your dad needs to know."

Albus shook his head in immediate refusal and said, "No. He already lost his Auror job, I'm not making him out to e crazy too."

"Al, you're gonna die," Mark told him frankly and honestly. Albus looked in shock as Mark, the boy who had nearly died himself told him this. A wave of fear overtook Albus as the possibility loomed over him and Mark fixed him with a serious glare reminiscent of the past two years. "Something happened there. They did something. We were all supposed to have died but they let us go with memory modification Charms. For some reason, you, Lily and I were unaffected. You expect me to believe we just got lucky? You, Lily, me… we're going to die if we don't warn your father about this immediately."

"_No way!" _Albus yelled.

Albus' yell summoned Madam Pomfrey over who hastened to kick Mark out. Mark resisted persistently for another minute to try to convince Albus, "It'll ony get worst if you don't. He _needs _to know."

But Harry had taken enough of a fall. He was no longer Head Auror. To make a claim the entire student body denied will only demote him further. But Mark would not hear it. He shook his head as the patron dragged him out forcefully, "Al, if you don't tell him, I will! I'm warning you!"

Albus could not argue the case further. Mark was forced out but his belief in Albus sparked a sense of resistance in him. As Madam Pomfrey insisted he lay down, Albus refused and stood up straight out of bed, making her gape in shock. "I'm not crazy. You're just cruel."

Of course, this did nothing to alleviate anything in the school. Jennifer and Malcolm were convinced this was a testament to his Gryffindor sympathy. Jennifer was convinced she made the right decision in expelling him and Malcolm, while in agreement with her, said nothing, knowing Alexis might have her way with him again.

The Easter holidays came and went, and Albus confined himself completely, unwilling to face the rest of the school. It was bad enough Scorpius did not believe him. If he faced everyone else, he would only be made miserable once again. However, he had no choice during the final Quidditch game. While Gryffindor raked up their victory, Jennifer caught Albus' eye during the last match with a gleam of triumph in them. Gloating. As if she was trying to get a rise out of him. Still, with the year drawing to a close, no one, not even Scorpius believed a word he said. Even Alexis seemed distant with him. Albus was forced to stay quiet for the holidays and not utter a word about it.

Save one Hogsmeade weekend at least. Rose had a date with Daniel Dagger and Scorpius opted out due to a detention Professor Ackerly had given him for failing to perform the Hanging Charm. (Albus failed too, but he was strangely lenient with him.)

Ackerly's reasons for detaining Scorpius were made clear when Albus walked on his way to Hogsmeade alone. He felt a soft, familiar tap on his shoulder and just as he turned around to face her, Alexis spoke up loudly and clearly, as if she wanted everyone to hear her, "Al, you are not crazy and I believe everything you said. If you say you ventured into the forest… that's what happened. And Scorps is a jerk for not believing you."

Albus just stood there in shock, disbelieving her. Alexis, no matter what, had stuck by him. Now, when the entire school would think she was as nuts as he was, she still supported him. A part of him just wanted to cry on her shoulders again like he always did but he stayed rooted to the spot. And she shrugged and took him by the hand again, as if they once again had a date to go on.

The two walked in complete silence to Hogsmeade, not daring to utter a word to each other. Albus did not even say thank you. They stayed silent until they reached a secluded spot by the Shrieking Shack and sat down across from each other. Then, Alexis sighed and started speaking, "You need more confidence in yourself. You said you saw the end of the forest, which is a pretty bold remark in itself. Which stands to reason that unless you've gone crazy overnight, you _did _see the end of the forest. You told a story, Al. The least you could do is stick to it."

"How do you know it wasn't a dream?" Albus questioned in a low voice.

And Alexis smirked, "Just because it happened in your head doesn't mean it does not exist. Your own father would know better than anyone."

Albus was silent once again, pondering on this. Mark said just about the same thing but in more words. Harry had to know. And Alexis was right. Harry _would _understand. But the rest of the school… their parents by extension… Albus could not guarantee that. Slowly, he nodded, "Ok," he whispered. "I'll tell my dad."

"That's better," Alexis muttered. "Now, we have Hogsmeade to get to. And Al… no more weakness, ok? Or, I'll hex you. I'm trusting you. You're stronger than this. You're _better _than this. If your best friend can't understand, get a new one. Because frankly, we're all growing up. We _need _support. If Scorpius can't fill that role, someone else will."

Albus of course knew everything she meant to imply. His support was her. That much was clear. She was all he had sometimes and at times in the two years he knew her, she was his lifeline. And yet… she never asked for anything in return. And if there was anything he learned about the world, Scorpius, Mark, even best friends, it's that a reward was expected.

"So, who's yours then?" Albus asked casually.

She laughed the laugh he loved, nudged him in the shoulder playfully and said, "You, silly. Who else?"

"_I _am your support?" Albus repeated.

She nodded and said, "And one day… I'll hold you to that."

Truly, Albus would never forget her. Not till his dying day would he cease thinking about her. Somehow, when he needed it, she was always there, like a guardian angel. And she seemed so calm about it. And as she stated, they were growing up. One day, Alexis would be in need too. And she was counting on Albus to be there. That was why she was so nice. To gain a trustworthy support system in the school and she chose Albus. Albus Potter was Alexis Ackerly's lifeline as she was his.

And so, apparently, was Lysander Scamander to Riley and Nate Blackberry in his next and last article to drive his final point home once and for all.

_**Rita's Madness: **__by Lysander Scamander_

_Rita knows no bounds apparently. For the first time, she's allowed herself to be quoted by the Quibbler, thus placing herself at a much lower level than the magazine famous for its quirky theories. The fact she responded to such a low magazine shows we had readership and shows attention being drawn to this campaign. _

_What she did was openly attack a student. Even the Daily Prophet has laws against unprofessional attacks against the writer. "We only attack the views, not the person," says an anonymous official of the newspaper. _

_She goes further to attack not only me but my brother and my mother, supporting her arguments only with statements from Malcolm Mold whilst I give statements from those in question. I revealed how they felt. _

_But how does Rita get information from Malcolm Mold when she is forbidden from Hogwarts grounds? Either she is illegally entering Hogwarts which is impossible or Mold is leaving, either way is controversial for both. What makes her believe Era is a liar? I believe none other than Mrs. Hermione G. Weasley can answer that question. She has information she claimed she's been keeping for a while now. Information on a dark truth concerning our infamous journalist and best-selling author. _

"_Rita is an unregistered animagus," she said from her office in a letter to me. "She can turn into a beetle. I struck a deal with her when I was fifteen in my fourth year about keeping her secret. She kept her end of the deal, yes, and kept her quill to herself for a year before writing three books to demean the reputations of not only Dumbledore and Snape, but Harry Potter, our hero of the first and second war."_

_I believe the Ministry has a simple way of determining an animagus by means of a simple spell. No doubt the Ministry will take action against illegality of animal transfigurations. It's time for the Ministry to take action yes, but not against the vampires but against Rita Skeeter, who's been attacking and demeaning too many for too long. If Rita fails to turn herself in, that will only expose herself."_

_Threats and medieval dogmas of "hunt or be hunted" show how backward she is. She threatened a student, attacked a hero, and called for extermination of innocent beings. Beings who need to learn to control their magic as much as everyone else and actually have the social life they deserve. _

"_I remember Blackberry being a good student," Professor Macmillan said from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Always ingoing and to himself, but always smart as the quiet usually are. Quiet people usually have a lot to say."_

_Macmillan's point was backed up by the son of Harry Potter himself, Albus Potter, a student who last year also felt threatened by Riley. He is now speaking up on his behalf. "He surprises me with what he has to say when you finally get a conversation going with him. He is tremendously smart and few others can compare."_

_Why is Hogwarts kicking a worthy student out? Why is Rita calling for a war against vampires? Why is Phoenix unmoving concerning the vampire? Why is Era demoted? Why is Riley expelled? Why is Nate expelled? Unless we have reasonable answers as there are none at this moment, they must return to the school. If he does not, Phoenix may face some parents pulling their children out of Hogwarts._

_**A/N: Hi, all. Well, this is the second last chapter before the series end. The next chapter will wrap things up for good before we go on a third hiatus before the fourth story. Thanks to all who are reading this story and reviewing, especially Jeremiah123. Hope you all enjoyed this story and hope you all enjoy the upcoming chapter. **_


	36. Truth

**The Secret of the Forest**

**Chapter 35: Truth**

Lysander's article either got through to Phoenix or it did not. Lysander publishing Hermione's revelation about Rita Skeeter in the Quibbler could not guarantee serious consideration from the wider community, but Harry himself insisted that it had a sizable fan base since the Second War. All anyone could do after that was hope that something may come out of the Scamander campaign to bring Riley back to the school.

Until the end of the year though, Albus had his own problems. Exams. Albus did reasonably well in the exams, except in Divination, where the only two who really saw anything in the crystal ball was Alex Wallaby and Riley Blackberry. Charms was great thanks mainly to Alexis' tutoring and even Transfiguration and Potions went better than usual (thanks mainly to Mark's friendly advice and pointers.)

When the leaving feast finally came in June, Albus got a surprise. Harry and Ron had shown up to watch. Apparently, Phoenix was planning a speech, and he requested the two be there. Hugo and Lily were at the other end of the Hall, Hugo's arm around Lily and Lily resting herself on his shoulder. Hugo too looked tired. Albus remembered what Mark said. The two were still close as ever, even though Hugo did not recall what Lily did. Scorpius had not talked to Albus about the excursion since that night he sent him to the hospital, even though they remained on normal terms.

"A year came and went," Galadral began loudly, and everyone stopped eating to watch. "And before we immerse ourselves in our feast and reveal the winner of the house cup, I would like to address the issue of Riley Blackberry." Albus looked up hopefully. He hoped Riley would be allowed in. "He was discovered to be a half vampire this time last year, and was nearly expelled. Instead, he was taken into the forest, and few of us saw him except for classes.

"Hogwarts has been at the center of mounting criticism for countless issues for two years now and concerning the issue of the vampires…" Phoenix looked over at Harry who gave the smallest of nods, (apparently, being demoted from Head of Aurors did not decrease his influence), and cleared his throat, "I hereby, as Headmaster of Hogwarts School, with the signed form of- er… ten governors, withdraw Riley's order of suspension. He will be allowed with us next year."

At that final word, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the hall grew quiet. Galadral looked aside with a wide smile on his face as Hagrid walked in, backed by Riley and Nate. Riley, for once had a wide smile on his face. Even his lazy ingoing attitude couldn't suppress the happiness he had to show. Hagrid cleared his throat, "Summun yeh know?"

This was met with a lot of applause from the Gryffindors and half the Slytherin table. Some, even those in Ravenclaw booed him on and the only house that seemed genuinely happy was Hufflepuff. Phoenix did not dwell further on the matter, "I go further to a subject I never thought I'd have to discuss. The subject of sorting." He caught Alex's eye. "Some know what I'm talking about. But for those who don't know, let me explain.

"The school already knows that Albus Potter was confronted, and his very identity as a Slytherin student was challenged," Galadral announced. No one showed a hint of surprise. Everyone knew. Albus didn't even find himself blushing at the mention of his name, because all knew the story. "Certain students were convinced that he belonged in Gryffindor. That he was swayed by outside forces to join Slytherin house. They committed the illegal, and snuck into my office to sort once more. Albus Potter was sorted, no choice taken into account, to Gryffindor and proven wrong.

"I remember a quote by the late Albus Dumbledore. He said, 'we sort too soon.' I never believed it myself, until I called… an extra Slytherin boy to the office to get resorted himself." Phoenix's refusal to mention Scorpius by name earned the boy a nudge from Albus and Walter and a quick glance from Lorcan. "He too made Gryffindor, influences from friends rubbing off, and ultimately changing each other. Potter was placed in Gryffindor for a week, to get to know those who were trying, in their own special way, albeit prejudiced, to be friends, and there many people embraced him.

"Those who accept only for their house are wrong." And he spoke now solemnly, more emotionally. "Those who take in friends from different houses- or as we learned last year, from different cultures and regions- they are to be admired. That is why I wish to award special points before hanging the banners of the winning house.

"First, for starting this fiasco, Alex Wallaby deserves some points. He has presented the idea of sorting once again, and helped to prove Albus Dumbledore right, by showing exactly how people can change. They can be reformed. I award him fifty points!

"It's difficult standing up to those who're your friends, particularly those you grew up with. I said to you all that he who accepts friends who are different are to be admired. I stand by that, and so doing, award Mark Wallader… fifty points, for fighting so hard against his friends to keep those he had in Slytherin house.

"A person who has defied many others for the sake of his own house. He has fought and fought more to show the good of his own house. He swore and promised to the youth that they would have a good time. That they would not regret it. And sources tell me everyone in Hogwarts is feeling very proud of their houses right now. A promise has been kept, and Slytherin has gained fine students. Credit to this feat goes to none other than Scorpius Malfoy. I award him… fifty points."

"We all know how hard it is to admit wrong, especially when you defended yourself so fiercely in the first place. Yet, it can be done. It takes a true man to admit he's wrong. It takes one of bravery, a bigger person, to do the mature thing. Eric Wallaby deserves twenty points.

"Fifty more points must be awarded. This person is responsible for Blackberry returning to the school. Someone who has ran a rather quiet campaign, and ultimately petitioned for his release. This student, though young, has shown true loyalty to his friends, despite what creature they may be. Being a student persuaded into his current house, he has distinguished himself a great deal. I therefore hand back the fifty points he lost throughout the year campaigning for his cause and award an additional fifty points _each _to Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

"The last one I give points to is a person who I admire from a distance. For remaining in Gryffindor house for a week is amazing. I am not exaggerating. It is difficult living in what you may deem strange lands, particularly when those around you speak against your own friends, family, or classmates. But Albus Potter survived, showed true interhouse loyalty, and helped to revolutionize Slytherin house! He became a better person because of it. A champion for all houses. I therefore award him… one hundred points.

"Before closing this off, more points must be awarded. Slytherin, it seems, is being reformed through the efforts of Malfoy, and those he led into the path of the snake. To some cultures, to this school, a snake symbolizes evil. In others, we forget it means wisdom. Through these efforts, efforts of Malfoy, Potter, Scamander, and by Scamander I mean both of them, and Dagger, Slytherin is being revolutionized, and more, I pray, will come and help with it. All houses united under one school, and never again split! It houses fine students. Fine students indeed. I award these students twenty points each!"

"YES!" Scorpius yelled. Albus pat Lorcan's back, and Phoenix nodded happily. "So, making up for their abysmal Quidditch performance, Slytherin stands a fair way into the points now. In fourth place, Hufflepuff with three hundred points… In third place, Ravenclaw with three hundred and ten points… In second place, Gryffindor with five hundred and fifty points… In first place, standing at a powerful six hundred points, Slytherin house!"

Albus clapped with everyone else. The teachers stood up to give Slytherin house a round of applause. Harry and Ron stood up to clap, and Harry caught Albus' eye, and smirked. Ron clapped half-heartedly, but anyone could see it went from half-hearted to whole-hearted as he caught the smiles on all the Slytherin faces. And to make it all better, as Albus pat Lorcan on the back, Jennifer approached them, probably trying to show she could admit wrong just like Eric, and said, "I apologize for acting the way I did to you three. And if you want a place in next year's team…"

"Thank you, Jennifer."

This was possibly one of the best nights of Albus' life. Lorcan had won his battle, Albus himself had pulled through his house troubles and finally saw the end of a long-standing problem with Mark and the twins. But what was better than Ron standing up on his wife's behalf and announcing that Rita Skeeter had been imprisoned for one year on charges of illegal magic; or, Otto announcing that Incommodo's vault had been searched, (with nothing found) and the team outside Gringotts had left peacefully with everyone's jobs intact.

Then, Albus had even scaled the forbidden forest, something Phoenix remained oblivious to. And to Harry, Albus had to talk. After the feast, Harry caught the look on Mark's face and met him, Albus and even Scorpius in a chamber of the Great Hall. This meeting was of course, against Albus' will but if Mark was going to tell Harry everything regardless of what Albus thought, he had no choice in the matter. He knew that Mark, though now a friend, was a very forceful person when pushing his point across.

Albus was therefore uncomfortable when Harry regarded them both curiously. Albus could tell what was goping through his mind and before he could deny it, Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "You're not fighting again, are you?"

"No," Mark shook his head. "But, Mr. Potter… Al has something to tell you. And he's gonna be quick about it."

Harry looked over at Albus instead and Albus, red-faced, started launching into story, confessing everything. Albus knew he was going to be punished for sneaking into the forest _again, _but with Mark on his tail, he had no choice. Albus saw Harry's eyes grew wide as he made it to the part of meeting vampires in the forest but relaxed when Riley was mentioned. When the end neared and Albus explained about the people on the other side, Soto, and the jet of light before their memories were modified and everyone barring Albus, Mark and Lily forgot about the events, Harry was tense.

At the end of the story, Albus stopped to finally take a breath. He looked up at his father but Harry seemed uncomfortable. Albus could tell that somehow, Harry was taken by surprise. While the former Head of Aurors used to be in the know, he was at the loss as to what Albus had faced.

"A silver line guided you there," Harry recalled quietly. When Albus and Mark nodded, Harry sighed, "Why didn't you tell me about it during the holidays? A line only you can see. Take it from me, seeing or hearing things nobody else can is not exactly a good thing."

"But"-

"They picked a perfect hiding spot," Harry muttered. "One thing for sure, you found our enemies. You asked for a peaceful year and you found an eventful conclusion."

"Why can no one else remember?" Mark asked.

"Memory modification," Harry answered simply. "For one reason or another, the modification failed on the three of you. I don't know why but for the life of me, I cannot imagine why they would allow you to get away with knowledge of their hideout."

"Maybe to intimidate us?" Mark suggested. "They have a lot of natural protection and protective Charms around. And they are probably invisible to others besides themselves."

"Dad, what'll you do about it?" Albus asked calmly.

"There's nothing I can do," Harry sighed. "Until Ron takes the helms I once had, I am quite powerless. All I can suggest is that Phoenix beef up security. This is the second time the forest plays host to some dangerous people. Both times involved Soto and from last Christmas, he is associated with Incommodo who is the cause of two years worth of trouble."

"Incommodo," Mark muttered to himself.

And Harry looked thoughtful. Harry looked very thoughtful about it and Albus could tell he was seriously considering what Mark had to say about it. Then Harry changed subject and took Mark by the shoulder, "Speaking of Incommodo, I have something to tell you, Mark."

Mark looked up hopefully and Harry gritted his teeth. Though against his better judgment, he did make a promise after all. "You want to know who killed your parents?"

Mark widened his eyes in tension and Albus stepped back. A part of him felt like he did not belong but no one asked him to leave. Before he could consider running out, Harry put a hand on Mark's trembling shoulder, "Promise me you won't try anything, _anything _stupid. Ok?"

"I- I promise," Mark said shakily in a quiet voice.

XyX

A mutual promise was kept on both sides. Mark swore before Harry said anything that he would not try anything stupid. He would not flee Hogwarts to search for the killer, he would not try fighting the killer himself, and in return, Harry would do what he could and make sure, when the time came, that Mark had time alone with the killer to give a sense of closure in the end. Harry told him exactly who it was and how it was done.

Mark, for the first time in Albus' memory, seemed broken. Shattered in a way even the twins could not fix. In fact, they knew nothing. As a treat, before they went home for the summer, Harry allowed Mark a final stop by the cemetery to pay one final visit to his parents.

"I haven't seen them since…" Mark muttered to Albus, who opted to come along with him at Mark's request. "Haven't even visited their graves at all."

"Why not?" Albus asked quietly as Mark sat down before their respective tombstones.

"I can't bring myself to face it," Mark muttered, voice shaking as he set a wreath of flowers between the stones.

The two sat staring at the stones for five minutes in absolute silence. Albus kept his silence mainly out of respect, at a loss of what to do when Mark let out his occasional sniffle. It was not fifteen minutes until Harry finally arrived, behind him the twins. He had apparently filled them in on what had happened because they took Mark tightly and supported him back to the car, leaving Albus with Harry.

"You feel kind of left out, don't you?" Harry guessed smartly.

Albus nodded, "Yeah."

"Look after Mark, ok?" Harry told him.

And Albus smirked, "Isn't that always my job?" he asked, remembering being given the same job in first year as well. Even in second year, he was tasked with befriending Mark and looking after an exchange student.

"Yes, Al," Harry nodded. "Everyone has a duty in life and Mark is yours."

_**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter. My final update will be an Author's Note to be released in the coming days detailing what to look forward to. As usual, reading the AN's are optional and can be ignored. In any case, my three previous stories will be updated with extra AN's when I post the fourth story, which will be darker than the other three and will, on par with the fourth book, throw the very first major death. **_ He


End file.
